My Online Life
by Ilypikachuu
Summary: Pokérune is an online RPG game for everyone over ten years to play. It's expected that nerds with no lives would play that game, but who would've thought that students from the Prodigy Program would play that game? It was just too weird. But then, it got even weirder when a new virus comes into the game. {Special/Oldrival/Mangaquest/Commoner/Frantic/Soulsilver shippings} [Arc One]
1. Online and Offline

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or any of it's characters.

I really wanted to publish this story a long time ago, but I never had the chance to because I'm caught between doing it or not. But finally I chose to do it! Also, since it's almost Platinum's birthday, I let her start the story off.

And if you guys know it or not, I am going to write her as Platinum instead of Platina. Because I think that sounds better (in my opinion) but if you prefer Platina, I will change it if you PM or review your opinion to me. I don't mind writing either one.

Okay LASTLY, if you guys haven't noticed, this is BOOK ONE! (if I ever get to book two or finish this), but yeah, I'm going to make a series for fun c: This is a side series that i'll probably write if I'm bored. But other than that, i'll try to focus on my other fanfic :) Hopefully I can do two at a time!

Anyways enjoy the story ^0^ By the way, the dialogue in the game are:

**[..]** \- Someone talking to you in the game

**".."** You talking to someone

**{..}** The Game system

* * *

Chapter One — Online and Offline

* * *

Platinum opened her black laptop, and went to a website, by typing fast speed onto her laptop. The computer spoke out loud as she entered the website:

**{Welcome to Pokérune. Please enter your username and password}**

She typed at fast speed again like she was eager to go on. She put on headphones, which had a microphone sticking out in front of her mouth. She had to wear that so she could talk and communicate to people online.

**Username: Quartz101**

**Password: **********

She typed the last button: _ENTER._

**{Please have a fun time in Pokérune. Enjoy the game}**

Immediately, the computer screen changed into a forest scene. She was surrounded by trees, and other people were there. Her character looked similar to her on her screen, but to others, she looked different. Unless you were 'allies' with her, you couldn't see what her character really looked like.

But at the moment, she doesn't have any. There was no way she was going to trust the internet, and letting strangers know what she really looks like. So, she never got any. For now, she was seen as a Piplup. She was the type: Summoner. Her piplup had a wand, and etc. It looked weird if you saw Pokémon in real life, or saw a fairy penguin thing in real life at all.

She did make some friends while playing the game. Most of them didn't have any allies, though. And if they did, it would be either one or two people.

**[Quartz!]** She turned around to see a jigglypuff. Also one of her 'friends', who is named; Aoineko, or Aoi for short. Her 'specialty' was being a thief. They were pretty rare in the game since they have a special ability in the game. If they bump into someone, they take money; sometimes all or sometimes half. Platinum has always tried to not bump her just in case.

She knew it was a girl since it had the symbol and level next to her. It was a way of knowing who the gender of who was, so it would be easier.

**"Hello,"** Platinum said, speaking into the microphone. Because of the game program, it was altered, and she probably sounded like a guy. She didn't like that feature, but she didn't mind either.

**[You're finally on!]** Aoi shouted in a cheery voice. Her voice modifier sounded like a little girl, which matched her image.

**"Yes, my father allowed me to take a break."** Platinum explained. She was a violinist prodigy at the 'Prodigy Program' in Pokespe Highschool. It was filled with a lot of people since there's an abundant amount of talented people in the school. Especially athletes. They were basically the same thing as regular students, but they compete in higher competitions, tournaments, and have special conditions unlike regular ones.

The jigglypuff in front of her had a confused expression. **[Take a break of what?]** Platinum mentally face palmed herself forgetting about her identity being a secret. But she didn't panic. She had always plan what to do if that happened.

**"Take a break of doing my homework,"** Platinum lied. The jigglypuff's expression turned to the normal, cute face again.

**[Oh. ****Well, you wanna go to the lab? I blackmailed the professor for letting _us _have it privately]** The lab was in the middle of Central Pallet Town. It was one of the places were people meet other players in the commons. Only high leveled players can go to Pallet Town though. The Professor is in charge of letting players in and out of it.

Platinum's character, Piplup, nodded it's head. **"Yes, I will love to."**

**[Hold on to me]** Platinum did as told, and held onto her arm by typing a few keys. Once she did, the jigglypuff inflated into the air. The people around them stared at them in awe as they watched the pink Pokémon fly in the sky. Jigglypuffs can't use 'fly' in the game, but Aoi did something special to get the condition.

A minute later, they were in Pallet Town.

* * *

Quartz and Aoi walked into a building, and was immediately met by four other Pokémon. She could see Aoi's disappointed expression. The jigglypuff placed it's tiny hands on her side. It would be hips, but it doesn't seem to have any. Aoi puffed out it's cheeks like it was mad.

**[Why isn't Healer here?]** Healer was a female Pikachu with a flower on her head. She and Aoi were each other's battle partners. They were a really good team when it comes to fending off other players.

Players battle for either exp. points, money, or for fun.

**[She said that she was working on a project] **A scizor replied. That was Leaf. He was one of the best players, despite his weird username: LeafGreen. He's a samurai, which isn't really strange since he's a scizor with sharp claws.

**[Oh poo]** Aoi pouted. **[****There's a lot of players in line for battle. I was hoping we could've took care of it now since I have to do work later...]**

**"Do you have a job?"** Platinum asked her. The jigglypuff shook it's body left and right.

**[You have it wrong. I meant paperwork]** Aoi answered. **[My parents just want me to focus on my studies right now, so I doubt they'll let me get one]**

**"Oh,"** Platinum said flatly. She was about to say something else until she heard something ring and felt something vibrate next to her. She took her eyes off the screen, and picked up her phone, and pressed the 'stop' button. She had set an alarm so she wouldn't get into the game too much and lose track of time. She just didn't have any to spare.

**"I apologize, but I have to go now,"** Platinum told them.

**[What? You just arrive, though...]** Aoi mumbled. The jigglypuff's expression looked sad again. It's big round blue eyes looked like they were doing puppy eyes.

**"I need to go to sleep for tomorrow. I have practice in the morning."** Platinum said. Her expression turned back to normal.

**[Okay, but you better come on more]** She shouted. Platinum typed a few keys to make her character nod her head.

**"I will try."** That was the last thing she said before moving her mouse to the _LOG OFF_ button.

**{Are you sure you want to LOG OFF?}**

She moved her mouse to the options, and clicked yes.

**{Thank you for playing. Please play again}**

Platinum shut her laptop, and rubbed her eyes. Fifteen minutes flew by fast. She placed her laptop on the huge glass table in her room, took her headphones off, and laid down in her large fluffy pink bed. She was already dressed in her night gown, so she could already go to sleep. She shut her eyes before falling into darkness.

The thought of meeting the online players she had met never crossed her mind. Because, she simply didn't really care about it, and she never thought it would actually happen.

* * *

Yellow opened the art room door, and entered it slowly, making sure not to make any loud noises. It was really early in the morning, so she didn't want wake any body up. Students live in dorms, which were next to the school, so they could hear them most of the time. But if you want the large and soundproof ones, you have to pay a lot of money.

She tensed up, and jumped forwards when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Luckily, there wasn't anything but the floor to hit. She turned around, and looked up to see her best friend: Blue. She tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear as she laughed at the scene. She held out a hand for her to get up, which Yellow gratefully accepted.

Finally, she stopped laughing and wiped a tear. "Sorry Yellow, I couldn't resist," Blue apologized. "Anyways, you ditched me last night!" she retaliated afterwards.

"I was working on a project," Yellow defended. She and Blue were best friends, and they were allies on that online game; thus letting each other know who was behind the screen. Of course, after learning who she was, Blue hunt her down in the school records, and became friends with her. Their relative and sibling surprisingly knew each too.

"So, what are you doing here?" She arched an eyebrow at her. Blue was the student president. She was a very talented person in academics and gymnastics. Her and Yellow were in the 'Prodigy Program'. Yellow's talent was obviously art, of course that's why she was in the art room in the morning; drawing. But Blue being there, was kinda peculiar since she didn't really like drawing because she wasn't good at it.

"I wanted to visit you since we never ever talk," Blue answered.

"But we have five out of eight periods with each other, have prodigy class and clubs together, and we eat together at lunch," Yellow spat.

Prodigy class was an extra curriculum course which is after school. Everyone is gather into a large glass room to practice their talents. Besides athletes, and musical prodigies of course. Since athletes can't do anything in that space while as music prodigies needed less noises. Gymnastics were an athlete thing, but they changed it since they could fit the gymnastic equipment in there. The school got cheaper.

"Still~!" Blue sang. "I want to watch you draw!" Yellow was about to counter on how she gonna get bored of it, but she didn't say anything because a football crashed into the room. Glass shattered onto the floor, as the window broke. Blue and Yellow stood there silently as the football landed on the ground. Time froze for awhile, but it continued when a someone jumped through the broken window.

It was a girl. She had a blue bandana, and wore a blue football jersey. Her sapphire blue eyes matched her attire too. She landed on the floor, and picked up the football immediately seeing it. "Sorry bout dat," She apologized, with an Kansai accent visible in her voice. She smiled a toothy grin at them, and rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

"I was practicing football, but it flew out of my reach," she explained. Yellow and Blue stood still for a few moments.

"Woah." That was the first word Blue says. "I've never seen a female football player before..." Yellow face palmed herself next to her.

"B-Blue! That's not what you should say! W-What do we do about the window?!" She pointed at the window in panic.

"Oh that. My papa will take care of dat," The girl reassured. "Yer da school prez, right?" She looked at Blue as she asked the question.

Blue nodded, replying to her question. "Then just tell da school principal ta send da bill to Birch. He's mah papa!"

They both widen their eyes as they found out the information. "No way!" They exclaimed at the same time. Birch was one of the top students from prodigy class. He graduated early since his knowledge was full already.

"Yes way," The girl said, still grinning at them. "Anyways, mah name's Sapphire. It's nice to meet ya. Yer Blue an' Yellow right?" They nodded.

"How'd you know?" Blue asked. She had never seen Sapphire in her life before. Well, she hasn't seen any football player, especially since they keep their head under a helmet. She did know the popular ones though, since fangirls are always in the hallways blocking her way all the time.

"I know ya since yer da school prez, and I know her name because I see her name on da canvas." She nodded her head in the direction of Yellow's canvas, which was next to her. It had 'Yellow' writing on it in big letters.

"Well that makes sense," Blue stated.

"SAPPHIRE! ARE YOU DONE GETTING IT?!" A shout came from the window she jumped in and broke.

"Oops. I gotta go before Gold-sempai gets mad. See ya!" With that, she jumped out of the window. Blue and Yellow rushed to the window to see if she landed okay. They were on the third floor after all. Their worries were okay when Sapphire landed on four feet while clutching the football in her armpit. Two boys were next to her: One with black messy bangs, and the other, with red long hair. They both spotted Blue and Yellow looking at them.

"Oh hey Cuz!" the one with black messy bangs yelled, waving to her.

"Nee-san!" the redhead next to him yelled. Blue and Yellow sweat dropped before waving at them. That was Yellow's cousin, and Blue's adopted brother, the two relatives and sibling who knew each other; Gold and Silver.

They watched Sapphire run towards the football field, while Gold and Silver didn't follow her back.

Gold yelled, "I'M GOING TO FOOTBALL PRACTICE, SO I'M STAYING AFTER SCHOOL! SO EAT DINNER WITHOUT ME TONIGHT!" Without waiting for her 'okay' reply, he ran off with Silver. He and Yellow would have dinner together since they share dorms due to their poor family problems. Gold, who is surprisingly a good cook, always cook for them, but this time, Yellow's probably going to stop by McPoké for dinner.

"Silver looks annoyed by his screaming..." Yellow muttered, noticing his face. Blue giggled at that.

"He's so tsundere. I can tell that he's smiling under his frown and glare," Blue said. They backed away from the window. "Well, change of plans, let's go get breakfast! You can't do anything on an empty stomach. Like draw..." She clapped her hands together at the 'change of plans' part.

Yellow smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess..." She readjusted her straw hat which sat on her head before walking to the doorway next to Blue.

"Okay, let's go!" Blue said, hooking her arms with Yellow's. They walked out of the classroom to go get breakfast in the Cafeteria.

* * *

"Crys! Let's play! Let's play!" Soul whined at her sister. She was sitting in a tatami mat room against the wall, on her laptop. Her sister on the other hand was practicing karate. Soul was a prodigy in writing while Crystal was a prodigy in academics and karate.

"HYAAAA!" Twenty bricks were split in half, making Soul sweat dropped. Crystal turned to Soul. "I don't have time for that game. I have to keep up with my studies, and I can't afford to get rusty in karate either. Who's going to protect us if something happens?"

"Then my prince charming will arrive to the scene, and save us," Soul answered. Crystal rolled her eyes at her reply; one of her signature moves.

"I don't need a guy on my life so I can rely on him." Crystal folded her arms. She kicked the sandbag, making sand spill out.

"Geez Crys..." Soul mumbled seeing the result of the sandbag. "At least take a break in awhile. You haven't played with me in a long time,"

"I played it last night," Crystal deadpanned. "That's enough. Plus, I'm not wasting Mom's money. She already paid a lot to get us into this school, and it's my job to protect you when she's not here and keep up with my grades," she repeated. Soul puffed out her cheeks, and crossed her arms.

"You're impossible to work with..." Soul muttered. "Fine, i'll just play by myself then."

"It's alright to me," Crystal said before smashing a cinderblock. Soul now focused her attention on her laptop.

**{Welcome to Pokérune. Please enter your username and password}**

She typed slowly, taking her time and making sure she didn't make a mistake on her password because she didn't want to re-type it again.

**Username: Kotone24**

**Password: *********

"And... enter," Soul mumbled to herself as she pressed the _ENTER_ button. She grabbed the pair of headphones next to her, and placed it on her head.

**{Please have a fun time in Pokérune. Enjoy the game}**

The screen turned into the laboratory setting, and she was met by a Feraligatr. That was one of the members of their group. He never done anything but fight all the time. She had never heard his voice before.

**"I know you're strong and all, but you should make a cuter face."** Her character, Marill, told him through the microphone. Soul was a very blunt person when it comes to cute stuff. She just couldn't help it.

**{DarkHood097_**** requests a battle with you}**

She furrowed her eyebrows. Was this his way on getting revenge on her or something? She shrugged. This is what the game partially is, after all. She moved her mouse to click '_YES' _and the scene was immediately changed to a forest scene. Boxes were next to the two, showing the levels. They were really far apart. She was level 30 while he was 87. There was no way she was going to win this.

**{Please have a fun time}**

**DarkHood097_ HP: 100% : +++++++++++++++++**

**Kotone24 HP: 100% : +++++++**

Even the HP was unfair. The options comes out in front of he screen.

**{CHOOSE AN ATTACK}**

She clicked a random attack: Bubblebeam. It waited a few seconds before loading, and you could see the Pokémon using it. Her character, Marill blew bubbles at the large buff Pokémon.

**DarkHood097_ HP: 92% : ++++++++++++++++**

That barely did anything. DarkHood's turn. The Feraligatr walked up to her character, and chomped her, making Soul slammed the computer. It looked like it just ate her character. It probably did, though. It spit her out, and her Marill was fainted.

**Kotone24 HP: 0% **

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Soul exclaimed, watching her Marill get eaten alive and getting spit out. Crystal glanced away from her punching bag, and saw her sister panic.

**{You lost. 1/2 of your money goes to DarkHood097_}**

Soul slammed the computer again. She didn't know they were betting money. He ruined the fun in battles to her.

"Soul, I'm not buying you a new computer if you break that one." Crystal told her. Soul couldn't hear what she said since she was too focused into the game. She typed at lightning god-speed, trying to chat with him to get it back. After what she just said to him, the chances were slim.

**"Give my money back!"** She demanded, yelling into the microphone. They were back at the laboratory again.

**[You lost]** She heard a deep low man's voice. **[I'm not giving it back]** Then, he disappeared, which meant that he logged out of the game. Soul was pissed off now. She had always played games for fun, but this guy was being 'mean' to her by taking half of her money. Which, she had saved up for a new outfit for her original character. (the one you could see if you're allies with someone)

She moved her mouse, and clicked the _LOG OFF_ button.

**{Are you sure you want to LOG OFF?}**

She moved her mouse again, and clicked the 'yes' option. But it didn't work. She tried again. It didn't work. She was confused on what was happening. Just when it can't get worse, the screen changed. There was a person with a black suit. It crashed again and static was on the computer. It made her heart stop for a second when she saw the computer crash.

But then, it stopped.

The screen had turned black. Her laptop had restarted, and she was back to her homepage.

It was weird. Why did that happen? Did her computer break down because it was too old? Questions filled her mind as she kept thinking from the solution. One last question was on her mind though. Was it the game? She shook her head at the ridiculous thought. It couldn't be. She had played that game for months, and that had never happened. She brushed it off and decided on a final solution.

"Hey Crys," She called out, getting the attention from her black belt sister. "I need a new laptop, I think this one is too old."

* * *

Okay, I know I rushed the plot a bit too much by putting it into the first chapter, but that's just a start. It probably won't appear till later, so don't worry, the plot should stay steady for now, I guess... But for now, I've introduced all the female dex-holders (from Kanto to Sinnoh) and two guys...

And there might seem like Ambershipping in this story (since Yellow and Gold lives together), but there isn't. I see him as a big brother (despite the age) to her. Cousin is alright too ^-^ Either that, or Yellow &amp; Red's son. *smirk face*

Anyways, please review! I want to hear your thoughts. Constructive criticism is allowed! I'm a pretty bad writer (especially with grammar) so I probably need some tips on my writing. I will try to improve. Thank you for reading ^-^


	2. Dodging Food Leads to Trouble

UGH. It took me like three weeks to decide what to make the second chapter xc I wrote like seven different documents, but I couldn't choose! But I finally did :) Before you corrected me on false info, I know that Yellow's eyes are olive, but I want them to be yellowish gold cause her hair is yellow &amp;&amp; Red has red eyes, Silver has silver eyes, Blue has blue eyes, Green has green eyes, so why can't Yellow have yellow eyes? LOL.

Anyways, thank you for reviewing!

Sapphire53: Thank you for pointing that mistake out for me! I can't fix it now :/ but I feel happy that you pointed it out! Oh, and thank you for the nice comment ^^  
Thewellnamedsir (guest): Thank you for being interested in it!  
Arthur Dewalt: Thanks for the criticism. I'm like totally fine with it.  
Aimiera: I hope you will still be reading this story and I'm happy that you're interested!

Thank you if you favorite/follow/reviewed! I love y'all :) {Oh, and by the way, the cover art belongs to Luoqin tumblr, I forgot to mention that!}

* * *

Chapter Two — Dodging Food Leads to Trouble

* * *

"I can't believe that you two are related." Blue sipped her strawberry smoothie after saying the bluntly sentence to Yellow.

She smiled gently, not offended by what she had just said. "But we are, well according to my uncle anyways." Blue and Yellow were sitting in the cafeteria, looking over to the 'football player's table', where all the popular people are. But they could barely see them because fangirls were swarming around the table like flies.

"Are ya two fangirls of 'em?" They stopped eating and chatting, and look up to see sapphire orbs. It was the female football player they had met earlier this morning; Sapphire Birch. "Ya mind if I eat with ya?" They shook their heads, not minding if the girl joined them. Sapphire smiled a toothy grin then sat down, placing her tray on top of the table.

"So why aren't you sitting with them? Aren't you a football player too?" Yellow questioned her curiously.

"I'm a football player too, but I don't like it when all those annoying girls are swarming around them." Sapphire replied. "So, back ta what I ask 'fore, are ya two crazy fangirls too?" They shook their head again.

"We're not. But Yellow has a huge crush on Red over there," Blue spilled out.

Yellow's face turned red, and she shoved Blue next to her gently, making her not move an inch since it was just a small 'Yellow' push.

"Blue!" Yellow exclaimed. "I-I don't like him!"

She drank her milkshake, trying to hide her embarrassment by covering her eyes with her bangs. Blue laughed at the blonde, seeing her reaction.

"You are so adorable~!" Blue sang.

She changed her attention from Yellow to Sapphire, turning to her. "So Sapphire, do you have a crush?" She raised an eyebrow, anxious of what she has to say. Seeing a tomboy have a crush is 'adorable' to Blue.

But instead, Sapphire grimaced a bit. "Ew, no," she replied. "Da guys here are so weak an' scrawny."

Blue laughed a bit at her reaction and face expression, while Yellow laughed awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to that. But she stopped laughing when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and met gold eyes similar to hers.

"Hi Gold," Yellow greeted. He grinned at her.

"Hey Yell!" Gold greeted back. "I came to ask if you can pick me up today after practice because I need help carrying some things back to the dorm. So yes or no?" Yellow knew she couldn't refuse, so she nodded yes.

"Thanks Cuz!" he said, holding his fist out to her. She shakily brought her fist to his, and they 'fist bumped'. She awkwardly pulled away afterwards. "I'll see you later!" With that, he went back to his table to be surrounded by girls again.

"Yer cousin with Gold-sempai?" Sapphire asked with a puzzled expression.

Before she could get an answer, a group of girls walked up to them, and tapped her shoulder causing Yellow to turn around again. But instead of getting a greeting with a grin, it seemed that the girl in the middle seemed upset.

She had black hair pulled into a greasy updo. Yellow greeted her with a shaky smile, "H-Hi..." She didn't even know who this girl was, but found it weird that the girl wore a kimono to school. So did her other friends, or... lackeys.

"Do you know who I am?!" the girl asked. Yellow lied, and nodded her head because she didn't want to be rude to the girl.

She pointed a finger at Yellow's face, "Then you should know that I am Gold-sempai's fanclub president!" She scoffed at Yellow, shoving an I.D. card in her face, with a picture with Gold on the back and a member number.

"U-Uh..." Yellow didn't know how to respond to that.

"You should learn your lesson next time. Just anyone can't talk to him," the girl said. "And to make sure you listen, here's a little present."

She turned around to her friends/followers, and grabbed a carton of milk from the tray slowly. She flicked Yellow's hat off, making it fall on the seat then poured the white milk all over her blond hair. Yellow shrieked when she was getting poured on. Eyes were on the scene, but some people didn't notice what had happened.

The girl stopped pouring the milk, and looked at Yellow with a smirk. "That will teach you not to mess with him." She crushed the carton before tossing it on the floor.

Blue slammed the table, and stood up from her seat. "Oh no you didn't it!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed her macaroni and cheese, and grabbed as much as she could. Then she walked up behind the girl, and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around, only to be faceplanted by her hand filled with macaroni. With the extra food, Blue put her hands on top of her hair, smearing it like she was washing her hair.

"Oh, and don't forget dessert." Sapphire got up, and smacked a mystery pie into her face, which fell down on her outfit.

"Nice!" Sapphire and Blue high fived each other.

"That's it." She grabbed someone's burger (from next to her) and threw it towards one of them. Sapphire dodged, causing it to hit a twin tailed brunette who seemed to be talking with a look-alike blunette. She stopped talking when she got hit with the burger. It fell down off her tray after hitting her in the forehead.

"What's the big idea?!" Soul yelled, slamming the table.

She got her taco and threw it towards the girl. The girl quickly ducked down, making it fly towards the popular table. It landed on top of a certain red-head. Now, everyone got quiet. The girl barricade cleared a path so he could see who his attacker was.

He glared at her, making her sweatdrop awkwardly. Soul let out a nervous laugh, "Hehe... sorry?"

She also gave a nervous smile. But that all stopped when a sandwich flew on her side, hitting her ear. She felt so disgusted at the moment. She turned to the left to see her the person hold up a card.

"I am the president of Silver-sempai's fanclub and I will not allow you to distain our king!" she said, holding up a card.

Soul had an evil presence around her. She stood up from her seat, and grabbed Crystal's nachos without permission. She walked slowly towards the girl then...

_SPAT._

It went on her face. Soul kicked the girl in the shin, and elbowed her on the side before walking away in a good mood. For once, she was happy that she was Crystal's sparring partner. She learned a thing or two.

While she walked back to her seat, the girl she had hit grabbed someone's sandwich (another one) and threw it towards Soul. This time, Soul was watching with the corner of her eye, and dodged the sandwich perfectly.

But... it hit someone that should've not been hit.

_Platinum_ stood up from her seat, angry. She carefully put her fork down, and looked at the girl with eye-contact. "This is very sad and childish." She stated, standing up from her seat and walking towards the girl. "And so is your fanclub," She threw her plastic knife (she was holding) towards the girl. It flew past her cheek, barely missing by a centimeter. By then, she was close to the girl. She pushed her onto the wall, and pinned her.

"You should not disgrace me. Because I am the heir to an important family, _Commoner_. Yet I don't even need my family's wealth to destroy you or crush your humble body." She backed up from the girl, satisfied of her scared expression.

"Don't you dare make fun of Shelem!" The girl next to her got her orange and threw it towards the two. _Again_, they dodged it, and it went towards her beloved sister.

It hit Crystal's nose.

"Ooh~!" Soul 'oohed' like one of the moments someone got in trouble. "You're dead, dude."

Everyone sweat dropped at Soul's statement. Crystal calmly stood up, and walked towards the girl, standing side by side with Platinum and Soul.

"Was that an accident?" Crystal asked. The girl nodded her head. "Okay, then I won't do anything to you because it wasn't meant for me—" she maturely said.

"What?!" Soul exclaimed next to her. "Crys! Why not?" she whined. Crystal ignored her though.

"But you did do something to my sister even if she did do an accident, so I think I should do the same." She promptly kicked the girl in the thigh and flicked her forehead. "We're even now." The girl had a gap as she looked at Crystal incredulously.

She got a _plate_ of spaghetti from the person next to her (again) and threw it towards Crystal. _This time_, Crystal saw it coming, and kicked it out of her way, flying towards the popular table again.

Landing on a familiar golden eyed boy. The spaghetti noodles flew down his face, while the plate flew down on the floor, shattering into pieces.

"Are you going to eat that?" The gluttonous black haired boy at the table asked. That was the linebacker of the football team: Diamond. His chubby cheeks were so adorable to girls, and his jokes were pretty good.

The blond haired boy next to him hit him with a paper fan (which he got from nowhere). "Dia! Don't eat stuff that had been in someone's hair!" That was Pearl; the fullback of the team. He's probably the fastest person in the school, and his jokes were the best like Dia's. They're best friends, and comedy partners.

Silver snickered at Gold, who for the first time, was annoyed.

"Gold, calm down. It was an accident." Red tried to stop him from causing anymore damage. Green placed a hand on Red's shoulder.

"Don't even try to get into this," Green told him, causing him to sweat drop.

"You guys are so lame!" Gold yelled out (even though it doesn't make sense). He grabbed the spaghetti off his head, and threw it towards the girl. This time, instead of dodging it, he had bad aim and it hit the boy with the white hat. It hit his face right on.

His ruby eyes looked mad when the noodles touched his outfit. "Oh, you did not just get a stain on my outfit!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Haha. He totally did." The short blond haired boy; Emerald laughed at him. Just when Ruby was about to throw it back at Gold, a food fight started. People were throwing food everywhere while some hid under tables, hiding from the food.

But then the chaos all stopped when they heard a whistle. They turned their attention to see none other than Lt. Surge.

His voice boomed throughout the cafeteria. "YOU!" He pointed at Blue's, Yellow's, and Sapphire's table. Then pointed at the popular football player's table, then at Platinum's table, then at Ruby's and Emerald's table, then at the fangirls. "ALL OF YOU IN MY CLASSROOM NOW!"

The people who were called rushed out of the cafeteria. "AND YOU!" He yelled at the remaining people. "CLEAN IT UP!"

* * *

They sat in the health classroom, covered in food. Lt. Surge entered the classroom, following them in. "YOU! FANGIRLS OR WHATEVER YOU'RE CALLED! THE PRINCIPAL WANTS TO SEE YOU FIRST!" He pointed out the door while the others got seats. The fan girls that started the fight went out the door.

"YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE! I WILL BE BACK IN TEN MINUTES AFTER ESCORTING THEM!" With that, he followed them out, shutting the door loudly behind him.

"Geez... that guy needs to stop yelling," Blue mumbled. She turned around to Yellow; who sat behind her. "Are you okay, Yellow?"

Yellow was shaking like a Chihuahua. She was covered in cold milk after all, and during the food fight, she unluckily got hit by ice cream. Her straw hat sat on top of her desk, unharmed in front of her though. You would still think she's a guy since food was all over her hair, and her ponytail was tucked inside her shirt since she didn't want it to be worst during the food fight. "Y-Y-Yeah... I'm just a-a little cold..." Yellow replied. "ACHOO!" She sneezed in Blue's face.

Blue rubbed the snot off her face. "S-Sorry!" Yellow apologized immediately.

"It's fine," Blue let it off. "He—" She was cut off by Red, who sat next to Yellow.

"Do you want my jacket?" he offered. "You're kinda shaking like a Chihuahua." He held out his jacket for her. Yellow glanced at it before touching it. The jacket was red, and it was a miracle that he wasn't hit at all from the food fight. Besides grass stains, the jacket was clean.

Blue had one of her 'matchmaking face' on when she watched Yellow take the jacket and apologized to him about being dirty. She smirked at her best friend, and whisper in her ear, "Nice move." It took seconds for Yellow to realize what she had meant. When she did, her face turned red.

"W-W-What?!" Yellow exclaimed, blushed red. Blue giggled at her. _She is so cute! _

"Why am I even here?! I didn't even do anything!" Emerald complained, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"My thoughts exactly," Green grumbled.

"This is all Gold-sempai's fault." Sapphire pointed out. "He's the reason why Yellow-sempai got dumped on in the first place." Blue nodded her head, agreeing with the brunette. "Yeah!"

Gold looked offended. "How is it my fault?! I'm only a victim!" He defended as he took out spaghetti noodles out of his hair and some other food.

"You'r—" Silver didn't get to finish his sentence because the door slammed opened again. It was the great and powerful, Lt. Surge.

"YOU LOSERS! GO BACK TO YOUR FREAKEN DORMS NOW AND TAKE A SHOWER! COME BACK TO THIS CLASSROOM AFTERWARDS AND TAKE THE PUNISHMENT THE PRINCIPAL'S GONNA GIVE YOU, YOU MAGGOTS!" Lt. Surge shouted. Everyone rushed out, not wanting to be waiting for other words.

* * *

Crystal was waiting on the living room couch, sitting on top of a towel so she didn't get the couch dirty. They only had one shower, and currently, Soul was using it after a game of rock-paper-scissors, a game Crystal will never win. But Crystal didn't care since she had some free time.

She was texting 'Awesomenessofall_123' _online_ at the moment. 'Awesomenessofall_123' (His nickname Awesome) was one of the players online that she played with occasionally. He was sometimes a bit annoying to her, but he was a pretty good battle partner.

_BING!_

She got a new message from him. She read it—

**To: Capturer01**  
**From: Awesomenessofall_123**

**I 2tahly get how u feel DX I feel so icky rite now. long story short, today wasn't my best days. how bout u?**

Crystal sighed, thinking about her day. Her fingers danced on the keyboard as she replies back.

* * *

_BING!_

Gold got another message from Capturer01 (Capture for short).

**To: Awesomenessofall_123**  
**From: Capturer01**

**Mines was pretty bad too.**

He was about to text back, but Yellow's voice stopped him. "Gold! Your turn!" said Yellow, who was coming out with a towel wrapped around her blond hair. She changed out of the school uniform and into her casual outfit: a yellow oversized hoodie, white cargo shorts with pockets, and yellow sneakers. The white cargo shorts were actually a hand-me-down from Gold.

Gold stood up from the couch, dripping juice. "Yeah, I got it Cuz," he said. He text one more thing to Capture before putting his phone on the couch, and going into the shower to clean up.

* * *

"Impersonating a little girl is your thing." Sabrina told Petrel, who looked unpleased.

He crossed his arms. "I was only doing it because I needed those idiots to be in the same room. Anyways, it was you who did all the dirty work with using psychic on the food so professionally."

"Don't flatter me," Sabrina said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. She was sitting on a table, talking to Petrel and Lt. Surge in the principal office.

"THOSE MAGGOTS ARE HUGE BRATS!" Lt. Surge commented, folding his arms. "KOGA! GET OUT OF THERE!" An older man pops out from the celling vent, and jumping down, landing successfully.

"You know you don't have to scream, right?" Koga; who dressed like a ninja told him. Lt. Surge coughed, clearing his throat.

"I forgot," Lt. Surge announced, making everyone in the room sweat drop. "Anyways, Petrel, when's the boss comin' back?" Petrel walked up to the door.

"Who knows? All you gotta do is contact him about how successful it was, then wait," Petrel replied. "I don't feel like being around you guys anymore. See ya," With that, he left them.

"The only thing that fool can do is dress up," Sabrina commented. She sighed. "Well, I'll go contact the boss. Surge, go take care of the children. We don't know why they're here, but if Boss tells us to get them together, then there must be an important reason."

* * *

_Yellow's POV_

I was talking to Blue after we came back to the classroom again. She wasn't wearing her uniform either. Her outfit was so pretty; it was like those tumblr outfits. She wore a flora skirt, a blue tee and a light blue cardigan with plain white flats. I totally wish I could've have her outfit, but on second thought, I really like the clothes Gold gives me. It saves money and it's comfortable. I even have hand-me-down _shoes_ from him.

"Where's the teacher? He's late," Blue complained for the millionth time. The teacher was late by fifteen minutes. Because Blue is the person who doesn't like to waste her time on something she doesn't want to do, she would actually care if he's late. Me on the other hand, not so much. Lt. Surge scares me.

Blue tapped her fingers on the desk as she waited impatiently. I glanced at Green, who sat behind her. He looked annoyed. There was a vein popping out of his forehead. It was too obvious.

"Stop tapping your fingers," he said. Blue turned around to face him, slowly.

"Can't you say, 'please'? It's rude to say it like that," Blue pointed out. Green shook his head.

"I'm telling you. Not asking you," Green corrected, straightforwardly. This is will really make Blue mad now. I glanced at her. Her face was red.

She folded her arms, and huffed. "I don't have to listen to a jerk like you." She turned to the front again, then started tapping her fingers again.

Like before, Green looked annoyed. Blue was even tapping her fingers louder than before. It was too obvious that she was doing this on purpose. I sweat drop, not knowing how to respond to this. I'm partially kind of scared of Green — I think most people are, well at people besides the 'fangirls'. He was my tutor one time, and I would be cautious not to make a mistake.

"Pesky Woman," I heard Green say.

"Green, be nice." My heart fluttered a bit at the sound of Red's voice. I-I mean I don't like him (like what Blue said), but I just admire him. I mean, the guy was so nice that he offered me his jacket even though he knew it would've been covered in gross mixing of food! I bet Gold wouldn't do that.

Oh yeah, I forgot. His jacket. What happened to it anyway?

"Yellow!" I snapped out of my thoughts and see Blue's face upfront.

"W-What?!" I replied. She started giggling. She leaned over to me, and whispered, "Red's staring at the back of you." I immediately turn red.

"Blue!" I let out a whiny voice. What happened if Red heard? I would totally die if he hates me.

She giggled again. "It the tru—" The door slamming open interrupted her. A blond man with a camo outfit and sunglasses walked in the classroom. Lt. Surge. Probably the scariest guy I've ever met. Well, maybe second to Green.

"OKAY MAGGOTS!" He yelled, slamming the door shut. "THE PUNISHMENT FOR YOU LOSERS IS THREE HOURS OF DETENTION!" He slammed the wall with his hand.

"I'M GONNA GO TO THE MEN'S ROOM! YOU MAGGOTS BETTER NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM!" With that, he opened the door again, and walked out, slamming it shut. This guy must really like hardcore stuff.

There was a long silence. I felt my desk shake a bit, and looked up to see what it was. It was Gold (who was in front of me), laying back and rocking his chair on my desk. He looked so chilled out, and relax despite the situation.

"Gold. This is all your fault," Silver stated. He looked upset. Well, of course he was. Silver wanted to graduate without bad records (or at least not getting caught), and earn money for Blue's elderly ages, but now he has detention on his record.

"It was not my fault!" Gold defended. "_Again_, I'm the victim!" He repeated. Most people in the room groaned at his response.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I saw a blue haired girl talk to herself. Even though it was weird to watch the scene, she was still right.

That was what everyone was probably thinking.

* * *

Okay! Please review etc. &amp;&amp;' stuff! I want to hear your thoughts, and again (like the last chapter) I rushed this chapter. Mostly cuz I needed everyone to meet soon, and I didn't know how. So, I will not be in denial, and I will accept that :) Also I'm sorry if I got the football stuff wrong. I like to watch football and all, but I don't know the positions so...


	3. Bonding Time in Detention

Thank you so much if you favorite, followed, or reviewed on this story! I appreciated it :D &amp; To my awesome and heavenly reviewers:

Justsomeregularpokemonguy - I'm happy that you think it's really good! :D Thank you for liking this story!  
Veronica17 - Awh thank you! But I have so much grammar errors! I hope I can write better, so you'll continue to read it!  
Sapphire53 - I love your reviews OMG. &amp;' i'll give them names when they arrive again in the story! At first, I didn't want to add names because of purposes, but I guess I can add them :D &amp;' I'm happy that you enjoyed the food fight!  
Aimiera - LOL. Guess Fangirls don't do enough research, huh? And Silver is always dedicated to Blue :) I'm not surprised if he has sister complex lol.  
Mysteryreader6626 - Aw thank you for liking my story! If you have anymore questions, make sure to PM me ^0^

Author Note - Just to tell/remind you, this is an AU of course. There's no Pokémon in real life, and they live in Japan like the animes :) They're also speaking Japanese, so their English is horrible (or at least the less educated ones). Also...

I will be using Japanese terms, so Sempai means Senior, and Junior means Kouhai. Please keep that in mind :) &amp; that McPoké is a parody-ish of McDonalds! &amp; that it's a Pokémon themed restaurant. Okay I'm done. START THE STORY :D

* * *

Chapter Three — Bonding Time in Detention

* * *

"I refuse to do it," Platinum claimed. She crossed her arms as she looked at Lt. Surge with a glare in her cobalt eyes.

He came back from his 'two hour bathroom break', then tells everyone that they're all forced to decorate for an upcoming wedding afterschool for two hours for the next two months and that, football practice was now all in the morning instead of afternoons; starting tomorrow.

Being the busy person she is, she would deny it without hesitation. Truth is, she didn't really care about the detention she had got (especially since it was _during_ school). But cutting into her own free time, even though she didn't do anything wrong but defend herself, was something that she couldn't accept.

"YA CAN'T DENY IT! THAT'S THE PUNISHMENT THE PRINCIPAL CAME UP WITH!" Lt. Surge contradicted loudly.

Platinum disgustedly wiped the spit off her face, then crossed her arms. "I wish to speak with the principal then. Because I was never involved in the 'food fight', as you commoners call it. I did speak with the girl, but I did not toss food onto her."

"GO COMPLAIN TO THE PRINCIPAL THEN!" Lt. Surge yelled in her face. "HE— I MEAN, SHE SHOULD BE BACK SOON! NOW STOP WHINING, AND GO SIT DOWN!" He pointed towards one of the desk.

Platinum gave him another cold glare, before returning to her seat between Emerald and Diamond. Lt. Surge looked at the whole detention class before screaming at them again. "I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM AGAIN! GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT AND STAY THERE UNTIL I COME BACK TO RELEASE YOU EIGHTH PERIOD!" With that, he walked out, slamming the door.

The slammed kind of echoed afterwards in the silence that filled the room. But the dramatic scene of him leaving was ruined by non-other than Gold. He started laughing. "During his bathroom break, he probably had diarrhea." he joked, breaking the silence. Some people actually snickered or laughed at that joke, while others just thought he was an idiot, or sweat dropped like Yellow at how awkward the joke was.

"You're an idiot," Silver bluntly stated. He sat in next to Gold, and in front of Blue since he told (or more like demanded) Soul to switch places with him so he can protect her from Green.

Gold shrugged his shoulders. "At least I still have an A average in all my classes!" he defended. Everyone who actually knew him thought, _liar_. He glanced over his shoulder, and a blue haired girl caught his eye. He scooted his desk next to hers.

Crystal looked up from her book to seat his desk shoved onto hers. "Get away from me," she bluntly told him.

Instead of obeying her, he plopped his elbow on the desk, and rested his chin on his hand, casually. He smirked a 'Gold' smirk. "Did you just use attract? Because you're attracting me." He used one of his lame pickup lines on her.

She rolled her eyes, then kicked him twice under the desk. "No, but I used double kick. Is that good enough?" she asked in a sweet tone.

Gold winced a bit, but tried to pass it off. He smiled at her, ignoring the pain. "Ah, hard to get, huh? Well, you're interesting. My name's Kise, Gold," Gold commented.

"Kurumi, Crystal. Now, get away from me. You're disturbing my book." Crystal harshly said.

Once again, Gold ignore her, and stayed in his position. "But you smell so good," Gold said. He gently grabbed one of her pigtails, and sniffed it. Crystal felt an awkward chill go up her spine. She immediately shoved him away.

"Don't ever touch me again," Crystal threatened. She got her foot, and kicked the desk to where it was originally was. Since the desk was connected to the chair Gold was sitting on, he nearly fell over by surprise.

"Feisty. I like it," Gold mused. Crystal rolled her eyes, then went back into her book again. Behind her, Soul was playing on her Poke-DS since she had nothing to do. She was connecting it with the school's wifi, so she could go to the chatroom in Pokerune and talk to some of her friends only. Or the people in her group.

**To: DarkHood097_**  
**From: Kotone24**

**Give me back my money, you big meanie.**

She sent it to him like it was a text message, with a quiet '_BING_' coming from the machine. Soul partially wondered if the person behind his screen was an old man living in his mother's basement or a teen at school now. Since there was no reply from him for the past five minutes, it was probably that he wasn't on, he didn't see it, or he was avoiding her.

The other part of her couldn't care less who it was. All she wanted to do, was get her money back. And to annoy him, she kept on spamming him. Hopefully he's a high school student, and is in class right now. With the teachers hearing all the '_BING_' noises you get every time you sent or get a message, he would probably get his phone taken up, which in return meant that he had to pay 15 pokedollars to get it back. Which satisfied Soul that he had lost his money. _Real life money._

...

_Somewhere else in the room..._

Silver's phone kept vibrating in his back pocket. He took it out, and checked it, seeing the messages about the game he recieved. Being the person he is, he didn't care, and he put away his phone.

* * *

_Principal's Office..._

"Out of all the stupidest things, this might be the dumbest you have ever done!" Sabrina claimed, as she rubbed her temples. "Why the _hell_ did you tell them that there would be a wedding?!" she slammed her other hand on the wooden table, while Koga watched behind her, folding his arms.

"You told to keep them together!" Lt. Surge defended. "This way, they have no choice but to stay together! I think it's a full-proof plan!"

"No, it's not full-proof! Because there is no wedding!" Sabrina scolded.

Koga stepped in before Lt. Surge can do anymore damage to the situation. "Actually, I know two people that are boy and girl and would love to help with this plan," he claimed. The two other people in the room stared at him, waiting for the answer. He smirked, looking back at the two.

* * *

"Get yer hands off me," Sapphire shouted, slapping Ruby's hands away. Being the perfectionist with appearance, Ruby just _ha__d_ to comb her hair, which was the home of tangles despite the outside eye. And being the person Sapphire is, she doesn't like it because she knew it would hurt.

"Then comb your own hair," Ruby insisted, shoving the comb towards her once more. Sapphire got it, and tried to shove back at him.

"I'm good," Sapphire rejected his offer.

"No, take it."

"No, it's fine."

"Just take it."

"I don't want it."

"I said, take it!"

"And I said, I don't want it!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT YER FLIRTTIN' UP?!" Emerald shouted at the two, stopping their argument.

"WE AREN'T/AIN'T FLIRTTING!" They yelled back at him. Emerald rolled his eyes.

"You guys are like an old married couple..." Emerald muttered as he rubbed his temples. Luckily, Sapphire was too busy shoving the comb back at Ruby to hear his statement. If she did, she'll probably grabbed the closest heaviest thing, and crush his humble and tiny body with it even if they were complete strangers.

...

"—That's not it!" Pearl smacked Diamond with his paper fan, finishing their manzai act.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Platinum questioned the two. She was watching partial of their act because they were in front of her, and she had nothing else to do.

"Nope, it doesn't at all," Pearl replied while at the same time, Diamond said, "Yeah it kinda does."

"Anyways," Diamond changed the subject. "I'm Dia, and this is Pearl. We're in the first year. What's yours?" As he talked, he had a faint blush go across his face. He wasn't exactly in love with her, but she was as pretty as a princess, and Diamond sensed a good vibe from her.

"I shall not tell my name to Commoner as yourselves," Platinum replied. "But I will inform you that I am in the first year."

"Mm... since we don't know your name, why don't we give you a nickname so we can know how to address you?" Diamond suggested. He really wanted to make friends with her. It's the good vibe again. That, and Diamond thinks she doesn't have any body to talk to.

Pearl yanked Diamond's collar, and whispered in his ear, "Dia! Do you really want to address this..._ female_ by a nickname when she wouldn't even give us her _real_ name?" Diamond shrugged in reply.

"She seems like a nice person, so why not?" Pearl sweat dropped.

* * *

_Timeskip..._

"—And then, the monster saved the princess, and they got married at the end!" Blue finished telling an anime to Yellow and Soul, who she had just made friends with.

Soul's eyes turned sparkly, completely absorbed into the story. She clapped her hands together, "Wow! That reminds me of Beauty and the Beast! So romantic~! Don't ya think so too, Crys?"

Crystal had finally finished her 'Harry Potter' sized book, and placed it down gently. Even though she was reading, she could hear the surrounding sounds, "I guess," she replied in a bored tone.

"Booboo!" Soul made a sound like Crystal got a question wrong on a game show. "What's with that answer?"

"The story isn't exactly like Beauty and the Beast because there was a prince, and it wasn't the beast. Plus the girl was a princess, and Belle wasn't. So, there's a huge difference," Crystal pointed out.

Before Soul can argue with her, Blue interrupted. "And there Crys goes again with her awesome logic powers!" Blue commented like a game show host. "So—!"

"Ah! Sapph! Give me that! Give me that!" The four girls snapped their heads to the direction of Ruby's shouting. Sapphire was holding sticks, while getting chased by him. Emerald was sitting back in his chair... drinking a milkshake?

"No way Prissy Boy! You combed mah hair, and you're going ta pay by losing somethin'!" Sapphire yelled back. When she was looking back at Ruby and wasn't looking forward, she accidently bumped into someone, making the sticks go airborne. With skill, Ruby easily caught the sticks, and sighed in relief.

"Ow!" Sapphire exclaimed as she bounced off the person, and fell on her butt.

"Sorry Sapph, you okay?" She looked up to see the person she admired standing in front of her, and a familiar blond haired boy. Pearl held out a hand to her, which she took to get up.

"Yeah! Sorry Red-sempai, and Pearl!" Sapphire apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"It's fine," Pearl replied. Red nodded, agreeing with him. A few seconds later, Lt. Surge came bursting into the room, and slamming the door. The force he used on the door probably made a small dent or crack on the wall. Everyone stopped their conversations, and kept an eye on the blonde.

Like a soldier, Lt. Surge came marching in. Red, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire hurriedly rushed to their seats, not wanting to get spit on their face by getting out of their seats.

"Ehem," Lt. Surge cleared his throat before speaking, or in any case, shouting. "YOU LOSERS ARE DISMISSED NOW FOR EIGHT PERIOD! BUT DON'T YOU TROUBLEMAKERS DARE FORGET ABOUT TOMMOROW AFTER SCHOOL!"

* * *

_After School..._

Diamond ran through the hallways as fast as his slow legs could take him. He was going home with Pearl earlier, but forgot something. And he didn't want to be scolded by Pearl for being too slow, so he ran through the halls. He finally reached their classroom, breathing heavily. He immediately opened the sliding the door, revealing a surprised blunette inside the room.

Platinum turned her head towards the sound of the door. Her cobalt eyes landed on the gluttonous boy, who stood at the doorway. She recognized him from the detention classroom earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Platinum demanded. Diamond awkwardly entered the room.

"Uh.. I forgot something," Diamond replied. "You have Ms. Clair too?" He walked towards his desk in the classroom, to get his math book.

"No," she replied briefly. "I am here because— never mind. I do not need to inform Commoners because demanded to do so." Diamond sweat dropped, hearing the 'demanded' part, but he still kept his warm smile.

"I see. I am very sorry Missy for asking you," Diamond apologized. "I'll see you later! I have to meet Pearl or he'll yell at me." With that, he exited the room, closing the door gently. Platinum sat in her seat, and continued to stare at the door.

_I am never going to make friends at this school_, she thought. She sighed. _I'll just apologize to him for being rude tomorrow._

Just then, a black haired girl opened the door, making Platinum snap out of her thoughts. The black haired girl had a thin white shirt, a kaki skirt, and a baby blue jacket wrapped around her waist. She smiled brightly towards Platinum, and waved at the heiress.

"Hey Platinum! I'm here to pick you up!" Platinum smiled back.

"Thank you for going through the trouble, Candice."

* * *

Yellow felt exhausted despite the warm smile plastered on her face. She was too tensed up in that classroom, and Lt. Surge's yelling wasn't the best either. But because she's so loyal to things, instead of taking a nap at home, she sat in the metal bleachers, watching the football practice. Gold didn't even tell her when to pick him up, so she'll just stay for awhile until it's done.

She took out her sketchbook, and began to draw while waiting for Gold to be done.

...

Green glanced at the bleachers, noticing something or someone move in the background of his view. He spotted a blonde sitting on it, smiling, busy with something.

"Green-sempai!" he snapped his head to the left to see a football flying towards him. Easily, he caught it with one hand, then looked at the direction it came from. He noticed a brown haired boy at the other side of the field, waving his arms. Green hurled it towards the kouhai at fast speed, who barely caught it.

"Don't you think you should go easy on him? He's the newbie that started a few weeks ago." Green spun around to see Red in a happy go-lucky mood as usual.

"You're too soft Red. They need to be trained harder, so they can prepare for the harder stuff. You can't go 'easy' on them," Green said. Red laughed at his best friend's statement.

"I guess so," Red replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, Green-sempai, Red-sempai!" The two turn their attention to the golden-eyed boy who was running towards them.

"What's up, Gold?" Red greeted. Before Gold can greet the two back, Green interrupted their conversation.

"Yellow's here to pick you up, Gold." Green told him flatly.

Gold looked surprised. "Huh? Seriously?" He moved his head, searching left and right. "Where?" Green pointed at the bleachers. There sat a small little blonde hair girl who was focused in the object she was holding.

"Oh shoot. I totally forgot to tell Yell the time!" Gold exclaimed as he started running towards the bleachers. "I'll see you later sempais!" He ran off waving backwards. Green and Red stood there, watching the younger one run.

"Aw, I wanted to tell him something too..." Red muttered.

"Why didn't you tell him in the last three hours when we were in the room together?" Green deadpanned.

"Because he seemed interested in that blue-haired girl, and I didn't want to kill the mood," Red replied.

Green placed is hand on Red's shoulder. "Next time, just kill the mood."

Red laughed nervously. He changed the subject, "So, will you be going to the tournament tonight?"

"What do you think?" he asked a rhetorical question.

* * *

**"Boo yah!" **Red cheered into the headset he wore as he pumped his fist up unconsciously. **"I became champion of the world!" **Red started playing Pokérune right after he got off football practice instead of stopping by to get McPoké because today was the Pokémon tournament, where your creatures battle against each other and earn the prize to be champion, which gives you access to lots of events. People get a chance to be champion every year, and the tournament is usually sometime around September.

**[Actually, the champion of Pokérune mini game]** Leaf corrected. He was a bit bitter that he had lost Red. If it wasn't for the fact that the Scizor got paralyzed from the previous fight, he would've won.

You could see a small figure of _Green_ on the screen, which meant that Red was allies with Leaf, the Scizor. **"Still the champion!"** Red pointed out as he sat in his chair again. He had just finished doing a victory dance.

**[Uh huh. Sure]** Green said, with a hint of sarcastic.

**"Are you being sarcastic with me?"** Red asked, hearing the sarcastic-ness in his voice even though it was modified.

**[You tell me]** Green replied. Red wanted to argue with that, but didn't bother because he didn't want to since he was in a good mood.

**"Anyways, you want to go to the S.S. Anne together?"** Red suggested. The S.S. Anne was a battleship, and you usually need to buy membership to be on board or pay a lot of money, which most people barely have.

**[I don't feel like going on a honey moon with you, but I will take that offer]** Green said. Red was about to reply to him, but he heard a different voice in the background of the other side. It was a manly and deep voice.

**[Green! Come and do the dishes already!]**

**"So who was that?"** Red asked.

**[Daisy]** Red snickered, thinking about the sweet Daisy having a voice like that. **[I have to go, Red. We'll go on the ship later]**

**"Gotchu,"** Red said.

* * *

Now here are the game notes so you can understand Pokérune better. POKERUNE CHARACTERS INFO:

The game contains something called, "Pokémon" which are the creatures to represent things or characters. In the beginning of the game, when people choose the Pokémon to represent them, and pick what kind of 'talent' (summoner, thief, etc.), they also have to create a mini human character where as people use, so they can use it for having allies (Like Red &amp; Green for example). Also, in the main players screen (third person view), you can only see your Pokémon version.

Uh.. I think that's all about characters/avatar thing. Sorry if its confusing! But thanks again for reviewing, following, &amp; favoriting! I know its confusing (like I just said before), so if you have any questions etc, PM or review, like usual.

Author's Note - Ugh. It's so hard to portray Green's &amp; Red's relationship! I can never get it perfectly! Anyways, yeah. I added them in this chapter because they haven't really been a bigger part yet. So, I made more parts for them, yay! Emerald, Diamond, &amp; Pearl are the same... I'll just write them in the next chapter oh well.

Anyways, since this chapter is VERY short, imma make the next one twice as long :D wonder how long that'll take, but oh well. It's winter break! Also, I will probably put more scenes of Soulsilvershipping since I think this chapter was lacking that. (Oldrival &amp; Special too) If y'all want something else, just tell me cause it doesn't matter to me :D Okay I'm done! Sorry for my LONG author notes!


	4. What Could Go Wrong? (Part I)

TO MY AWESOME AND GORGEOUS REVIEWERS:  
Waterlily12 - I was fangirl-ing so much when I saw that you review and favorite this story, and my other one. I'm a huge fan of your story, the one with Mei &amp; Kyohei (my other account is Fairytaillover by the way) and your ranger story! Thank you for reviewing and liking my story.  
Justsomerandompokemonguy - Crystal and Soul is what you'll get! Ish.  
Mysteryreader6626 - It takes me forever to make chapters, so yes! I finally updated!  
Haimy - I don't know. It's information that I got from Official Pokémon websites.

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING GUYS! I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH!

Author's Note - Sorry for the freaken long update! I wrote this like two weeks ago, but I wanted to update all my stories on Valentines Day so yeah, oh well. And I apologize ahead for the grammar mistakes! I was totally rushing on this.

* * *

Chapter Four — What Could Go Wrong? (Part I)

* * *

_B__lue's POV_

"Hey Nee-san, I'm going to be heading to City Hall first," Silver informed as he grabbed his coat off the chair.

I waved at him, and said, "Okay! I'll be there later." With that, he nodded, then left the room, shutting the door behind him gently.

Hmm... it makes me wonder if I should go to City Hall or not. I mean, it wasn't even my fault that the whole thing started. Well, it kinda was. But! It was to help Yellow, so I deserve a medal instead of a punishment, that stupid Lieutenant idiot!

_BING!_

I snapped out of my thoughts, and grabbed my phone off the desk to check the message. LeafGreen, one of the people I play with, was probably messaging me again. Man, he's so fun to mess with!

I checked the message:

**To: Aoineko**  
**From: LeafGreen**

**Are you messing with me, or do you really want to duel? Because if you do, you're going to lose and you know that.**

I snickered at that message. This guy is really fun. He has no idea what I'm planning for him. I typed back and replied immediately. _BING!_ It didn't even take a minute for him to reply back.

**To: Aoineko**  
**From: LeafGreen**

**I don't care anymore whether you're serious or not. If you really want to duel, meet me in Viridian City so we can fight. At 9 pm, universal time.**

Wow. This guy is straight forward. Honestly, I didn't think he would get straight to the point and tell me, but I guess it's too late to back out now. I texted him back, telling him that i'll meet him tonight.

"What are you doing here?" A random voice appeared out of nowhere. I tensed up and jumped, surprised, dropping my phone in the process. Turning my heel, I put my arms in a defensive stance. Wait till this bastard gets what he's coming fo—

"Green?" I said incredulously. There he was. Standing next to the doorway, was non-other than Green Oak. The idiot from detention and from my home ec. class.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated the question, ignoring my surprise expression. Geez. He could've at least apologize for surprising me. Rude.

But nonetheless, I answered his question. "I'm the student council president, and this is the student council room. You're smart, do the math~!"

He twitched his eyebrow, trying to hide an obvious annoyed expression. "I mean, what are you doing here when you're supposed to be at that wedding thing?"

"Same for you," I countered sharply. I checked my watch. "According to my watch, you're fifteen minutes late." I said, with a proud smirk on my face.

Hey, even though this was against me too, I'm late all the time for things. But Green Oak, grandson of the famous Prof. Oak, being late is never heard of. I could also use this chance for blackmail, but I choose not to. Yet.

His eyebrow twitched again. "Whatever." He walked out of the room, then left.

It took me a few seconds to absorb what had happened. I clicked my tongue. That guy really is a jerk. Oh well. I look around the room, trying to remember what I was here— my phone!

I hurriedly ran towards my phone, which was on the ground. I picked it up. This had better not be shattered! I checked the screen. Okay, no cracks or scratches. Good. Ah! I should reply to LeafGreen, he's probably waiting.

I typed back fast, hoping that he'll still be online. Geez, I'm acting like that guy's (he's a guy according to his I.D. online) girlfriend; the worried, clingy type. Yeah, that's not happening. But still, I wanted to talk to him. It's always so fun to mess with him out of the whole group.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"This is ridiculous! Why should I be cleaning bird poop off of the roof?!" Ruby complained, throwing his arms up, exasperatedly. Sapphire stop cleaning and looked up, rolling her eyes at him.

"Stop complaining Prissy Boy! Ya need more muscle anyways. Your arms are like spaghetti noodles," she commented.

Surprisingly, Ruby wasn't offended. "Well it's better than being a crazy muscle barbarian such as yourself," he muttered.

"Prissy Boy!" Sapphire shouted without turning around to look at him.

"Caveman!" Ruby did the same action.

"Sissy!"

"Barbari—" Ruby stopped when he felt a water touch his face. "What the— rain?" He looked up at the sky to see where the water was coming from. The sky was gray and dark, and tiny drops of water came down. It was very light though, and it could barely be seen.

He started to doubt himself. "Hey Sapph, is it raining?" he asked, making sure. Sapphire seemed to be one of the those nature survival girls to him, and she would probably be the best in this situation when it comes to predicting the weather. Y'know, by breathing the wind or something, Ruby assumed.

And as he thought, Sapphire sniffed the air. "It smells... salty," Sapphire commented. "We should probably get inside. It's gonna rain hard." Just when she said that, more raindrops fell from the sky, fast and hard.

"What happened to the drizzle part?!" Ruby exclaimed as he threw his rag and ran to the door to get inside. Sapphire followed, behind him. Ruby twist the wet doorknob, and pulled. Then pushed. Nothing happened.

"Hurry up, or we'll be sick!" Sapphire shouted.

"It's not opening!" Ruby defended, yanking even harder.

"Move Prissy Boy! You don't got any muscle like I said!" she said, shoving him out of the way. She twist the doorknob, and yanked it as hard as she could. After a few seconds, she fell on her butt, with the doorknob in her hand. Disconnected from the door.

"Oops," Sapphire mumbled, noticing what had happened. Behind her, Ruby's soul looked like it was coming out of it's body. But then he recovered.

"Don't 'oops' me! How do we get in now?!" Ruby scolded. "My silky hand-made clothes are now drenched and ruined!"

"Stop complaining, I got a back up plan," Sapphire reassured, chucking the detached doorknob somewhere. She walked towards him, and placed her arm around his waist, then carried and dragged him to the edge of the roof.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? We're near the edge of the roof," Sapphire said sarcastically.

"Oh we are not jumping! Can't you just kick down that door or something?!" Ruby asked, pointing at the door without a doorknob.

"Can't. Papa's already in debt because of me and City Hall's doors are made out of steel and glass. That's going ta cost too much. Jumping is cheaper," Sapphire explained. "Now c'mon! Let's get down there before we get a cold!"

She gestured to the edge. Ruby broke her grip, and tried to make a break for the door, but she blocked him. "What's wrong? Why ya bein' a wimp about this?!"

"Oh, maybe it's because I don't want to die!" Ruby defended.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "I done this all the time! Just trust me!" Without waiting for his reply, she wrapped her arm around his waist again, and dragged him to the roof, then jumped off with him screaming the whole way down.

A few seconds later, Emerald opened the door from the inside. "Hey guys, that idiot maggot guy is telling me that y'all should go inside. It's raining and the door happens to lock from the outside so I came to get—" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized that no one was there.

"I swear if those two are making out, I'm going to kill someone if I get wet for nothing," he muttered under his breath as he took a step outside. There was no way he was going to disobey Lt. Surge. His eardrums almost broke when he was ordered to get the two.

He stood in the rain, his blonde hair down and soaked. Emerald held his short arms together, cranky and upset. He walked to the other side of the roof, and saw nobody. No one was in sight at all.

He shrugged his shoulders, thinking that they probably went in already, then headed straight for the door. But before he could grab it, the wind beat him to it. It shoved the door closed. The blonde stood there in silence, staring at the door.

"I. Am. Going. To._ Kill_. Those. Two."

* * *

"They're late," Platinum said, with a blank face that could be seen as a frown. "As our seniors they should be on time and I shall not wait for commoners to do their job. It is ridiculous." She crossed her arms, and sat on one of the fancy dining chairs.

"I know right!" Pearl agreed.

"Well we did come here an hour early," Diamond defended, sweat dropping at the two's comments.

The three were on the second floor of City Hall, decorating and arranging the tables as instructed by Lt. Surge, who right after went to go take a nap in the room next door unknown to them.

"Still Dia! They're late by ten minutes! Five minutes ago, when I went to get tablecloth to decorate the tables, Lt. Surge started complaining and taking it out on me!" Pearl yanked the boy's collar, and shoved him closer to his face, making their foreheads touch. "You have no idea how that feels!"

Diamond could've swear he saw a black aura surrounding Pearl for a second. He awkwardly laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Yep, no idea..." he said, trying to break Pearl's grip.

Pearl released him, then sighed. "Sorry Dia. I'm just really stressed out. I didn't get much sleep since my little sister kept crying because she lost her blanket, then when we found it, it was already 5am. Which meant football practice! And I've been feeling so horrible!"

"... So you didn't sleep at all?" Diamond asked.

Pearl waved his hand. "Nah," he replied. "I slept during math class with Roark. That guy takes forever to notice you!"

Diamond sweatdropped. "Okay, let's start doing flower arrangements!" he announced, changing the subject. He turned to Platinum. "Hey Missy, do you know what kind of flowers we should put?"

Platinum nodded. "Yes. I studied all kinds of flowers and the language, so I am prepared for the task. We shall start now. Where are the vases and flowers?" she asked.

"It should be over there!" Diamond said, pointing at another table. Platinum nodded and walked towards where he was pointed at. Diamond swung around to tell Pearl to set up the other tables, but he found him asleep already in a chair.

* * *

"Yellow, are you cold because of the rain? Your face is turning red," Red said. Yellow's face turned even redder than before. It was hard to breathe.

She accidently stayed after school, and forgot about the wedding thing Lt. Surge told them to do yesterday. When she went out, it started raining. Luckily, she brought her own umbrella so it was fine. But when she saw Red running in the rain, covering himself with his book bag, she couldn't resist helping him out. So, she called out to him, and offered to share an umbrella with him.

But now, it was awkward. She could feel his wet sleeve brush hers and his breathing on her forehead since they were so close together. Her small Pikachu umbrella wasn't the biggest one, so they had to stand really close together so they both wouldn't get wet.

She felt her face heating up the whole way there, and Red mistakenly took it as a fever.

Yellow gave him a nervous, warm smile. "U-Uh no..." she answered softly. "T-Thank you."

Red looked unconvinced, and pulled her closer. She looked up to him with a nervous and quizzed look. He smiled in reply. "There. Just in case the rain tries getting on you!" Red said. She nervously nodded.

"So... you into Pokémon or something?" he asked, looking at her umbrella.

Yellow didn't want to sound geeky and say that she likes it, but she didn't want to lie to Red. "Yes," she answered quickly. She looked down at her feet, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Unknown to her, Red smiled widely. "Aw really?! They're so cool, aren't they?" he said excitedly. "Do you play the RPG game?"

She nodded her head, making Red smile even wider. "Cool! You should add me online! We can play together and stuff. What's your username?" Red paused for a second. "Oh, mine's is Fire_Fighter, by the way." He scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

Yellow widened her eyes a bit. "W-What?" she spluttered. She knew Fire_Fighter. Despite the odd name, Fire_Fighter was one of the players in the group she was in. He was probably the leader of the group, and the most strongest, in her opinion at least.

Noticing Yellow's expression, Red asked, "Have you heard of the name or something?"

Yellow nodded. "He's the new champion, right?" Yellow inquired. When she said that, Red brightened up.

"Oh you heard already? I stayed up all night just to get that title!" Red said proudly. "So what's your username? Maybe we can chat—"

"YELLOOOW!" The two turned around to the shout to see Blue running through the rain towards them with an blue umbrella covering her. It took a few seconds for Blue to catch up with them. When they did, she started panting for a bit.

"A-Ah! I really need to work out more. Man!" she exclaimed. After she caught her breath, she stood up straight and looked at the two. Immediately, a smirk appeared on her face when she noticed Red there.

"Oh my! You guys were on a date today, and you didn't tell your best friend?" Blue said, pretending to be hurt. But then she cleared it up quickly with a big smile. "Well, I'll forgive you. Have fun~!" And with that, she ran off, leaving the two, who stood silently.

"Huh?" Red said, confused. "What did she mean by _date_?" Yellow tensed up, hearing the word.

She let out an awkward laugh. "Who knows? Blue is always saying weird things."

Red shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, I guess." Yellow gave a small smile back.

There was no way she was going to tell Red. It would turn the situation more awkward than it already is, and she couldn't risk her friendship with him through the drama. She just smiled and nodded like the good girl she is.

* * *

_Crystal's POV_

"Wow... I can't believe someone's going to have a wedding in City Hall," Soul stated in awe as she stared at how big the place was. Well, big wasn't exactly the right word, more like _grand_.

Today was the first day of our punishment, aka decorating a wedding. And I knew it would take awhile because there was no spot of decoration on the walls unless it was pictures of important people or the architecture of the place. The worst part was how big it was too.

"Yeah," I said, agreeing with her. "But this is only the first floor. Let's go to the second floor, that's where the wedding is."

Soul's eyes widen when she found out there was a second floor. "There's a second floor?! But the celling is so huge and tall!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around to emphasize how big the place was.

"It's City Hall. Anything can happen here," I stated. "And because of you, we're late. So, we better stop looking around and get going. I am not going to suffer another round of yelling from Lt. Surge again."

Soul would've argue with the first sentence I said, but she stopped and agreed that getting yelled by Lt. Surge was pretty bad. "'Kay, let's go!" Soul said cheerfully. "I think I saw an elevator over there!" she pointed at a golden elevator across the room. The two of us walked into the elevator, which conveniently opened on time. We walked inside, and the doors were about to close until we heard a shout.

"W-Wait! Wait!" Through the small gap of the closing doors, I see a pregnant lady running towards us, waving her arms to get our attention. I put my hand on the door to stop it, and let her in. Once she got in, panting, another shout was heard. This time, it was that perverted idiot Gold and Silver from yesterday, who was running towards us, shouting like the pregnant lady.

The only difference in this situation was that I was _not_ going to hold the elevator door for them. I felt kind of bad dragging Silver with Gold, but as long as Gold's not in a tight cramp space with me, I think i'll get over it.

Soul saw me, then she had a smug look on her face. She puts her arm out before I could stop her, and made the elevator door open again. Gold and Silver slipped into the elevator in time.

"Soul! Why'd you do that?" I scolded.

"What ever do you mean, Dear Sister?" Soul pretended to play dumb, tilting her head sideways. I can still see the smug look.

"Oh hey Krissy!" I cringed at that nickname. I turned around to see none other than Gold. This might be the nicest thing ever. Too bad it's not.

"Hi," I briefly greeted. "And it's not Krissy."

"Super Serious Gal?"

"Go roll in a ditch."

Gold raised his eyebrow and let out a low whistle. "Geez I was just kidding. You don't have to be so serious about it!"

"What's wrong with being serious?" I snapped, crossing my arms. I swear, this guy gets on my nerves every time.

Gold looked like he was about to say something because he opened his mouth, but no words came out yet because the pregnant lady that came in earlier started to pant.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked, trying to hold her up.

"Y-Yeah... I'm... okay..." she assured between her pants. "I just need to get out of elevator soon..." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, we're almost on floor—" Soul stopped talking when the elevator suddenly stops. The lights in the elevator turned off, making it pitch black. After a few seconds later, the emergency light turned on, though. The light was dimly over our heads.

"What's happening?" I heard Silver muttered.

"Looks like the elevator is broken. Don't worry we'll probably be here for a couple of minutes before they find out it's broken, and when they do, they'll fix it right away!" I reassured. This happened one time to Soul and I when we were little. If we could handle it before, then we can handle it now.

"Yeah!" Soul agreed, pumping her fist up. "Everything will be okay! It's not like we're in a rush anyways!"

"Uh! I have to get out right now, Sweetie!" Everyone turned their attention to the pregnant lady. "My water just broke!"

"..." The whole elevator turned silent.

"AAAHHH! What do we do now, Crys?!" Soul yelled frantically, yanking her pigtails.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're probably the smartest person inside the elevator!" Soul answered. Then she paused and placed a fist over her palm. "Ah! I got it! I know what to do!"

"What?" Silver asked.

"We'll just help her give birth!" Soul replied calmly. "Okay everyone! Give her some room!"

"..."

"Soul, you do realize that we can't move as much because this elevator is tiny!" I shouted. It's already bad enough that Gold's shoulder inches away from mine.

"..." Soul stayed quiet for awhile before speaking again. "Well, we're screwed." I banged my head on the wall. This is probably karma from trying to close the door on Silver, and now, I regret my mistake.

"Hey Super Serious Gal, you could just squeeze under my jacket to make more room!" The idiot suggested. Really? Under his jacket? I don't even want to be touching his shoulders with him, but I _have no choice_.

Please Arceus, mighty ruler of the RPG online game, save me now. Or, kill me. Either way, I'm away from these crazy people. Minus, Silver who seems the most sane one probably.

* * *

Hey guys! Happy Single Awareness Days (for people like me) aka Valentine's Day!

I apologize from what I said on the previous chapter. I meant to make this one longer, but then procrastinated ALOT, so I didn't make it twice as long. Sorry for misleading y'all.

Anyways, thank you very much for following, favoriting or reviewing on this story! I am not kidding, I love y'all!


	5. What Could Go Wrong? (Part II)

TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS —  
Thewelldresedsir (guest) — Haha. It's nice to know that you get my sense of humor in ways XD &amp;' I got chocolate from my friends, but it didn't count since it's obligation chocolate. *cries* but oh well. Getting a boyfriend will cut into my fanfiction time. Forget romance. LOLOLOLOL.  
Kitsune Kaze — Aw! I love it when you correct me :) I look over the smallest mistakes, and I hate it since my readers will notice them, but now that you point them out, I'm so happy XD &amp;' I'm happy that you like the plot lol. It'll probably be in future chapters since this is the other part, sorry!  
Waterlily12 — Haha XD Emerald never got his happy ending. I love teasing the kid, he's adorable :) &amp;' thank you for reviewing! It was very sweet, and I think the Johto Natives make the cutest pairings, right? LOL.  
Shidake — Like bruh. Or girl. or something. I am like the biggest specialshipping fan lol (sorry about specialshipping fangirl in you), but it'll be too easy if I let Yellow give her username. *laughs evily* Those two are going to be so fun to tease. XD &amp;' thanks for the grammar mistake, I appreciate it :) Also, thanks for liking the chapter. I LOVE YOU LOLOLOL.  
Mysteryreader6626 — Haha. The boys should watch birth, huh? But then again, I can barely write descriptions, so my descriptions on the birth of the child will be awful, sorry! But, that would be funny XD I can just imagine Gold's face. LOLOLOL. Well, anyways, i'll get to that soon. :)  
PastaKittyQueen — I agree! Platinum is so better, haha. Aw &amp;' thank you for saying this story is good X3  
Justsomerandompokemonguy — I've never read one either, but I dunno. Probably one out there somewhere... but LOL. This trick was fun to write XD

THANK YOU IF YOU REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED ON THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND I LOVE POKESPE! RED IS HAWT XD that's why he's for Yellow!

* * *

Chapter Five — What Could Go Wrong? (Part II)

* * *

After the weird encounter with Blue, Red forgot his question he had ask, and Yellow chose to avoid it, saying she forgot too. The two finally reached the doors of the City Hall. They were trying to keep at each other's pace, so they ended up walking _really_ slow. But before they entered, Yellow wanted to scan the building outside.

It was really rare to see big buildings since she doesn't really leave campus much, or go out into the city either. Her bright yellow eyes widened with excitement. She was awed how big it was, and showed it on her face.

Red, on the other hand, was completely opposite. Sure, he spends most of his time on the computer, but he would go out once in awhile to get groceries, football games, and etc. Basically, he was already used to it.

He turned his gaze to Yellow, then laughed at her amazed expression. Yellow snapped out of trance, and looked at him oddly. "Um... did something happen?" she asked, confused.

Red wiped a tear from his eye. "No, it's fine." he replied, refusing to tell her. "We should get inside or we'll get scolded by L—"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" A shout interrupted him. Red and Yellow looked up where the source of the shout came from. They widened their eyes when they saw Ruby in Sapphire's arms bridal style falling towards them.

"Get out of the way!" Red yelled as he dropped the umbrella, and carried Yellow like a football. He ran out onto the rain so he could get away from their fall.

After a few seconds, to their surprise, Sapphire landed on her feet, bending. She put her arms up, still holding Ruby, and cheered.

"Yes! It was a success! Practice does make perfect!" she shouted in glee, running around, happily.

Ruby, still in her arms, freaked out. "Barbarian! Barbarian! Put me down!" he yelled. Sapphire stopped dancing in circles, and realized that he was in her arms in the first place.

"Oops," she said before dropping him onto the floor, which unfortunately for him, was a puddle. Ruby cringed when he fell and grimaced when he found out what he was sitting in.

"Ew! It's smells!" he whined. He constantly tried to turn his upper body around to check if mud got on his bottom. "This is all your fault!" He blamed Sapphire, pointing an accusing finger at her. She turned to him, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shuddap! If it wasn't for me, then we would've been up there all day, ya ingrate!" Sapphire yelled in his face.

"What the heck happened?" Red muttered from a distance. He still held Yellow's under his armpit, and looked at the two like they were insane, which they probably were.

Hearing his mumble, Sapphire swiftly turned her head towards Red, and ran towards him, waving her arms. "Oh! Red-sempai! Yellow-sempai! Ya're here!" she said, standing in front of him now. She jerked a thumb at Ruby who was behind her. "Tell that ingrate that I was in the right!"

"I can hear you!" Ruby shouted in the background. Sapphire waved him off, not caring anymore.

"So..." she began, changing the subject. "Why ya carryin' Yellow-sempai?"

"Huh?" Red said, forgetting that he was carrying her in the first place. "Oh my bad Yello—" He paused and widened his eyes, seeing her long yellow locks. Her straw hat was on the floor near where Sapphire landed so when he had grabbed her, it fell off.

He gently put the girl down, still staring at her. Yellow's face was red and because of the rain, he couldn't tell if she was crying or not since her eyes were red.

"Yellow... your hair..."

Yellow quickly put her hands on her head, trying to hide her ponytail. "U-Uh... I can explain!" she stuttered. Ruby and Sapphire were awkwardly watching in the background until Ruby broke the awkwardness.

"Ew. Let's get inside, my clothes are getting wet," he suggested, changing the mood.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, because of the elevator being out, I had to walk up five flights of stairs." Blue complained as she entered the room. Sure, it was the second floor, but the building was pretty big so it was a lot of walking.

She paused, scanning the room. "Hey, where are the others?" she asked.

Diamond shrugged in reply. "Green-sempai is over there, arranging guest lists." He pointed at Green across the room. "—And Missy's arranging flowers, while I'm doing the tables and Pearl is taking a nap. I think the other two sempai who argues like an old couple a lot is on the roof, cleaning bird poop."

Blue arched an eyebrow. "They're cleaning the roof right now? It's raining dogs and cats outside!"

"Don't worry, the short blond haired sempai went to get them a long time ago." Diamond reassured.

"Oh. Well, what do I do?" Blue asked.

"You can help Green-sempai with the guest lists since most of the tables are done and Missy's got the flower arrangements handled. There should be a lot of guest lists since there's seven pages," Diamond commented.

Blue made a sourpuss face, knowing that she had to work with Green, but complied anyways. Honestly, he wasn't a bad guy to her. She just disliked how rude he is to her, but other than that, he seemed like a good person, in ways.

She walked over to him with a smile like he was a customer and she was the waiter. "So, what do we have to do next, Greenie?" she asked.

Green's eye twitched. "I told you not to call me that."

She giggled, seeing his expression. "Y'know, the blue haired girl. She says the same thing when Gold calls her Krissy. You guys are exactly the same," Blue commented. "Oh wait." she paused for a sec, dropping her smile. "Speaking of her, where is she? I thought she was the type of person to be on time."

* * *

_Crystal's POV_

"ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"Ew Crys. Ew," Soul said as she wiped the spit off her face. She happened to be talking to me when I sneezed.

I gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry," I apologized. "So continuing, what do we do first?"

Soul went back to the situation. "Okay, so since we can't make any.. room for her, we'll just have to improvise. We'll need a warm blanket, warm water, and a knife."

"A knife?!" the pregnant lady exclaimed, hearing it. She fainted and fell down, her back facing us with her face shoved against the wall. I mentally facepalmed myself. I guess I should be happy because she won't complain, or scream anymore, or breath heavily. Even though it was reasonable because of her state, that lady was taking up all the oxygen.

"Oh no! The baby might be hurt! Gold, Silver, right?" she clarified. They nodded in reply. "Both of y'all be a man, and flip her over so we can give birth!" I swear, that was the weirdest sentence I heard Soul say, and she says a lot of weird things.

"Well, I don't mind touching her—" Pervert. "—but she's a married lady, probably, and I can't touch another man's girl."

Silver rolled his eyes next to him. "Don't be such an idiot," he said. Thank you for knowing my feelings, Silver.

He walked towards the lady who sat against the wall, unconscious, and literally, flipped her over. There was even a '_FLOP_' sound that kinda sounded painful. But sadly, that was probably the least of our troubles. The room felt even more uncomfortable since Silver flipped her, making her come off the wall and onto the ground even more. I even saw Soul 'accidently' step on her leg when she jumped in surprise.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled, sighing. I got her upper body, and tried to carry it. Thank Arceus that I lift weights every day. It made it easier for me to lift the lady. I placed her laying on the wall, her face facing us.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Soul inquired.

"Don't worry I seen this in movies," Gold assured us. But I didn't feel assured. "First we gotta make her 'push'." he said with a determined face. And I knew this would lead somewhere bad.

"We can't do that when she's fainted," I pointed out.

"Well Super Serious Gal—" Kill me now. "what's your genius plan then?"

"First, don't call me that." I repeated. "Second, what we should do is find a way to contact or get out of here rather than giving birth. That would be the wiser choice because; 1) labor takes hours, and 2) we don't have time for that!"

"Wow okay, and how do we do that, Crys?" Soul asked. I pulled out my cell phone/our cell phone out of my back pocket. Why didn't I think of this before? I would've been away from that idiot a long time ago. We've been trapped in here for five minutes, and I'm dying. Literally.

"Good thing I brought the cell phone with me for emergencies," I said in relief. I turned on the cell phone. It loaded with a '_BING_', then turned on. I unlocked the phone, putting in the password and proceeded to go to the home screen. But once I unlocked it, it immediately started beeping red then turned off.

There was a moment of silence in the elevator. How awkward was this? "I think your phone is out of battery Super Serious Gal," Gold said. I did an eye roll. You don't say?

I immediately turn to Soul, and shoved the phone in her face. "Soul, what is the meaning of this?" I sternly asked.

She did a hurt expression, and placed her hand over chest, giving out an over dramatic gasp. "Why do you think it's my fault?!"

I did another eye roll. "You're the only one who uses this phone."

"It could've ran out of battery because of the other emergencies the other days," she defended.

"Soul, I charge it every night. If you're going to lie to me again, I'm taking away your Poke-DS _and_ laptop."

"Fineee!" Soul let out a long sigh. "It was me."

"That's what I thought."

"Woah. Woah. Woah." Gold said the last 'woah slowly', holding out his hands and interrupting our conversation. He looked at Soul with a quizzical look. "You have a Poke-DS? What's wrong with you?"

Soul puffed her cheeks out, and crossed her arms. "It's my childhood item, okay? What's wrong with _you_?" Soul snapped. This is one of her sensitive moments when people insult her. For once, I'm happy that it happened. Sure it was sad, but it might get that idiot to get off my back.

Gold put his hands up in defense. "Geez you don't have to get so defensive about it," he said.

"That's what I thought," she repeated what I said before. Now I get the twin part.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," I heard Silver mutter. Even though he might be including me, he's got a point. We're freaking out about a poke-DS for starters, and we're arguing over something useless.

"Hey don't you guys have a phone? You guys are football prodigies, and I see a lot of y'all flirt with girls. Shouldn't you guys have a cell phone?" Soul asked.

"I left it at home," Gold said smoothly.

"You don't have a phone," Silver retorted.

"You just never seen me use it because I use it at night," Gold countered.

"Then give me your number," Silver demanded.

"Sorry but my phone is reserved for girls only," Gold said. Silver raised up his fist with an annoyed face and was about to punch him before Soul (sadly) stopped it.

"Guys! If we turn on each other, it'll be easier to decide who to eat first!" Soul said, trying to stop the fights. She reminded me one of those movies that people get stuck in an island, and there's always that one person who says that.

I sighed. This is long enough, and I'm already getting claustrophobic which is a bad sign. "Um... Silver-san—," I would address him by his surname, but I didn't know what it was. "—do you have a cell phone?"

Silver shook his head at the same time Gold laughed. "Hahaha! You would've never guess what happened to his phone!" he laughed harder, remembering it. "This crazy person from this game kept spamming him in class, and Ms. Claire took his phone up!"

His silver eyes glared at him, and it looked like the redhead was going to break. Which I didn't mind.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard panting. I look down, suddenly remembering the pregnant lady. Even though she was unconscious, she was breathing heavily, shaking and sweating, clutching onto her stomach.

I pulled back my jacket sleeve, and check the watch. 4:57 pm. Yep, if we don't get out of here soon, that lady is going to be in trouble, and—

"Super Serious Gal, you should chill out and enjoy the situation. At least we got to skip that wedding thing," Gold said optimistically and laid back like he didn't have a care in the world.

I swear, I'm going to die in here surrounded by an idiot, an overdramatic sister, and Silver, the murderer of the idiot. Someone get us out of here. Arceus, I'm counting on you again to save me please!

* * *

_Normal POV_

After about seventeen minutes, Red got over Yellow's hair, and decided to act normal.

"Sorry about that," Yellow muttered for the millionth time, looking down at her shoes to avoid contact with him.

Red laughed, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I told you not to worry! It was my fault in the first place for not knowing you were a girl! Sorry about that by the way!" His cheeks rose a bit red in embarrassment.

"Well, it seemed like a big impact." Sapphire mumbled, watching the two. She already knew that Yellow was a girl since she had met the girl when she didn't have her straw hat on, and Ruby just knew because of her 'fashion' sense which Sapphire found ridiculous.

"Hey, the elevators not working," Ruby announced, changing the subject. He kept pushing the elevator down button, but it didn't work. Sapphire pushed him aside.

"Let me handle this," she said. But before she could push the button, Ruby held her arms back. "What are you doing Prissy Boy? Let go of me!" she screeched. She tried to break his grip, but failed because Ruby held her arms tight.

"Knowing you, you're going to break the button like you did with the doorknob!" Ruby scolded. "I'll let go of you when you calm down!"

Sapphire did as command, and stopped struggling. Ruby, seeing this, let go of her arms, then went to block the button with his body in case she chooses to double-cross him.

She crossed her arms. "If we can't use the elevator, then where are the stairs?" she inquired, looking around.

"City Hall doesn't have stairs," Red said, catching everyone's attention. "I learned in class that City Hall never had stairs because a previous mayor had a trauma about tripping down the stairs when he was little, so they only installed elevators."

"Well, that's lame," Ruby said, believing the senior.

"If there's a freaken fire, I like ta see da mayor's reaction to it." Sapphire commented. "Well, we could always climb on the side of the building, and climb through a window to get up."

"No, no, no." Ruby denied. "One, my clothes are gonna get wet even more, and two, you're going to slip and give me a trauma."

"What should we do then?" Yellow questioned.

"We should at least let someone know that the elevator isn't working because there seems to be no one here to fix it. Then, we'll just sit in the lobby waiting. It's not like we're in a rush to get back anyways," Ruby suggested.

"We're so gonna get chewed out by Lt. Surge, but at least, we have an accuse." Red said optimistically.

After a few words were said, Sapphire and Yellow were sitting in the lobby while Red and Ruby went to complain to the office. Sapphire adverted her eyes from the guys to Yellow who had a deep thought on her face.

"Is something wrong, Sempai?" she asked.

"Huh?" Yellow snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Is something wrong, Sempai?" she repeated.

Yellow gave her a small smile. "Thanks, but it's nothing big. I'm just wondering what class did Red learn about the City Hall not having stairs thing. I can't recall it, so I must be behind my studies," she replied. "I should start studying again when I have time..."

Sapphire shrugged. "Well, it doesn't really matter now." she glanced at the elevators and saw repairmen already there. "People are already comin' to fix it."

Yellow nodded. "Yeah, I'm probably just thinking too much," she said. Ruby and Red came back to join the girls, and took a seat in the lobby as well.

"The guys are already working on it as we speak," Red assured. Ruby nodded.

"Well, what do we do now? This is boring," Sapphire complained.

"We wait," Ruby replied as he plopped his arm on the armchair.

* * *

_Crystal's POV_

After _several_ horrible moments later, help finally came, and we got out of the elevator. The pregnant lady was 'amazingly' unconscious through the whole thing because when Silver flipped her earlier, she hit her head on the wall and got a bruise. I envy her right now.

"Are you alright, Crystal?" Yellow asked with a worried expression.

I smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks," I responded.

It turned out that her, Sapph, and some other guys were waiting in the lobby for the elevator, and they were the one who called for help, which I am totally grateful for because I was in there touching Gold's shoulder for an _hour and a half_. Yeah, it was horrid. I was surprised that the oxygen in the elevator didn't run out actually.

"Hey, the elevator is down, so no one can use it." A worker (the goddess person who got me out of the elevator) told us. "You have to use the stairs." He pointed at the other side of the room to a door that had a sign that said 'stairs' on top and a door which has flights of stairs behind it.

"There were stairs?" Red exclaimed surprisingly, widening his eyes.

"Every place that has an elevator has to have stairs. It's the law," Soul pointed out.

He started to deflate, then whistle casually, trying to let the moment pass by. "You didn't know there were stairs?" Gold asked; making Ruby, Sapphire and Yellow sweatdrop.

Red started to feel his cheeks rose red in embarrassment probably. "No, that's what you thought Gold!" Red exclaimed, trying to defend himself from anymore embarrassment. He placed a hand on the kouhai's shoulder. "But, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes." he took his hand off of his shoulder, and stared at him with eyes of hope.

While Gold stared back with confusion in his eyes. "What the heck are you saying?" he questioned the raven haired boy.

"Hey, let's head to the stairs! Lt. Surge is going to be mad that we're so late," Red said, running toward the flight of stairs. I watched him run towards the stairs with everyone silently. I wondered what happened to him.

"What was that about?" Gold said, still confused. But he quickly changed it to tensed. "Aw man! I don't want to meet Lieutenant Got-His-Panties-In-A-Twist. I wanna go back to the elevator now..." I groaned, recalling back to the elevator incident.

This is probably the worst day ever, and I went skydiving with Soul before. We had to share a parachute because of some issues, and she peed on my back out of fear. Yeah, and this day beats it.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Blue sat in her recliner chair, staring at the computer screen and clicking keys. She plopped her elbow on the desk, and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Yellow..." she muttered, carefully not to talk in the microphone so people couldn't hear her. She brought her arm back, and twirled around to face Yellow, who was on her laptop.

"What is it now?" Yellow asked, not looking up from the screen.

She didn't mean to be rude, and she would usually look up but she was really stressed out. The whole day was making her tired and worn out, probably more than yesterday. After meeting Blue on the second floor, she was so exhausted that she fell asleep on one of the chairs next to Pearl, and was woken up by a poured water bottle, courtesy of Lt. Surge.

Then, Emerald came in with crazy eyes, soaked down to his underwear. He tried to strangle Ruby and Sapphire for an hour, but failed because of his height and because the two ran away from him. No one can face the boy with the crazy look in his eyes. Plus, he got even more madder when Gold laughed at his hair when it was down because of the rain. Thus, making him chase Gold, who bumped into Crystal, accidently sexual harassing her, which caused many broken vases and a 'Lt. Surge lecture' which led to broken eardrums.

Blue on the hand, probably made Green tired. She kept nagging him and commenting on what table cloth they should use ("_Let's use blue, it's a calm beautiful ocean color_!" "_The ocean is blue because of the sky reflecting_."). But thank goodness for him (and slightly her) that Red and others came so they didn't have to be together for long.

"This is boring! When is Leafy going to get on?" she whined, kicking her legs around like a pouty kid.

Yellow shrugged. "Just wait patiently, and he'll come. Sooner or later," the blonde suggested. Blue shrugged as well, not caring any more. Or, at least she wanted to. For some reason, she couldn't wait to battle with Leaf. Something about him made her so excited at times. Plus, his personality was interesting to her.

Blue whirled the recliner chair around again to face the screen. She faced the screen, and stared at it without blinking. Right now her character was in the Pokémon Center, healing up. She had just went into a battle earlier, and didn't want to be worn out when she battles Leaf.

Covering her microphone that was attached to her headset, and yelled, "Yellow! Can you go tell Silv and Gold to start making dinner? I'm going to be busy." The two were having a sleepover, and hearing this, Gold joined in too; much to Silver's dismay.

Without turning around, she could tell that the blonde listened to her because she heard a door slam since Yellow has a small habit of closing doors when she leaves.

**[Aoi. Are you ready?]** Blue snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at the screen to see a red Pokémon. Scizor. She licked her lips, her mouth curling into a smile.

**"I've been waiting all day,"** she said into the microphone. But before she could do anything, the screen turned blank black. She widened her eyes, and almost fell off her chair by surprise.

**"What the heck?"** she muttered to herself, taking off the headset and placing it on her desk. She repeatedly kept pressing buttons and keys on her keyboard, but no avail. "What the heck?!" she exclaimed again, getting annoyed.

She kicked the computer software under her desk in anger, making a small dent in it. As her foot made contact with the software, everything lost its color and everything froze. Her world froze.

* * *

_A girl with long brown hair stands in a dark alley. A steel pipe was wrapped around her fingers, bloodstained. Her whole outfit and body was bloodstained too. Her blue eyes stares at the dead bodies and pool of blood on the floor with disgust._

_"Thugs like you don't deserve to live," the girl says quietly._

_"People like you don't have the right to take their lives away though." A deep voice appears behind her._

_The brunette whips her head around toward the source of the deep voice, which was behind her. There, a handsome spiky ginger haired man in his thirties stands at the entrance of the alley. He puts his hands inside his coat pocket, then stares at the girl with his cold dark green eyes._

_"You should stop this kind of stuff, or you'll really get hurt, Leaf."_

* * *

Blue started to move again. She held her forehead. _What the heck is that?_, she wondered. What was that vision? What was happening? She couldn't remember at all. She scanned her surroundings. _Ah._ She saw her foot was touching the software under the computer. She swung it back to move it, only to find a small dent.

Realizing what she had done, she bent down to look at it, panicking a bit. Unknown to her, the screen flashed red then three men in black suits carrying something, appeared on it for a split second. Like a T.V. with no signal, the computer screen looked like it crashed before returning to her original screen but logged out of her computer.

By the time Blue gets up, she freaked out, realizing that she was logged out of her computer when she had finally met Leaf again. Quickly, she logged onto her computer again, focusing on the screen with her eyes while rubbing one of her foot on the computer software, trying to see what she needed to fix it.

Yellow walked into the room, holding two plates of rice and curry. "Hey Blue, they made cur—" she stopped talking when she saw Blue's awkward position of multi-tasking, and raised an eyebrow at the scene. But then she shrugged. "I'm not even going to ask about this," she muttered, watching the brunette with odd looks.

* * *

Author's Note — Haha. I wanted to write more, but then I got bored and decided to end it there! Plus, this is probably my longest chapter even though it doesn't feel like it. YAAAAYYY! Sorry for the grammar mistakes, and this random filler chapter by the way~! But, what chapter isn't? LOL.

Also, I know this is pretty slow paced, but I'm trying to get things out before I start writing the plot. It's too much for me, like forreals lol. &amp;' lastly, imma probably update sooner since Spring Break is here, and I have a four-day Easter Break &amp;' the other stuff so i'll probably update faster.

Anyways, I'll write more Soulsilvershipping &amp; Commonershipping because I can't seem to write that much :/ well besides Oldrivalshipping, which is impossible for me lol. Oh, and speaking of things impossible for me, about the scene with the italics, it's supposed to represent something of the past. Sorry if I don't use present tense writing right. It's so hard for me omg. DX

Well, that's all. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH!


	6. Saturdays are the Best

A/N — I finally updated, YAAAAY~! I have the longest update dates ever omg. Well anyways, this might be the fastest chapter updated yet b^-^b But sadly, this is a filler chapter so there's going to be random occurrences. Haha, sorry!

And as always, I appreciate the follows, favorites, and reviewers! Especially the reviewers! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Justsomerandompokemonguy — Haha, thanks! I thought it was rushed that I made him know about her on the fifth chapter, but then I wanted romance to happen quickly, so...  
Shidake — YESSSS! The specialshipping feels! XD &amp;' they probably are.  
PastelKittyQueen — Idk. Fangirls are everywhere, dude. &amp; aww! Thank you so much! Yeah, I had that feeling to slam something onto someone before XD Also, I could imagine her doing that too lol. &amp;' I'm not lucky anymore since March passed by so fast lol.  
Valkeyrie's Servant — Thank you for pointing out my mistakes, and saying kind words XD Here's the chapter I like promised!

* * *

Chapter Six — Saturdays are the Best

* * *

"I am so pissed off. Argh!" Blue groaned, complaining for the millionth time. After she had logged onto her computer again, and went to the game website, the game was 'under repairs', so last night, she couldn't battle with Leaf. Yellow, being used to her antics, casually watched her throw a fit while eating her curry that Gold and Silver made.

Blue slammed the dining table with her fist, making Yellow's cereal jump in the air for a second. After swallowing the food in her mouth, Yellow sighed. "You should just ignore it. You can battle with Leaf next time," she said optimistically. She was still worn out from yesterday, and Blue's tantrum was probably making it worse.

"Hey Yellers, me and Silv are going to get some groceries and shoot some hoops. We'll be back soon," Gold said, grabbing Silver's rental car keys off the key rack in the kitchen. Silver glared at him, and put his arm out.

"Give me my keys. If you crash my car with your crazy, jacked up driving, I will mess you up." Silver threatened.

"What are you talking about Silv? I can drive my motorcycle perfectly, so I can drive a car perfectly," Gold defended, twirling the keys around his finger. While Silver owned a rental car, Gold owned a motorcycle, which is useless in the situation because they had to hold groceries, and the redhead refused to put his arms around Gold.

"Last time you almost ran over that old hag Kimberly, and you managed to set her on fire. Give me it now," Silver demanded, still holding his arm out. But Gold refused to budge, and folded his arms.

"I'll tell that girl Crystal that you lied about having a cell phone." That one line made him immediately hand over the keys to Silver.

"You lied to Crys about having a phone?" Blue asked, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I didn't lie," he defended. "I'm going to get a phone. _Soon_." Because of his and Yellow's poor family, they didn't have much money for anything so having the motorcycle was already enough.

Yellow looked at him a surprise look, followed by an arched eyebrow. "You got a new job, Gold?" she asked.

For the past month, to afford things, Gold had been working as a construction worker, and police officer (surprisingly despite his underage gambling record) and a firefighter apprentice (which he lied to the firefighters about his dreams about being one to get the spot) who still gets paid. He also babysits sometimes, and help kids in sports. For money, of course.

Sometimes, Yellow worries about him taking all those jobs. She only had two jobs in three months, which wasn't earning much money. Gardener, and a waitress, which she would only do on three days a week; separate days.

Gold smirked, raising his head in pride. "Yeah," he replied. "I got a job at some daycare. They're going to pay me twice as much as the firefighter apprentice thing, so I can finally quit burning myself."

"Oh that's great," Yellow mused. "You're great with kids too, so it should be easy for you too."

Once again, he smirked much to Silver's annoyance. Before he could brag, Silver yanked the back of his shirt collar, and dragged him out the door. "We're leaving now!" he yelled as he opened the door.

"Have a safe trip~!" Blue and Yellow shouted back in unison as they shut the door (or Silver shutting the door while choking Gold by yanking his shirt collar).

Blue sighed, then placed her cheeks on the palm of her hand. Yellow tilted her head, confused of her action. "Is something wrong, Blue? Or are you still upset of what happened last night?" she asked, staring at her.

The brunette took her hands off her cheeks, and sighed again. "It's just that when I see Gold and Silver go, I feel like his mom. And I don't ever want to feel that old," she said, groaning afterwards.

Yellow laughed, realizing that she thinks that. "Actually, I think it's better that you're his mom. I mean, I feel happy when I take care of Gold," she said.

"But that's _you_, Yellow! You're caring, and Gold is a surprisingly complicated housewife," Blue countered. "On the other hand, me and Silv are like killers. I blackmail people, and he... well Silv might be innocent..." She had a deep thought on her face.

Yellow giggled again. "Just remember that Gold isn't _that_ innocent," she reminded. "Anyways, do you want to go check out the new bakery down the street later? I saved some money from my part-time job for it."

Blue lit up and beamed at the blonde. "Yes, of course! I haven't been to one in so long," she replied excitedly, clasping her hands together. "Let's go get ready, then go at thre—"

_DING-DONG!_

The sound rang throughout the dorm. "Ah, i'll get it. It's probably the package I ordered last month," Blue said, getting up, and running to get the door before Yellow could respond.

As she unlocked the door, and threw it open, she said, "Finally, it's her—" She stopped talking, and froze when she recognized the two guys standing in the doorway. A cheery raven haired boy and his stoic brunette friend in mailman-like matching outfits. Sounds familiar. Actually,_ looks_ familiar.

"Oh hey Blue! I totally didn't know that you live here!" Red greeted, a few seconds later after recognizing her wearing glasses. Because she disliked wearing her contacts at home, she would take them off at home and wear her black rimmed glasses instead. Of course she looked different, but not _that_ different.

Blue immediately slammed the door in their face, not wanting them to see what she was wearing (the comments from Gold were already enough) and not wanting them to know about her bad eyesight. Her glasses were something she didn't want people to see. And sure, she didn't really care that they saw her in a tank top and really short shorts, but she doesn't want any rumors about her. Those two were popular, and despite Red's outer cheery self, he could be one of those gossip grandmas at the salon. And Green... she just didn't want the jerk to see her because she thinks that he could secretly be a pervert. You never know what people could be hiding inside.

"What was that?" She turned around to see Yellow walking over. She scanned the petite blonde. A Pikachu t-shirt, Gold's old black basketball shorts, her blonde hair down and messy, nothing exposed.

An idea popped in her head, remembering the two guys outside. Smiling widely, she said, "Yellow, I need you to get the package for me. I'm in a tank and I don't want him to see me."

Yellow arched an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was up to. That smile was never good. It was obvious that she was up to something, but Yellow actually wondered if she was secretly plotting or she actually meant it.

_DING-DONG!_

Someone rang the doorbell again. Instead of getting it, Blue gestured the blonde towards the door. Seeing that Blue had a valid reason, she went to open the door, with Blue hiding behind the door, listening on the conversation.

"Hey Blu— Yellow?" Red said, barely recognizing her because of her hair. A small blush went across his face, reminded of yesterday's incident. He quickly smiled at her when he realized she was staring at him. "Oh hey! Are you and Blue roommate or something?"

She felt her face heating up and turning twelve different shades of red, partially embarrassed that he saw her in her messy pajamas, and that she looked like she just woke up, which she did, thirty minutes ago.

But before she could respond or reply, Green cut in. "Red, we don't have time for chit-chat. We already wasted enough time when that Pesky Woman shut the door in our faces," he said before turning to Yellow. "We need you to sign for this package so we can move on."

"A-Ah yes," Yellow mumbled. She put her head inside the house to talk to Blue. "Blue, they need you to sign."

Blue took off her glasses, then placed them on the side, away from the door. She grumbled something about Green ruining the mood before walking behind Yellow, using her petite body to cover her. "Hand me the clipboard," she demanded, holding out her free hand.

Green didn't complain, and handed her it after snatching it out of Red's hands. She grabbed the pen clipped to it, and was about to sign her name until she paused. She placed a hand on her chin, while the other one was holding the clipboard. Everyone stared at her oddly (with Red giving a few glances at Yellow since it was a rare sight to see her without her straw hat), wondering what she was doing.

"Just hurry up and sign it so we can leave," Green demanded.

"Hm..." she hummed, her face looking deep in thought. "Just give me a minute. I'm thinking how I should write my signature. Print... or cursive, or maybe scribbles? Or should I try a new style and test it out now?"

A tick mark appeared on Green's temple. "Choose print," he said.

"Waaait! But if I do that, then it wouldn't look as nice, y'know?" Blue whined as she waved the pen around through her slender fingers. In her mind, she wanted to get back with the guy by annoying him.

"Then sign cursive," Green insisted, his eyebrow twitching.

"No, but then it'll be too fancy. This is just getting mail, it's not like an autograph!" Blue retorted.

His eyebrow twitched. He wanted to punch the girl. He wasn't afraid of hitting a girl either. Last year, he punched the dorm owner; Kimberly, because she kept hitting him with her stick. That lady hated the kids ever since then.

"Just sign the stupid paper," Green said at the same time as Red chimed, "Take your time~!"

The two turn to look at each other. "Huh?" they both said in unison.

"What are you doing? We're already late on the next delivery," Green said.

Before Red could retort, Blue interjected. "Hey speaking of which, why are you guys working anyways? I thought your grandpa is the principal so you can live in dorms for free, and Red earned his winnings from the Prodigy Competition last year, so he could pay for his own stay."

Red smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well... actually, I did pay in advance for my stay for the whole year in dorms, but after that, I started wasting it on electronics, and now, I ran out of money."

"Who says you're going to win it?" Green questioned. "Last year was a fluke. I'm going to crush you."

Red smiled sweetly at him. "Haha. Not if I beat you up first," he said, still smiling. Blue and Yellow sweatdropped, watching the sparks attack each other between them (and a slight smirk on Green's face). That, and Red's intimidation.

"So... continuing," Blue began. "You're working because you need food or something?"

Green and Red turned their attention from each other to the girls. "Oh, we're working so we could afford this new game system. Prof. Oak wouldn't let Green buy something so expensive, so he's working for his own money."

"Oh," Blue said flatly.

"Anyways, hurry up and sign. We've been here for five minutes already," Green said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine," Blue mumbled, looking down and signing the paper. She handed the clipboard to him. "Here. Thanks for the package, boys." And with that, she waved bye to them, smiling sweetly like Red earlier.

Green immediately left while Red stood there, staring at Yellow, who stared back. "So Yellow, I forgot what I was asked you last time, and I finally remembered. What's your username?"

Blue smirked, and started fangirling cheerfully and quietly behind her. But it was ruined because Green came back, and yanked his ear.

"C'mon we're late," he said as he yanked Red away.

"So i'll see you later?! Hope we have classes on Monday when the second semester starts!" Red yelled as he was dragged away. Yellow nervously waved goodbye to him while Blue started to stomp her foot in anger behind her.

Once the blonde closed the door, she turned around and saw the girl stomping and grumbling something again. But then she stopped stomping, then went to go pick up her glasses and place them on her face again. When Yellow saw her face, she couldn't tell if the girl was sparkling or upset by the look on her face.

Blue was probably both. Yellow and Red made a tiny bit of progress but _still progress_, but Green had to ruin their moment. Actually, she didn't know if she should be upset or not. That, and she wondered if he saw her glasses. She would kill herself if he found out about her bad eyesight. Red probably forgot about it so she wasn't worried about him, but _Green_ have a keen mind which isn't forgetful. He didn't say anything though, making her wonder why. Was it because it wasn't important enough to mention it? Is he saving it for later for blackmail against her? What was his motives?

Blue groaned, then sighed. "Argh! I don't get him!" She shoved her hands in her brown locks, looking irritated.

"..." Yellow watched her. "Look Blue, I think you're a bit too stressed out, so why don't we head to the bakery now?"

* * *

"I can't believe I have to run errands for Palmer on a Saturday," Pearl complained, groaning. The blonde walked side by side with Diamond who was eating ice cream.

Diamond licked his ice cream, and gave him a small smile. "I thought you have to call him 'Daddy'," he corrected.

Pearl groaned again. "Don't even get me started about that," he grumbled. He brightened up afterwards. "So how's your mom? It's nice that you're visiting her today."

"Good probably," Diamond replied, "and I wouldn't exactly call it visiting. I'm doing the same as you, Pearl." The two were walking together for a short time until they were separated ten minutes later because they had separate things to do. Pearl had to run errands for his father, and for Diamond, helping out his mom.

Diamond entered the store, pushing the glass door gently while having a firm grip on his ice cream cone. Ding-ling. The bell rang as the door opened. A middle-aged blue haired lady was behind the counter, dealing with a customer.

The boy casually walked through the store with his ice cream, waiting for the lady to finish with the customer. After two minutes, the customer took off while the lady smiled and waved. Ding-ling.

"Ah." The lady quickly noticed him, and quickly left the counter to give him a big hug.

"Hey Mom," Diamond greeted, making sure not to drop his ice cream. "How are you?"

Johanna smiled widely at her son. "I'm fine," she replied, letting go. "Thanks for coming Dia, I really needed help."

"So what's up?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Oh it's nothing big," she reassured him. "I just need you to man the store for about a few hours so I can go buy more strings. I ran out, and the only store left is in Sinnoh."

His mom owned a music store downtown, pretty far from the school. She was an award winning retired dancer, so it was weird to him that she owned a music store instead of a dance-teaching store, but he didn't care much to think about it.

"Why don't you just get them to ship it over here?" Diamond asked.

She wrinkled her nose, not liking that idea. "I don't like shipping stuff. I feel like they're not gonna give me what I want, and it's less quality. I want my customers to have high quality stuff," she stated.

Diamond sweat drop at his mom's statement, but nodded. His mom smiled at him one more time before leaving the store (ding-ling). Diamond bit his ice cream cone, and went behind the counter to work. He stared at the door, patiently waiting for the customer to come in.

But then he quickly became bored, and started to check out the music books on the walls behind him.

Ding-ling.

"Welcome—" He turned around to greet the customer, but froze when he recognized someone familiar. "— Missy?"

* * *

"Ooh~! Gimme! Gimme! I want to see~!" Soul whined. Crystal just turned the other way, ignoring the girl. She puffed her cheeks out, and pouted. Plan B. She tickled her sister, causing Crystal to laugh uncontrollable. When Crystal's guard was down, she snatched her phone from her hands.

"Oi Soul!" Crystal exclaimed as she stops laughing and notice the phone missing. "Give it back!" She snatched it back from the girl, who already read half her conversation with her fast reading skills.

"You're texting 'Awesome' online? That's so romantic!" Soul squealed. 'Awesome' was short for 'Awesomeofall_01'; who was one of the people they hung out with online in the game. 'Texting online' is a term for 'chatroom' in the game, which could be access on the phones; pods, and etc. Instead of talking into the microphone, they text. It was like another insta messenger; for players in the game.

"You know, Awesome could be female," Crystal countered.

"He's totally a guy, and I totally know that he's totally into you." Soul stated. Crystal rolled her eyes at how she said 'totally' three times in a sentence.

"Yeah no," Crystal said. "Now hur—" She stopped talking when she bumped into someone. Her phone fell out of her hands, and landed on the concrete.

"Ow..." she muttered. She stood up quickly, and dust the invisible dust off her skirt. Immediately, she picked up her phone checking for any scratches. It was a miracle that there weren't any at all.

"My bad!" She looked up to see a brown haired boy who stood in front of her. She immediately recognized that boy, and smiled upon seeing him.

"Black!" Crystal tackled him in a hug. Soul tackled him into a hug after recoginizing him too.

The brunette stumbled back before laughing, and pulling the two into a hug. "It's nice to see you guys again," he said.

Black was their brother who lived in America because of family businesses while the other two lived in Japan. He is the CEO of their family company, and he is younger than them, which is pretty impressive. The guy knew literally anything, and he could beat Crystal in exams; hands down.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal asked as they both released their hug.

"Oh, I'm here meeting with the CEO of the BW Agency for business. I was going to visit you guys later though," Black replied.

Soul deflated. "Aw... you're here on business? That's so boring," she complained.

He scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. "Well, I _am_ aiming for the top. Plus, the CEO of BW Agency will help the company a lot. I get to meet with her at the café, so I'm wondering what kind of person she is since she chose an odd place to meet at," Black said. Usually, they would pick a private place instead of a public one when he met with his business deals.

Soul immediately brightened up, and beamed at him. "What~? It's a girl?" she asked with sparkly eyes. Black nodded in reply. Before Soul could ask him more about her, Crystal grabbed her ear, and pulled her away from him. "Ow! Let go, it hurts!"

After letting go, Soul turned to her with an annoyed expression. "What was that for, Crys?"

"Don't meddle in businesses that aren't yours," Crystal sternly said. She turned to Black. "It's nice to see you again, Black. We'll see you later. We have to get going anyways."

Black nodded, and gave them another hug before crossing the street, saying good bye. The stop light turned green again, so they had to wait again before crossing.

"This isn't fair Crys," Soul whined. "Didn't you scold at me yesterday for using up the phone battery? And now you're pinching my ears, dragging me away from my dear younger brother." She did a hurt face, trying to emphasize her puppy eyes.

Too bad that Crystal never fall for it. "First, this is my private phone that I got for_ free_ from the owner of the daycare, and I'm just messaging Awesome about notes in class. He or she seems to be in a higher grade or something since he or she knows the answer to every question I ask. And second, you were scaring away _our_ dear brother, and I was helping him. Also, don't forget that we're going to be late. We don't have time to be hanging around."

"You're such a meanie, Crys." Soul complained, stopping her puppy eyes.

"Uh huh, I know." Crystal didn't care since she knew that she was right. "Ah. We can cross the street now." She gestured Soul, and pointed at the sign across that turned green. She and Soul crossed the street slowly, taking their time.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Silv, you could've totally made that!" Gold complained, slamming his back on the seat. The two were stopped by the red light, sitting in Silver's rental car; Silver being in the driver seat and Gold in the seat beside him.

"See? This is why you don't know how to drive. Yellow means yield, which means slow down, you idiot," Silver countered, glancing at the raven haired boy. "Hey, what are you doing on your ipod? Put it up. I can't drive with something distracting me."

"Hah? I'm texting Capturer right now," Gold informed. "How is this distracting? I'm not even shining it on your eyes."

"It just is. Now put it up," Silver demanded.

"Ah. Silv, it's green." Gold changed the subject, and pointed at the front, where the stoplight was green. Silver hurriedly stepped on it, rushing.

On the way, he glanced at Gold again. "Idiot, I told you to put it up already."

Gold ignored him, and started to giggle, getting a new text. A vein popped out of Silver's forehead. He sighed. _If you want something done, you have to do it yourself_, he thought. While keeping one hand on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road, he snatched Gold's ipod out of his hand.

"Hey!" Gold exclaimed, diving for his ipod and forgetting that they were in a car. His body smashed onto the steering wheel, making the car go out of control.

"Idiot!" Silver tossed the phone on the back seat, then shoved him out of the way, adverting his eyes from the windshield.

"Ah Silv! Red light! Stop! Stop!" Gold pointed at the front. Silver widened his eyes as he saw two girls cross the street. As hard as he could, he stopped the break, but it was only after he had crashed into one of them. The other one quickly bent down to help the one he crashed. Everything was like a blur, and Silver didn't even get a glimpse of the girls.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, still staying behind the wheel. He wanted to go help them, but then again, he could just drive onto the other lane and bolt it before the cops come and the girls sue him. "This is all your fault, Gold! I swear if I killed that person, it's on you!"

"Don't worry, she's not dead." Gold said carelessly. "Hopefully," he added before continuing, "Ah. I'm right! Look, they're both standing up!" He directed Silver's attention to the front again. As the girls stood up together, he noticed something familiar about them.

"Hey is that Super Serious Gal?" Gold muttered when he saw the blue haired girl with a worried expression. Probably since the other girl was hurt. "Oh, and there's her sister, Soul." He also recognized the brunette, who looked furious and angry; opposite from her sister, who had a worried expression.

Soul did something unexpected; something that Gold and Silver would never expect her to do.

She got her purse, and slammed it on the car, making a dent in the front. "FREAKEN LEARN HOW TO DRIVE YA DUMBASSES!" she yelled. The two boys sat there with frozen expressions before rushing outside.

* * *

Silver grabbed his red locks frantically as he widened his eyes at the large dent Soul made. He fell to his knees and sulked. "This was my rental car... and I just lost the deposit." He stood up and turned to Soul, furious like her. "Look what you did?! You know how much I have to pay for this piece of junk now?!"

Soul placed her hands on her hips. "Do you not see my freaken forehead?!" she shouted in his face, pointing at her forehead which had a large red bump. Surprisingly, from the attack, Soul's forehead had a smug of blood, but the rest of her body was fine. Silver was partially wondering how she got hit in the forehead out of everything.

"Learn how to drive before going on the road or you're going to hurt someone!" she scolded before sighing heavily. "First that freaken Feraligatr, and now you? What's with people these days?"

"A Ferali— what?" Gold asked, wondering if he heard the right word. A feraligatr was a Pokémon in Pokerune. Even though she had a poke-DS, he was kinda surprised that she knew about it. Soul's not exactly popular, but she is in the prodigy program, which first years usually look up to.

Soul sighed exasperatedly again. "You know what, nevermind. If I tell you, my social life will drop even further. Crys, let's go." She grabbed the blue haired girl's arm, and yanked it across the street; dragging her.

When she was out of earshot, Gold continued their conversation. "Wow, aren't you smooth with the ladies?" he mused, nudging Silver playfully.

"Shut up, or I will murder you."

* * *

**"Sparkles, ya there? Heellooo?"** Sapphire said into the microphone. She sat against the wall on her bed, her laptop sitting on her thighs with her headset on her head. She was spending her Saturday afternoon playing Pokérune since she had nothing else to do, but to practice football or learn how to read. Being athletically strong, she skipped practice; and she didn't want to learn how to read, so this was basically her only choice.

**[I'm here]** A girly voice came out.** [What's up?]**

A gardevoir appeared on the screen, smiling sweetly at Sapphire's character; Blaziken, Sapphoro991. The two were surrounded by other Pokémon in the background since they were in a popular new battle park the game updated.

Sapphire smiled, knowing that Sparkles was there. Sparkles was short for BeautifulSparkles_114; one of the players she hung out with online all the time. In her opinion, Sparkles seemed like a gently, funny, sweet girl whose also a good fighter or gamer. She admired Sparkles, and her integrity all the time.

**"Oh hey,"** she greeted back. **"I'm just spending mah Saturday online... It's so boring."**

On the screen, the gardevoir crossed its arms, and turned the other way. **[Oh, so you don't think I'm fun? Okay, I'll just leave then.]**

**"No!"** Sapphire suddenly yelled, slamming the mattress she sat on. Hearing the loud shout, Gardevoir flinched as it looked surprised. Sapphire thought it was funny how the icons sometimes represents the other person's emotions behind the screen. That, and that the RPG had very really good graphics.

Sapphire took her hand off the mattress, and back on her laptop, more calmer and relax this time.** "S-Sorry,"** she apologized, hoping that she didn't offend Sparkles. **"I just meant dat I got nothin' ta do, and I'm slacking off. But, I love hangin' with ya, Sparkles!"**

The gardevoir smiled.** [Same.]**

Looking at the Pokémon, a thought appeared in Sapphire's mind. **"Hey, you're a girl, right?"** she asked, clarifying it.

Sparkles' profile says that he's male, but with his voice (which is probably modified) and his likes and Pokémon, he seemed like a girl. Sapphire didn't want to ask about it because she didn't want to be rude, but she just couldn't help it. That fact sometimes drove her nuts for no reason.

To her surprise, the gardevoir shook his head and frowned.** [I thought you would know that I'm a dude because of my profile.]**

**"Well people sometimes lie to the internet because they believe that there's stalkers somewhere. I thought ya lied, and I was asking just in case. You can trust me, right?"** she asked. The situation was awkward enough that a boy was using the username 'Sparkles'. That, and the guy was seemed really girly and Sapphire dislike that fact. But, she's willing to overlook it since Sparkles was a really good friend.

**[Of course]** Sparkles responded, smiling again.** [Hey, since you asked me a personal-ish question about my real life, can I ask you one, Sapphoro?]**

**"Shoot."**

**[Do you live in Osaka?]** he asked. Osaka was another place in Japan. Usually people from there had a kansai or country accent. From hearing Sapphire's accent, he probably use that to guess.

**"Huh? No, no. Well yah I was from there, but I currently live in Tokyo,"** Sapphire replied.

**[Oh, me too.]** At that, Sapphire smiled, getting another idea.

**"Dude, we should meet up one day. Well, if ya want to."** She shrugged, hoping that it wouldn't be too forward. She understands if Sparkles rejected her though. It's normal to reject someone random on the internet who wants to meet you in real life.

But to her surprise (again), Sparkles said, **[Yeah. That would be fun.]**

**"I agree."** Sapphire unconsciously nodded her head before stopping and realizing something. **"Hey, let's battle, Sparkle! You need more money for that new boutique item, right?"**

The gardevoir looked uncomfortable, but then nodded its head. **[Guess it can't be help. I better not get my dress dirty during it though. It cost me 5000 pokedollars.] **Somehow, Sapphire could imagine her flip her hair after that because of her sassy personality. But she couldn't, because _she_ was a boy.

* * *

"So... why are you here?" Diamond asked politely, as Platinum walked up to the counter with her violin case in her hand.

She placed it on the counter. "I am here to practice with my accompanist for my next music competition," she replied honestly. "The store owner let us borrow the grand piano since my accompanist didn't one to play on."

"Oh," Diamond said. He leaned left and right to see if there was someone behind her. "... Where's your accompanist then?"

"... I think she is running late," Platinum replied. She sighed. "Dealing with commoners such as her are so exhausting. This is my only free time too..." she mumbled the last part.

"Mm... well if you want I can play a little bit of the piano," Diamond offered. "I can help you practice."

"Thank you, but this piece is quite complex for a person who has only played piano for a short time," Platinum replied.

"Can I at least try it?" Diamond asked.

"..." She didn't want him to see her piece because he could be the enemy from somewhere, telling her rivals what piece she was playing, but the look in Diamond's eyes, she didn't think the boy was lying either when he said he wanted to help. She sighed. It couldn't hurt. Plus, with his athletic mind, he is less likely able to memorize the whole piece, or the piece name. That, and he's the son of the music store owner, and Platinum trusts her completely.

"Let us begin," she said as she walked towards the piano on the right. Diamond smiled and followed behind her happily. Platinum opened her violin case quickly, and unpacked everything.

"The music is in my binder," she informed, nodding her head towards the right. "It should be the first paper you see when you open."

"Ah, okay." Diamond took the binder off the floor, and placed it on the stand so he could see.

After assembling her violin, she turned around to see Diamond sitting in the piano chair, behind the piano. He smiled softly at her, giving her a look that he was ready to play. Starting off the solo, she did a breather, signaling him she was going to start. The piece starts with the violin at the first two measures, then the piano jumps in.

She finished playing the first measure, then glanced at Diamond to see if he was ready. Diamond had a serious, strong face as he stared at the keys. When it was time for him to start, he pressed keys slowly.

Hearing the sound of the first measure he played, she widened her eyes, starting observing his melody instead of paying attention to her own. It wasn't like any piano she ever heard. It was so strong and passionate and intense instead of dull, and it sounded different from other accompanist she played with; full of life. It was like her soul was dancing with his, and that there was a message in the song that he brought out. The sound was so addicting and beautiful, she wouldn't get tired of hearing it.

While playing and being absorbed into his music, she forgot about her own violin then accidently dropped her bow. _CLANK!_ It made a loud sound as it made contact with the floor. By then, Diamond stopped playing and looked over to her.

"Ah, are you okay, Missy?" He ran over, and picked up the bow for her. Holding it out, his smile came back. "So, you want continue playing or...?"

Platinum still kept her eyes widened a bit. She did a double take. "Eh?"

* * *

A/N — Haha. That's right! I made Diamond a star with the piano XD Sorry if it's OOC, but I just had to do this :) Same with Black ^^ There's small (or more like tiny, tiny) hints of Agencyshipping because Agency will prevail something; sooner or later. Same with Emerald, I'm going to make him a big star in the next chapter since he didn't appear XP

Also about Blue's eyesight, I kinda imagine her as one of those people who wear glasses, messy clothes who's a gamer inside, while outside, she wears contacts and dresses very pretty and neatly. I just thought it was fun to troll around with that X3 Plus, her glasses is actually going to be important later on (which y'all are probably wondering "How is glasses going to help?"), but I'm not going to spoil anymore because it's a secret.

Well anyways, tell me your thoughts about this freaken long (in my opinion) chapter! It was basically a filler chapter, but what isn't? LOL. I'm still gloating over it. YAAAAY~! 5900 (minus super long my author note's; sorry about that by the way) words!

Oh, and P.S — I added Kimberly (aka Ultima in the Viz translations) in there for kicks XD The dex-holders did the weirdest things to her LOL. If y'all don't remember her, she's the crazy old lady that Green almost punched. That is, until she blocked it with her staff. But in reality, Gold did catch her on fire. That wasn't a lie at all lol.

"-nii" is like sempai, but for brothers. "-nee" is for sisters.

**THANK YOU FOR REVISING A PART OF A STORY VALKEYRIE'S SERVANT! If y'all find mistakes (there will be a lot), please tell me! XD**


	7. A New Semester of Trouble Begins

A/N — Hey guys! Sorry I took so long with this chapter :/ I'm still wondering about the pace of the story, so I keep on rewriting it DX Well anyways, because of the Japanese School AU, I'm going to tell you how people address each other so it doesn't be all confusing.

"Kise" is Gold (and Yellow's since she's a cousin)'s last name (as said in Chapter Three when he introduced himself to Crystal), and some people might address him like that. I'll try to minimize it because I can't come up with good names, and it's sometimes confusing for the reader to remember it. But, yeah, that's all XD I just wanted to tell you that in case you don't know.

AND always to my beautiful reviewers —

justsomerandompokemonguy — To answer your question, YES, Black is related to Crystal and Soul XP I wanted to do a family tree kind of thing, and I wanted to pair Black with someone's family &amp; it just seemed easy with those two twins, haha XD  
Shidake — Oh my freaken gosh, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! HAHAHAHA! Thanks for saying that this story is awesome :) You totally made my day! &amp;' as a specialshipper, I know how you feel TT^TT but since I'm the author this time, I'm going to troll around XP Haha, sorry! But don't worry, specialshipping will prevail! (if I didn't say it before) XD  
Valkeyrie's Servant — I'm trolling with you too XP HAHA! &amp;' revising isn't my thing, so I like to skip it XD &amp;' thank you so much for the good luck :) Sorry about the username thing by the way XP  
mysteryreader6626 — All your questions (besides the 'how do they know each other' part, I can't answer it because it will be revealed later on when they find out each other's username) will be answered in this chapter (below)! &amp;' thanks for saying you loved it :))))  
Pale1357 — Well, I want to do a whole relative thing, but I'm not sure what to choose XD Lack-two/Rakutsu &amp; Whi-two/Faitsu may or may not be in this story :/ I'm still thinking about it though since I like them a lot! Also, YES! There will be a second arc if I get to ever finish the first arc :) Anyways, thank you for complimenting it!  
PastaKittyQueen — Like Shidake's review, your review made my day XD Also, thank you so much for the compliments! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMG! Also, thanks for the corrections :) I really appreciate it to know whether there are mistakes (even if there's mistakes in every chapter because I'm lazy to proofread, sorry!). :)  
Pokémon Luminous (guest) — AW THANK YOU SO FREAKEN MUCH XD I updated the same day lol.

Anyways, THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING OR FAVORITING ME! AND MOSTLY REVIEWING! Y'ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY :) New record of eight reviews too X3 Enjoy the next chapter &amp; sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

Chapter Seven — A New Semester of Trouble Begins

* * *

Platinum couldn't get her mind off of Diamond yesterday. It was the first time that she felt so shocked, surprised and impressed at the same time in her whole life. His piano playing kept ringing in her ears, and no matter what she did, she couldn't get it out. It was like one of those catchy songs that people couldn't shake off easily. The music pierced her.

_Why can't I play like that?_ she thought, sighing. She's been a musician all her life, but she still couldn't play as good as Diamond. That part made her really depressed.

"Platinum honey, is something wrong?" She looked up to see her dad and mom staring at her, holding their forks and knives in their hand mid-air. Right now, they were eating breakfast together in a huge dinning room.

"I am fine. Thank you for showing concern for me," she replied, pulling off a straight face.

They smiled softly upon seeing it. "That's nice to here. So anyways, we have big news for you. We finally found a male heir to our company, and we wish that you meet him afterschool today."

Platinum froze, then faked a small smile at them. "I see. I shall meet him then," she said.

* * *

_Silver's POV_

I sighed. I might have to consider getting a job now because of that idiot cheery girl. My precious car... I mean, it wasn't precious at all and basically a piece of scrap, but it was free since the owner said I can borrow it. Emphasize the word_ free_. But now, I have to pay for the freaken thing. Ugh. Can life get any worse? I am so pissed off. Probably more than Nee-san the other day.

"Silv! Silv!" And then there's him. I turn around to see that idiot grabbing my arm; Gold.

Today was the start of the second semester, so we were going together to find our new classes. In this school, we only get three classes —All Academics/Homeroom, P.E., and Prodigy Class— instead of eight which kinda sucked since there might be people I don't like in my class. That, and I have a less chance of seeing Nee-chan in the hallways.

"S-I-L-V-E-R!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see a grinning Gold. "Guess what! Guess what!" He shook my arm frantically.

"What?" I answered grouchily, yanking my arm away from his grip.

His eyes were basically sparkling, which meant something bad. "We have homeroom together which means that we have all of our classes, including prodigy since we're on the same football team! I can hang out with you more!"

Honestly, I'm actually happy about that; in ways. I don't have to talk to other people when Gold can do it for me, and plus the guy is kinda fun to hang out with when he's not with girls— not that I would admit it. The guy already has a big head.

"C'mon Silv! Let's hurry up and head to Room 204!"

* * *

"..."

"Hey Super Serious Gal and Mario!"

"Kill me now."

"Who the hell is Mario?" Were the four comments we made when Crystal and Soul met me and Gold when we walked into our new classroom. The car killer still looked upset of yesterday's incident. She was even upset of Gold's nickname, even though she's the type to laugh and cheer at that joke, or something like that; I don't know. I wouldn't laugh either, but I'm not a girl so I don't get their reactions.

Why did I have to be stuck in the classroom with the car killer? Arceus, I feel like it's your fault. I should really stop playing that lame game. The next day, I always have bad luck. Oh, and it's not just being in the same class as them. We have to share a table with them since it was the only the four seats left. My bad luck streak is starting.

"Silv," I heard Gold's voice and looked up to see him grinning like an idiot. He nudged me in the arm, and pointed in front of us. "I think SSG's sister is checking you out! She keeps staring at you!" he whispered-yelled.

I look to where he's pointing, and saw Soul. She was actually staring at me, but in a bad way. She was glaring at me. How nice.

"I should be the one who's mad. You made me lose the deposit on that car," I complained to her.

She looked taken back from my response, then puffed her cheeks like a baby. "I-I am not mad! I'm just upset since you didn't apologize to me at all after, I don't know... running me over!" she said.

"Because it wasn't my fault," I replied. It was totally Gold's.

She huffed and folded her arms. "I still want an apology."

"I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do," I refused. Why should I be the one who cleans up this idiot's mess?

I look over to Gold who was staring at Crystal oddly, who ignored him in reply. Ugh. It's one of his flirting looks. I nudged him, getting his attention. "Hey Idiot. This girl wants an apology from you."

Gold turned to her and smiled softly. "I'm sorry—" Finally, she stopped glaring at me. "—that I'm taking your dear sister away from you." In unison, Crystal and I twitched one of our eyes, Soul look insulted and Gold looked proud like an idiot.

Soul reached out her arm to the art supplies basket in the middle and took tape out of it. We quietly watched her get the tape, and put a line in the middle; me and Gold on one side while her and Crystal on the other. Afterwards, she tossed the tape in the basket.

My eye twitched again. "What are you doing?"

She 'hmphed', then folded her arms again. "If you're not going to give me a proper apology, then I will not stand with it. Me and Crys are going on strike until you apologize!" she shouted.

Crystal's eye twitched again. "Do you even know what 'on strike' is?" she questioned.

"No I don't," she replied, making everyone at the table (including myself) sweatdrop. "But it sounded cool, and I saw it on T.V. so it doesn't matter if it makes sense or not."

She turned to Gold. "Oh, and sorry but since me and Crys are together, you're not allowed to talk to her."

Before Gold could resort, Crystal interrupted. "I'm going with Soul," she said, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. It was obvious that she only agreed because she didn't want to talk to Gold.

I turn to Gold who was pouting at Crystal, who ignored him in return again. I turn to the front of Soul. She was looking the other way while folding her arms and puffing her cheeks like a pouty child. No, she's worse than a pouty child. And it's even worse that I have to deal with her for two whole classes.

"Okay kids! I am your teacher, and I will be in charge of you guys for the rest of the semester. So first things first, shut your mouths." A teenaged looking girl stood at the front of the desk, crossing her arms. Everyone obeyed, and stopped talking. The teenaged looking girl coughed to clear her throat before speaking again. "Now that I got your attention, let me introduce myself. I am Janine Anzu, you will call me Ms. Anzu though. Okay now that I'm done with intros, let's get all that festival stuff out of the way."

Most of the students in the classroom gave her confused looks. Seeing them, she continued, "I thought they would tell you guys already, but guess not. There is a cultural festival coming up this week for the middle school students. Our class must pick a theme and do an activity. In addition, all of the grade levels will participate in an event, and each grade level will do something as a group too. Saying that, does anyone have an idea for the festival? Hurry up, cause I have to turn it in by today."

Everyone stayed silent, not having any suggestions. Janine sighed. "If no one's going to say anything, I'm going to pick a random person and you have to go with whatever the person picks."

Silence filled the room.

She sighed again. "Fine," she mumbled. She started scanning the room. "Ah, you." She made eye contact with me, staring straight at me. Huh? Is she talking to me?

Janine pointed at me. "Yeah, you. Redhead. Since we have no one, you're going to pick," she said. Me pick? I totally got no ideas what so ever actually. I'm not the festival person, so I don't ever care about this kind of stuff.

I glanced at Gold. Maybe he knows what to pick. He noticed at me glancing at him, and he understood what I meant. Huh, maybe there is something in that brain after all. He motioned me closer to tell me what to say.

"Say Maid Café," he whispered in my ear. Ah dammit. Just when I needed him the most, he says the stupidest things.

I sighed like Janine earlier, looking and feeling irritated. "I pick Haunted House," I said, coming up with that on the spot. Hey, at least we don't have to wear dumb fuzzy pink costumes or cosplay.

Janine looked at me for a few seconds, then looked down at the piece of paper on her desk. "Okay, we'll go with that," she said, not caring at all. She grabbed a pencil and wrote it down. Picking it up off the desk, she announced she was going to turn it in at the teacher office, and told us to not be loud when she's gone. But of course, everyone started talking after she left the classroom.

"Aw Silv! Don't ask me for advice if you're not going to use it!" Gold scolded.

"Got it. I will never ask for advice from you again," I said. Lesson learned. Nothing comes good out of that idiot.

"Are you okay, Soul?" I heard a voice from across the table. It was Crystal talking to the car murderer. She put a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder, and looked at her with a worried expression.

The killer on the other hand, put her hands on her hips, and held her head proudly as if she was Gold #2. "Don't sweat it, Kris. I love scary things," she stated with an uncertain expression. Okay so first she declares she's okay, but she looks like she's scared to death. I don't get this girl at all.

* * *

"I can't believe you got Red in your class for the rest of the semester!" Blue cheered. "And I'm in there too~!"

Her year was going perfectly smooth already. She could meddle with the two love birds (or will be thanks to Blue) all she wanted, and she could watch her plan succeed. They had to become closer because when the second semester start, all the school events and field trips do too, which meant that they were going to do a lot of things together.

"And Green too," Yellow added.

Blue punched the concrete she sat on. "Ugh, I hate that guy so much." She scoffed afterwards.

Yellow laughed at her reaction to his name. Usually Blue would be a peppy, sneaky and cheery person. but when she hears something about Green, she makes an upset face. Even though it didn't seem good for Green, she could tell that Blue was happy-ish inside. He was one of the people who could actually bring out her true self, but she probably didn't notice that.

"Hey Kise! Get on the field now!" The coach called, shouting across the room. Everyone was in P.E. right now, dressed in the P.E. uniforms; red t-shirt, and bloomers (shorts if you're a guy).

"Ah," Blue said. "Good luck playing basketball with the boys!" She gave her friend a thumbs up and patted her back for support.

Yellow sweatdropped and stood up from her sport. "It always go well, so why shouldn't it?" she said as she ran towards the court.

Blue smiled and looked over to the court. Red and Green were high-fiving each other, covered in sweat, while the girls next to her were cheering them on. She rolled her eyes at the fangirls. Yellow might be in love over heels with Red (according to Blue), but she wasn't _that_ crazy as to go jack his underwear in the middle of night. That was one of the rumors that happened to Red.

She shook the thought. Thinking about it made her feel uncomfortable. Cuffing her hands around her mouth, she shouted, "Go Yellow!" which earned looks from the girls next to her.

Yellow looked back at her and smiled. Some of the other boys on the team looked at her too and waved. From her spot, she couldn't see the faint red blush on their faces. Doing the natural thing, she waved back, smiling sweetly at them.

That was when she spotted Green next to the guys, who was barking at them to get to practice. Blue put her arm down, then watched the guys deflate and run away from the scary brunette. Green glanced at her, making her flinch. He stared at her for a few seconds before turning his head away.

Blue frowned. _What's with that look?_

...

"It's official. I hate violence and sports," Yellow mumbled as she sat on the sidelines.

"But you were so good too," Blue commented. The brunette sat next to her, watching the boys play basketball like before. Yellow took only ten minutes before getting yelled at to get out of the game. It was because the coach's son arrived during the game.

And the reason why Yellow disliked it was because some guy shoved others aside in one of the games, another guy kicked another in the shin, and others tripped each other. Luckily, she was only pushed and that was all. Seeing all the guys get injured and people playing unfair, she hated the sport. That, and she disliked the coach who was also the referee. The useless referee who didn't do anything. She didn't hate him though, just disliked him a lot actually.

"I'm surprised that those two didn't get hurt at all though," Blue said, staring at Red and Green passing the ball to each other.

"Yeah. They were dodging every movement," Yellow explained. "Oh yeah Blue, what was the big announcement the school's doing?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Should you already know it? The homeroom teacher explained it and we decided already," Blue replied.

Yellow scratched a cheek, embarrassed. "Uh yeah, I was sleeping during it," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"What could you do without me?" Blue mumbled. She sighed, then smiled at the blonde. "Well anyways, we're having a festival. Our class is doing a Pokémon-themed café."

She widened her eyes, surprised. "Pokémon? Ehhhh?"

Blue giggled. "Yep," she responded. "When you were sleeping, some random guy with glasses in our class suggested Pokémon. Everyone called him a nerd and told him it was a lame idea. Well most people at least. Red lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard the idea, and voted for it. After that, all the girls in the class followed him and voted for the idea too. The guys lost by numbers, so we decided to do it anyways."

"Oh," Yellow replied flatly. "Are you excited for it?"

Blue shrugged. "I love Pokémon, but I don't want random weirdoes coming up to me about it."

"Blue, you sound like a mean popular girl who doesn't want people to know the real her," Yellow stated bluntly.

The brunette shrugged again. "That could be it. Or it's not that at all. I don't know actually. I'm not exactly the best with interaction, and it's true that I don't want weirdoes coming up to me. You wouldn't want that either, right?"

Yellow knew she was lying about the 'I'm not exactly the best with interaction' thing, but waved it off. "I guess so," she answered her question.

* * *

"Since it's a brand new beautiful semester, we are going to start if off by preparing the cultural festival like last year! Do we have any suggestions?" Their homeroom teacher, Wallace asked. He threw his arms out dramatically, and move and smiled at the students like he was a performer on stage trying to get the audience's attention by doing something flashy.

As Wallace started blabbing on, losing the topic of cultural festival, two annoyed First Years sat at the back of the room.

Ruby gazed and listened to the teacher in awe, admiring him. Clasping his hand together, he said, "I can't believe we have Mr. Wallace! He's the best teacher there is out of the whole entire school!"

Sapphire grimaced, looking at his inappropriate attire. When he turned around, you could literally see his butt crack on top of his pants. "He looks like a... flashy person," she commented. She didn't hate the guy, but his personality was a bit strange.

Since Ruby was in his 'fan-girl' moment, he didn't notice the disgusted tone of Sapphire. "Of course! He's a renowned model and the best singer. Haven't you heard of him before?"

"No," Sapphire answered curtly. "And if he's a renowned model and all, then why don't he stay one? Why is he even teaching in the first place actually?"

"Because he believes that he should spread and teach beauty to young people," Ruby replied, still keeping his eyes on the teacher.

"Uh huh. Okay," Sapphire responded in disbelief.

"Will you guys shut yer yaps?" Emerald snapped. "I'm tryin' to make something."

Ruby and Sapphire snapped their heads to the left to the short blonde, who had a lot of junk and metal parts on his desk. Immediately at the same time, they said, "Rald, you should be focusing on Mr. Wallace's lessons!"/ "Don't play with those. It'll hurt yer hands, Rald."

After they said their words, they looked at each other. "Aren't ya his friend? Why aren't ya worry about his safety?" Sapphire inquired.

"He has gloves and he always invent things all the time. I don't have to be worried about him," Ruby responded. "And he's missing Mr. Wallace's lesson and disrespecting him by not listening to his lessons."

"It's not a lesson if it's the first day of the semester though," Sapphire argued.

"Ehem." They stopped talking when they heard a cough. It took them a few seconds to realize that they were the only ones talking in the class and that Wallace was standing in front of their desks.

Instead of being nervous and gulping like a regular shoujo manga heroine, Sapphire arched an eyebrow. "Why are ya here?" she asked, rudely.

"Don't speak to Mr. Wallace in that tone!" Ruby whisper-scolded, hitting Sapphire's arm with his brush, which made her hiss in reply.

"Perhaps you three have a suggestion?" he asked. The three couldn't tell if he was mad. He sounded like he was trying to hold it in after all.

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. I'm still thinking about the homecoming thing," she replied.

Homecoming was an event that starts a few weeks after the festival. Instead of worrying about the festival that only lasted one day, she decided to prepare her thoughts for homecoming theme. Homecoming involved her since she was a football player, because there was going to a big game. There was also a dance, but that part didn't matter to her.

"But Sapphire-chan! This isn't the time for thinking about the future, but the present," Wallace said. Sapphire literally grimaced when he called her with '-chan' at the end, which went unnoticed by the teacher himself. Wallace turned to Ruby. "What about you, Ruby-kun?"

"Uh..." Ruby tried to think of something random, but good enough to impress Wallace. "A... play?"

Wallace smiled. "That's a great suggestion, but that's what we're gonna do for the all grade level thing. How about something else... Emerald-kun?"

"Huh? You talkin' to me?" Emerald asked, looking up from his metal parts to Wallace.

"Yes," he replied.

"I don't have anything," Emerald bluntly said.

"I see." Wallace turned around, then walked back to the front of the classroom. "It seems that no one has a suggestion, so will it be okay if I pick for the class?"

Before any of the students can reply, Ruby answered the question for them. "Of course!" he yelled from the back.

"Okay." Wallace walked to the white board behind his desk at the front and grabbed a marker off the table. He opened the cap, then began to write on the board, which caught all the student's attention. After he finished writing, he closed the cap then stepped away from the board, revealing his idea.

"EEEEHHHHH!?" All the students exclaimed as they read what he wrote.

"That's so cute!" Some of the girls commented.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. She couldn't read the board. By judging the reactions of the surprised students, the awing girls, and the grimacing and puking Emerald, she couldn't tell what it is.

She nudged Ruby's arm. "Hey Prissy Boy, what da heck is on dat board?" she asked.

Ruby's eyes sparkled as he clasped his hands together again. "Of course Mr. Wallace would be the only one who would think of this," Ruby said, admiring the man. Sapphire nudged his arm harder, snapping him out of his trance.

"Hurry up and tell me!" she demanded.

Ruby rubbed his arm where she nudged him. "Geez, can't you read?" he asked. Sapphire's face turned a bit red in embarrassment. Seeing her face expression, Ruby decided she couldn't. "Of course you can't. You were raised in caves."

"Just tell me already!" she shouted.

"Mr. Wallace's brilliant idea is a couple's challenge. It's like an obstacle challenge that a boy and girl do together for a prize," Ruby explained, thinking that Sapphire didn't know what that was.

Sapphire could tell that Ruby disliked the idea, but because Mr. Wallace said it, he loved the idea. He didn't seem like one who would love events like those. It was obvious, but she didn't want to say anything.

* * *

Red sat on the wooden bench near the bleachers in the gym, panting in his P.E. uniform. The coach made him play for the whole gym period without any breaks, and it was killing him since he also had football practice in the morning now.

"Here. You're sweating like a pig." Red looked up to see his best friend holding out a towel and smirking at him.

Red graciously took the towel. "Thanks," he said as he began to wipe his sweat. Green took a seat next to him. Unlike Red, he wasn't sweaty or out of breath at all since he demanded to get out of game earlier, and the coach was kinda scared of him and his influence with his grandfather.

"So how was your duel with Aoi yesterday?" Red questioned. "I forgot to ask about it in homeroom."

"It was nothing," Green replied.

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow. "So you won easily?" he asked.

"No, it was literally nothing. The game made my computer crash last night, and I wasn't able to get back to the website because it kept saying it was 'on maintenance'," Green answered. "Did it happened to you?"

Red shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I was doing studying last night," he replied.

"You study?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"I fell asleep in the middle of actually," Red said, smiling sheepishly. "I was actually studying a bit because I learned that City Hall had stairs."

Green sweatdropped. "Of course, they have stairs. It's the law," Green pointed out.

Red groaned. "I know that already!" he shouted. He was still upset and embarrassed of yesterday's incidents.

He lowered his voice. "Hey Green... can I tell you something?" he asked, hesitating a bit.

Green shrugged. "If you want to, then shoot," he replied. "Is it important?"

"I don't know, but I want to get it off my chest," Red said. "The truth is... I found out yesterday that Yellow... Okay, don't be shocked, but Yellow is a—"

"—Girl," Green finished. Red sat there, wide eyed.

"How'd you know?" he asked, extremely shocked.

"Everyone knows," the brunette replied. _Well, kinda,_ he thought. He knew that Blue knew because she's keeps on teasing the blonde with Red, Gold knew because they were related, and Silver knew because he hangs out with them. The only reason he knew is because he used to tutor her when she was smaller, which was when she ditched the straw hat.

"I totally didn't know," Red said, sulking.

"It's not that much a big deal, y'know," Green said.

"Yeah, I guess." Red started to cheer up. "Hey, so are you excited to decorate afterschool? I can't wait to see the second floor of City Hall. I heard you could see skyscrapers since it's a pretty tall building!"

"I don't want to go," Green answered honestly. "I don't feel like arguing over the color blue and how the ocean is blue."

Red gave him a puzzled look, and chuckled a bit. "What?" he inquired.

"Nothing." Green waved it off.

"Akai! Out on the court now! Oak! Come if you want to!" They heard the coach yell. Red sweatdropped when he heard the last part. Green could be really scary and intimidating at times.

"Are you going to play, Green?" he asked, getting up. "If you do, I'll play a game against you."

Green smirked. "You're on," he said, getting up as well.

* * *

**"Pealord, whacha doing?"** Diamond chimed through the microphone. He sat in the school dorm's diner alone with his laptop and his headgear.

The school dorm's diner was a kitchen where a school provides a cater for all students on campus. Diamond usually visits the place four times at night because he gets hungry at random times, and he didn't get groceries yet. Plus, at night, the food there is free. And after that happened this afternoon with Emerald in the kitchen, he really needed a break.

**[I'm just finished battling. What are you doing online? I thought you had homework]** The chatot on the screen squawked, his voice super high.

Diamond knew that chatot. That chatot was; Pearl, even though he wasn't allies with his best friend (since childhood). He chose to look at a Pokémon since they look more normal than a mini human icon. Pearl agreed, and the two didn't become allies.

**"I finished it already,"** Diamond replied.

**[Oh]** Pearl said curtly. **[But still, why are you on? You usually don't go on unless it's the weekend, or it's a Friday.]**

**"Well it's really quiet in the cater, and I have nothing to do while eating,"** Diamond replied. **"So you want to go to the hangout spot like usually?"**

**[I would go there, but my computer is _really slow _for some odd reason. I think it's the game. The other day, it even started to blank out a lot. Did it ever happen to you?]** Pearl asked.

Unconsciously, the black haired boy nodded. **"Yeah, it happens a few times to me sometimes. Every time I see the screen, I get really big headaches, though. Do you get them too?"** Diamond asked.

**[Nope. Not at all]** he replied.

**"Guess it's just me then. Well anywa—"** He stopped in mid-sentence when the screen went blank. Frowning, he shoved the sushi he found in his mouth, and tried to advert his eyes from it; keeping the view from the corner of his eye.

He didn't know why, but he had major headaches when he saw the screen. Then usually some weird scene of this black haired guy who's an adult appeared in his mind. Usually the scene was kind of vague and familiar, but in a way, he didn't know the scenes at all. They were sometimes dark, and others were really light. Overall, he didn't know why he was getting them when it was about someone else. For now, he just assumed that the old black haired guy was just his late dad since he had a similar appearance to him.

Diamond glanced back to see if the screen loaded back to the homepage yet. When he did, it was actually to the game's log in page instead. But it was different, or something was out of place. There was a little icon in under the username that he noticed. _Maybe it's a new thing on the website_, he thought. Clicking the small Pokémon icon to check it out, his computer screen literally glowed.

A flashing light blinded him, and covered the whole room.

* * *

The same light appeared at thirteen other peoples' screen too.

* * *

And FIN.

It was funny, because I think Mysteryreader6626 was good at predicting. I finished this chapter probably a week before I posted the other chapter, and she/he predicted that I was going to put the plot in the very next chapter (which is this one). Haha XP But aside from that, this chapter was REALLY boring to me. Sorry guys! DX I had to get everything organized.

Well, this was a leisure chapter, so... yeah. I don't think I'm close to finishing this story omg DX Probably about... what? Thirteen chapters until this arc is finished? I don't know, I'm estimating XD Oh yeah, when I promised that Emerald had a bigger part, I apologize :/ I wrote it in the _other_ chapter.

&amp;' if you guys want to know the reason for their usernames, then read below:

Fire_Fighter (Red) — Red resembles fire to me (plus his remake of Pokémon DS game Red has fire in it), he is the fighter, so I decided it would be "Fire_Fighter" which was funny since it reminded me of firefighters lol.  
LeafGreen (Green) — Name of remake of Pokémon Green/Blue (if there is one)  
Healer (Yellow) — She's the healer lol.  
Aoineko (Blue) — Aoi means "Blue" in Japanese, AND Neko makes "Cat" in Japanese. Since she's a thieving person, it resembles a cat XP  
Awesomenessofall_123 (Gold) — This guy thinks he's awesome lol XD I think so too though.  
Capturer01 (Crystal) — Same like Yellow. She's the capturer XD  
DarkHood097_ (Silver) — This one is pretty weird actually. I just made it up, because Silver ALWAYS wears dark clothes even for a hero lol. But his stoic nature is fav XD  
Kotone24 (Soul) — Kotone is Lyra's name in Japanese, and Soul is the manga counterpart fans made of Lyra  
Sapphoro911 (Sapphire) — This is a combination of Sapphire &amp; Toro, actually XP since she names some of her Pokémon (I think) with -oro or something? I forgot, but I need to catch up on reading since I forget things easily. The "911" is the phone number for American police, and I imagine Sapphire as a cop sometimes XP She has the guts for it.  
BeautifulSparkles_114 (Ruby) — I don't know... In my opinion, when I played the contests in Diamond &amp; Pearl, I always thought sparkles made everything beautiful. Ruby, being the person who loves contests made me think of this for some reason. Sorry for the girly name guys :/ He's too fabulous for this.  
Pealord (Pearl) — Sorry guys, but this one cracks me up XD Since he names some of Pokémon with -lord at the end (if I remember it right), I decided to mix his name with it, similar to Sapphire.  
Quartz101 (Platinum) — When I was on a trip somewhere, I saw quartz (I don't know whether it was fake or not), and it was really pretty :) It reminded me of Platinum since she's really pretty too, haha XD

SORRY GUYS THAT I DIDN'T REVEAL Diamond's &amp; Emerald's nickname yet! Those kids will show up soon though :) Also, since this author note is dragging on, I will reveal their relations to each other in the next chapter, answering mysteryreader6626's other question.

ANYWAYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, &amp; FAVORITING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! DON'T FORGET IT XD


	8. Preparation Problems

A/N — Before we start, to my always beautiful reviewers!

darkdemon5 — Aw thank you! Sorry this one took almost a month! I'm in a slump right now :/  
mysteryreader6626 — Haha, yeah XD Thanks! The plot is going ahead now!  
Just Another Kid — Yeah, that could happen to Sapphire XD But you gotta love her anyways! Also, about Pearl, yeah I'm wrong I think. When I searched it up afterwards, I didn't see any version of it, so you're right.  
Pokémon Luminous — Thank you XP  
LazyCat0621 — Aw thank you so much! I hope you keep liking it :) Also, answering your question, I have the perfect lover in mind for Pearl XD I'll set them up soon just cause. But for now, i'm not going to reveal it. Sorry XP As for the characters' ages, I will answer that at the bottom of the page along as why they know each other. &amp;' it's fine!  
a Lights Shadow — Thank you :)  
Pale1357 — Hmm... wonder what could happen, huh? You gottat find out later though XP ... or now.  
Shidake — WOW. You are so good at guessing XD I'm pretty predictable lol.  
justsomerandompokemonguy — Haha, justice? Thanks! :) Soul &amp; Silver is an interesting thing in my opinion lol.  
Valkeyrie's Servant — I always thought of Soul as Mario all the time, seeing her big white hat (even though he wears a red one) XD &amp;' yeah, contests are my thing XP I get bored a lot, and I try to do goals in the game like winning them.

OH MY ARCEUS GUYSSS! THANK YOU SO MUCH XD In the last chapter, y'all broke the record with eight reviews, but now ten?! I love y'all TT^TT~ I am so freaken sorry that this took a month too! I was supposed to update it yesterday too, but then I forgot! Sorry XP &amp;' thank you!

Well, i'll just stop crying tears of happiness, and let you get to the story :) Sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

Chapter Eight — Preparation Problems

* * *

Yellow just couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. A Pikachu and a weird box came out of the computer screen. When she approached the Pikachu to make sure it wasn't a dream, the floor underneath them started glowing then something shot out of the computer again and into her mouth. Last night she could barely sleep because of it. She stayed up worrying what went inside of her, what came out of the screen, and what were those things? She knew what Pikachu was, but she had no idea what the other item was.

And apparently the same thing happened to Gold too. After she freaked out that something went inside her, a purple monkey scrambled into her room followed by her cousin, who was holding the same weird box thing. Later on, they calmed the two Pokémon surprisingly using their game knowledge about what the Pokémon likes, then talked about it. The conclusion was to just leave it alone though.

After that, they got into another tiny argument, compromising on more problems. They still haven't finish compromising since they had to sleep to conserve their energy for preparing the festival today, but for now, they decided that it's best if they hide the Pokémon from everyone. Knowing Blue, Gold decided that Yellow couldn't tell her either. She would probably sell the thing online and make cash off of it, which Yellow denied, believing her friend.

"Yellow!" The blonde snapped out of her thoughts, and looked up to see Blue covering her mouth, laughing visibly behind her hand. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was laughing at. Blue saw the odd look given and pointed across the room to direct her. Yellow looked towards the direction, and once she realized what she was laughing at, her jaw fell.

It was Green. He was wearing an oversize cute charmander outfit. And Yellow wanted to give him a big hug.

"This is just hilarious," Blue stated, trying to stop her giggles. "I never thought I'd see the proud Green Oak in a cute charmander suit."

"Why are you laughing then?" Yellow asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"Because his death glares to all his fangirls are hysterical! He keeps on doing it, but it doesn't work because he's too cute for it to work! Haha!" Blue said, laugedddddhing again. Yellow sweatdropped at the girl's reaction.

"Don't we have to wear those too?" Yellow asked.

Blue stopped laughing after calming down, and waved her arm in reply. "No, no," she responded. "We have to wear maid outfits with Pokémon headband and tail and stuff like that. But it would be cute to see you in an outfit like Green's."

Yellow turned bright red, thinking about it. "I would totally die wearing either one actually," she admitted.

"Ah. Yellow-san. We need you to go change in one of the costumes so we know if it fits you or not," one of their female classmates said, appearing next to Blue.

"O-Okay. Where do I change?" the blonde asked.

"Oh the boy's room is next door," she replied. Yellow and Blue stiffened. _Boy's room?!_ they thought in unison.

_I totally forgot that I'm a boy! How could I forget that for even a second? No, it must've been because of last night that I forgot about it..._ Yellow thought, panicking in the inside. She faked a nervous smile at the girl. "T-Thanks. I'll be right there after I finish my conversation with Blue."

The classmate nodded, then left the two to work with the other students on the café design. Yellow sulked, her head falling. "Aw... this is literally the worst week ever," she declared. _Well at least I don't have to wear a maid outfit... _

Blue giggled. "I would call this week the funniest instead," she contradicted. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well anyways, you should get changing, Yellow. Time's a wasting!"

Yellow lifted her head and continued to sulked as she walked out the door. Blue giggled again, watching her. This was just too fun for her.

"Pesky Woman." She tensed up her shoulders, and felt a chill go up her spine. She turned around slowly, then brightened up, recognizing the person.

"Oh hey Green. How's... that?" she asked, holding back her laughter.

A tick mark appeared on his head, knowing who she's laughing at. He chose to ignore and be the mature person though. "The class president told me to tell you to go get changed as well, so we'll get the costumes out of the way. It turns out the school is opening thirty minutes earlier tomorrow, and they told all the teachers false info."

Blue nodded, understanding. "Okay," she said. She was about to go, but then she froze in her stance, staring at Green's face.

"Is there something on my face, or are you just staring at me for amusement?" he asked, noticing her gaze. She walked closer to him, then put her face near his.

"What are you doing?" he inquired, ignoring the uncomfortable closeness.

Blue could feel his breathing on top of her nose since her face was inches away from hers, but it didn't bother her like him. "Hm... do you have a fever?" she asked.

Green backed up away from her, then folded his arms. "I don't have a fever. I've never been sick in my life," he stated.

"..." She stared at him with a suspicious look. Walking up to him again, she got his collar and yanked it towards her. The two smashed foreheads to each other.

"Ow! That hurt. What are you doing, you Pesky Woman?" Green asked, breaking her grip on him, and yanking her arms away from her. He was used to yanking arms off him because of his experience with clingy fangirls.

"You do have a fever, but you're lying!" she declared, waving a disapprovingly finger. "I knew it! You make the same face I do when I have a fever. Luckily, Yellow taught me how to spot one easily though."

"This is bad, Greenie! It's not good to lie." She continued to wave the disapprovingly finger.

"I'm not lying. I don't have a fever," Green defended.

"You might have a scary 'Green' glare, but under that, you're probably dying inside. Am I right?"

"No, you're wrong."

"I was asking rhetorically," Blue snapped. "Anyways, your forehead is heated up. I felt it when I... y'know slammed my head onto yours. Oh yeah, by the way, I'm not sorry I did that. That was the only way to check your temperature without a slap at your face."

Green's eyebrow twitched. "I wasn't going ask for one anyways. Your sorry is meaningless to me," he stated.

"And to think I was worried about you for a second," Blue huffed.

"I don't need to worry about me when you can worry about yourself," Green said.

"You are such a jerk," she stated, walking away from him.

Green shrugged his shoulders, not caring.

* * *

"This is like Halloween! Haha!" Soul commented as she ran around in her soft pink fluffy fairy costume.

"Soul, I don't think you're suppose to wear something like that," Crystal said, pointing at her costume. Unlike Soul, she wore a black and white dress and black hat which symbolizes her being a witch. She even had a matching broom in her hand.

"It's supposed to be supernatural, isn't it? Why can't I wear it?" Soul questioned.

"Because it's not scary at all." They turned to the left when they heard a familiar voice. It was Silver in a mummy outfit.

"Hey Super Serious Gal and Sis!" And Gold in a grim reaper costume. Soul literally arched an eyebrow at the boy when he called her 'sis' instead of Mario, but pardons him because he's after her sister. Crystal on the hand, wanted to run away from him but she couldn't leave the booth.

"Well this is the only costume the school had, so I can't change it," Soul retorted.

"That's why the teacher gave us extra things. Here, put this on," Silver said, handing her a sack. Soul opened it to find a white mask, a fake chainsaw, a fake knife and a bottle full of fake blood.

"Yeah... I'm not going to put fake blood on," Soul said. "That would stain my moisturizer."

"We don't even have moisturizer," Crystal said, turning to her.

"Lotion," Soul corrected.

"Just say lotion next time then..." Crystal mumbled.

Soul turned to Silver again. "I'm still not putting that on," she stated, handing him back the back.

Silver rolled his eyes and grumbled a complaint about Janine, how she shoved his work on him and how she said it affected his grade . "Unfortunately, I don't care. That idiot teacher shoved everything on me since the class prez can't do anything. So, let's make a compromise. You're wearing it." And with that, he took the white mask out of his bag, and shoved it on Soul's face.

"Argh, no!" Soul yanked off the mask. Waving around the mask, she said, "This mask is not cute at all! I don't want to wear it!"

Gold spoke up, "Relax, Mario. You don't have to wear it—"

"Thank you," Soul interjected, ignoring the fact he called her 'Mario'.

"—now. You can wear it when its your turn tomorrow," Gold finished.

Soul let out 'hmph' then turned to her dear sister for help. Crystal saw it, and backed away. "Soul, I'm still upset at you for using the _emergency_ cell phone for your own use, and you lied to me in that elevator. And plus, you had to open the door for Gold in that elevator. Don't think I'm going to come to your rescue," she said.

"You are such a meanie!" Soul stated.

"Also this is a school project, and it's only for one day. Suck it up," she added. "We have to prepare our activity in the morning, then head to the auditorium for the play preparations, and I'm out of energy to take care of you. I didn't even get to go to my club activities, so I'm stressed out too. Don't taunt me today."

Soul did fake tears. "You are so mean!" she repeated.

Crystal ignored her, then turned to the two boys. "Um.. Silver, can we take a break since we're done with the costume check?" she asked. Silver shrugged in reply, not caring. "Great! Soul, you want to come to the dojo with me?"

Soul stopped her fake tears. "Nah, I'm good. I'm promised the seniors that I would check out their café. They are doing a Pokémon based café, and I get to test taste the food!" she said excitedly.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "You like Pokémon? Wait, don't tell me you play that weird game, Pokérune?"

"A-Ah no! Of course I don't," she lied. If anyone would find out, she would get beaten up and crushed. Life in high school was not as easy as you would think.

"You just said something about Pokémon though," Silver pointed out.

"I was saying what they were doing!" Soul countered. She turned to Crystal. "I'll see you later." And with that, she left before Gold and Silver could interrogate her more.

Gold walked over, then swung his arm around Crystal's shoulders, giving her a chill. "Well Silv, we'll see you later!" A faint blush went across Crystal's face.

She immediately threw his arm off. "You don't even like karate!" she said.

"Oh, and how will you know that? Have you been stalking me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Crystal wanted to kick that smirk off his face.

"I will—" Crystal stopped talking and froze when she saw a purple monkey behind Silver. "I-Is that an aipom?"

Gold stiffened up, and followed her gaze to Silver. Silver also turned around to see what she was looking at. When the two landed their eyes on the purple monkey, they froze.

"Ay-pom!" the monkey cried, jumping up cheerfully.

"..."

"SSG! Let's head to the dojo!" Gold said, trying to get her away from the scene. _What the heck is he doing here?_ he thought, freaking out inside. He specifically told the Pokémon to stay in the room with Chuchu, which was Yellow's nickname for the female Pikachu.

"Wait," Crystal said, shoving him aside. "It might just be a wild monkey that's dyed purple. I'll call animal control, you guys watch it." She got out her phone from her pocket, and started dialing.

"No! Don't!" Gold snatched her phone out of her hand, then opened the window, and threw it out. Crystal stood there, shocked while Silver sweat dropped. Wasn't it more reasonable to just hold it instead of throwing it out of the window...?

Crystal stomped her foot, and gritted her teeth. "What are you doing?!" She grabbed his shirt and yanked his collar towards her. "That was my emergency phone! That thing costs all of the money my mom had left!"

"S-SGG! You're cho- choking me!" Gold said, trying to rip her grip. Crystal let go of his shirt, but still kept her glare.

"Why did you do that, you idiot?!" she yelled.

"You were hallucinating!" Gold replied, making her say 'huh?'. "There wasn't a _monkey_ there, but instead, it was... err... Silv's pet... mouse...? Yeah, let's go with that."

Crystal arched an eyebrow at him, wondering what the heck he was talking about. She turned to Silver and the aipom, only to find the two missing. "Eh?"

"Okay, now that we're done with that business, let's go to the dojo!" Gold said, trying to change the subject again.

"I..." Crystal was still in the state of shock. "I... need to go somewhere else." Before Gold could say anything, she ran off in the opposite direction, where Soul ran last time. Gold was about to chase after her, but he couldn't because he had to find aipom and Silver.

"OH, AND YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT PHONE!" she hollered once she was far from him.

* * *

"What?! No way! An aipom? Are you serious, Crys?" Soul exclaimed, looking at her twin sister with wide eyes. Crystal had ran into her in the hallways before she made it to Blue's classroom.

Crystal nodded in reply. "Why would I lie about this?" she snapped. "It was just so weird... I tried to call you and inform you, but then Gold happened to throw the phone through the window."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a phone though." She ignored the 'Gold threw my phone out the window thing', acting casually.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Black dropped by earlier yesterday and gave me a Xtransceiver to keep in contact with him. I put it in your purse since you were sleeping, and decided that you should hold it since I already hold the emergency phone and my work phone," Crystal explained.

At that, Soul's eyes lit up. "No way!" She started to dig inside her purse. The brunette stopped when she felt something unfamiliar. Grabbing it, she yanked it out of her purse, and revealed it in the light, gazing at the thing like it was some kind of treasure.

"This is a treasure," she stated.

Crystal sweat dropped at her overdramatic-ness. She sighed, then continued, "Anyways Soul, that isn't the point. There's an aipom running loose in the school somewhere," she stated. "That meant that there are more people who experienced that weird light."

Soul looked away from her new Xtranciever, and looked at Crystal. "Oh, you mean what happened last night?" she asked.

"Yeah," Crystal replied, nodding her head.

"If that's the case, what should we do?" Soul inquired, before adding, "Um... wait! I have an idea! Let's catch it!"

"Eh? Soul, we can't do that!" she strictly stated.

"Aw... Marill and Chikorita came from the computer yesterday, so why can't we get pokeballs out of computer?" Soul asked, a scary glint in her eye. But to her disappointment, Crystal denied her suggestion, saying it was too crazy; which it was.

She sighed, then slapped her forehead. "I think the best thing to do is to let it go... but I don't want it to wander around school all by itself. I mean, what if someone saw it? People would be freaking out."

"Don't worry Crys! If we can't catch it with a pokeball, I have another idea!" Soul said. A light bulb appeared over her head, which made Crystal worry even more about what she's about to do next.

* * *

"Hey! We're matching!" Red exclaimed, gazing at her oversized Pikachu outfit.

Yellow stood timidly in front of him, embarrassed in the outfit as she got compliments and squeals from girls.

"Y-Yeah," she mumbled.

Red laughed, then started yanking his Pikachu ears. "It's weird, cause at first, I thought it was going to be really weird to cosplay as Pokémon, but now I'm loving the idea!" he said, grinning at her. She really wanted to pinch his red painted cheeks or poke his Pikachu ears at the moment. Everyone in a Pokémon costume was just so adorable to her.

"So why'd you pick Pikachu? Is that your favorite?"

"A-Ah, yeah," she said. Honestly, she did like Pikachu a lot and thought it was the cutest thing ever, but the truth was, the Pikachu was the only costume that actually fit her so she had no choice but to wear it.

"Oh hey, speaking of Pikachu, did something weird happen to you last night?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yellow tensed up for a second. What did he mean of 'speaking of Pikachu'? Was he talking about that weird thing that happened with Gold? If he knew, would that mean it was safe to tell him? What should she do? The blonde couldn't come up with an answer, nervous of what to say. She promised Gold that they would keep it a secret, but if Red was in the same situation as them, wouldn't it be fine? No, breaking a promise was _never_ fine, but lying wasn't either.

Red blinked, waiting for her answer. She was literally frozen stiff, not moving at all. "Uh... Yellow?"

Yellow immediately snapped out of her thoughts, hearing her name. "Y-YES?" she piped.

The raven haired boy was about to repeat his question again in case she wasn't paying attention, but he didn't get the chance to because Gold burst into the room, slamming the doors aside.

"Hey sempai! Is Yello— What the heck...?" He froze in his place when he spotted Yellow and Red in Pikachu costumes.

After taking in the scene of the frozen two, he continued, "Hey Yell, I have a problem... Can we talk outside?"

Yellow nodded. "Of course." And with that, she exited out of the sliding door.

Before leaving, Gold glanced at Red and sheepishly smiled. "I love your Pikachu outfit by the way, Red-sempai," the raven haired boy said. "Where's Green? I want to make fun of him too."

Red sweatdropped. "He was about to rip off a girl's head this morning. I suggest you don't."

* * *

After explaining the situation and everything, Yellow freaked out right away. "WHAT?!" she screeched. The blonde yanked her Pikachu ears tightly, trying to handle her panic. Honestly, Gold wasn't surprised if they were tore off.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "Silv has him, so he's practically safe... I think."

"But Gold, this is still a big matter. What happens if Crystal actually proceeds to call 'animal control'?" Yellow asked, doing quotes with her fingers. "Plus, today's going to be really busy, so everyone's going to be everywhere."

"I got that covered too," he said.

Yellow didn't know if she should feel worried or relieved. "How can I help then?" she asked.

"No, I don't need your help, Yell. I just wanted to warn you in case you see Ataro, and freak out," Gold replied.

"Wait, you named that aipom?"

"Hey, you named that Pikachu. It's fair for me to name the aipom. Plus, I just thought of it right now, so this moment is_ special_."

"I have no idea what you're saying," Yellow said, sweatdropping. "But I'll wish you luck and support you."

"Thanks... now, what's with that costume?" Gold asked, pointing at her outfit. "Are you a waiter— I mean waitress? Sorry, forgot you're a girl." Yellow sweatdropped again. That thought always slipped his mind. That's one of the reasons why he's okay living with her.

"It's fine. I'm a male in my school records anyways," she said. "And to answer your question, yes."

"Oh, that's nice. I'll visit you later. Well, got to go find a loose monkey. See you later, Yell!"

* * *

"This is so lame," Sapphire grumbled, watching everyone set the obstacles up.

Honestly, she thought the idea was decent at first and that an obstacle race could be fun. That is, until she saw what the obstacles were. Instead of rock-climbing stunts, they had noodle feeding events; instead of Olympic swimming races, they had canoes for two (which is the most decent obstacle in her opinion); instead of going under electric fence and net, you have to answer weird questions about the other person to see how much you know. So basically, the obstacles were mushy and boring in her opinion.

But she couldn't help but admit to herself that she love couple things. She likes romance of course and is all about that, but she doesn't like it when they turn fun things into boring things. Plus, she likes sports and athletic stuff so it kinda ruined her thunder.

"Well it would be better if you would help," a familiar voice said.

Sapphire sharply turned to look at the person behind her. She widened her eyes when she caught a glimpse of the figure in front of her.

"Ruby, why are ya making Pokémon stuff?" she asked, pointing at the half-made bulbasaur costume in his hands.

"Oh this? I'm making it because someone suggested a Pokémon event, and I have to make the costumes for it since I'm the best person for the job," he replied.

"Uh huh..." she mumbled. She laid back in her chair, then placed her feet on her desk and her arms behind her head. "Okay then. I'm done. Ya can leave me alone now."

A tick mark appeared on Ruby's forehead. "I came because you need to do something. Well, at least that's what class prez said," Ruby told.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Then what am I suppose ta do?" she asked.

"I don't know... go help them set up some of the obstacles or something. You have muscles, don't you?" he pointed out.

Sapphire puffed her cheeks, and 'hmph'-ed. "Of course I do, Prissy Boy!" she snapped, thinking it was an attempt to make fun of her muscly powers. She put her legs down, then rose up from her seat.

"Ya know, ya should make a Muk costume for someone. I think it would match your essence of beauty." She put her finger under her eye, then dragged it down, and stuck out her tongue while Ruby dramatically gasped, completely offended.

"How dare you say that?!" he snapped back, standing up in his seat as well.

"Well, the truth hurts, huh?" Sapphire retorted, shrugging her shoulders.

Ruby was about to shout at her, but then Emerald came and interrupted their situation. "Hey. It's time to head to the play," he told. "The teacher told me to call you guys because you're the only ones late."

"Oh shoot!" Ruby and Sapphire exclaimed together, forgetting about it.

Sapphire forgot that she had a meeting with the football players so they could discuss something there, and Ruby forgot that he had to discuss something with the theater club, who is pretty strict. Immediately, the two ran out of the classroom together, leaving Emerald.

He sighed at the couple hopelessly, then walked towards the door so he could exit out too. But he was suddenly stopped when he saw Soul and Crystal running his way.

"Hey Crystal!" Emerald greeted politely.

The twins stopped running, and stopped when they reached him.

Soul put her hands on her hips, her eyebrow twitching. "Thanks for my warm greeting Kid," she said sarcastically, a bit upset that he ignored her.

He was one of the kids that used to be in the daycare/orphanage Crystal currently works at. Getting to know the girl, he became an admirer and friend of hers while Soul is just the random sister who visits sometimes and yells at the kids because they put snot on her overalls. The two were different in comparison, honestly.

"Hey Rald," Crystal casually greeted him. "I have a question. Do you play that RPG game, Pokérune?"

Emerald felt sweat go down his back. "N-No," he answered, hesitating. He didn't want to lie, but playing that game could make him uncool and she was his role model; he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her.

"Oh. Well, if you see a purple monkey, call me as soon as possible! Do not call animal control," Crystal instructed. Emerald just silently nodded in return. She smiled. "Thanks. I know I can count on you."

"Uh Crys, before you get in a warm moment, we have to go to the play," Soul informed, pointing at the line of students in the hallways with her thumb. Prodigies are the allowed to go inside while normal students wait in lines outside, waiting for the teacher to tell them they could come in. It was a strange process, but it was pretty efficient. "Let's look for it later."

"Uh yeah, that's right," Crystal said absentminded. "Sorry Rald, got to go! Let's talk afterschool, later!" And with that, her and Soul zoomed off in another direction even though they were going the same way.

"Bye, Crystal..." he muttered, even though she wasn't there anymore.

"AND SOUL!" He jumped in surprise as he heard a scream up ahead. It was none other than Soul, who, surprisingly heard him.

"She got ears of a bat..." he mumbled to himself.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"AREN'T YOU OUT OF EARSHOT ALREADY?!"

* * *

White slapped the script onto the table, giving Ruby a glare. Throwing her arms up in complaint, she shouted, "What are you doing, Ruby? You are like four minutes late! You know how much time you wasted?!" The brunette yelled in his face.

"Uh... sorry, White?" Ruby said, taken a back a bit.

When he had first met her, she was all professional, bubbly and nice even though she was kind of strict. Now she's like one of those crazy, over obsessed, people who care about how much seconds he's late.

White was a prodigy too, in directing and show business categories. Since she is really talented and skilled in the work she does, usually she would come over to their high school and help out even though she's in middle school. Other than that, Ruby doesn't know much details about her since he met her only once before.

White sighed, frustrated. "Don't let it happen again," she warned. "I'm going to deal with the other actors. I'll be back to discuss the costumes with you in a minute."

After the brunette left, Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Kid, she's really stressed out because she's been working out things with America!" A brown haired boy appeared and shouted in his face, earning looks from nearby students. Ruby could tell that he wasn't from here because of his incorrect Japanese. Well, not incorrect, but it didn't sound right either. Just not... traditional.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ruby asked, kind of surprised that he addressed him as kid. The boy looked at least three years younger than him, despite his height.

"Oh, call me Black! I'm Prez's co-worker," he introduced. "As I said before, she has to meet with an American model Elesa this afternoon, deal with the school plays and run a business of hers, so she's in a stressed out mood. She didn't get any sleep yesterday because she had to plan the whole th—"

"BLACK!" White screeched from the other side of the room, disturbing some of the teachers. When Black saw her hand motion him towards her, he said goodbye to Ruby then jogged over to her.

* * *

"Why are we discussing the game plan now?" Pearl asked, bringing up a reasonable subject.

They were inside the theater hall, in the special box seat where all the football players took up. Pearl couldn't help but find it strange that they were having a football meeting during some theater thing instead of practice time.

"Because we don't have much time in the morning, and most of our best members aren't here in the afternoon," one of the junior members replied.

"This is the perfect time anyways. It's not like they're going to start rehearsal until they bring everyone, and that could take forever. Plus, we're all here," Diamond optimistically said, which surprised Pearl. The blonde thought he would be depress since the teachers banned him from bringing his taco into the theater room, but he was doing fine.

"Oh, speaking of which, I think I heard from a teacher that they were going to do something new and special this year!" Red exclaimed excitedly. "What do you think it's going to be?"

"Red, you're wasting time. Leave that for later," Green said, stopping him. For a second, Diamond thought he saw the senior flinch for no reason, but he ignored it, deciding that it was just him.

"Hey!" The snapped their heads towards the shout to see Sapphire running towards them. Once she got to them, she said, "Sorry, I'm late."

"No, it's fine. We haven't started yet, and Gold and Silver isn't even here," Red assured.

"Well duh. That's 'cause they're outside the hallway, playing with a monkey," Sapphire said, remembering the odd scene on the way. She paused for a sec and did a double take, finally noticing her sempais' attire.

"... Nice costume."

* * *

"What the hell is_ this _doing here?" Silver asked, dragging the aipom by its fur, much to it's dismay.

The two were in the science room where Silver had grabbed aipom and left before Crystal could question them or call 'animal control' as she put it. After explaining everything and separating with Yellow, Gold happen to find him out of luck.

Gold sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Well, honestly... it's a long story."

...

To his surprise, after telling what happened last night, Silver was surprisingly... calm.

"Wow, your great reaction to this is something I was expecting," Gold stated dry and sarcastically.

"I'm not surprised because it happened to me and Blue last night too," the redhead replied.

At that, Gold's eyes lit up and he instantly beamed at the boy. "Really?"

Silver simply nodded his head in reply. "Anyways, apart from the subject, it seems like your dorm is not going to hold this monkey. Find a cage, and throw him into it."

Gold gasped dramatically, changing the atmosphere. "What are you talking about, Silv? That's not how you treat Ataro! He's practically family."

"Didn't you just say you found him last night?"

"Still family!"

Silver shrugged. "Well I don't really care, find another alternative. We have to go to that meeting, and the all grade level play thing, and we're already late."

"Oh yeah... we should hurry up then. Last time I was late for a meeting, Green literally clobbered me then threw me into a fountain!"

"That was a dare from Red."

"I'm totally going to get that guy back."

"Okay, whatever. Anyways, back to the monkey," He shook the monkey around in his grip, not caring what the black haired boy argued, "find a cage."

* * *

Platinum sat in her chair, shifting uncomfortably. She was in the theater like the rest of the prodigies, and she... was bored.

Because it was urgent that everyone needed to gather there, she went. But in the end, she didn't have anything to do, and the people in charge were taking forever to start the event. Luckily, due to experiences and her mature nature, she was a patient person, and waited instead of complaining.

"Is this seat opened?" She snapped out of her thoughts, and looked up at the figure who spoke to her.

* * *

A/N — This chapter got dragged on, so it was longer than it was supposed to by twice XD Another almost 6000 word chapter! HAHA! I'm in the zone right now :) But i'll probably be out of it since i'm in a lazy slump DX On the bright side, Summer is coming, and i'll probably be back to writing very soon!

Haha, but anyways thanks so much for the compliments, reviews, favorites, and followers! As always, I love you guys so much! :) Also, sorry for ALL the mistakes in this chapter! I'm a horrible beta-reader, and I didn't have time ._. so if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me XD

P.S. Here's the relationships of the peoples &amp; how they met as promised to mysteryreader6626!

Red &amp; Green &amp; Gold &amp; Silver &amp; Sapphire &amp; Diamond &amp; Pearl — Football buddies &amp; they met on the field being on the same team, of course. Green &amp; Red are childhood friends though, same with Diamond &amp; Pearl.  
Blue &amp; Yellow — Blue tracked Yellow down from the internet, and used her skills to find her. After that, they became friends when they were second year students.  
Emerald &amp; Crystal &amp; Soul — Crystal works at a daycare/orphanage that Emerald used to go to, and Soul helped as a volunteer too sometimes.  
Black &amp; White — Met at the café and became allies in work.  
Ruby &amp; Emerald — They had the same class for years, and gradually became friends.  
White &amp; Ruby — Both help out with the theater club from time to time.

Err... I think that's all of the relationship details. If i'm missing somebody, (besides Platinum since I didn't write her as friends with the Pokespe characters -yet-) please tell me &amp; I will put it in the next chapter XD

The characters' ages &amp; years —  
Third Years — Red (18), Green (18), Blue (18), Yellow (16, skipped a grade)  
Second Years — Gold (15), Crystal (15), Soul (15), Silver (16)  
First Years — Ruby (15), Sapphire (14), Emerald (14)  
Middle School Second Years — Diamond (11), Platinum (12), Pearl (11)

If you're confused about the ages &amp; the middle school part, it'll be answered in the next chapter XD

P.S.S. If you have any more questions, i'll be happy to answer :)


	9. Even Maids Have Secrets

A/N — Okay, before we go on to the reviews, let me just say, I totally didn't know about the digimon reference. I thought digimon was when they go to a different world &amp;' meet the creatures. Guess I needa catch up (considering I only watched season 1)! Well anyways, to my beautiful reviewers:

darkdemon5 — Thank you ;)  
TheGamingPyro — Yeah... I tend to go overboard when it comes to their personalities because I'm not really sure how to write them :/ I'll try better in the next chapter though! Thank you for reviewing! XD  
Shidake — LOL yeah. They just don't know it YET XD Can't wait to write that scene! &amp;' yes. In the school records, Yellow is somehow male because the school doesn't care about their students &amp; this is Pokémon XD LOL. If Blue can do anything, I think Yellow could too :) She's amazing because she's Blue, right?  
jake97531 — AWWWW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY XD &amp;' yes, I have ALOT of grammar mistakes (probably because I don't really beta read much), but hopefully, I will go back and fix them in my free time if I ever get a break though XD  
justsomerandompokemonguy — LOL! OF COURSE NOT XD I'm happy that you're commenting about them! It makes me feel happy to see your review, so thank you :) Also, sorry but (SPOILER ALERT: DON'T READ THE REST UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY) the johto crew is split... but next chapter, they're all together :)  
Just Another Kid (guest) — Aw, thank you for understanding! I will try to get out of it as soon as possible! BTW, sorry for the late updates! Also, thank you for commenting on it :) As I said before ^ I've never watched the other seasons, but it sounds interesting! Haha, hopefully I can keep this story is unique XD Thank you so much though!  
Trainer Azurite — Hmmm... are they? *smirk face* Find out in the next chapter!  
Pale1357 — Yeah, like I said up there ^ I didn't know, but this was funny XD  
Pokémon Luminous — Thank you XD Here's the update~!

IT'S BEEN A MONTH + 2 WEEKS WAIT, BUT THIS IS THE LONGEST (8900 words + the long ass notes) CHAPTER YET, SO YAY! HOPE THIS MAKES IT UP! *just saying there will be ALOT of mistakes in this, considering how much I wrote, I am very sorry; I tried to do the best beta-reading I could, but knowing me, I scanned through it fast*

ANYWAYS GO ON AND READ :) THE LONG WAIT IS DONE GUYSSS!

* * *

Chapter Nine — Even Maids Have Secrets

* * *

Platinum snapped her head to the side to see Diamond standing next to her, gazing down at her. Seeing the boy, she immediately wanted to question him about his music ability despite being an athlete.

She gestured her hand, and smiled, kindly. "Please do sit," she said.

Diamond smiled back, and took the seat next to her. "So... how are you doing? You look really bored, no offense," he casually said.

"It is fine," she waved it off, "I am accompanied by you at the moment, so there shouldn't be a reason why I should be bored, no?" For a second, she thought she saw a tint of pink in Diamond's cheek, but it disappeared right away.

Diamond laughed lightly, childishly. "Thanks, your words are warm," he said.

"I shall also thank you. People tend to label me as cold, so your words move me in ways," she replied. "Anyways, there is something I wanted to speak of with you. May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, Missy."

"Why are you so good at the piano?" Platinum asked bluntly, taking his suggestion.

The other day when she had found out his talent, she was speechless at the moment, and didn't get the chance to ask because her accompanist arrived. Yesterday, she considered asking him, but in the end, she couldn't bring herself to. And now, she's taking the bullet and rushing in.

"Mm... I wouldn't call myself good honestly," Diamond responded, shrugging. "I used to play it when my mother was in her dancer days, which was years ago. Other than that, I focused on being a fullback on the football team and getting a scholarship based on it."

Okay first, Platinum wanted to ask what the heck is a fullback was, but hesitated because she didn't want him to know that she lacked knowledge. Second, there were more questions in her mind that she wanted to ask. The information she gave him wasn't enough to satisfy her.

"Commone—" She stopped talking when Pearl came over and interrupted.

"Hey Dia, the break's over. Green wants us again," Pearl said. They had a tiny three minute break, so they could rest their minds before stuffing information into them. It was one of Green's tactics, which worked wonders for the teams, even though it sounded ridiculous.

"Ah. Okay then," Diamond mumbled, standing up from his chair. Once he stood up, Pearl had already rushed to the other side of the theater where the other football players were since he couldn't wait for his slow paced friend.

Before leaving, Diamond turned around to face Platinum. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Missy." Platinum nodded in agreement.

Diamond was about to leave, but then he paused, and turned around again. "Oh, and please don't tell Pearl that I know how to play the piano."

She tilted her head, puzzled. "Why would you reveal something to me when you didn't to your friend?"

Diamond shrugged. "I don't know, actually. I guess it's because you have a good vibe." He gave her a sheepish smile, before waving bye and running off. Watching him go to the others, her cobalt eyes tinted with curiosity and confusion.

* * *

"I wonder why we can't change out of the costume... we're not even supposed to wear it until tomorrow too," Yellow mumbled, yanking her yellow hood off, revealing her long blonde haired, pulled into a ponytail. Immediately, before anyone could see her, she placed her straw hat (which she brought with her) on her head, hiding it.

"I think it kind of suits you~!" Blue commented in a cheerful tone. She was dressed in black and white maid outfit with a pink set of jigglypuff ears on her head. Luckily, since the students didn't know whether or not that jigglypuff had a tail, they didn't buy it. Surprisingly, Blue was uncomfortable wearing a pink tail around.

"You're a Pikachu online and offline now!"

Yellow laughed lightly, a bit humored by her mood. "Same for you, Blue. Jigglypuff matches you," she said.

"Aw~! You're so sweet!" Blue gushed, slapping her back playfully.

Yellow smiled back. "So what do you think the big announcement is gonna be about? Do you think they're involving the prodigies for a project?"

Blue nodded in reply. "Probably. I mean why else would they call us in here?" she rhetorically asked.

* * *

"Crys! Why do we have to come to this weird, boring thingy?" Soul inquired, sitting in the theater seat, uncomfortably like Platinum. The chairs might've been clean, but she just somehow felt cramped and plain unfitting.

Crystal turned to the brunette and said, "It's required, so yes." Afterwards, she looked to the other side to continue her conversation with Emerald.

"So as I was saying..." Emerald continued, while Crystal listened to him, earnestly.

Soul sighed. "This is so boring," she declared to herself. She had nobody to talk to, they're making her wait her for a long period of time and hearing Emerald's and her sister's conversation wasn't exactly the funniest thing ever.

She had friends, and would go to talk to them. Too bad they're all regular students, and they're outside, away from her reach.

"Crys, I'm going to look around," she informed, rising up in her chair. Crystal just nodded, then continued to talk to Emerald.

The brunette walked around the aisles, trying to find something that perked her interest. Maybe someone she knew was somewhere. Whether there was a person or not, she didn't really care. She just had to get away from Crystal and Emerald urgently. It was awkward being left out of her sister's and the kid who admired her conversation.

While having her mind deep in her thoughts, she accidently bumped into someone, then landed into someone's arms, who caught her from behind.

"Ow! Watch it!" Those words echoed in her mind before her whole world, and sight went blank. Everything turned black, and froze.

* * *

_"I don't... remember anything... Who am I...? What am I doing here? Who are you?" A million questions came out of the small child whose hair was brown. Her chocolate brown eyes were completely blank as if she didn't have any emotions, and her face was all scratched up. Also, by the shade of her face, you could tell that the child had a terrible fever, but could stand it._

_The child scanned her surroundings. There were scientists, people dressed in black and people tied up in a jail staring at her with wide eyes, obviously surprised. The only person who wasn't looking at her like that was the girl next to her._

_The little girl next to her looked exactly like her, but with blue hair. The girl even had a terrible fever like her and was butt naked like her. The only thing that was different was that the girl had pretty crystal eyes that had emotions inside._

_She slides down, and falls on the floor, crying loudly. "Where am I?!" she shouts. "Who am I?" She repeats the same things the child said, but with a louder voice._

_The scientists starts to surround the two identical girls, and look at them with magnifying glass as if it they were a microorganisms. The girl with brown eyes looked bored and neutral, while the other one kept crying._

_Bending down to the bawling girl, she touches her shoulder. "I... feel a pain in my chest, and you probably do too. We can make it, so don't cry, okay?"_

_The blue haired girl looks up at her, and smiles after sucking up her snot and wiping her tears away. "Mmhm..." she hums, looking up at the brunette with a smile. The brunette widens her eyes at the smile, and for the first, you could see the emotion in her eyes._

* * *

Soul snapped back into reality.

When she first realized the world around her, she froze, trying to remember what happened. She started to breathe heavily because it felt like her heart stopped for a second. What the heck was happening? What was that weird scene? Was the two related to her and Crystal? The two had the same hair color, but it might not mean anything. She didn't know what was happening at all.

"You should be more careful." She heard a familiar voice.

Turning her head, her eyes fell on the silver-eyed boy who was holding her arms to keep her from falling onto the ground. She examined the situation she was in, trying to remember. Looking in front of her, there stood a tall person in front of her with an angry look. The person looked like a biker, but she could tell that the person was trying to fake as one or act like one. There was a skull tattoo on his cheek, which made him stick out a lot.

Soul caught her balance, and stood up, getting out of Silver's arms. She scratched her cheek, having a confused look. "Did something happen?" she asked, still not comprehending it.

The biker went closer to her, and pointed an accusing finger in her face. "You, missy, bumped into _me_. And I'm over here, waiting for mah apology."

"Sorry?" she said unsure and dryly, obviously not sorry.

"THAT WAS THE MOST INSINCERE APOLOGY I HAVE EVER HEARD!" he shouted in her face.

Being used to Lt. Surge, she didn't cringe at all. _Geez, this guy's acting like I killed his puppy or something_, she thought, looking at him with a non-sorry look.

The biker wanted to yell at her more, but then he saw Silver behind her, glaring at him. He looked into his silver eyes. The glare it was giving shook his soul as if it was going for the kill inside his heart. He felt a strange rush of fear.

"Y-Yer apology is useless! I'm wasting my time here, and I'm leavin'!" he blurted, walking past the two, away.

Soul turned around, and watched him walk away, sweatdropping. "What the heck was that about?" she inquired.

Silver shrugged. "Who cares?" he answered, walking away from her too.

"Wait!" He heard Soul call behind. Turning around, he saw her have a blank look. "Thank you," she said softly. "... And I wanted to say sorry for being rude to you this past week."

Silver didn't reply back, but instead turned around again, and walked away from the brunette, leaving her dumbfounded.

* * *

"Hey Silv! We were just about to start the meeting again. Hasty kid just got eating kid," Gold said, pointing at the two juniors with his thumb.

Silver ignored his greeting, and took a seat next to him since that was the only seat left. The other football players were surrounding them, currently discussing about ice cream flavors.

"Oh my gosh, Green. How could you like strawberry more than chocolate?" Red inquired, quite dramatically.

"The same reason why you like chocolate more than strawberry," Green answered.

"Guys, you're crazy. Vanilla beats them all," Pearl stated.

"I think all of them are yummy," Diamond said, in between his chewing of a sandwich he brought.

"This is stupid," Silver muttered. "Let's hurry up, and start it."

"Ah, okay! Starting the meeting..." Red started, "We are going against the school of the cats, our sworn enemy since our mascot is the mouse."

"Oh yeah, that weird school from last year. What's it call it...? Saliva?" Gold inquired.

"Solaceon," Green corrected.

"Yeah, Solaceon. According from our school president's sources and stalking power, the school is a pretty good team. They've been the nationals three times, but haven't won yet. That gives us a good chance of beating them," Red said.

"But we never made it to the nationals before," Pearl interjected.

"Until now," Gold added. "This school just started the prodigy program this year, and we have assembled a whole new football team. Red-sempai, my man, have won competitions blindly, so we have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, for _once_, Gold's right," Green agreed. Even though it was kind of offensive, Gold raised his head, proudly.

"Okay, so continuing the meeting," Sapphire gestured.

"Oh yeah, okay so where we left off was the national thing..." Red trailed off.

* * *

"Wow, Prez. I'm surprised that you're doing this. I mean, you're the big CEO, aren't you? Why are you doing this play for high scholars?" Black asked as White finished talking (or scolding) at Ruby. He sat backwards in a metal chair, leaning against it.

"Huh? I'm doing it because it's my school, or at least it will be next year. Plus, they asked me to, so I can't refuse," White said. "And speaking of which, don't call me a CEO. It's supposed to be a secret, and you're being too loud."

"My loud voice is a gift to me," Black responded, a tiny bit offended. "Also, why are you hiding it from them? Isn't supposed to be really cool for them to know about you?"

"Oh yeah, because bragging about being a big shot makes so much friends," White said sarcastically.

"Story of my life," Black muttered. "So, how can I assist you and pay my debt off?"

When they first met at the coffee shop, he ran in, and looked around for her. Finally founding the exact person he saw in the picture, he ran over to her. White was checking out the brand new camera she was holding for the next job she worked for, and admiring it on her lap. Black, being the person he is, ran over to her without paying attention, and accidently tips over her coffee onto the camera. Afterwards, White had to pay for the damages because she's responsible. Black called his company to ask his mom to pay, but in the end, she scolded at him for being so careless, and told him that he had to work for the money since she's not paying, and that he had to stay in Japan to work for it. White propose the idea that if he's looking for a job, he should work for her; and here they are now.

"Well it's the first day, so I don't really expect anything out of you, but to close your mouth for awhile," White said uncharacteristically. "Also, I'm sorry that I'm that I'm being rude. I just really don't want people to know about my other life, and I didn't get sleep last night because I stayed up."

"Oh with the designs, right?"

"No, no. It's my math homework," White clarified. "If it was stage designs and that kind of stuff, then I wouldn't be stressed out. I would be really excited, duh. Have you met me? I love show business."

"I've only known for like... what? Two days? So I am saying, no," Black said.

"White! The president chose a theme! Come over here to look at them!" A student yelled, standing on top of the stage.

White lifted her head higher to get eye contact with the person. "Okay, I'll be right there!" she shouted back. Turning to Black, "Sorry, I have to go. For now... talk to the actors, or something." And with that, she left to help the other person.

Black looked around, then sighed. "Where the heck are the actors...?" he muttered to himself. He tensed up when he heard a shout. Turning around, he saw Soul running towards him, waving her arms around.

"Oh my gosh, Black-nii! What are you doing here?" Soul asked, her eyes sparkling with interest. Unlike Crystal, she would address her brother with '-nii'.

"Oh hey, Soul-nee. I'm just hanging in Japan for awhile because of some... business problems," he replied. "Speaking of which, can I stay with you and Crys-nee? I need a place to stay."

Soul smiled. "Of course!" she instantly replied without hesitation. "Wait... where did you stay last night then?"

"Last night...?" Last night, Black slept at White's place because of her generosity. Luckily, she had an extra bed and no roommate, so it was fine. But telling Soul that he stayed at a random girl's house wasn't the best idea. "I... stayed at a friend's," he lied.

"Oh, okay then," she said, buying it. "I'll go tell Crys about it then. Hang on, I'll be back!" But before she could leave, someone speaking into a microphone on stage made her froze in her spot. Everyone in the audience stopped their conversations and turned their attention to the front, where an adult stood in the center.

* * *

Ruby immediately recognize the familiar figure and he started to watch the man with anxious eyes that had a hint of admiration in them, clasping his hands together.

Sapphire, who was sitting with the football players, glanced at the boy across the room when she saw Wallace. The man reminded her of him, so she wanted to see his reaction since it kind of was interesting. She didn't know it herself, but she thought it seemed funny in a way.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned her head the other way, only to see her sempai grinning at her. "Hey Sapph, what are you looking at?" Red asked.

Sapphire wrinkled her nose and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing," she replied. "Oh look! It's starting." She pointed at the front when Red looked unconvinced. But she wasn't actually lying since it _was_ starting.

* * *

Wallace stood on the stage, sparkles coming off of him. Lifting his head tall and wearing a smirk on his face, he said into the microphone stuck to his cheek, "Welcome, gifted students! It's very nice to be acquainted to all of you. Today we have a special announcement that's very important!"

He coughed and cleared his throat before continuing, "As you know, tomorrow is going to be very busy with everyone running all over the place! Because of that, we decided to have a special segment where only prodigies are chosen to do it! And that is... the all-grade play! Usually, carefully picked students do it every year, but because the prodigy system students are doing so well, the school board decided to let them try! So, in the afternoon tomorrow, we will perform the play! And that's not the best part, the best part is that you guys will have plenty of time because the play is moved to a different date that will be announced later! Lastly, White Blanc, a talented prodigy that's in the middle school theater club will be the person who organizes the play since all the other high school theater prodigies were banned from activities due to a prank on the principal! Okay, you are dismissed to go back to your regular classes to finish up for tomorrow," Wallace said quickly before walking off the stage, before someone could question it.

* * *

White sat there, frozen. She couldn't tell if she was happy and excited that she was hired to do a high school job and everything, or that she was upset because he just suddenly dumped something important on her shoulders without telling her directly. I mean, helping out was fine (that's what she was doing in the first place), but taking over it all?! That was something unexpected.

"Well... that escalated pretty quickly," Black commented, appearing next to her. "You okay, Prez?"

* * *

"Man, we are never going to get this meeting done," Pearl declared, groaning and getting up from his seat. The other football players rose from their seats as well since everyone was forced to exit the theater to go back to their classes to finish up their events.

"We can just meet afterschool later," Red suggested.

"Hey Red, I can't go," one of the football players, Brock said, "I have poetry club."

"With Erika-sempai, huh?" Gold interjected, elbowing him playfully. A small red blush appeared on Brock's face, but he quickly shook it off.

"Anyways, I'm busy."

"Umm... I guess people have afterschool stuff, huh? Well, if you guys don't have activities afterschool, meet me at the front gate before 4:30," Red announced. Everyone just nodded in reply.

"Good! I know this awesome hangout spot with the best cheapest food we could hang out at," Gold suggested.

"Sounds good," Red said, nodding.

"Well, I guess I'll be going with you to try out some of your café's food!" Gold changed the subject, putting his hand on Green's shoulder.

"Ooh! Me too!" Diamond volunteered, raising his hand with sparkles in his eyes.

Green shook it off Gold's hand. "Hopefully, there won't be poison," he replied, making the black haired boy sweat drop.

* * *

"So how is it?" Red asked with curious eyes.

"Mm... let me just say, pineapple and mangoes do not belong in a green tea sponge cake," Gold commented, grimacing and pushing the plate away like it was vegetables.

"Really? I think it's great!" Diamond argued, stuffing his face happily.

"It better be," Blue said, ignoring Gold's opinion. "The stupid next door class is also doing a café, and we _can't_ lose!"

"And why is that?" Yellow asked, raising an eyebrow, clueless that they were in a competition.

"Because they copied us, which means that those snobby brats are challenging us to a café battle! And we have to beat them because we're not losers and the original is better than the copy!" Blue answered. "I never liked them anyways."

"That is stupid," Green stated.

"You know what, you're stupid!" Blue replied, sticking her tongue at him, catching his attention.

"Umm... Blue, I think he was talking about the new menu idea that some girls suggested him. They wanted to put guava fruit mixed with watermelon and put in a rolled up pancake," Red explained.

"What is with you guys and fruits?" Gold complained. "Normal people just put whipped cream inside!"

"Oh..." Blue mumbled, turning her head the other way and ignoring Gold. "Huh?" That was when she saw someone familiar. It was Soul. And she was talking with the class next door. "Oh no, they didn't! SOUL!" She marched out the door to go grab the brunette.

"Blue, don't get in a fight!" Yellow rushed after her.

"Ooh, catfight? I wanna watch!" Gold said, getting up. But sadly for him, he was stopped by Green, who held his shoulders.

"Sit. Now. The faster we get this finish, the faster I'm allowed to get out of this suit," Green said with a deadly aura, which made him sit back in his seat. Apparently the class president won't let anyone get out of their suits until the end of the day, so that they could get used to it.

"I don't know what's going to kill me first, Green-sempai, or this food," Gold said with a puking face.

"It's really yummy to me though," Diamond retorted. "Ooh! Let me try the rolled up pancakes!"

* * *

"Crystal-sempai! Can you please, _please_ do it for me?"

"No," Crystal rejected, shaking her head. She tightened the black belt across her waist, then wiped her forehead sweat with her arm. "Isn't it better if you told her how you really felt by your own?"

"You don't understand, you're not the who's confessing! In a way, this is still confessing, so why can't you do it for your poor kouhai?" the blue belt who stood in front of her begged, shoving the folded letter in her face like he did before.

"Because I don't want someone who don't have the courage to confess directly to be dating my little sister, no offense by the way," she replied. But then she paused, realizing something, "Well... Soul would be happy if someone confessed to her... but still you should do it in person, just saying." Behind her, a sliding door was heard slammed opened.

"Crys~! I'm here to pick you up! Let's go get those crepes with Black-nii~! We have to get it quick, so I can wipe the bad fruit taste out of my mouth!" And the person at the doorway was a cheerful Soul. Crystal turned around to face the brunette, and the kouhai quickly hid behind her, a furious blush on his face.

"Oh hey Soul," Crystal greeted as the brunette happily skipped over.

"Hey Crys, hurry up and get changed! Black-nii is waiting for us," Soul rushed before adding, "Oh wait! Here, take it before I forget it!" Digging in her purse, she took out an envelope. "Once again, someone wanted me to give you a love letter~!" Crystal grimly took the letter.

"Thanks," she said dryly.

"Aren't you popular, Sis?" Soul playfully nudged her.

"Hey Soul, quick question. If someone did the same thing they did to you, which is give the letter to me, but vice-versa, would you accept it?" Crystal asked, ignoring her teasing.

"No," she sharply replied with a smile still on her face. "If someone did that, that just means they're giving me half-ass feelings, and I don't want that! I would never, never, never date a guy who doesn't even have the courage to go up to me."

"Even though we're different, we're still twins," Crystal said, agreeing with her. "Okay, I'll go get changed. Bugsy," She turned to her kouhai, "I need you to keep my sister, Soul, company." Turning around again, she said, "Soul, this is Bugsy if you don't know already. Be friendly as always." And with that, she left the two.

There was a long awkward silence.

"So... Bugsy, how's my sister? Is she good? Because sometimes she could be a little nuts, you know what I mean?" Soul said, trying to start a conversation. She giggled afterwards, so she could lessen the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

Bugsy had a furious blush on his face. "U-Uh... Um... e-err..." He tried to say something to her, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Is there something wrong, Bugsy-kun?" Soul asked with a sweet smile, which made his blush deepen.

"UM! NOTICE ME, SEMPAI!" he shouted before slapping the love letter in her face and running away from her.

"Hey, I'm back, sorry for the wait— where's Bugsy? Wasn't he here?" Crystal asked, looking confused.

"Believe me, I'm honestly confused with everything. Let's go get the crepes, Crys!" Soul said in an impatient whiny voice, grabbing her sister's arm and leading her out the door. She didn't notice the thing he threw/slapped her with was a love letter, so she just left it on the floor.

"Uh.. okay," Crystal replied, thinking that he ran away in embarrassment.

* * *

"So what'd ya mean earlier? Ya trying to pick up a waitress, or somethin'?" Sapphire asked as they entered the café Gold recommended.

"Ew, that's gross," Gold stated, wrinkling his nose.

"You would think he has decency when he says that, but it's for a whole different reason," Silver muttered.

The seven of them went to the largest table they could find to fit all of them. Her, Gold, Red, Diamond, Green, Silver and Pearl were going to discuss the football plan since they didn't have time at school. The other football players had other afterschool activities and couldn't make it. And since they had detention with Lt. Surge, which was cancelled because he's out of town, they had free time.

"Let's just say that my meal is on the house," Gold replied with a smug look.

"I'm only paying for myself," Green declared as he went to sit down a booth with the others.

"I'm still confused," Pearl said.

"It's okay, food makes everything better," Diamond cheered.

"Speaking of food, where's—" Silver stopped talking when he saw a blond haired waitress approach them with a pile load of menus in her hand and a metal tray in the other. The metal tray was lifted sideways, so she was covering her face from the crowd.

Placing the menus on the table, from behind the metal tray, she asked, "Welcome! What would you like to order?"

They sweat dropped at the scene of her hiding her face. "Is something wrong?" Red asked nicely.

"E-Everything's fine!" she replied.

"What's up with you, Yell?" Gold asked, revealing who the blonde figure was.

"What? Yellow?" Red said, looking left and right.

"O-Oh hey..." The blonde put the metal tray down, and revealed her face. She had a nervous smile and a red face. Her blond hair was pulled into a neat pony tail, and she was wearing a yellow maid outfit which came with a small matching white hat.

"Hey Yellow!" Sapphire greeted with a happy grin. Yellow greeted her back sweetly.

"Wow..." Red mumbled so quietly that no one could hear him. "You totally don't look like a dude."

"U-Um... thanks?" Yellow said unsure, wondering if that was a good thing. It was completely obvious that her face was like a tomato. "A-A-Anyways, what do you guys want to order?"

"Err... I'll take this cake," Sapphire answered, pointing at a picture of a chocolate cake since she couldn't read the words very well.

"Black coffee," Green replied, tossing the menu near the edge of the table so that Yellow could grab it easier.

"The usual," Gold said. Diamond ordered seven cakes, Pearl ordered some Frappuccino, Silver just ordered what Blue usually orders, and Red ordered the same thing as Sapphire.

"O-Okay, thank you, I'll be right back with your orders." Yellow quickly took the menus and ran away from the tables, accidently slipping next to a 'wet floor' sign near the counter, making loud clashing noises.

"Oh shoot, is she okay?" Red said, about to get up and help her. But he couldn't because he was in a booth and in the inside, so currently, Green and Pearl were blocking his way. "This is one of the reasons why I hate booths..." he muttered, sitting back down.

"Sempai!" Sapphire got up and ran over to help her up since she was on the outside of the booth.

"Oh, so that's what you meant when you said that it would be gross to hit on the waitress! Yellow-sempai is your cousin, right?" Pearl asked.

"Yup," Gold clarified.

"Okay, let's hurry up and discuss the game plan before it gets dark," Green said, shooting back to the original topic. "Red, pay attention." He nudged the black haired boy out of his daze, and snapped him back to reality.

"Huh? Uh yeah, I totally agree with you!" Red said, covering up his daze.

"Well... you're weird," Pearl bluntly stated.

"Game plan," Green repeated so that they won't get out of topic again.

"Right, our game plan, so..."

* * *

"I'm alright, thanks Sapphire!" Yellow said, taking Sapphire's hand to get up.

"Ya should be more careful next time! Ya can get really hurt when you're not paying attention, ya know?" Sapphire warned.

"Thanks, I will." Yellow gave her a brief smile, happy that she cared about her.

"Also, I support ya," Sapphire said, putting her hands on her shoulders, "and I'll be there for ya, so don't worry about what Red-sempai thinks."

"Umm... I-I-I don't really l-like him or anything," she lied, blushing red again. Sapphire could obviously tell she was lying, which made her laugh a bit. "Anyways, I'll support you and Ruby."

"Wait, what?" Sapphire said, making the last word really long and turning a bit red. "I dislike the muscle lacking guy! Where would ya think that?"

"Oh, um.. sorry," the blonde apologized. "I just kind of thought that you like him because it was in Blue's special shipping journal."

"You talking about me?" Yellow stiffened up when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she found Blue in a similar outfit as her, but the color was blue. The brunette grinned and waved at them. "Wassup guys!"

Sapphire widened her eyes. "No way, Blue! You work here too?!"

"Sometimes, actually. I'm friendly with the owner of the place, so I help out a few times, for money of course. There are barely any workers here," Blue replied.

"Thanks for coming by the way," Yellow said. "Um... I'll start getting the cakes ready, and you take the order of the table in the back."

"Leave it to me!"

* * *

"Thank you," Platinum thanked one of the bodyguards for opening the door for her. "You may leave if you like. My father wants to discuss something with you while I go on my date."

The man in black just nodded. "I will return in exactly an hour. Have a fun time, Miss." Platinum just waved goodbye, then walked into the café.

"Leave it to me!" She snapped her head towards the counter when she heard a familiar voice, only to see a brunette staring at her. The brunette immediately recognized her in return, and happily skipped over to her.

"Hey Platinum~! Wassup!" Blue greeted. She knew her name since she snuck into her confidential records without anyone's consent... because, she's 'Blue'.

"Good afternoon, Blue-sempai. Do you work here?" she asked, seeing her attire.

"Part-time," Blue replied. "So... are you doing take out, or you're eating here?"

"I'm supposed to meet someone here," she replied.

"Ooh~! A date? With Dia, or Pearl?" Blue asked, thinking of the two possibilities. Those two were the only guys she actually talks to during detention afterschool, so she assumed that.

"Um... no. Actually it's a meeting with a marriage client, arranged by our parents," Platinum explained, making Blue deflate inside.

"Oh..." she said, obvious showing her pouting. In her world, true love exist. And true love is something that shouldn't be arranged by other people, nor is it when you have no feelings for you partner. That's why she felt like punching a wall because she was pissed off that something got in the way of her kouhai's romance. That, and because two of her ships just got eliminated. "Well... I'll get to you soon after I serve the other table... good luck with the date." After that, she walked away in disappointment, sulking.

Platinum watched her walk away, confused on why she seemed upset, mostly because she never saw Blue as that type of person who ships people.

"Ah, Platinum-chan, over here!" She turned her head towards the call, only to see someone seeing near the window waving at her. She walked towards him, recognizing him from the pictures her parents showed her.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you for the first time, Darach-san," she greeted back as she took a seat after he pulled it open for her.

"I feel the same way," he said. "I apologize for picking such a... disgusting public place, but it's very close to my office and I have little time to get away from it."

"It's fine. I think this café is rather adorable and the food in the front looks deluxe," Platinum commented. She didn't know why, but she felt even more irked when he insulted a café that her sempai worked at. Plus, he was pretty rude about it by how he described it.

"I see. You have very... unique interest for things," he said, offending her a bit. "Now, why don't we order?"

* * *

"Platinum better dump that jerk, or I will!" Blue said, pumping up her fist up in determination.

"Blue, you shouldn't meddle in things so much. Maybe she likes the guy," Yellow pointed out, preparing Green's and Pearl's drink.

"No she doesn't! It's not in my special shipping journal!" she claimed.

"Ruby and Sapphire was in it, but Sapphire told me that she had no feelings for him," Yellow said.

"That's wrong, Yellow! I can see how those two look at each other," Blue snapped.

"Yeah... Last time when we were afterschool together, Sapphire threw a bucket of gravy that the chef was preparing at him then he chased her around with a mad look in his eyes. Is that supposed to be romantic, or what?"

"Well duh. Love comes from hatred, sometimes. There's a thin line between them," Blue said, "but that doesn't count with you and Red. You two are too nice for that kind of stuff."

Yellow started to blush again. "B-Blue stop it!" She started to hit Blue softly, which made her giggle.

"It's fine! Thanks to me, specialshipping will prevail!" Blue reassured.

"Specialshipping?"

"That's my ship name for you guys."

"Oh Arceus."

"Wow, you started to say the Pokérune ruler's name now?"

"It rubbed on me."

"_Anyways_, the ship is real, and that's final. Now excuse me, I need to go ruin Platinum's date." And with that, Blue walked away from the counter with a notepad and pencil in her hand.

* * *

"Like seriously, Crys, you should totally date him! He's the _only_ guy who knows you the best!" Soul stated, throwing her hands up dramatically.

"Soul, for the millionth time, stop worrying about my love life!" Crystal scolded, her finger texting on Soul's new Xtransceiver.

"Guys, let's not fight during our family reunion!" Black shouted cheerfully. "I am not kidding! Those crepes are so good and the café has the best food!"

"It's the café you went to last time when you met your business partner, right?" Crystal asked.

"Yup. And it's right here," Black said, opening the door for his sisters and the guest behind them.

* * *

"Gold, stop playing on your phone and focus on the meeting," Green strictly said, snatching the phone away from him.

"Oh, it's not a phone. It's his ipod. He doesn't have one," Silver pointed out.

"Thanks for the clarification, Silv," Gold said sarcastically, reaching for his phone. "And Green-sempai, at least let me say bye to her!"

"Is it another one of your girlfriends?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, it's my internet friend," Gold clarified.

"Oh yeah, you're still trying to get Crystal as your girlfriend, right?" Red inquired, remembering his failed attempts on wooing Crystal. Knowing the kouhai, he usually flirts with a lot of girls, but mainly goes after one for fun. Afterwards, he dates her for awhile then dumps her. But unfortunately for Gold, Crystal was the first to actually reject his flirting.

"Yeah, she's almost in my hands," Gold bragged, partially lying, "Well anyways, _please_ give me back my ipod, Green-sempai!"

"Do it quick," Green grumbled, handing it back to him.

"Thank you," he said, grabbing it back before rapidly texting her.

"I need a break..." Pearl said, getting bored. It felt like studying to him; Green even brought a board and made them write down positions and what's going to happen too.

"I need food," Diamond sulked sadly, rubbing his belly with his hand.

"A-Ah I'm so sorry! Here's your ordered food," Yellow said, popping in front of the table with a tray filled with the things they ordered. Quickly, she placed down everything at lightning speed, so that she wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment.

When she turned around and saw the door opened, she shouted, "I-I'll be right with you in a se— Crystal? Soul?" She stopped in mid-sentence when she recognized familiar spiky red hair enter the café. "EEK!" Quickly, in instinct, she crawled under the football players' table, earning odd looks from the nearby customers and them.

"Yell, what's wrong?" Gold asked, lifting the table cloth. Yellow pointed upwards in reply. Looking up and straight at the counter, he spotted Crystal and Soul. He smiled and shouted, "Yo Crys—", but then stopped when he saw the same red hair guy. Immediately, he bent down in his seat and hid under the table with Yellow.

"What are you guys doing?!" Pearl whisper-shouted, lifting up the table cloth.

"Hiding; now put the cloth down before that redhead sees us!" Gold whisper-shouted back.

"Am I the only one who's confused?" Red asked, scratching his cheek.

"I'm with you, Red-sempai," Pearl agreed. "What about you, Dia?" He nudged the black haired boy beside him.

Diamond seemed to be in a daze at the moment though, his drool coming out of his mouth a bit. "Hmm... is it me, or does that girl over there look really familiar to Missy?" he asked, pointing at the table across the room and wiping his mouth with the other arm.

"What?!" Pearl whipped around in his seat, and his eyes followed his hand. There, he spotted Platinum sipping her tea while smiling at the person across her. "Dude, that _is_ Missy!"

"... Should we greet her?" Diamond asked, confused.

"..." Pearl paused for a second. "I would say yes, but it looks like she's bus— Ah. She noticed us," he said, waving back at the girl.

"Is she motioning us to come over?" Diamond asked, seeing her hand gesture.

"Yep. I think so," Pearl replied. He turned to Red and the others, "Guys, we're going to say 'hi' before Missy starts to lecture us on how we're not greeting her."

"Be back in a sec~!" Diamond chimed, standing up and walking to their table with Pearl following behind.

* * *

"Hey Gold, I know I shouldn't mention it right now, but what happened to Ataro?" Yellow asked from under the table, whispering.

"Oh him? Don't worry! Before I came here, I dropped him off in the dorm, in a cage," Gold whispered back.

"Okay, that's good," Yellow said, sighing in relief. "So... how long do you think _he's_ going to be in the shop?"

"This place has good service despite the tiny work staff, so it should be fas— ow!" Gold stopped in his sentence when he felt someone's foot kick him under the table. Turning to the side where he got hurt, he found out that person was Sapphire. And she continued to kick him. "Sapph!" He whispered-shouted, yanking up the table cloth to look at her. "Stop it!"

But she ignored him because she seemed to be busy with something.

...

"Give me your cake," Sapphire demanded, putting out her hand out to Ruby, who was holding a small transparent crystal box which shows all the cakes he ordered. Instead of sitting down in the café, him and Emerald decided to get take out, but Sapphire happened to spot them at the counter when Blue was handing them some.

"Let me brush your hair, and I'll give you half," he compromised.

"No way!" Emerald and Sapphire denied at the same time; with the blonde adding, "Dude, I paid for those!"

"I paid for half," Ruby corrected.

"Yah, but still," he whined, "If you give out cakes to everyone who brushes their hair, then you might've well just give everyone a piece of cake!"

"Ooh! I'll do it!" Red said, hearing the conversation and raising his hand.

"Same here!" Gold shouted, raising his hand from under the table.

"Are you seeing this?" Emerald asked, pointing at the hand that came out of the table.

"... Yes," Ruby answered. "You know what, let's go to the picnic spot before sunset arrives."

"Wait! Give me one cake!" Sapphire begged. Her dad gave her an allowance, and she spent all of it on repairs on her laptop, which randomly broke for no reason.

"Brush your hair, Barbarian," Ruby replied. "I can't stand it."

Sapphire deflated. She puffed her cheeks like an upset kid. "You greedy sissy!"

"Caveman!"

"Girly girl!"

"Ne—"

"OH MY GOSH, CAN YOU GUYS LIKE GET A ROOM, OR STOP FLIRTING IN FRONT ME?" Emerald shouted, interrupting them.

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" they shouted back in unison.

"HEY, STOP COPYING ME!"

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"STOP IT!"

"STOP!"

Emerald sighed and face palmed himself, thinking that they were never going to stop arguing. And Green face palmed as well, knowing that the meeting will never finish with all the surrounding distractions.

* * *

"These are my... very good acquaintances, Diamond and Pearl," Platinum introduced. She wanted to use a closer term, but chose not to, even though she's known and hung out with them afterschool for a whole month already. But calling them 'friends' was too soon for her.

"Hi Missy's friend," Diamond greeted, biting on the bread he ordered.

"Yo!" Pearl said, enthusiastically.

"Hello..." Darach greeted unenthusiastically, lacking interest. He turned to Platinum, and covered the side of his head, thinking that the two couldn't hear if he did that. "Platinum-chan, are you sure these... filthy commoners are your acquaintances? They smell like something you get out of the trashcan."

Pearl scoffed and narrowed his eyes while Diamond just kept calmly munching on his bread, ignoring him. _He's acting like we can't hear him..._ Pearl thought, irritated.

"I just said they are, didn't I? I meant it," Platinum stated. "Also, the odor is because of their prodigies. They were practicing very hard, and I respect that very much."

"But they're... caveman. A prodigy is supposed to be someone who's talented in something wonderful and artistic, such as yourself with the fiddle," he retorted.

"I play the _violin_," Platinum corrected, "and a prodigy is something that you are talented at, whether it's brawns or brains. They are blessed to have one in athletics, so I think that's wonderful." Pearl nodded beside them, proud and happy that she defended them, and Diamond smiled, delighted that she complimented him.

"..." He paused for a second. "Platinum-chan. I cannot let you hang out with such people. You might get hurt, or even worse; they might rub off on you and you'll become low class as them. For that, I suggest that you should stop hanging around them."

The tea cup in Platinum's hand had a small crack, running down the handle. "Pardon?" Platinum showed a fake smile to cover up her anger. "You do not have the authority to ban me from anything. I can meet with anyone I wish to."

"As your fiancée, I'm saying this!" He stopped covering the side of his face, so Pearl and Diamond could hear him more visibly, "These commoners," he pointed at them, "are absolutely filthy as I stated before. Look at his poor manners, eating while in front of unfamiliar company!" he pointed at Diamond specifically, "People like this are _trash_! They—"

He froze when he felt something hot and wet touch his head. Brown colored tea dripped down to his face and to the table, making a mess.

Platinum was standing up, her tea cup was upside down, hovering over his head. "Oops. I seemed to have spilled my tea. My bad." She flashed him another fake smile, looking sweet and innocent as possible, even though a hostile aura covered her.

* * *

In the background, Blue was happy dancing, joyed that her ship still has a chance. Well, that is until she didn't see the wet floor sign, and slipped on the same spot as Yellow, letting out a girly shriek.

"Nee-san!" Silver shouted. He wanted to get out of the booth to help her out, but Sapphire and Green was blocking the way, and none of them seemed to budge. So, doing the old fashion way, he climbed over the table and rushed over to help her up.

"Ah! My cake!" Red screamed when the redhead 'accidently' stepped on his cake, smashing and crushing it. "Why do bad things always happen to me?!"

"You were eating too much sweets anyways," Green lectured, sipping his coffee.

"Green! There is no such thing as 'too much sweets'!" Red argued, partially sobbing over of his messed up cake.

"That's the last thing you should be saying in this situation."

* * *

A/N — Okay, so this is literally just CH 8 PART 2, considering it was just them finishing their events up &amp; after school stuff. But y'know, most chapters are filler chapters and this chapter was suppose to reveal some of the stuff that happens to them on the sidelines. Also, this is my 8900 word chapter (longest one yet), so it's filled with random things (very important accomplishment for me by the way guys)! I just didn't know where to stop it because I really, REALLY wanted to fit everything in! But I couldn't... I HAD SO MUCH MORE, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO DRAG ON TT^TT I'M SORRY GUYS!

But the next one is probably (maybe) going to be longer (depends on my schedule), considering that it's going to be all the FESTIVAL EVENTS SHOVED TOGETHER + the other part of café scene! Also, hint, hint, it's going to be filled with lots of ship moments since there was barely any in this chapter due to the events! Sorry about that by the way TT^TT By the way, yes, Dia, food ALWAYS makes everything better X3

Lastly, if you have any questions as to why there's a biker in school, don't worry ^^ It'll be answered later! Ask away if you have more questions though! :)

Anyways, that's all. As usual, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWINGS, &amp;' REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, DON'T FORGET THAT! XD YOU BROKE THE REVIEW RECORD AGAAAAIN! &amp;' I APRECIATE THAT YOU CONTINUE TO READ &amp; REVIEW EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TURTLE (or should I say "squirtle, ah hur hur XD) UPDATES!

The ending of the chaos, etc. will be in CH 10 aka CH 8 PART 3! So... stay with me guys! I have a lot to do in July (with braces, surgery, etc.) so wish me luck on getting it before a month XD

P.S. Also, Happy (Belated) Birthday to Ruby on July 2nd! &amp;' Happy Birthday to me~! XD This was perfect to get off my back today! YAAAY!


	10. Believe In The Impossible

A/N — Hey guys! It's been a whole month :) Dang, that was felt like half the time LOL. It feels like I've posted recently, but... its been a MONTH! Guess author time is different, eh? Anyways, i'll cut to the chase to the review replies because all the notes is at the bottom &amp; I want y'all to read the chapter already! YAY! This is the longest (9000 WORDS without the author notes) so yay again!

TO THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS:  
Shidake — You'll find out your answer in this story who he is, but you won't find out why Gold and Yellow were hiding until next chapter, just saying XP BUT LOL. Platinum is the best, huh? I don't why, but I find her loyal to people she likes.  
TheGamingPyro — OMG LOL. I laughed so much on your review! Thanks for the compliment by the way XP But yeah, shippings should never be broken, especially if it's OTP's, LOL.  
Trainer Azurite — His reaction with cake is how I imagine him, LOL.  
darkdemon5 — AW THANK YOU SO MUCH :))) And, also, I'm not really familiar with RPG games (since I haven't played in a long time), but when you meant MMORPG, you mean when they play the game together...? Because I've been lacking in that for awhile :/ Well, it's kinda fixed in this chapter though. XD  
justsomerandompokemonguy — LOL, yeah I try my best, thank you :) Also, yes. Bugsy likes Soul because I wanted her to have admirer XD  
ElectroPhoenix — Okay, let me just say, *spoiler kinda spoiler alert* your guess is pretty good, and she was proud LOL.  
Just Another Kid — AW. Thank you! :) Your review made my day! But, LOL. Yeah, Blue is just the strongest pokespe shipper I know, tbh. Also, Platinum's character was pretty fun to write tbh XD I'm happy that you liked it! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT! I'm sorry for making you wait for a month DX Oops. Also, thank you for the birthday wish :)))))) I LOVE YOU! XD  
TheWishFish — Well, tbh a lot of people (who are rich) in japan (well in the animes/mangas) get assigned to a partner/fiancée at a early age. Mostly, it's at the age of 15/16, but you know, you can get them a partner, but marry them later.  
Black-Hole Fiend — AW THANK YOU SO MUCH :) ILY! That was such a nice review! It's been a hassle for me to put all the characters tbh, but I love all of them, so oh wells XP But yeah, I've been moving the plot WAY too slowly, but after this chapter (which I coincidently wrote before you commented), it'll go up I think. Even though it kind of doesn't make sense DX

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEW GUYS! I feel the love from behind the screen, LOL XD Anyways, sorry about the long wait, and go ahead and read :)

* * *

Chapter Ten — Believe In The Impossible

* * *

"Woah," was the first thing Black said when he saw everyone flailing everywhere. A boy with white hair (from his view) was arguing with a girl who had fangs, a blond hair shorty was eating cake while rolling his eyes, a black haired teen was sulking about his cake, the brunette next to him was calmly drinking his coffee, one of the maids slipped and was helped by a redhead, and on the other side of the room, a blue haired girl was pouring tea on someone's head with two witnesses near them.

"Wow! The whole crew is here!" Soul exclaimed, clasping her hands and smiling. But then she noticed something missing. "Oh wait... Yellow and Gold aren't here."

"Good," Crystal mumbled.

"Y'know, Crys, I've always wondered this and I tried to keep my mouth shut before you go off, but why do you hate him so much?" the brunette asked. From under the table, Gold was pressing his ear against the tablecloth to hear the answer better.

"Because he's the type I dislike," Crystal answered frankly. "He's so irresponsible and plays around with girls all the time, instead of doing what he should do: study! And I know you're going to say, 'it's high school, Crys! It's the time for romance! Don't you read shoujo mangas?' First, I don't. Second, even if it's okay for romance, that doesn't mean it's right to date one girl then dump her the next day after you get together. He's exactly like that, and that's why I dislike him!"

Under the table, Gold was upset, pouting a bit with Yellow patting his back for comfort.

"Wow... you're more harsher than I thought. Even more than that _feraligatr_!" Soul commented, still having a grudge against the blue Pokémon. She still haven't forgave him for what he did. All she wanted to do was give him some advice on how he could look cuter, but he denied it by eating her up.

"Feraligatr?!" Red shouted, standing up in excitement at the word of a Pokémon. "You mean the Pokémon?!"

"No," Soul lied, not wanting her social status to drop. "I'm talking about a brand name." With that reply, Red deflated immediately, sitting down again. _Geez, I have to stop mentioning him, or the football players will spread the news_, she thought, Silver and Gold popping up in her mind from the other times she mentioned it.

She sighed and turned around to ask her siblings what table they should sit at, only to see an upset Black. "... Is something wrong, Black?" Crystal asked, seeing the expression too.

"I thought you meant the Pokémon too..." he mumbled in reply. In his free time, Black would play the game _all_ the time, to the point that he became the champion of one of the regions. He was also the reason why Crystal and Soul started to play Pokérune.

"Eh? You like Pokémon?" Red asked curiously, hearing the conversation.

"Yah!" Black shouted back, running over to their table to talk about it.

Soul sweatdropped at the sparkly-ness in their eyes. "Pokémon... is awesome, isn't it?"

"Well of course," Crystal mumbled.

"Hey." She froze when she heard a whisper. Her eyes trailed down to where she heard it. That was when she saw a hand pop out of the table.

"... I am not seeing this, I am not seeing this," Soul repeated over and over, not wanting to deal with whatever that was. "Black, we're going to get a table first. You... go ahead and hang out with Red-sempai."

"Okay bye sis!" Black said, waving bye to her. He turned back to Red, then started to continue their 'beautiful Pokémon' conversation.

* * *

_Blue's POV_

"Thanks for helping me, Silv," I said as I dust the invisible dust off my skirt.

"No problem Nee-san, but are you okay?" Silver asked me with worried eyes.

Geez he's so adorable like a small hairy puppy~! Why couldn't he be like this with Soul and not the tsundere baby bro he is?! Sigh. Oh well, it's his nature. But still, him and Soul should hook up. Even though she kind of put him in debt because of the car, I still think they should get married, or something like that. It's high school, so why not?

"Nee-san?" Silver's voice snapped me out my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said out loud. "What were we talking about again?"

"I just asked if you were okay," Silver replied.

"Oh me? I'm alright!" I assured. "Oops, I have a customer! Excuse me~!" And with that, I ran over to the redhead guy, leaving Silver.

"Hello~!" I greeted, holding a single menu in my hand. "To-go, or you're going to eat in here?"

I really needed to finish serving this guy, so I won't miss much of the Platinum vs. fiancé battle. Man, I totally didn't think that she had it in her, but she exceeded my expectations! For a rich, spoiled chick, she's still getting on my good side. I still haven't decided whether she should go with Diamond or Pearl yet, though. Diamond seems to have a thing for her, which I respect and ship very much. But Pearl seems like an interesting choice for some reason, not always giving her the 'heiress' treatment and all.

"Are you listening to me?!"

I snapped out of my thoughts again, only to see the redhead annoyed in front of me. "Um yeah?" I mumbled.

"Just hurry up and give me two chocolate cakes. I have to get going," he said in annoyed tone, twitching his eye. Geez, he reminds me of Green, but with a worst patience...

I fake a smile at grumpy pants #2 (Green being #1). "Okay, coming right up." I got behind the counter, and grabbed a cake out of glass case. Honestly I wanted to drop the cake and step on it then give it to him, but I promise the bakery owner that I would help out and work hard like Yellow.

I wrapped the cakes in the containers then shoved it on the counter. Tapping the cash register and scanning the tags on the cakes' plates, I said, "Four forty-eight." The redhead man just slid a five dollar bill on the counter without saying anything.

I tapped the cash register for the change, but it kept saying 'error'. Oops, I forgot that the owner said that the cash register is broken. Ugh. Now I have to do more math, and it's after school. There goes my break from learning.

"Hmm... five minus four and forty-eight cents..." I said out loud, looking in thought. A second later, I got the answer 'fifty-two cents'. I was about to open the cash register, so I could give him the change, but he interrupted me.

"You know what, I don't have time for your slow thinking. Keep the change," he said, snatching the box of cakes off the counter.

"This is why humans shouldn't rule the world," I heard him mutter as he walked out. Humans? Isn't he a human? Waaaaait! Could he be one of those crazy people who supports animals and think they should rule the world because they're stronger than humans (well, most of them)? Because I'm pretty sure that's he's human himself.

WAIT.

Another kind of species that's stronger than humans are Pokémon. But, Pokémon wasn't real.

Until last night.

OH MY ARCEUS, IS HE A POKEMON? I remembered that some Pokémon can transform, like ditto. Ah man, I love that Pokémon! I bet if it was real like my jigglypuff, then it would be the best partner ever! I mean, I can steal from anyone I want! So, if he _is_ a ditto, then maybe I can catch him and make him show his true colors! Finally! Some fun can happen! Well, besides the ships.

Well, I'm probably jumping to conclusion, but who cares! It's not like I've got anything to lose.

"Silver," I called, cuffing my hands around my mouth.

The redhead immediately skidded over when I called his name. "Do you need something?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly at him. "I just want you to help me on something~!"

* * *

"Y'know Crys, you should be nicer to him," Soul suggested, playing with her straw in the water she ordered.

"Who's him?" Crystal asked. "There's literally a lot of people that are guys."

"Well, I'm not saying that you should be nice to _all_ of them, but I think you should be nice to Gold. I mean, you're nice to everyone else in detention, so why not him? Well, everyone besides me, but still, you get the point. Plus, I'm your sister. We have the right to be mean to each other," she said.

"Look, I already said that I'm... not going to... err..." Crystal tried to find the right words, "... be the opposite of mean because I feel like if I be nice, he'll walk over me like the other girls. Have you _seen_ him? He dumps a girl in a second!"

"Yeah, but it could be true love and stuff with you! You're pretty special," Soul persuaded.

"You sound like one of the shoujo mangas," Crystal commented. "By the way, stop reading them."

"Crryysss!" Soul whined, "Look! I'm just gonna say this because I feel bad for the guy. You should stop thinking he's that good for nothing dad."

Crystal flinched when she heard the name. Her eyes turned dead serious as she lowered them. "It's not because of that. Also, I told you not to mention him anymore. He left us just to go into beds with other girls. I don't need another reminder of that," she said.

Soul looked down, partially depressed. "I know. But I still think that you shouldn't reflect him onto others," she commented. "I'm only saying it because he didn't deserve it, and because no one should deny Blue's special shipping journal."

"Wait what?" Crystal inquired, the atmosphere changing immediately.

"Dude. I saw her have crazy eyes when she gave us our food," Soul said. "As a shoujo reader, I will agree on the romance, so I will also support the ship. Plus, if I go against it, then Blue would eliminate me."

"Wait you said all of that for that reason?" Crystal asked, understand half of what she said.

"Pretty much," Soul admitted. "But I wasn't kidding about the comparisons you were giving. That part is something I feel that you should change. And I'm only saying this because I'm your awesome sister and I care about you, of course."

* * *

"Why is Lance here? He's supposed to be captain of the hockey team, yet he eats small cakes?! What kind of man is he?" Gold complained, whispering.

"But you eat here all the time, and you're a football player..." Yellow mumbled, sweatdropping.

"Man I want him to hurry up and leave! Crys is here, and Sapph's feet are killing me," he said, squeezing his nose tightly together. "I'm surprised that you're not bothered by this, Yell."

"Sapphire's feet smell like nature," Yellow described, sniffing the air around her. "It's like I'm in the forest again~!"

Gold sweatdropped when he saw a sweet pink aura with hearts surround the happy blonde. He turned around, and decided to let her have her happy moment. Crawling towards the inside of the booth, he tugged on Green's pants. Immediately, Green kicked his face.

"OW!" he exclaimed loudly.

He opened the table cloth towards Green's side. "Dude, what was that for?!"

"Don't tug on me," Green said, sipping his coffee afterwards.

"I needed to ask you something!" Gold defended.

"What is it then?"

"Is there a spiky red haired guy in the store? He's like Silv but with his hair up," Gold described.

Green lifted his head then looked up and around. "No. Now don't touch me anymore, or I'll hurt you again," he warned.

"..." Yellow and Gold sweatdropped again.

_Green/Green-sempai is so scary that I want to stay under the table cloth..._ Yellow and Gold thought.

But since they had no choice (and Gold really didn't want to smell Sapphire's feet for any longer), the two stumbled out of the table then stood up, surprising Ruby and Emerald, who were standing where they came out. Ruby raised an eyebrow and Emerald protected the cake with his sleeves.

"S-Sorry for scaring you," Yellow apologized.

"I am not saying sorry, Yell. They made Sapph kick the heck out of me," Gold said. Sapphire tilted her head, confused of what he meant.

"... Yellow-sempai?" Emerald said, raising an eyebrow. "Dude, you had long hair?! Are you a girl?"

"YES!" Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at Red awkwardly, wondering why he was standing up, yelling 'yes', and pumping his fist. When he realized that everyone was staring at him, he scratched his cheek, awkwardly. "Umm... I'm just happy that I wasn't the _only_ clueless one about Yellow's gender, and all. Um... yeah, sorry for that..." He sat back down in his seat, and turned to Black.

"What was that about...?" Ruby questioned. "You can totally tell. She has a girl figure, duh."

"..." Emerald, Sapphire, Gold, and Yellow sweat dropped when he said that since it was pretty hard to see her figure since she always wear baggy clothes all the time. That, and Yellow was a 'late bloomer', as she stated when Gold asked her about it.

"Dude, I only knew because I met her without the hat," Sapphire stated. "But yeah, Rald and Red-sempai are probably the last ones."

"Technically, Emerald was last one," Red defended, making the blonde glare. "Uh anyways, Yellow, why were you under the table?"

Yellow stiffened up when he called her name. She didn't want to answer the question, but she didn't want to ignore him. "Umm... the truth is—"

"OH MY ARCEUS! Is that the legendary Pokémon, Reshiram's card?! No way! I thought you can get this only in America!" Gold shouted, grabbing Black's ultimate card. "It's also one of the rarest Pokémon in America!"

"Yeah!" Black yelled, nodding proudly.

"No way, dude!" Red said, turning to him. "I didn't see that one! Let me touch it, Gold!"

"Wait! I just held it for a second," Gold rejected.

In the moment of the three bonding, Yellow slipped out of the crowd, hoping to get away from Red's question. After she safely escaped to the kitchen, she sighed. Red had finally talked to her again, but she didn't get to make a conversation with him, and he talked about a topic that she didn't want to continue.

"WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?!" she shouted in the kitchen, hoping to get it all out. _That made me feel a little better_, she thought. Afterwards, she sighed again and went back to the counter. When she came out, she saw a man soaked in tea with steam coming out of his head walk out of the café.

"Eh?"

"Yellow~! Guess what? Guess what?!" Blue repeated in her face, shoving a camera in it.

"What?" she asked, going along with it.

"I got HD pictures of Platinum dumping that bastard, and I even recorded it on my phone~!" Blue squealed in happiness. "Look! Look!" Yellow sweatdropped, taking the camera from the jumpy brunette's hands.

* * *

"Ooh. That looked like it stings," Diamond commented, watching him stomp out of the café angrily. After the guy ran out, Diamond and Platinum started to eat the stuff Darach ordered. Pearl would've ate some too, but he was filled up from the other dessert he ate.

"Hope it does," Pearl mumbled. He glanced at Platinum who was sitting down in her spot, peacefully eating her fiancé's uneaten cake. "I never thought you do that for commoners."

Platinum flinched, but continued to do what she was doing, trying to act casual. "Please, I only did it because he irritated me. He mistaken my violin as a fiddle," she said.

"Hmm..." Diamond stared at her for awhile while chomping on the fiancé's other cake.

"Is something wrong?" Platinum inquired. "You're staring at me with an odd look."

"Mm... never mind," he said. Diamond gave her a sweet smile, his cheeks and mouth covered with chocolate cake crumbs. "But thanks for sticking up for us!"

"Again, I only did it because he was insulting the Prodigy Program, which _I_ am in," Platinum retorted.

"Uh huh, okay," Pearl said, skeptical. "Anyways, for getting rid of that guy, we'll perform our comedy act for you! We haven't practiced today yet, so it's a good chance!"

Platinum smiled, and crossed her legs, starting to get relaxed. "Perform a good show for me then."

* * *

_Emerald's POV_

I adjusted my headgear while the game was loading on the computer screen. Ugh, I hate this thing. Sure it masks my voice well and all, and technology is so great, but... IT'S SO FREAKEN HARD TO FIT IT WITH MY HAIR. So every time I play, I have to take a shower before, so my hair is down, but that makes it bad too because wet hair goes in my ears and drips everywhere... Man, I really want a blow dryer for Christmas now.

**"Man, I really want a hair dryer for Christmas..."** I muttered out loud.

**[Hair dryer? Seriously dude?]** At the sound of someone's voice, I jumped in my seat in surprise. Oh shoot. I forgot that I was online.

**"None of your business, Awesome,"** I replied back calmly.

I heard a laugh coming from the aipom.** [Hey, you said it first, I just repeated]**

**"Uh huh, okay,"** I replied, not caring. **"Where are the others?"**

We were in the lab where we usually hung out at. For some reason, there was a special promotion that'll give away a million coins if we gathered fourteen people here... This is suspicious, but you know, how harmful can a game get? You know, besides having viruses.

**[The others— Ooh~! Capturer is about to get on. She just texted me]**

**"You know, I wonder why you and Capturer are so close. You guys know each other in real life?"**

**[Nope, Hacker]** he said, shortening my name 'Hacker551'. **[If we were, I would be dating her]**

Ew, dating? I grimaced at the thought of it. EW I think I might puke because of this gushiness. Why are game players of an RPG game even freaken talking about romance? I already got enough of it when Ruby and Sapphire flirt in front of me. Now this? Why are people trying to make me spit out my insides?

**"Okay dude, how do ya know Capturer's a girl? Maybe Capturer is a guy, and he's hiding his true gender because he doesn't want anyone to find out. Same with Sparkles. That dude is a guy, but he uses that stupid name to hide his gender. Well, he already revealed it to us, but still. People confuse his gender because of his profile, yet his name is girly,"** I reasoned.

**[How do you know he's a guy? He could be lying, right?]**

**"That's because I know him in real life, duh,"** I admitted. It's not like it's gonna kill me to say that. Plus, I was the one who got Ruby to play, so it's okay. But the guy was pretty smart to throw people off with that name. Too bad he was stupid enough to tell others his true gender. I can't really tell if he's smart or not, to be honest.

**[Dude, you know each other in real life?! I know Dark Hood, Aoi, and Healer in real life]** Awesome informed. **[It's cool to meet people, huh?]**

I raised an eyebrow. What? He met with the others? **"You met with the others?"** I asked.

**[More or less. Well, I can't really tell you much because of the 'stranger danger on online' thing, so sorry but that's all I can say]**

**"Hmm... well it doesn't matter to me because if I wanted to, I could always find you guys. I just chose not to because you guys are the dangerous ones,"** I said, trying to throw him off guard.

**[I know what you're doing. You trying to throw me off guard, and it's not working]** Ugh. This is one of the guys I can't stand. He knows too much and isn't afraid of most things. Plus, this idiot knows how to solve tricky puzzle junk while I can't. I bet this guy is in his thirties because there's no way that he's younger than me and smarter than me.

I groaned loudly. **"Okay whatever, you found me out. Now let's go play a game!"** I suggested.

**[Dude, we can't play a game, remember? We hafta wait for the othe—]** Awesome stopped talking when a siren was heard. I actually jumped in my seat, surprised of the loud siren. Yeah, I need to turn down the volume on this thing, it's annoying me.

The siren stopped and a word text popped up. **{To the players that were invited to the lab, everyone is to report to the gym. Click here to go to the eighteenth gym}** It read out loud in a monotone voice. Geez I hate it when it does that. It sounds creepy like that talking person on that phone who's supposed to assist you. But, to be honest, all voices on electronics are weird.

'Players that were invited to the lab'? Isn't everyone invited? I mean, there was a pidgey in front of the Pokémart squawking it out. You know, if anything happens like someone hacking into the system to steal all our money, then I'm going to kill someone cause I was planning to buy this awesome weapon and level up my abilities.

**[Guess I'll meet you there, Hacker. Oh, and by the way, when you get the money, you should level up your grovyle]** And that was his last words before he poof-ed out of the room.

**"If I could do that, then I would've done it sooner,"** I muttered to myself. I've been gaining experience for the past week ever since my treecko evolved into groyvle, and I desperately wanted to evolve it. I mean, it could be so strong and cooler if it evolved. UGH. That idiot keeps reminded me about it.

I shook my head to clear my head. Forget this. I have to focus on the game. Everyone's already waiting for me. I clicked the button to proceed to the gym, and the lab scene switched to the loading screen. Another thing I hate about the school dorms: slow wifi. The loading screen will probably continue for several minutes.

Well, this is gonna take awhile.

I took of my headset since the thing was a bit stuffy. I should buy the new one when I get money next time.

"Tree! Tree!" I turned my recliner chair around, only to see Treecko standing in the doorway. It was cowering behind the door, using it to hide half of itself, not including the head.

"Do you need something?"

* * *

_Blue's POV_

"You know, I just love game night! What's better than us four sticking _together_ and playing online _together_?" I announced.

All four of us; me, Silv, Gold, and Yellow were in Yellow's and Gold's living room on our laptops. It's like a slumber party, but with the geeky games, y'know? Well, technically it is, but without the pillow fights, girls only rule, and us being in pajamas.

It was eight o' clock, and we were waiting for the last player: Hacker551 to hurry up and come. Even Gold was faster, and he's relying on hotspot from my phone.

"Well, you guys haven't came over in awhile, so I guess it's fun," Gold shrugged, snacking on his chips. "But seriously. You guys were in the same room as me, and yet none of you guys told me that we were supposed to report to the gym!"

"The two thought that you would be able to find your way since that's what popped out on the screens when we logged in. Me on the other hand, was clicking the 'ok' button when you went to the restroom," Silver answered, earning an eye twitched from the raven haired boy.

"Dude, Hacker's on to me, and I feel like he's a threat," Gold admitted, changing the subject. "He gives me the chills."

"Really? You were just joking around with him earlier," Yellow said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, that guy is easy to predict, but did you not just hear what he said to me?" Gold inquired, acting like the victim.

"Well, if he wants to attack with fire, we'll just attack back with our own fire. I know how to find someone," I said.

"Speaking as a person who you hacked the system to find, I agree with you," Yellow said. "But, there shouldn't be any 'fighting back with fire'. We shouldn't fight at all actually, it's just a game."

"Guess s**—**" Silver stopped talking when the groyvle we were waiting for popped up in the screen. I turned on the microphone back on so they can hear what I'm saying.

**"Hey Hacker, took you long enough,"** I greeted. I typed a few keys, and the jigglypuff on the screen put it's hands on it's hips. Well, if it _is_ hips, more like it's sides.

**[It's okay, we still have a lot of time]** Fire reassured. Oh... yeah, it's Red. I don't know why, but I'm pretty surprised it was him when Yellow told me about it. But then again, the two; online him and offline him were pretty similar, so I'm surprised why I didn't notice it earlier. Other than the fact that, '_The_ Red', the most popular kid in school (second to Green I think) is a Pokémon nerd.

**{Welcome to the special event we had announced. Players: Hacker551, Quartz101, Healer, LeafGreen, Fire_Fighter, Pealord, BeautifulSparkles_114, Sapphoro911, Kotone24, Aoineko, DarkHood097_, Capturer01, Awesomenessofall_123, and Cakeisyummy234 is present at the moment. Once again, welcome to the special event}** A voice started to come out of my laptop and the other three's, and the words it was saying appeared in the computer screen, above the game screen, so it wouldn't be in the way.

Special event? Is this system broken, or something? Lately, it's been jacked up, but now if it's malfunctioning, it better not had promised coins on the line. I'm dead serious.

**{We invited all of you to collect coins, but it's for a price. We want the fourteen of you to do a job for the game. As you know, the other night, Pokémon had came out of the game. If you all are wondering why, it is because of a program we made. Those Pokémon are given to all of you because of the job we mentioned a second ago. We want you all to work together because you guys are the chosen ones}**

Chosen one? Is this thing forreals?

**{We will warn you all. At 2:00 pm, central time, many men in black will attack your school. Test the Pokémon out and try to eliminate them. That is the enemy team, and that team is sent to kill you all. More information will be reported to all of you tomorrow at 8:00 pm, central time, exactly. Please log in again tomorrow at that time. If you manage to get a few jobs done, then we will reward you with coins}**

**"Wait! Wait!"** My heart skipped a beat when Gold freaken started yelling in the microphone. Man, I don't know what hurts; his voice shouting in my headphones from the screen, or his shouting in the room, considering that he's sitting ten feet away from me.

**"That's a load of crap! You're literally implying that all of us go to the same school!"** Gold shouted.

**{We're not implying. We're saying it}**

Dude, what in the Arceus name is this? This game is acting like they know us in real life, but I don't leave any tracking or contact information that'll lead them to me. I'm very cautious when it comes to that too.

**[You don't know me in real life]** Quartz argued calmly.** [And if you do, then how do we trust you know]**

**{Whether you believe it, or not, but we're trying to help. You'll be thanking us at 8 tomorrow. For now, we wish you luck, and will hopefully gain your trust. Don't forget. We're trying to help, I hope you all understand. Also, for the first mission, we will give you something essential for battle. Here}**

My laptop screen started to glow.

**[Hit the deck!]** Gold shouted, tossing his laptop onto the couch away from him. Silver did the same, while Yellow covered her head, ducking like an armadillo.

Dude, is this gonna blow up, or something? Just then, my question was answered.

Something round flew out of the screen. Quickly, I dodged it before it hit me in the face. I should've done what the others did because that thing almost hit my nose. I put my laptop down, and went to the spot where that thing went. When I found it and picked it up, I immediately recognized it.

It's a pokeball.

If I remembered correctly, in the game, the pokeball was something that traps the players. It can capture and contain Pokémon, and it's used for jail if someone gets in trouble by breaking the 'rules' in the game. It happened to me one time, but in effect, it just kicked me out of the game for 24 hours. Other players are allowed to see me too in the jail because I checked it out from Yellow's account.

Why were they giving us this though?

**{That's something you all can use to contain the Pokémon with you. It fits in your pocket, actually. Now, that's all. Goodbye everyone. Also, good luck at your school festival tomorrow. I heard that Jewel Academy has the biggest festivals}**

I felt my heart sunk. That's the name of our school. How does the game know?

**{I will be cutting all power for a few minutes. Thank you for playing}**

Before anyone could react, everything turned black. It wasn't the screen. The lights cut off, and everything was dark besides the light coming from our laptop. I guess since it wasn't apart of the house, it didn't cut me off. I was gonna speak up and ask something, but then my laptop started to blink like a siren.

Then, it shut off. And everything was pitch black.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Honestly, Yellow couldn't really understand what she was feeling. All of her emotions felt like they were mixed up because of what happened last night. One day, Pokémon came out of the screen; the other day, her favorite online game is telling her and thirteen other people that guys are going to come to their school festival just to kill them. The other thing she couldn't believe is that ALL of the players she hung out with goes to her school. Of course, even though she was very naïve and gullible, she wouldn't believe it; but Silver, her, Blue, Gold, and Red went to that school, so the game could be correct about that.

"Yellow!" The blonde stiffened up at the sound of her name. She turned around slowly, having a scared expression on her face.

"O-Oh, it's you, Blue," she said, turning the expression to a nervous smile.

"Are you okay, Yellow? You look like you saw a ghost," Blue commented. "Wait! You didn't see a gastly, or something, did you?"

Last night, Blue also confessed about the redhead who _might_ have a Pokémon, and her goals about catching them. One thing that Yellow felt was off was the thing about Pokémon, and who had them though. Sure the fourteen had them (like the game said), but is it possible that other players could also own them too? She kept overthinking about what could happen.

"I'm okay, and no. I just feel on edge," Yellow replied.

"Don't be. Just remember what I said last night," Blue reminded. "We have to stick together."

Yellow nodded. "Yeah, thanks Blue."

"No prob—"

"Stop talking and get to work, Pesky Woman," Green interjected. He was in the same Charmander costume from yesterday, and he was holding metal trays that had a few milkshakes on it.

Blue let out a small giggle, then covered her mouth to stop. "You... are great... in... that outfit! I can really... feel the... flames from here!" Blue said in between her laughs. She tried to keep it under control, but she couldn't and she burst out into a loud laughter.

Green's eye twitched. "Just. Get. To. Work," he demanded before turning around and serving another table.

"You can really feel his glare pierce you soul," Yellow commented, sweatdropping. "Was his outfit really that funny?"

"It's the cutie charmander and grumpy Green combined! How can that not be funny?" Blue replied. She wiped a tear. "That was a good laugh! Okay, I'll talk to you later, Yells."

"Okay," Yellow said. She turned around to get orders from another table, but was stopped by Red. She jumped back, startled of his sudden appearance.

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" Red asked innocently, watching her reaction.

"U-Um... no! It was totally my fault," Yellow quickly replied. "Uh... so what's up...?" She tried to play it casually, hiding her blush. Her face felt like it was going to heat up.

"Oh I just came to get you because they want us in the kitchen," Red said, pointing at the back. "Something about Joey accidently eating food poison..."

"What?" Yellow shouted, widening her eyes. "Is the person okay?!"

"He's fine, he's fine," Red reassured. "He's just laying in the nurse office right now. But he can't cook the food, and all the others aren't really that skilled. I was going to ask Blue, but you seemed like a better cook."

"Umm... I guess," Yellow mumbled, shrugged. "Okay, let's go."

As she followed him to the back, she glanced at her watch then at the only window in the room. No sign of them yet. _Four hours to go_, she thought.

"Is something wrong?"

Yellow jumped at the sound of his voice. "U-Um! No, not at all," she lied, quite badly. "... I'm just wondering how much people are gonna be here."

"Oh that? Well it's still early in the morning, so not much people are here yet," Red said.

Yellow just nodded, agreeing. _Maybe, this is good. I just could focus on festival stuff for now. It might not happen after all, and I should just clear my mind like Blue. She seems calm_, she thought.

"Well, we should head to the kitchen quickly. I'm sure that Blue wants to quickly beat the other class, seeing her reaction from yesterday," she said, showing him a nervous smile. Even though everything was confusing her in the world, she still knew her feelings for Red and wasn't confused about it.

"Yeah," Red agreed. "Let's go then."

* * *

After everything that happened last night, Blue tried not to be bothered. I mean, it was the regular everyday thing that an RPG game that you play with your friends will happen to know where you are, who you are, and probably a lot of things about you even though you never put one shred of info in there; then they tell you that guys will come to your school festival and kill you. You know, it was a completely normal thing. No biggie, right?

Yeah, it did sound insane when she gave that speech to the other three in the room last night, but she tried her best to be calm and handle the situation. All they needed to do is stick together, and if some random assassin guy comes to their school, they'll never find them, and they'll get lost in the crowd. Thinking optimistically was the best thing for her, so she tried to keep it cool.

The only thing that fazed her were the identity of the other kids in the game and who are the traitors, if there are any. Well she knew that her allies were Silver, Gold, and Yellow, and most likely Red. The guy seemed pretty friendly, and Yellow likes him, so she could probably tell that he wasn't playing on being 'nice'.

_Oh well. At least I know I can trust Leaf_, she thought. If he wanted to do something, he would've done it sooner. And if he tried to double cross her in real life, she'll just go against him.

When Blue didn't have any tables to wait since the others were getting them, she grabbed her phone out of the pocket from her maid costume, and started to text Leaf. Last night the game didn't work again, so she couldn't go back in to talk to him. But on the bright side, texting still worked on there. Her fingers moved swiftly on the screen as she typed to him.

...

_BING!_

Green's phone vibrated in his pocket; which his costume surprisingly had. Shoving the metal tray on the customer's table, he walked away from the table to check the text message.

It said—

**To: LeafGreen**  
**From: Aoineko**

**Yo, Leaf! Last night was crazy, huh? well anyways, I'll cut 2 da chase. I believe that u r da smartest of da group, so I'm going 2 ask u a question since u apparently have the answers 2 everything. will something really happen today, or no?**

**P.S. I never knew that u went 2 my school (if the crazy game person was right). We should meet up 1 day X3**

Green replied quickly, then shoved the phone in his pocket.

Even if he _did_ hate the charamander suit that made him into a laughing stock, he would use the time to serve the customers he couldn't care less. The whole school festival will be graded based on how their performances, so since their teacher was at the back of the room watching, he couldn't afford to get a failing grade.

* * *

"Are you okay, Pearl? You look like you're going nuts," Diamond commented, eating a lollipop. "Actually, it looks like you haven't been sleeping again."

"Because Dia— no, Diamond. Last night was the one who's nuts! I mean, the freaken game even gave us a pokeball, and things are coming out of the screen! Think about it Diamond! If anything can come out of the screen, then things can get dangerous. Fire Pokémon can come out and blow fire everywhere, electric Pokémon can shock someone till they're dead, and ghost Pokémon... they just give me the creeps," Pearl said, covering his arms, getting the chills about thinking about it. "Pokémon might be cool and all, but they're definitely not for the real world."

"Yeah, I'm with you," Diamond agreed. "But we should just calm down and focus on the festival. If we weren't here, then who would sell all this candy?" He waved his hand around the booth. They were assigned to do booths, while the other upperclassmen set up activities in their classrooms. In their class, each group of student were doing different things. And Diamond and Pearl decided to do a candy booth.

"Wait, where's Missy?" Pearl asked, looking around and noticing that the blue haired girl wasn't around. "Don't tell me that she's slacking off!"

"Pearl, I thought you changed your point of view of her from yesterday," Diamond commented, frowning.

"Okay, I'll admit that she's pretty loyal and reliable. But I'm still not going to let her treat us 'commoners' like slaves just because she's a heiress of whatever," Pearl stated.

"Well, I guess that's just how her personality is. No need to sweat it! Even if we _are_ in the sun," Diamond joked. "Anyways, I told Missy to go take a break because she wanted to go visit something."

"I wanna take a break too! Man, why do we have to do this last minute festival?" Pearl complained. "At least it's better than Roark-sensei's class."

"Yup," Diamond agreed.

"Excuse me. Can I please buy some candy?" The two stopped their conversation and turned to the front of the booth where the voice came from. A man dressed professionally in a black tuxedo stood there, sunglasses on his face and his hair was neatly down with gel.

"... Sure," Pearl said, surprised of his appearance. Behind him, Diamond was staring at him suspiciously, licking his lollipop.

After Pearl quickly got the candy out of the counter, he shoved it in a bag then handed it to him. The man just shoved a random amount of money in his hands before he could say the price, then left without saying anything else.

"Seriously, what was with that guy?" Pearl commented, turning around. Seeing the odd serious look on Diamond's face, he asked, "Are you okay, Dia?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... it's just that guy gives off a bad vibe," Diamond replied, looking deep into thought.

* * *

"Platinum, thanks for showing me around!" Candice chimed. Her and Platinum were walking in the school on the Second Years' floor since the First Years were still preparing for something. The hallways were surprisingly empty though, only a few people walking around.

"No problem. But I apologize for bringing you early. Not much people are arriving yet, so some of the booths are still getting ready," Platinum replied.

"It's fine! I just wanted to hang with you for awhile and catch a break. Collage is making me stressed out so much! You'll hate it. But then again, you should be used to stress, eh?" Candice joked.

"Yes," Platinum replied curtly.

Candice frowned, noticing something. "Is something wrong? You seem down."

"No, I'm just wondering how today will turn out," Platinum said. "I don't know if I should believe someone that's calling out to me."

"What are you talking about?" Candice inquired, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"It's just... I've been having these weird visions about grown-up versions of familiar people I know, and I'm just wondering why am I getting them. Future visions are impossible, and science can prove it, but I can't find an answer."

"Well first, that sounds cool. Second, why are you dissing it? Won't it be awesome if it came true? That would mean that you go against scientist's work."

Platinum shook her head. "Truthfully, if they came true, then I would burst into tears."

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" the girl shrieked, clinging onto the boy next to her and holding his arm tightly. Tears came out of her eyes. "I don't want to do this anymoreeee!"

The boy with her patted her head, making her stop crying. "It's okay. Along as I'm here, it's going to be okay," he reassured manly.

"Honey..." she muttered, nodding and beaming at him. She grabbed his arm tighter, and continued to walk with him through the rest of the dark maze.

"Crys, I hate this," Soul declared. She was dressed up as some messed up fairy + random scary things with horrible fake make up and fake blood all over her face, and honestly, she was afraid to see herself in the mirror. That, and because of how it ruined her complexion.

"Watching people get lovey-dovey when I'm a lonely single witch is killing me!" she announced. Crystal and her were the one who previously scared the girl earlier, so they got a really good view of everything.

"You were telling me to get together with Gold yesterday though," Crystal retorted. She was dressed up as a normal witch, wearing a purple set of clothes and an ugly mask. Soul wished that she could get the chance to be a witch, but it was too late, and Silver forced her to pick the last minute costume.

"I know! But it's totally different when one of your ships becomes canon because you made them! Other people just make my life lonely," Soul stated.

"What are you talking about? What's a ship, and what's canon?" Crystal asked.

Soul sighed. "If you aren't a shipper, you wouldn't understand," she replied.

"Okay, you sound crazy," Crystal announced. "And I am not going to question it because you're driving me insane."

"I am perfectly sane," she retorted. She groaned, then sat on a stone stool that was part of decoration. "Man, when are we going to get a break? Why do so many people, mostly couples, come through this? Scary movies aren't even _that_ fun!"

"Stop complaining."

Crystal and Soul stiffened up together when they heard a deep voice appear behind them. Whipping around, they saw that it was Silver covered in toilet paper as a mummy and Gold with a black hood and scythe, pretending to be the grim reaper.

The first reaction was, "I should've been the freaken mummy!" Soul shouted, pointing at Silver. "You don't even look that scary and ugly!"

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment, or not," Silver said. He was supposed be scary and ugly because of their theme, but calling a person not ugly is a compliment.

"Hey Super Serious Gal and Mario!" Gold greeted, making Crystal twitch an eyebrow again. Turning to Crystal, he asked, "So Su— Crys, I was wondering if you want to look around the festival with me when we have our breaks. I wanted to take you out!"

"No wa—" Crystal stopped in her sentence when Soul elbowed her, who gave her a look 'remember-yesterday-so-be-nice'. After glaring at her, she turned to him, and decided to listen to Soul's advice. "I wasn't really planning on taking a break, and I don't know when I have a break." Just give him an excuse. That's nice, isn't it?

"Oh Silv's in charge of that, and he told me that our breaks are at the same time actually," Gold said. "It's at 1:45."

"1:45?" Soul and Crystal repeated at the same time.

That was fifteen minutes before two o' clock, which is the time that the game said. Soul and Crystal planned to stay together at that time, so they would watch each other's backs if that actually happened.

"Woah, they did that awesome twin thing where they say the same thing," Gold said to Silver, who rolled his eyes in return.

A light bulb appeared over Soul head as Crystal started to say that she decline the offer, "Sorry, but I planned to—" Soul elbowed her again, making the blue haired girl turn and glare. "What. Now?"

Soul yanked her shirt towards her, then put her mouth near Crystal's ears. "Look Crys. Don't you get it? This is it— it's the thing from last night. Black suit. Gold's wearing black. Don't you think that he's the killer? He has a reason to kill you for all the time you kicked him too! So, you should go along with it and accept it!" she whispered.

"That's even more ridiculous! Even if that_ was_ true, you're basically telling me to go and get killed!" she whisper-shouted back. Gold and Silver heard it, and looked at them oddly.

"No, you're getting the advantage! If you can surprise him and knock him out, then you win and we don't get killed!" she replied.

"Soul, you're being crazy," Crystal said.

"Please Crys. Trust me on this," Soul begged, giving her puppy eyes.

Crystal rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Fine," she said before turning to the guys, "I'll go with you!"

Gold grinned widely. "Great! Then it's a date! See you later," he said, leaving them before she could change her mind. Silver was about to leave with him, but Soul stopped him.

"Wait, Silver! When's my break?" she asked in a whiny voice.

"2:05," he answered, leaving the two afterwards.

"Okay, so my break is afterwards," Soul said. "I'll be counting on you." She gave Crystal a determined look.

"Just saying, I'm only doing this because he owes me a new phone."

* * *

Sapphire wasn't scared at all.

I mean, the girl was pretty strong and she could probably knock the guy out easily. And who would believe a game anyways? Hacking into school system and turning all the lights in the dorms last night were pretty harmless. Killing someone is kind of hard to do when you don't where that person is out of all of the school grounds. It was a different story, so she wasn't shocked it all. In fact, she was joyed. Sparkles, one of her favorite people in the world, might be a student in her school, if the game was right.

Pulling out her phone, she started to log in and text Sparkles. She was super bored because of the lame lovey-dovey obstacles in the classroom, and since her job is to take the couples in, she had to do the most work besides the people who explained what to do in the course.

"Hey!" She jumped at the sound of the sudden loud voice.

Looking up from her phone, she saw Ruby, who was wearing glasses and looking at her sternly. "What are you doing? You're supposed to deal with the customers, not play on your phone."

"Why do ya care?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Actually I don't. But this is part of my grade, so try not to slack off," he replied. "Plus, Wallace is depending on us, so let's not let him down."

He turned to the customers in front of them, and gave them a nice fake smile. "Hello, welcome to the couples' challenge. If you win, you get a special memory gift at the end of the line! But first, you must complete the challenges that are ahead! Do you have the tickets?" he asked. Tickets were things that people purchased at the front gate for money if they want to participate in activities.

"Thank you," he said, taking their tickets. "Please go in." He nudged Sapphire, who glared in reply.

"What was that for?" she hissed.

Keeping the smile, he demanded, "Open the rope." Doing as command, she opened the red rope for the couple so they could step in and go, which they did.

As Ruby continued to deal with people, ocassionally he would mutter to Sapphire, saying that she should hurry up and do her job.

"Just wait!" she replied. "Let me just finish texting Sparkles!"

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, turning to her when he heard the familiar name.

"And... send," Sapphire announced, closing her phone and putting it away. "There I'm done! Ya happ—"

_BING!_

She stopped talking when something in Ruby's pocket made a noise.

* * *

Three people bent down onto the floor in a dimmed room. Across them was a long, expensive wooden desk and a black recliner chair behind it. The person who sat in the recliner chair was faced the other way, looking at many screens, which showed all the rooms of the school.

"Sir, are you sure this plan will help gain the trust of the kids? What happens if one of the grunts accidently kills one of them?" one of the people on the floor asked.

"Do you doubt my plan?" the person in the recliner chair snapped.

"Of course not, Sir. I'm just worried about the possibilities," he replied.

"In that case, don't worry. Those kids are literally inhuman in many ways. There's no way they're going to get themselves killed. If they do, then they're just weak. Plus, as the game, I warned them. So at eight, they will began to trust me and believe that everything I say will be real," the man said. "Now, go get the grunts ready. You all are the commander on this mission."

"Yes sir!" the three shouted simultaneously.

* * *

A/N — Okay, let me just say, FINALLY! WOO HOO! I've been working on this chapter non-stop at last minute, and I had no idea how to end this! Without the long author notes, IT'S like 9000 (without the author notes)! YAY! I was worried that it might drag on longer than I thought TT^TT Well, it's okay being long I guess since I accidently updated a week too late :/ Sorry about that guys! It's been a fast month to be honest though. LOL. Well, I'm going to work on the next chapter because I'm on a roll :) Hopefully, it'll be faster, but to be honest, I really can't keep my promises because I'm REALLY unreliable XP Oh wells! At least I got this chapter out of the way! I've been dying to decide when I should write the beginning conflict XP

Also, about the conflict, I'm just gonna say this (even though I'm the author), but I kind of get if you're confused (if some of you are). But I think it'll clear up later when you see what's gonna happen, etc. If you have any questions, please ask! But seriously, I have a feeling that it was rushed :/ Well, at least the scene with Sapphire &amp; Ruby. But finally, out of ten chapters, one pair FINALLY finds out.

BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES XD I LOVE YOU GUYS AS ALWAYS :)


	11. The Nostalgic Feeling (Part I)

A/N — Aye guys, I'm back with another chapter! SOOOOO... all the author's notes stuff is at the bottom, so I'm just going to reply to the reviewers, so y'all can read fast.

TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS —  
mysteryreader6626 — aw thank yew :)  
darkdemon5 — Once again, happy birthday! I really wanted to write a one-shot present for you, but school piled up and I am very sorry. Also, thank you for the beautiful quote XD  
justsomerandompokemonguy — Haha, thanks, I always appreciate your reviews X3 Also, yes. Blue is just a crazy fangirl that makes everyone better LOL.  
Pale1357 — LOL, mine is frantic too XD Well, after specialshipping.  
Shidake — Seeing that they message each other so much and obviously, I would think so too. Also, about Emerald's name "hacker", tbh I actually got that from a friend I play with. Her name is Hacker(random digits), so I just picked it for him. The other reason being because she's blonde and short like him XD  
Just Another Kid — HAHA THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS :)))  
TheGamingPyro — I know right, lol.  
TheRunAwayPanda — Yay! Congrats :) Also, thank you so much!  
AlexaTheHedgehog — LOL. I am not offended at all. But I'm sorry that I barely put them in the story with smaller parts. Also, the reason I'm not offended is because I do it too, LOL. Sometimes I go into some fanfics purely only for specialshipping because I'm crazy for them XD  
TrainerBubbles1 — LOL. That's my username for this game lmao. And trust me, I ALWAYS want cake XD Also, thank you! And I really needs to write more romance! TT^TT The love radar needs to ring more lol.  
Loveon — Haha, thank you :) I'm happy that you are!

YAAAAAAAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! LIKE SERIOUSLY GUYS, Y'ALL BEAT THE RECORD AGAIN *cries horribly* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH :))))))

* * *

Chapter Eleven — The Nostalgic Feeling (Part I)

* * *

Sapphire could've swore that she felt her heart stop when she heard Ruby's phone alert.

Ruby on the other hand, was partially shocked and confused of what was happening. All he knew is that Sapphire was sending a message to himself, and that it probably meant that she was a player in the game. He didn't want her to know it was him though because she would probably treat him different online. And he liked everyone in the group he played with.

Slowly, he grabbed his phone, wondering which player sent him a message. If it really was Sapphire, then it would be a game player's address. If it was from a regular person in reality, then it would be in the text message. Bracing himself, he checked it.

Just as he thought, it was a game player: Sapphoro911.

While Ruby was shocked that she was Sapphoro, part of him found himself stupid that he wouldn't notice an obvious name that compared to hers. The other part was that it was surprising to find out that she was one of his friends online. Sapphoro too! Sapphoro is the person who he talks to all the time, plays with, and hangs out with. That meant in reality, he was playing the game with Sapphire.

"..." Ruby was deep into thought. shuddering. Would that meant that she was in the same predicament? Should he talk to her about it? Questions were running through his mind, wondering whether or not he should be open to her about his identity online too.

But then again, maybe it's NOT her.

Many people are on their phones at this time of day, and those many people could be his friends. Sapphire just happened to coincidently be sending a text at that moment, right? Could that happen? And people can just choose weird names because it's an RPG game, so why not? Right?

"So who is it from?" Sapphire asked quietly, watching him with anxious eyes.

"U-Umm..." Ruby hummed. He pretended to check his phone again then he put it away in his pocket. "It was just from Blue-sempai. She wanted to tell us to come down to his café on our break."

Sapphire quirked an eyebrow. "Ya're in contact with Blue?" she asked.

"Yep," Ruby lied. "Anyways," he pushed up his glasses, "I'm going to be with Rald because he needs help preparing the other station. You know how he is, the kid who looks like he's about hurl when romance is involved. He's about to because he's at the third station where the couple has to feed each other noodles. So yeah, see you later." He waved at her, then quickly retreated away.

The brunette stood there dumbfounded, wondering why he left in such a rush.

* * *

"Give me some beer," the customer demanded, handing the menu to Blue. The man sitting the chair obviously was trying to act like a biker, showing off himself gaudily with his tattoos in visible places and his hair in an odd hair style.

"This is a school café, sir. Even if it was a normal café, then we still wouldn't have it," Blue said, tossing the menu back on the table. "Use the menu."

The biker slammed the table with his fist, scaring some of the nearby tables. "Go buy some. Isn't the customer always supposed to be right?!" he shouted, causing a scene.

"No, that would be really annoying," Blue retorted casually, not frightened by his behavior. "Also, Mr. Charles, stop acting like that even though you're the theatre teacher. I heard that you were getting into three roles at once, but being a wannabe gangster with fake temporary tattoos isn't going to help you."

Mr. Charles stood up from his tables, slamming it before covering his face so nobody would see his tears. "Whatever, man!" he shouted as he ran out of the restaurant, pushing some of the Pokémon-dressed waiters and waitresses onto the ground; including Blue.

Blue picked up her notebook on pen, scrambling on the floor.

"Try not to make the customers cry, would ya?"

She looked up when she heard a familiar voice. It was none other than Green in his _beautiful_ charmander suit.

"Are you going to help me up, or are you going to leave a poor maid on the floor?" she asked in a sincere voice.

Green rolled his eyes, before offering her a hand. Once Blue accepted his help and made contact with him, he froze, feeling that the world was stopping around him. Then his vision suddenly turned black and it turned quiet.

* * *

_A man with ginger spiky hair was playing with his straw in his martini drink. He sits at a bar, next to a girl with short brown hair. The girl next to him had scratches on her face and multiple bandages on her arm. She rolls her eyes at the man's remark, flipping her short, brown hair even though it was too short to flip._

_"I don't need help. I don't need to work together with you either," she replies, sipping her drink afterwards._

_"Oh yeah?" he challenges. "Tell that to your hair. I remembered when it was longer, it was covered with blood."_

_"Shut up, Gary," she snipes. "Also, stop following me."_

_"I can't do that. One of your 'besties for life', Summer, is also one of my friends. I told her I would help you," he replies._

_She slams the table, widening her eyes at the sound of the name. "Don't talk as if you know her," she hisses._

_"Well I do. I can prove it too," he says, a smile tugging on his face. "Why don't make a deal and head down to her secret office? If we ask her, and you find out that she's my friend, then you have to be in my care for a year. But if you win, which is lowly possible, then I'll leave you alone and we'll ever see each other ever again."_

_Leaf stares at him with caution as he puts his hand out. "Deal?" he asks, a smirk appearing on his face._

_She hesitates before reaching out and shaking his hand. "Deal."_

_..._

_Leaf stands at the edge of the volcano, smoke coming out of the top. Gary stands in front of her, widening his eyes. _

_"We had a deal," he breathes._

_She looks at him with sad eyes. "Sorry Gary, but I couldn't stand it anymore," she says. "I don't want to hurt a person around me." Without hesitation, she leans back, and prepares to fall into the pit. __Gary runs to her, jumping and following her inside the volcano._

* * *

Green shot open his eyes, and got up quickly, panting heavily. He put a hand over his heart and another one on his head, wondering what happened. He felt like he was suffocating and panicking since his heart skipped a beat and stopped beating for a second.

"Are you okay?"

His heart jumped up again when he heard a light female voice near him. When he turned to look at her, his vision started to fail on him. It started to blur and make double of the image. Green squinted, wondering who that is. The color of her hair and similarities of her the blurry face made him unconsciously think it was _that girl_.

"Leaf?" he cried as he pictured the girl from his dreams in his mind.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, staring at him oddly even though he couldn't her face expression.

Green rubbed his eyes to clear them. Once he actually did, he got a clearer version of the person in front of him. It was Blue. Once he realized it was her, he frowned immediately and stopped panting in panic.

"Oh, it's you," he grumbled, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve.

"Really? That's the greeting I get when I carried you here?" Blue fumed, narrowing her eyes at him. She placed her hands on her hips. "Y'know, Greenie, you weren't exactly the lightest person in the world. Also, who is 'Leaf'? Do you know him or her?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him, getting curious.

"It's nobody," Green answered. He moved the covers, and tried to get out of the bed he was in.

"Ah, ah, ah," Blue said, waving her finger and blocking his way with her leg. "You shouldn't get out of bed. As I stated yesterday, the nurse said that you caught a fever, and that you're not allowed to get out of bed, nor participate in the school festival today."

"Don't be ridiculous," Green hissed. "I'm fine."

"Okay dude, I'm just going to say this because I am a saint as always," Blue started, "As student president and class president, I demand that you stay in the infirmary, or I will tell the teacher that you took drugs and you are delinquent."

"You're an idiot, Pesky Woman. They wouldn't believe that you spouted that an A+ average honor student— _me_, takes drugs. Also, you can't prove that I'm a delinquent because I don't have any piercings, or tattoos, or any bad records of fights," Green retorted.

"If it's records, I can change them," Blue said.

Green rolled his eyes. "And you're calling _me_ the troublesome person," he mumbled. "Anyways, I'm going back. I can't afford to have a horrible grade."

"As much as I want to see you in that supes adorbs costume, I'm not letting you go. If Yellow were here, she would've slapped you upside the head and tell you to stay in bed!" Blue stated.

"Don't be stupid. Yellow would never hit someone hard on purpose," Green said.

"How would you know? You're only her math tutor, and I'm her best friend," Blue retorted, pointing at thumb at herself proudly.

"I was also her tutor in self-defense, and that girl wouldn't even hit a tree, let alone a human being," Green replied, remembering at how she was crying that the tree was hurting.

"Okay fine, she wouldn't hit you. But she would shout at you for leaving bed! Yellow is super scary when she's nursing someone stubborn!" Blue shouted.

"... But she isn't here, and she's with Red right now, so she'll be busy."

Blue scoffed. "You don't know that! Yellow might be in the most romantic moment ever with Red, but when it comes to helping a person out with health or sickness, then she will come running!"

"Maybe. But that's not what I meant. I meant that she's with Red in the kitchen. The café is pretty busy, and they're the only chefs," Green started.

"So what?"

"Red's cooking skills are as good as a monkey. He's going to keep her busy away from me," Green stated.

"Thanks a lot, Green!" a sarcastic voice shouted.

Green and Blue snapped their head to towards the sound of the familiar voice, which was behind the curtains surrounding them. The person on the other side grabbed the end, and pulled it to the other end, entering the space with a blonde following behind.

"I really thought my cooking was pretty good since you always came over and ate it!" Red said, placing his hands on his hips. It was kind of hard for him though since the Pikachu costume he wore didn't have hands, but paws. Honestly to everyone, it looked pretty awkward. Well, Yellow found it adorable.

Green rolled his eyes. "Heating up a ramen cup and applying water to it does not count," he replied. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"I was here the whole time. Me and Yellow were just finished talking to the nurse outside the office," Red answered. "Also, I was the one who carried you, so you should be grateful." The ginger haired boy shot a look a Blue, who casually whistled and looked the other way.

"I mean, _why_ are you here," Green repeated. "Aren't you two apart of the kitchen staff?"

"... Red accidently burnt the rest of the cakes, and caused a fire, so we were kicked out," Yellow answered after a long pause. Red laughed nervously, trying to direct the attention to something else. "We came to visit you though. Are you feeling okay, Green?"

"I'm fine," he replied, getting up from the bed.

"No, you're not!" Blue shouted, slapping her hand on his forehead, hurting him in the process. As he started to rub the spot that hurt, Blue pointed at him and exclaimed, "He's burning up, Yells! Go nurse him to death!"

"I'm fi—" Green was about to repeat, but then he stopped when he saw Yellow.

A black shadow covered her eyes as she looked down. When she looked up, her soft eyes started to turn sharp like a demon. "Stay. In. Bed. Now," she demanded, her voice super deep. A demon aura, similar to fire, surrounded the blonde, making Red take a big step aside.

"Ooh, I just got the chills," Blue said, covering her arms as Green climbed back into bed quickly.

"Uh, Yellow...?" Red mumbled, looking at her with a confused look.

Honestly, Blue found this really funny. You know that she would never hit someone, but she would use her stubbornness to make the person obey her. The other thing she found funny was that Green actually listened to her. Well, with Yellow's burning aura, she couldn't blame him.

_At least this will make him stay down for awhile_, she thought.

Blue turned to Red. "Hey, do you have the time? I left my phone in my locker."

"Umm sure," he mumbled in reply. He pulled out his phone, then clicked a button so it would turn on. "It's... 1:43."

* * *

"Just saying, I'm only going to be with you for twenty minutes, so let's hurry up and choose a stand to be at," Crystal said.

The two were outside together because Crystal was going along with Soul's plan. There were many stands on each of their sides, with people crowding around. Gold was leading Crystal through the crowd of people, walking straight in the middle. They weren't wearing their costumes, and were in their casual clothes that they brought when they arrived at school.

"No problem! But the question is where do _you_ want to go?" Gold asked, being gentlemanly.

Crystal shrugged. "Well I wasn't planning on taking a break, so... I don't know," she answered.

"In that case, follow me! I know where we can go to make you stop frowning!" he shouted.

Crystal started to blush in embarrassment. "I don't always frown!" she denied. "This is my straight face."

"Well, it's fine! Because I like the serious type," Gold flirted. "But c'mon! Let's go to the fishing booth!" He turned around halfway and grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly, making her blush a bit at the sudden contact. She immediately tried to shrug it off, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me!" Crystal demanded as she was dragged by him when he started to run.

"Can't, Super Serious Gal! You'll get lost in the crowd, and then we'll waste more time! Like you said, twenty minutes, right?"

Crystal started to regret her words from earlier.

* * *

"If Yellow were here, then she would've won all of the fish, like the other two years. That's why she was banned from it," Gold said, laughing. "Actually, both of her... genders are banned. She came to the festival as a girl without her hat, and then she got banned. The next year, she wore the hat and goes as a boy, and then got banned again because she always happens to catch all the fishes in one swoop!"

Crystal chuckled at the joke, but she quickly hid it with her other hand.

"Ah! I saw that," Gold shouted, pointing at her. "You actually laughed! I knew that under all your seriousness, you laugh!"

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, and looked the other way to avoid eye contact. "You were wrong. I just had a weird icky feeling that a fish was in my throat."

"Uh huh," Gold said sarcastically, obviously skeptical. "So anyways, let's go to the—"

"Gold-sempai and Crys-sempai?!"

The two turned around to the sound of the call, only to find Diamond and Pearl waving at them. They walked up to the booth they were behind and greeted them.

"Yo, wassup guys!" Gold greeted, doing a weird 'guy' handshake with the duo. Crystal honestly didn't understand why every guy knew that.

"Hey!" Pearl greeted back. "You guys on a date—"

"No," Crystal quickly denied. "We're just checking out the festival together since our break is at the same time."

"Then why are you guys holding hands?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow.

The whole time, Crystal didn't realize that she was still holding hands with him. Quickly, she ripped off his grip and let go of his hand, making Gold frown. "We were just trying to not get separated with all the crowds. It's rush hour after all," she said.

Gold grinned at them, then tossed an arm around Crystal, making her stiffen her shoulder. "But we _are_ on a date!"

"Aw that's nice," Diamond acknowledged, smiling at the two with his mouth close since he had food in his mouth.

"Yeah no," Crystal denied once again, tossing his arm off before crossing her arms. "Anyways, what are you guys selling?"

"Candy," Pearl replied. "Well, maybe if Dia doesn't eat it all."

"Don't worry! I won't!" Diamond rest assured, remembering what the teacher specifically told them. He remembered Roark-sensei grabbing his cheeks to make sure he doesn't eat it all, knowing Diamond was a big eater in the class.

"Ah, I remember the day when I was your age," Gold remised, acting proud. "I remember that I didn't care and I just ate the whole thing! Then when people came to buy food, I would charge them a dollar extra than needed and pocket the money for myself."

Crystal narrowed his eyes, upset about that. "You are a petty thief," she stated.

Gold shrugged his shoulder. "Hey, you have to do what you have to do!" he said. "Plus, it wasn't fair that _us_ students had to work while the teachers cash the money and split it among themselves."

"... It's for the school fund," she retorted, facepalming. After she put her hand down, she turned to Diamond and Pearl and told them, "One candy, please. Anything is fine." She started to dig in her pocket, and she pulled the amount of money needed on the counter.

"Woah Crys! This is our date, so you should let the guy pay and tell me if you needed something," Gold said, watching Diamond hand her a rainbow lollipop.

Crystal unwrapped it, then threw it in the trashcan next to them. Afterwards, she shoved the lollipop in Gold's mouth. "Because it's not for me."

Gold took it out by the stick then shoved it in Crystal's mouth, smirking at her as her face started to turn red. "But it should be!" Gold said. On instinct, Crystal spit out the lollipop onto the ground then wiped her mouth. Immediately, Gold laughed at her reaction then turned around to Diamond and Pearl and handed them some money from his pockets.

"Another lollipop, please."

* * *

"Why am I here?" Silver demanded, pissed off that Soul dragged him with her into the bushes, behind a random booth.

"Because... I need to watch Crys, and I have to back her up as her sister!" Soul replied, looking through the bushes.

"Why am _I_ here?" Silver repeated, emphasizing on 'I'.

"Because! I don't want to do it alone," she said.

"I'm leaving."

"No wait, Silver!" Soul grabbed his hand and tugged it. "Don't do that! I mean, if your sister were here, she would tell you _not_ to leave a girl alone, wouldn't she? So, shouldn't you respect her wishes?"

Silver stood there for fifteen seconds before saying, "I'm still leaving."

"No, don't leave me!"

* * *

"Are you still mad, Super Serious Gal?" Gold asked, pouting as he walked behind her, putting his hands behind his head.

"No, I'm not," Crystal replied, walking faster. "Also, stop calling me that."

She checked the time, '1:59'. _It's almost time_, she thought. She turned around to face Gold, only to have him bump into her and knock her down since he wasn't paying attention.

"Ah, sorry Crys!" Gold said as he bent down to help her up.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she got up. "I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I kind of promised Soul to do it even though it sounds unreasonable." Quickly, she got the wrapped lollipop that Gold bought her and smacked him on the back of his head with the hard candy.

"Ow!" Gold cried as he got hit, rubbing the back of his head.

Before he could retort, Crystal dropped the shattered lollipop on the floor, then gripped his shirt collar. She yanked his shirt closer to her, and asked with serious crystal eyes, "I know you play Pokérune since you have an obsession with Pokémon. So I'm going to ask you something. Are you here to kill me?"

"Huh? I know you're serious and all, but... what?" Gold asked, pulling away from her, breaking her grip.

She sighed in relief. "Never mind. Judging by your reaction, you probably don't even know anything about it, and I'm just jumping into conclusions that you're one of the fourteen," she said. "I'm sor—" Crystal stopped in mid-sentence when Gold just widened his eyes all of his sudden, his face expression turning to one of horror.

"Move out of the way!" he shouted, making her cringe. Throwing his arms around her, he embraced her.

"What are you doing?!" she said, trying to shove him off. But she stopped moving when she saw something flew towards them and blood suddenly splattered in front of her. The red liquid flew in mid-air in front of her view, making widen her eyes.

Gold groaned as he started to lay his weight on her.

Crystal started to shake rapidly, afraid of what that was. She gently touched his arm, where she saw the blood at. There was no way it was real, right? That was her imagination and Gold is messing with her... right? She didn't even hear a gunshot. And people weren't even noticing them, continuing their conversations idly.

As she touched it and opened her hand, her heart stopped. Seeing the ugly shade of red and the strong smell of it made her feel like she was going to puke. Bracing herself, she dared to look at the source of the leak. When she saw the hole in his shirt and the bloody hole in his shoulder, she couldn't handle it.

It made her remember a familiar scene she saw before when she caught a glimpse of it.

.

.

.

The structure, the place, the bone showing, the blood dripping. The nostalgic feeling made her feel _sick_.

_"GOOOLDDD!"_

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay to skip the café?" Yellow asked.

Her, Blue, and Red was staying in the nurse office still with Green to dearly help him. Well, that was Yellow's real reason. Red on the other hand, just wanted to stay with them, and Blue wanted to skip out on working and spy on Yellow and Red.

"It's totally fine," Red rest assured. "We're helping him out just by supporting him here."

"No, you're not. Get out, I can't even sleep because you guys talk too much," Green said, getting up from the bed.

"Well, it's boring for us, so stop acting selfish and let us just talk it out," Blue replied. "Red, what time is it again?"

"1:58," he answered. "Is something wrong? You keep asking for the time for the last fifteen minutes, every three minutes."

"No, I just have a date around two, and I'm wondering what time," Blue replied. "Anyways, Yellow," she looked at Yellow, giving the blonde a look, "let's go~! I want to go get some cotton candy. I'm craving some!"

"Oh wait, Blue. I made a mistake! I forgot to tell you that my phone is a minute and thirty seconds late. The real time is 1:59." Red froze when he saw the time switch to 1:59, which meant it was two. He corrected it, "Wait no, now it's two o' clock."

"Wait, what?"

_BANG! CRASH!_

Everyone covered their ears as a loud sound went off in the room, and Yellow cringed when she caught a glimpse of the window smashing a few seconds afterwards near the bed. Red quickly covered her from the flying glass, tackling her away from it. Blue stood there next to Green, blankly staring at it. Green got his blanket, and blocked the shattered glass to get on either of them, using it as a shield.

"Red, Yellow, are you okay?!" Green shouted.

"Yeah, we're good," Red said, slowly getting up to look back. But that was when he saw someone in black, standing outside with a gun, holding a rope to make sure he doesn't fall. Once again, Red got his arm, and shoved Yellow down by her neck. "Get down!"

Yellow tightly shut her eyes, trying to get through to the situation.

* * *

"Woah, what the heck are ya doin'?!" Sapphire yelled as a man in a suit came into the room and started shooting around the place. In her opinion, she felt that the bullets weren't real, so she wasn't scared. And even if they were real, she still didn't feel shaken up. What kind of well-dressed guy with sunglasses waltz in to shoot high school kids at a festival?

"..." The man stared at her silently before throwing his gun onto the floor and pulling out a small pocket knife.

Sapphire let out a growl, feeling hostile as she backed behind the counter. Pushing up her sleeves, she said, "If ya're from that stupid thing from last night, think wrong! I use ta be on the wrestling team and I'm not afraid ta break yer neck!"

The man hurled towards her, rushing in with the knife. Sapphire quickly dodged the knife attack and punched his arm. Even though her attack was pretty strong, the man didn't drop the knife though. He gripped it and continued to assault her. She continued to dodge the attacks again and again, but her movements were getting pretty sloppy, and the attacks landed, but in non-vital areas, leaving her with small cuts on her arms and cheeks.

The girl would've strike back, but then she felt something tug on her shirt and yank her back by surprise. In instinct, she threw a punch at the person, but the person dodged it quickly and backed away, putting his arms up in defense.

"Sapph, stop it!" Ruby shouted, pulling her back, away from the counter where the man stood.

"Prissy Boy?!" she exclaimed in surprise. "This is the wrong situation to pick a fight with meh! I'm a bit busy!"

"I know! Let's run!" he said, pulling her wrist and hitting the guy over the counter with the food he bought from the sempai's café. After the man hit it out of the way, Emerald appeared, jumping on the counter and shooting fake toy bullets at him from a gun he made.

Sapphire stopped in her tracks and held her ground with her shoe. "Dude! What are you talking about?! This guy hurt so much students! I'm not going to run away!" she shouted. "Also, I meant fighting as in an argument! Now let go of me!" She yanked her wrist back, releasing his grip.

"Okay! Everyone knows you're a barbarian who can't dress and fights justice! Now let's go," Ruby said, reaching out and tugging her wrist again.

"What are ya dumb? Did ya hear what I just said?!" Sapphire shouted.

"No one got hurt! I evacuated all the students to the different classes. Now stop whining about everything and let's go!" Ruby insisted. "This is an emergency drill that the school is too slow to report. So, unless you want to get kidnapped and killed, let's go!"

"That guy is after me though!" she retorted.

"Yeah, I know that! Now let's go," he insisted.

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. Now hurry up and leave!"

"I'm not going and ya can't make me!"

"Really? Because I think I can."

* * *

"Ah!" Soul exclaimed as she was shoved onto the floor, courtesy of Silver. Like usual, she would complain to him and start an argument as to why he unreasonable pushed her onto the floor (where there were probably creepy bugs at), but she didn't get the chance to when she saw a boy stand in front of him wearing black. Immediately recognizing it, she backed away slowly. Silver, on the other hand, stayed alert. He desperately wanted to run to Blue because the same predicament probably happened to her, but he couldn't leave Soul alone. He would totally do it without hesitation since he didn't care for the girl, being the kind of a stranger/acquaintance they were. But if his sister were here, she would've told him to protect her like the man he was.

Sadly for her, he already got the proof that he was a guy by birth and didn't care about protecting anyone but her. Silver glared at the boy, who pointed a gun at them. He wanted to hurry up and run to Blue, but he had to get past the guy first. Also, he had to deal with Soul on the side.

"Hey," he said, keeping his silver eyes on the man while talking to the brunette who was getting up. "You're a teenager girl, right? Well, since you're so strong and reliable, you distract the guy while I run. Then you can deal with the guy."

Soul's eyebrow twitched. "What?" she exclaimed. "Isn't it the other way around?"

"No. Now do as I say. I have somewhere I need to be," Silver replied.

_Where's my freaken prince charming when I need him?!_ she inwardly shouted, still pissed off and forgetting their situation for a second. Soul finally remembered and snapped back in reality when the boy shot a bullet at her. She quickly jumped in her spot as it nearly missed her, hitting at the grass near her feet.

"Ah!" she cried, running behind Silver.

"Don't use me as a shield," he said, glaring at her.

"Sorry, but I can't help it!" she shouted back, going into panic and her heart racing faster. But then she stopped when she remembered something. She remembered what Crystal had told her last night and what she should do if someone tried to go against her. She shouldn't be surprised. She shouldn't be worried. She expected it, and she fully knew it. So, she shouldn't be worried, right?

Soul's eyes started to become watery before her tears flowed down her cheeks.

But even so, she was _scared_.

"T-There's only one guy..." she said, her voice starting to crumble. "If Crys can do this, then so can I."

"What?" Silver asked, turning around to her.

Ignoring him, without question, Soul jumped out from behind then ran towards the boy as fast as she could in the distance, praying repeatedly in her mind that she doesn't get shot. The boy in return fired the gun at her way, but failed to hit vital spots. She got two bullets grazed into her leg when she got closer, making her cry louder. Quickly with all her might and her only leg, she jumped on him, clutching onto his gun. Using all her strength, she tried to yank the gun away, elbowing him and punching him with her free arm; the other one holding onto the gun.

"That idiot," Silver muttered as he ran over to help, forgetting about Blue for a second.

As he got closer, he threw a strong punch at the guy, making him fall over. But unexpectedly, the guy had pulled the trigger at the time, hitting something. Or, maybe_ someone_.

Silver cringed when he felt pain in his right arm.

Soul's bawling got louder as she dropped to the floor like the guy, but sat up. Sticking her leg out, she pulled down one of her long, white (now red) sock and revealed her injury. "It hurts..." she announced, crying even louder. "B-But... I did it, Crys..." She looked over to the gun in her hand with a smile at how accomplished she was. But a few seconds after, her smile faded as she fell down, panting and tears streaming down even faster. The blood on her leg started to leaked out even faster.

Silver couldn't react. He stayed still, feeling something.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

He touched the blood on his sleeve with his black gloves. When he saw the liquid on the glove, he felt something again.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

His mouth curved into a creepy smile, feeling exhilarated at the moment.

_The blood... The color of it is so beautiful, _he unconsciously thought.

The dark shade of red made his heart beat faster and faster, making him feel excited.

.

.

.

The nostalgic feeling of the pain and color made him feel like it was true paradise.

_Ba-dump._

* * *

"Wha— Are you okay, Platinum?!" Candice shouted urgently as she bent down and rushed to help the girl.

When the two were just idly chatting again after Platinum's fourth break (which made Pearl complain because he didn't even get one), some guy popped out of the bushes and jumped at her, holding a knife out at her. As best as she could on the spot, she tried to move out of the way, but she was too slow and the knife scratched her cheek.

Platinum ignored the bloody red scratch on her face though, holding onto Candice's arm tightly. "The game was real..." she muttered really low, panting heavily in panic.

"What was that?" Candice asked, turning to her.

"The game... it was real," she repeated, placing a hand on her heart to feel how fast her heart was pacing. She felt like she was suffocating at the moment, unable to find a solution to the situation they were it. With everything jumbled in her mind, a criminal with a weapon in front of them, and believing in the unbelievable, Platinum was too confused for once, and she was too in a panic to breathe at the moment. And in all, she felt dizzy and she blacked out, hearing someone shout her name last.

* * *

SWOOSH!

_An arrow flies through the air at extreme speed, landing onto the painted wooden target the person was aiming at. It lands perfectly, hitting it on bulls-eye. The blue haired girl who shot the arrow grins, elastic that she got a perfect shot._

_"You are the greatest, Dawn!" A boy with short black hair behind her praises, a goofy smile on his face. Just like the girl, he look like he was in his twenties._

_The blond haired boy beside him also look the same age and he wears a neat, black formal outfit like the other two. "Ehh... I think you're awesome at this and all, but I still think that you're still too... uhh... authentic. I mean, isn't a gun faster and the bullets are less heavier than a pot of arrows? I still think that you should catch up with the generation and ditch the bow and arrows."_

_"Barry, that's not nice," the black haired boy says, frowning._

_"I'm just saying. You were probably thinking the same thing," the blonde replies before turning to the girl, "Lucas, I, and most of the group already use guns. If anything, you are using a really old, unreliable weapon, don't you think? It's even more unreliable than a knife, and you need to get close to the enemy to actually cause damage."_

_Dawn flips her hair back and clutches to her bow. "I do not wish to use something that is a double-edge sword. The gunpowder could hit me in the eye and the pact it gives me afterwards could harm me," she answers, talking in a strange formal way that people used to talk like in the past. "And anyways, 'old school', as you call it, is the best way to go."_

_Barry sighs, realizing that she still doesn't get it, and Lucas chuckles. "I still think that it's pretty cool that you're a temple priestess," Lucas comments. "You're like a breath of fresh outside air, y'know?"_

_Dawn looks at him with her dark blue eyes and smiles. "Thank you."_

_The blonde sighs again. "So is Summer and May, but they use other weapons," he grumbles._

_"Summer uses a fishing pole to fight and May doesn't even have a weapon but her fists," Dawn points out._

_"Okay fine! Then you're not the weirdest one in the group, okay?" Barry admit, crossing his arms._

_"Anyways, Dawn, when you run out of arrows in a fight, which you probably will, Barry and I will have your back. Don't forget that," Lucas reminds, while Barry grumpily nods behind him._

_..._

_"Wait, what's happening?! Lucas, Barry!" The blue haired girl looks around frantically, out of her calm character. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she presses the black electronic against her ear, desperately trying to hear over the static. _

_"Barr—" Static continues to stop him, "Get down! Ah— Dawn, abort! Abort! Get out of there! Ah, don't touch hi— No! Leaf— Summe—" She hears a loud gunshot through the electronic before hearing a loud 'THUD' and a crash. "Dawn..." A small whisper comes through the device, "... Run."_

_"LUCAS! LUCAS!" she shouts, trying to get through him, but there was no answer and line went dead. She looks around herself; __three people in formal outfits and twenty in black uniforms laid on the floor, covered in bruises and blood. And she was the only one left._

_ "AAAAHHHHH!" she screams in panic, putting her hands on her head. "Help! Someone help! Please...!"_

_"Don't worry." Dawn stops screaming and puts her hands down as she hears a voice. Slowly turning her head around, she sees a man standing in front of her. He grins as he shoves in his hands in his pockets._

_"So... you're the last one left, huh? I'll ease the pain nicely. After all, we need you to be alive."_

_As much of a panic she was in, she tries to calm down despite her heart racing. Keeping her eyes at him, she grabs her bow and gets ready to pull an arrow out to shoot. But she freezes when she felt she was grabbing nothing. It took her a moment to realize: she ran out of arrows._

_Walking slowly to her, she jumps and cringes at his soft footsteps. "Stop it," she mumbles. He ignores her and continues to walk her way. "Stop it." He continues the footsteps. Her heart races even more._

_"STOOOOOOOP IT!" she shrieks, high pitched. She runs to him and tries to fight him off. Being the person who doesn't know any martial arts, nor any fighting techniques, she throws random punches, which he dodges easily. Desperate, she tries to shove him and attack him as much as she could._

_"I REFUSE TO DIE! I REFUSE FOR THEM TO DIE!" she shouts at the top of her lungs, throwing small punches at him, her tears flowing faster and her voice getting higher._

_Dawn freezes when she felt something prick her at her neck. Feeling it, it took over her body and she falls onto the floor, dead silent. The man that she was trying to fight earlier just looks to the side where a man holding a sniper gun was at. He nods in approval then looks down at the girl._

_"I already told you. We need you and your friends to be alive after all."_

* * *

Platinum shot her eyes open, waking up from being unconscious on the grass. She looked around to find out what happened before she collapse. But that was when she regretted it. She widened her eyes. In front of her, Candice laid on the floor, her body laying on top of a small puddle of blood, it seeping through her thin, white clothes. Looking up, she saw the man in black in front of her holding a knife with something dripping down it.

It was Candice's blood.

"Help," was all she said.

She looked around for someone, but there was no one but a dead Candice, her, and the killer. Candice and her chose an isolated place to get away from the crowds, so of course there wasn't going to be anyone that would hear their screams, nor be around.

But that was when she realized that she was alone..._ again_.

The panic started to devour her again as she started to think back at the dream and her situation.

A dead body of her ally was in front of her. An enemy she had to defeat was in front of her and she was_ useless_, not knowing what to do next.

The realization made her heart sunk.

At the moment, she felt like glass.

_Fragile._

And she had already shattered, inside and out.

.

.

.

The nostalgic feeling_ killed_ her.

* * *

"Commander Sabrina. Are you sure we don't need backup and reinforcement in targets seven's and eight's spot?" a man dressed in black asked, bending down and hunching over. "The boss told us that they were kind of immortal and inhuman. One grunt wouldn't be enough."

The purple haired girl who sat against the metal fence flipped her long purple hair back. With a look of calmness and cleverness, she replied with a simple,

"Please. Don't be silly. They're just a group of people with problems. If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if they died right here and now."

* * *

Author's Note _— _Woah. So... this was like a huge chunk of the plot. But guess what, guys? This is only the beginning, well, like 1/2 of the beginning since I didn't get to finish the others cause of reasons! LOL XD Anyways, I wanted to go on, but I decided to stop it there since I probably won't have much time till I start writing the next chapter. So I got like half. And as always, this is a monthly update! Honestly I wanted to update last week (my updates being 3 weeks instead), but then my computer broke and I was reduced to using this REALLY, REALLY old computer which breaks down every ten minutes TT^TT On top of that, I have school already, and it's been a HUGE PAIN! Geez... I never knew high school can be so tiring... Well anyways, I'll try to update as fast as I can, but as always, no promises.

Anyways aside from that, awwww! The happy joy atmosphere disappeared very quickly... sorry about that guys XP I think you all knew that it would've turn a bit dark soon enough, right? Well... kind of. Also, I apologize for the school festival not being lovey-dovey as I promised, butttttt... I got an idea and I jumped closer to the plot XD Guess the romantic moments got to wait till later, LOL.

Sorry for the OOC if there was XD I'm not really sure what Platinum would do (being the proud person she is) like slap the person, or fight them off, but I tried to think of a way how a normal person in reality would act like (aka me). On the other hand, the reactions of weirdness (I'm looking at Silver over there) and the reactions will have reasons later, of course. By the way, I guess the different between Platinum and Soul is that Soul believes in this kind of stuff, I guess. That's why she's prepared and etc... but yeaaaah! As for the two other groups (hoenn &amp; kanto), I didn't get them because I wanted to stop there, sorry! Well, this is part one anyways, sooo... Also, Diamond and Pearl doesn't have a big part in this chapter but will have one in the next one, so don't worry about it XD

But ehhh... it felt rushed TT^TT I think that's the effect of trying to finish it when school started... Also, about the people finding out who is who will probably be figured even if it is implied. XD Don't worry, it'll be answer all in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading~! :))))))) I'll see you guys the next three weeks (?) or maybe the next month! Again, I apologize SO MUCH for the super late updates. ANNNNDDDD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! XD YOU GUYS BREAKING THE RECORD KILLED ME HAPPILY :)


	12. The Nostalgic Feeling (Part II)

A/N — WOO HOO! Three day weekend for meeee guys! :)))) Well anyways, I'm going straight to the apologies like usual, but this has been a WHOLE LONG while since I updated, huh? I seriously thought I was gonna go on hiatus for a moment, but I guess I survived it. Stepping away from the depress stuff though, LET'S SKIP TO ME CHEERING! YASSSSS Y'ALL BROKE THE RECORD ONCE AGAIN WITH THE REVIEWS AND I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH XDDDD THANK YOU SO MUCH!

AND TO THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS LIKE USUAL —  
Emeraldofthestars — Aw thank you so much XD Your review really made my day and it's so sweet of you to say that ;)  
Shidake — Yeaaaaaah, but tbh the plot finally moved. But yah, I think anyone would LOL. Anyways, thanks for reviewing :))  
Just Another Kid — Haha thanks for always reviewing XD Also, LOL at your review! Haha, I love it! Your reaction seemed funny, but I have to warn you... this chapter isn't as much bloody as the other one, so it's okay :) Also, as for the other chapters... hmmm... I don't really know if there's more blood. Well, there is, but no as much, so don't worry!  
Falneou17 — Yeah, but I think it was obvious that I was rushing! Sorry about the less details though. My grammar is too weak. Well... anyways, thanks for reviewing and your compliment :)  
justsomerandompokemonguy — LOL, yes. This is literally the biggest turning point I think...  
TheRunAwayPanda — THANK YOU!  
Pale1357 — yes, yes it has, LOL.  
ElectroPhoenix — Actually, yes I have to reveal, it is. Sorry about the long update by the way... sighs... well anyways, you're going to find out some details, but I got to say, this isn't going to be all the answers to your curiousity, sorry!  
darkdemon5 — THANK YOU SO MUCH~! but yeah, school is a butt. And thanks for understanding :)  
Topaz Smith — Haha, thanks! And yeah, it WAS rushed, oh wells.

ASDFGHJKL THANK YOU SO MUCH! *CRIES* I'M SO SORRY I WAS SO LATE BUT THE CHAPTER WAS HERE, SO GO ON AHEAD!

* * *

Chapter Twelve — The Nostalgic Feeling (Part II)

* * *

_Platinum's POV_

It was my fault.

Candice is dead and it was my fault.

Because of my panic attack, I went unconscious. And as usual, Candice was probably trying to protect me like the good friend she was. I was useless. I couldn't do anything but faint and get in the way. Why am I such an unworthy being? My best friend was dead and it was all my fault.

And I even had the nerve to even cry and feel scared. Why is my hand shaking? Why is my heart stopping? What is this horrible feeling?

_"DAAAAAWWWNNNN!"_

That name kept repeating in my mind, along with the horror shriek that came with it.

... That's right. I'm alone. I'm pathetically alone like the girl in my dream. We both let someone kill our precious friends and we dared to have a panic attack. We both failed to protect our allies. We're both the same. So we're both going to end the same, right?

Ah... this feeling feels like it's murdering me. Hmm... maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I got murdered. I mean, I wouldn't feel this horrible feeling ever again and that is truly happiness to me. So, why not?

I stare at the killer in front of me.

Ahhhh... the scene is so blurry. I guess it's the tears that's blurring my vision. Oh well. I guess I can accept whatever comes my way. I know I'm not physically strong and I know I'm going to lose the fight no matter how hard I try. The girl, Dawn did after all. Dawn was even older than me, so if she didn't have a chance, then what do I have?

The killer crept closer, slowly walking to us.

This familiar scene felt so nostalgic even though we were different.

Instead of having a break down like that girl, I should just accept fate and my misfortune in life. After all, being calm is the thing I'm best at.

He came closer.

Why is my heart stopping so much? Why couldn't I handle this?

And closer.

I mean, I should be used to this, considering the multiple kidnappings in my life.

And closer, finally reaching me.

I sat there, staring at him with my cobalt eyes. Candice laid in my arms, her eyes closed. At least I could die in her arms. I stared at the knife in his hand covered in blood. This is going to be the end of me, and I'm okay with it. At least I could get even with her. I hope this will be enough.

I close my eyes. Just get this over with quickly. I waited for the pain, shutting my eyes tighter.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes to see what happened, only to find someone dressed in gray in front of me. The killer clicked his tongue then backed away, pulling the knife away as more blood fell from it. The boy who wore gray turned around. His soft lax eyes were warming but alert.

"Missy, are you okay?" he called, his face serious.

I recognized him.

"... Diamond?" My voice turned hoarse.

He widened his eyes, his face full of worry now. "Ah! You have a cut here!" He reached out and touched my cheek, feeling the small cut on my face gently. "Oh no! We need to get you to the nurse office asap!"

I adverted my eyes when I noticed something. His hand. It was dripping with blood. Was it when that guy was about to end my life? I reached out and grabbed his hand, firmly holding it. Tears blurred my vision even more as I pulled it to my forehead.

Why am I so useless? If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't had got hurt. If it wasn't for my invitation, then Candice wouldn't had got hurt. I'm just a bad luck charm.

_Ba-dump._

That's funny. Out of everything now, I can hear my heart beat again.

_Ba-dump._

I opened my eyes and stared at Diamond's hand.

_Ba-dump._

Why do I feel so pissed off?

_Ba-dump._

The redness of his blood drove me crazy.

_Ba-dump._

A girl that looked similar to me, but older flashed in my mind. Dawn, once again. Her eyes narrowed with tears falling out, repeatedly trying to attack the man that came closer to me. _"I REFUSE TO DIE! I REFUSE TO LET THEM DIE!_ Her shouts became visible to me.

Huh. I just realized something.

I guess we aren't the same. She actually _tried_ to protect her friends, even though she was covered in injuries herself and she was weak. But look at me. I'm here, mourning over the death of my friend and causing a _friend_ to get injured for me because I didn't have the guts, or courage to move and live.

That girl was the opposite of me.

And I hate it.

I hate that.

I hate the sight of Candice's body covered in blood.

I hate the sight of Diamond's blood.

I hate that the world was falling around me, and I accepted it without even avenging my friend.

I hate how I'm so useless, giving up without even trying.

I let go of his hand and reached to my back. Ah, it felt nostalgic again, even if I was imitating Dawn; another person. Like her, I had no arrows on me. And I know that. I put my hand down, and gently put Candice's body on the grass. I stood up slowly, feeling defiant.

Diamond slowly stood up as well, a worried expression on his face.

For a second, I didn't see him, but someone else. He was older, looking more matured. I can imagine his smile as it flashes in my mind.

A small smile appeared on my face as I can picture it visibly.

One name came to me: _Lucas._

I guess we're different, after all. Maybe I have a different personality from the priestess Dawn. Maybe I'm like her, having break downs easily, ending up in similar situations. I don't know. But I do know there's something way different between us.

Because unlike her, I'm not going to lose this battle.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"YOU #*$%#^!" Sapphire shouted, pounding Ruby on his back as hard as she could.

Ruby was carrying her like a potato sack around his shoulder, trying to endure her fists, flinching each time. "Shut up! You're heavy and I really don't want to do this!" he shouted back. _Damn, what should we do now?_ he thought, trying to think of a plan while Sapphire shouted more 'beautiful' words for the insult.

* * *

"Target one, two, three, and four are spotted together. Proceed tactic fourteen," the man that popped up before him said to his partner next to him, who nodded in reply.

The two took out their guns and pointed it at Green and Blue first. As they started to shoot, Green rolled off the bed and hit the floor with Blue to use the bed as a shield. Blue would've pushed him off and shout at him, but she decided not to in the situation because it seemed bad. But she was still pissed off at him for landing on top of her.

"Blue! Green!" Red shouted, wrapping his arms around Yellow at the other side of the room.

Right now, he stood clueless. He was an unarmed high school student, and probably the only 'protection' he had was his pikachu costume. Which wasn't exactly the best thing to have because it even made him hard to move in. Keeping his eyes on the two brunettes, he whispered to Yellow to get under the nearby nurse's desk, or behind it when he signals her.

Yellow looked rather reluctant and skeptical about the plan though. She knew Red had good intentions and that he was just trying to protect her. But that was the thing that was wrong. She didn't want to be the weak damsel in distress, hiding behind a 'shield' and letting the knight fight. She was fully aware that she was weak, but she couldn't leave Red out on the field like that.

Red might've not have a great plan, but he can probably manage. Thanks to the action movies he always watches, he could probably do something.

"Now," Red signaled, but Yellow wouldn't move from his arms because of her stubbornness. But Red mistaken that she was frozen in fright, so he did his own thing and ran to the table and placed her there himself while the other two were distracted.

"Re—" Yellow started, but she stopped when Red had already ran away from the desk before she could explain herself.

Red ran towards the guy nearest to him to tackle him, or something. Anything would've work along as he stops shooting. But the man saw his attack and when he had approached very closely, he had pointed the gun in front of the black haired boy's face, a few feet away.

"It's a dead end, Kid," the man said, ready to pull the trigger.

Quickly, Red jerked forward and grabbed his thumb, pushing down a pressure point. After he had successful released the grip off of him, he snatched the gun then pointed it the man, breathing heavily. He didn't know why, but he felt that he could do that easily, or he did it before.

"I guess movies can really change you..." he muttered.

The other man stopped shooting at Blue and Green and turned to the other scene, which was Red pointing the gun at his comrade, holding it wrong.

He stared at him. "Boy, you don't have the guts to pull the trigger." He lifted his gun and now pointed it at Red, who also changed his target. "Let go. Now. And maybe I won't kill you," he bluffed.

Red's hands magically went into the correct position, holding the gun right as if he was already used to it. At that moment, he felt a surge of excitement going through his veins. Or maybe it was fear, he couldn't tell. But he could tell that it felt good.

It seemed very _nostalgic_, making him have a warm feeling despite holding onto cold metal.

Keeping his serious expression, he said, "Get away from my friends."

* * *

People started to surround the two, making Crystal worried because of her scream attracting attention. Hoisting him up her arms, she quickly pushed him up and carried him bridal style. She ran through the crowd, pushing people idly and not bothering to even say 'excuse me' like she always do.

_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down_, she repeatedly thought, trying to not go into a panic. She knew that going into a panic is the worst thing you can do. I_'ll just put him in the nurse office and give him first aid or something. No biggie. Afterwards, I just need to call the hospital and get him check out. There's no reason I should panic._ She glanced at the unconscious Gold in her arms. _It's going to be okay._

_RING! RING!_

Her phone rang, but she ignored it, deciding that she had more important matters to do.

* * *

"Damn it," Soul cursed under her breath, inbetween her pants. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down, but she felt that she couldn't stop it. She tried to lift her arm to grab her purse to get her Xtransceiver to call someone for help. She was so happy that her arms weren't injured for a moment.

Reaching out and rummaging through her bag, when she felt it, she quickly grabbed it and pulled the screen to her face. Dialing one of her speed dials, she put it on speaker and laid it next to her. She felt the energy in her arms already giving out.

The Xtranciever continued to make a loud dialing sound for at least thirty seconds before going into a voicemail, "_Hello. This is Crystal's and Soul's Kurumi emergency phone. If it's something really urgent, make sure to leave a text message, or continue to call repeatedly. Thank you, we hope to reach you soon_," Crystal's voice rang.

Soul started to mumble curse words again, upset that she wasn't answering the damn emergency phone. The other part of her was a bit worried. Crystal always seem to be very responsible, etc. and all, so not answering the emergency phone (which they decided to use in the plan they made up last night) could be a sign that she was attacked or something, considering Soul, herself, got attacked. But Soul didn't have the time to worry about her twin because she felt like she was in the underground world below because of the pain.

She froze when she heard a laugh. Lifting her shoulder up slightly to see who it is, she widened her eyes when she had saw Silver laughing while being covered in blood.

"Silver!" she shouted, trying to get his attention.

The redhead stopped laughing and turned to her. When she made eye-contact with his silver eyes, she felt a chill go up her spine. His eyes looked like he was a psycho killer who had just been celebrating after murdering someone, feeling the madness going through their soul. That was when she knew she couldn't ask him for help.

Without taking her eyes off of him, she dialed another number. The Xtranciever made another dialing noise for a few seconds before stopping. Through the speaker, someone answered.

"Hello?" A male voice was heard.

"Black-nii, I need your help."

* * *

"Tell me why we're in the 'sempais' hallway, or imma go kill ya harsher than I was gonna," Sapphire demanded, holding the urge to punch him after he had put her down.

"Because it's an intruder alert and we could die," Ruby reasoned, quite calmly despite his words. "Or get really injured."

"Those bullets were probably fake! I have an uncle that still uses bb bullets that just hurts!" Sapphire replied. "Anyways, it's none of yer business! I should've expected it when that stupid computer thingy told me to! They're coming at me, and I have ta fight back!"

"Yah, yah, I already told Wallace-sensei about it and reported it to the other teachers," Ruby informed. "All of the students have left the classroom, and Rald should be leaving safely, considering he pops up anywhere."

"Dude, ya're not listenin' ta me!" Sapphire shouted, ready to march back.

But she couldn't because Ruby grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her tracks. "I already know that those guys in black are trying to kill you, etcetera, and all. I also know about you being..." Ruby hesitated for a second, "Sapphoro."

Sapphire widened her eyes at the sound of that name. "Y-You! You!" she spluttered, pointing at him and staring at him with wide eyes. "Don't ya freaken tell me that ya're one of the watzicallit... of the dumb chosen one thingy that they made up! I-I mean, I know you know Pokémon and all, considering you know what I meant by 'muk' the other day, but— wait. No way ya could be in mah chat group! I love everyone in there, and I hate ya! They're too awesome!"

"Feeling the love here," Ruby said sarcastically.

"Wait, if ya're one of the people in the group, then ya heard what they said in the group yesterday! Why are ya running away?!" Sapphire shouted.

"Sapph, I think you already known me for as long as a month, and I'm pretty sure I stated this like three times already. I. Don't. Want. To. Die. You got that, Barbarian?" Ruby asked slowly, acting as if she was a kindergartener, thinking that she barely comprehending what he was interpreting.

"I'm going to punch yo—" Sapphire stopped talking when she heard a loud sound go off, feeling a strong pressure go through her hair. Her body froze and she touched her face when she felt pain. One of her ears had a small cut on it, dripping blood slightly.

Ruby and Sapphire turned towards the direction where the attack had came from. There stood in front of them, another man dressed in black.

He lifted his gun again and pointed at them.

* * *

"Almost there," Crystal mumbled, going as fast as her pair of legs could carry her. "Hang on, Gold."

She was close to the nurse office, entering the parts of the building that were isolated from others since she didn't want to attract attention and that it would be faster to run to the office without the crowds being in the way. She ran up the stairs, not stopping to take a breath. She needed to hurry.

But then she stopped when she felt her heart bump abnormally faster than usual.

She blanked out.

* * *

_The blue haired girl whose hair was loosely down cries silently while running through her hands in the black haired boy's scalp whose head was resting on her knees. She breathes heavily, feeling as if she could collapse any minute, but she stays with a smile in her face, trying to comfort the boy with a strong expression. She glances at his injury, flinching before adverting her eyes away quickly even though it was covered in medicine. She jumps slightly in her spot when heard a loud sound._

_A man with a black uniform with the symbol of a red 'R' opens the cell gate and tosses another dark blue haired girl in roughly, along with three other people who sustained major injuries. The man quickly shuts the door right away, locking it before walking away._

_"Dawn," she breathes. "May, Brendan, Fire."_

_The girl didn't seem to respond though. She just lays there silently._

_"... Is she dead?" she mumbles, her voice hoarse._

_Quickly, two boys; one blonde, one black haired, scrambles from their spot, and runs up to the girl. "Dawn! Get ahold of yourself!" the blond one shouts, holding her upright._

_The other just silently stares at her face seriously, immediately going to check her pulse. After a few seconds, he sighs in relief. "She's alive and barely injured."_

_"What about the other three?" she asks._

_"They should be alright," a blond haired girl speaks up, appearing right next to her._

_She limps over to them, her arm hanging to the side because it had broken and got burned before. Her pale white skin was bright red and it had black marks. She bends over and falls to the floor. With her good arm, she touches the black haired boy's face softly. The blue haired girl seriously thought she was going to cry, but the blonde didn't. Instead, she had a defiant look on her face._

_"Even though we're in this horrible situation, I don't regret anything," she states softly. There was a pause before her eyes flickers to the girl. "Kristina, are you okay?"_

_"Why would you ask that? Of course I am," she states despite flinching. Her fever was getting to her, and it was slowly killing her._

_"Anyways, you should be more worried about the others. I barely even got injured," Kristina advises, nodding her head to the others._

_Kristina lays against the gray brick wall, still keeping the black haired boy on her lap. She scans the cell, observing if there was any openings, or chances to escape left. But there was none. Her weapons were confiscated and all people who had invaded the lab with her were all in the cell, meaning there was going to be no help. Besides the point that everyone was insanely unstoppable and strong, she doubt they could break out in their condition._

_"You don't have to worry about Dawn. We have her," Lucas assures with Barry nodding._

_The blonde looks over to the others, seeing if she could help anyone. When she had reached out to touch the short haired brunette across the cell, the girl hisses, "Summer, don't touch me. Don't help me. I want to die, so don't you dare try to heal my injuries."_

_She flinches, before looking at her determined. "Leaf, we're friends. I want to help," she insists._

_"I know we're friends. But you're also friends with the others. Go help them," Leaf gestures to the others. "At least they have a will to live."_

_"Don't say that," Summer snaps, looking concerned. "I don—"_

_She was interrupts by a loud slam. Everyone snaps their attention to the front, where a scientist with two men in black uniforms stood. He pushes up his glasses, looking around at the crew to see which one would be the first victim._

_"Take that boy with the huge chunk out of his shoulder. The boss says he's the one who's the most effective for the machine."_

_Horror and angry rose in Kristina as she grits her teeth and gives them a look of pity and hatred. "Don't you dare touch him."_

* * *

"Stop it," Crystal mumbled, talking to the universe when she had snapped back into reality after seeing that vision.

Honestly, this wasn't the time to get stupid visions, wasting time when someone is on the verge of dying. And being reminded of someone's past is the last thing she wanted. She needed to get her head into reality (even though it's really hard right now, considering all the unbelievable situations) and focus.

A sound of a loud door slamming from below the stairs made her flinch. She didn't want it to be the guy who had shot Gold. She couldn't handle him. She was just a normal high school student. At the sound of footsteps entering, she ran as fast as she could, carrying Gold sloppily.

* * *

Even though she thought of fighting, she was useless in her view. She had no muscles, no strategy despite her intellect personality, and Diamond was literally being a human shield at the moment. She couldn't even get her head in the game either, considering the fact every time she sees his face, she thinks of Lucas; the guy in her visions.

Platinum placed a hand on Diamond's shoulder, watching the man cautiously. "Diamond, run away and go call the police, or something. I think I can distract him, or something for awhile," she reassured, trying to make herself useful.

Diamond shook his head, refusing. "Umm... no offense Missy, but I think that's too risky," he argued. "Anyways, Pearl went to go get help. But I do want you to run away."

"I will never do that," she refused sharply. "I... want to run right now, honestly. But I don't want to leave you, or Candice, and I also want to avenge her. Plus, I feel like this is a test from the game meant for me. I can't leave you when I'm the one who's responsible."

"You play the game too?!" Diamond exclaimed, surprised that a delicate lady who seems to be all strict would play an RPG game that's kind of a waste of time.

"Too?" Platinum tilted her head slightly, blinking.

"Yeah I—" Diamond didn't get to finish his sentence because a gunshot was heard. A bullet flew between them, barely missing their noses. Turning to the source, the man held one in his hand. After that, he grumbled something then tossed it on the floor, pulling a knife out. He ran to the them.

Diamond pushed Platinum behind him, opening his arms so that he could protect her. Platinum watched in horror as she almost saw the man make contact. Just when she decided to fight, she was being protected by a shield again.

But not this time.

Platinum grabbed Diamond's arm and yanked it away from the knife, then ran to the bushes near Candice's body with the man chasing them from behind after missing. _It should be here_, she thought, scrimmaging through them, not caring whether she got dirt on her super expensive diamond and pearl rings or fingernails. When she had finally found what she was looking for, she grabbed it and jumped in front of Diamond, surprising the two. The man was about to dug the knife into the boy, but Platinum had blocked it with the thing she found a minute ago.

Diamond widened his eyes when he saw it.

An arrow was clashing against the knife.

Platinum inwardly thanked that she remembered on a spot that Candice started to take archery a week ago.

Too bad that the wooden arrow wasn't as strong, and the pressure and force she was giving off.

Her hope plumaged when the stick broke and she fell back and landed on the floor on her butt.

* * *

"Prez, stop working! It's a festival, we should be going around and hanging out!" Black insisted, gesturing out the door.

He and White were alone in an unused classroom together. White wanted to finish the details about the upcoming play, events today, and other stuff for her own middle school. Since Black was her loyal assistant, he wanted to accompany her. Well, that is, when he didn't think it would take three whole hours of quiet awkwardness of work. He couldn't stand it anymore, even though he should be used to it, considering his job in America.

White looked up from her work for once. "Black, I thought you were the 'Mr. Bigshot Guy' in America. Shouldn't you be more into work?"

Black wrinkled his nose in reply. "Ehhh... I didn't really ask to be one. Well, actually I was. But what I mean is that I was kind of forced to," he clarified. "When I was smaller with my two sisters, my dad was sick that we didn't have any money and was always complaining so he left us even though we were in a poor state. Luckily, the next month, my mom found her long lost step-mother who she had lost during the war that happened many years ago, and that lady happened to be looking for a heir for her company. Since my mother was already living her dream of being a baker and dancer, someone had to take the job. The twins, umm, as you know as, Soul and Crystal, didn't want to because Crystal wanted to focus on her studies and become something else and Soul wanted to not do any hard work or be depended on because she didn't want to disappoint anyone and make the wrong choices. So, I ended up with the job."

"Oh," White mouthed.

"Okay, now that you know my life story, or whatever, let's go enjoy the festival! You need a break anyways," Black persuaded, giving her a friendly smile.

White shook her head. "There's no reason why I should take a break. I already took one an hour ago."

"And when was that?" Black asked, raising an eyebrow. He's been watching her work for the last three hours.

"Remember when I told you to get me some coffee and cake?" White reminded, to which Black nodded at. "That was when."

"Wow... that was such a long break," Black said sarcastically. Just when White was going to retort back, his phone rang throughout the room.

"Is that an Xtranciever?" White asked, raising an eyebrow as he revealed his phone out.

"Yep, the latest model. You can only get this brand in America," Black bragged, pushing the answer button. He put it against his ear and greeted with a 'hello'.

"Black-nii, I need your help," a muffle was heard.

"W-Wait, what?" Black asked, his face turning serious.

His question was ignored though, and the line went dead.

"Who was that?" White inquired.

* * *

They studied each other, watching each other's movements to make sure they didn't make the wrong move. Because if they did, they knew that someone would die, and they knew it was going to be themselves. There was no way they were going to let that happen.

"Wha—" Blue was going to speak, but she couldn't because Green slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Shhh..." he shushed, gesturing with an index finger over his lips. "Don't distract Red when he's in the game."

"Put the gun down," the man demanded slowly.

Red didn't flinch and kept his attention focus. "No way," he refused, his eyes flashing with bloodlust. "If you shoot me... I will shoot your comrade without hesitation." He nodded his head towards the man beside him.

...

Yellow covered her ears, shut her eyes tightly, and shuttered under the desk, trying to prevent herself from listening. She couldn't stand their conversation of killing and shooting and things that could involve injury and blood. She felt as if she was going to puke any moment.

But she needed to help Red and others.

"_Listen to me... Listen to me!_"

Yellow opened her eyes when she heard a voice in her mind. Who's talking to me?" she mumbled out loud, looking around.

"_It's me, Chuchu!_"

The blonde snapped her head down to her pocket and dug in it, revealing a small pokeball in her hand. When she was observing the pokeball they gave her last night, Blue had popped up behind her and scared her, causing her to drop the ball. Unfortunately, it had hit Chuchu on the head, absorbing the mouse and capturing it completely. After seeing the results and the successfulness, the others had did the same action and captured theirs too. Well, Gold wanted to save it, but Silver forced him because the monkey was too annoying not to.

"Are you talking to me...?" she asked quietly, staring at the mouse with soft eyes. "How can I understand you? I thought Pokémon were supposed to say their names." _But then again, I shouldn't be surprised, considering the Pokémon was alive in reality in front of me._

"_Release me, Yellow. I can help,_" Chuchu insisted, surprising the blonde.

Pokérune, or better yet, Pokémon were the reason why they were in this mess in the first place since the crazy game decided to drag them into it. So was it wise to let them to actually get her and others out of this mess? Yellow couldn't tell.

But she had no choice if she wanted to help Red.

Pressing the white button, she released the electric sparking mouse.

* * *

Soul cursed under her breath again. _Are you serious?_ Her Xtranciever had ran out of battery after saying only a sentence to him. She dropped her arms completely on the floor and released the Xtranciever, letting it roll a few feet away.

She sighed and tried to take deep breaths to stop crying. Her leg was throbbing so much, and she felt like her energy was sucked out of her. But she couldn't relax. She gently pushed herself up again with her elbows to see Silver's expression.

The redhead stopped looking at his injury and raised his head to look straight at her. Soul inwardly grimaced with disgust when she saw the creepy smile plastered on his face. It was creepier than Blue's face on Valentines day; times a hundred.

"Why are you crying? The sensation feels so wonderful," he said, grabbing onto his injured shoulder. He touched it then showed her his glove stained in the color red.

The first thought in her mind was that she finally found out why he never smiled because it was creepy, and the other one was how much of a psychopath he was and also the fact that he was such an ass for not feeling hurt. Well, it's not like she wants him to feel the pain, but it's just that he was acting like it wasn't even there when it actually was and she was literally bawling over here over it.

Silver stared at her, the smile still on his face. "You know, I remember some things. How people tried to kill me, how people did test on me, how I was kidnapped before. I also remember the feeling of being hurt— the pain rushing through my veins like it was yesterday."

"... What the hell are you talking about?" She looked at him like he was more insane than a few seconds ago, and that was _impossible_.

"Memories came back to me, that's what I'm talking about," he stated.

"Look, I know you're like crazy and all, but take me to the damn hospital. I can't afford to let go of my life before getting praise by Crys!" Soul snapped, feeling tired of his nonsense. It literally took all of her effort to stand up to him.

Silver's face fell into a frown. "You're not going to die," he rest assured confidently. "After all, you have 80% of Kristina's generation cells even though you're half of her."

"Again, what the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

Emerald opened the door to the stairs to get to the sempai's hallway. He was pretty sure he could get some help from the football players or something. Maybe his detention buddies would believe him if he told them that a psychopath guy who came shooting into the festival was on the way, trying to murder him. He considered Gold and Red quite trusting and gullible. And maybe Diamond and Pearl, being the youngest, he saw them as children who believed anything their elder would say.

He heard loud breathing when he entered the stairway and small mutters. Someone was in the isolated spot.

Once the door behind him shut loudly behind him, the mutters had stopped and the heavily breathing had stopped as well. But loud and transparent movements were heard. He slowly went up the stairs cautiously to see who it was, but when he had stepped a few steps, he could already hear loud clanks running up the stairs. In an instant, he saw something familiar shining in the light on the stairs above him, but barely spotted it because like a blur, it wasn't there a second later.

But even though it was less than a second, he had recognized it when he caught a small glimpse of it.

It was Crystal's star earrings.

Emerald rushed up the stairs after her.

* * *

Ruby didn't know what to do in his situation, and Sapphire wasn't helping either. She was the type of person who based her actions on impulse decisions instead of real strategies in his opinion. Judging by that, she wasn't going to win this battle without having an actual plan. He wasn't the best tactician ever, but he was actually a pretty sharp when it comes to planning things. Maybe Sapphire's impulsive thinking might help him, but things weren't really turning his way.

Sapphire's growling wasn't really helping him either.

"Sparkles," Sapphire called his username, surprising him. "I hate yer guts."

"Are you really going to say that right now?!" he snapped, turning his attention to her.

"But," she continued, "I still think that yer a pretty good player online. Ya already know what our saying is on online; we don't have to win the battle, but the war. Remember the group's words and ya will be fine! I will too because I still have regrets in this world, and I don't plan ta die before I mend them. So just stay back and hide because I think ya're the same as me!"

"Well I just don't want to die in general," Ruby mumbled in reply.

Sapphire ignored his mumble and went on four feet— her fighting position that had her hands and feet onto the floor like a track runner starting the race. She kept her sapphire orbs onto the gun, snarling. She had a quick and easy plan that didn't even need the help of Ruby's weak muscles.

The man put his finger on the trigger and narrowed his eyes at the two. "Tell me where you hidden them and I will let you go," he said, confusing the teens.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby snapped, narrowing his eyes back.

"I know that you two are hiding the Pokédex somewhere. Now tell me where it is and maybe I will pull back my attack," he offered.

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout, but I do know that I don't listen to bad people!" Sapphire growled.

Without a signal or a pause, she sprinted through the hallway to him like an animal ready for its prey. All she had to do was take him down and then she could discuss with Ruby about being her awesome amazing hero that she trusted so much online.

The man quickly pulled the trigger, jerking backwards slightly because of the pressure with gunpowder flying everywhere. Sapphire winced when she got shot in the thigh, but still kept going. She jumped on him when she reached closer and started to hit him as hard as she could with her two fist and claws. He pointed his gun and pulled the trigger again, trying to defend himself. When he had released it, another loud sound came between them and Sapphire fell backwards away from him, hissing and cringing.

She held onto her shoulder, which now had blood running from it.

When she was going to confiscate the guy's gun, she saw Ruby walking towards her with a grin. She inwardly smiled slightly through the pain, a tiny bit surprised that he would help her. But then again, she helped him, so it was normal to do it.

"Prissy Boy..." She cringed again. "Steal his—"

Sapphire stopped talking when she saw him lift his right arm and put his arm around her neck. "Eh?" a small sound escaped her lips, confused of his actions.

How he was walking towards with her with an ease smile now made her sick. She felt that she recalled a scene similar to this, but she tried not to think about it. But how he put his arm around her with friendly smile made her feel like she wanted to strangle him.

Nostalgic waved over here, but she tried to ignore it.

"Sorry Sapph. But I got to do what I need to do," he said, still grinning. "Night."

Before she could struggle in his grip, or blurt questions, he had pushed the back of her neck somewhere, triggering a pressure point. The girl fell silently to the floor forward and immediately became unconscious. Her last thought being,

_Traitor._

* * *

"Boss, it seems that all sections are gone. All experiments are on the verge on dying because the lower men are almost eliminating them as you said. The only ones who is winning right now is Fire, who seems to have taken a gun from his opponent, and Kristina's clone and... your son," a man in black reported, saluting him respectably.

The man in the recliner chair pet the persian beside him. "... I see. I guess they're not as strong as I thought with their memories gone. Proceed to almost kill them, but not quite. I need them for the next project," he said, unknowingly frowning at the news.

"Yes sir," he shouted back. "Also, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"It seems that the girl that we sent into the game years ago has exited the game out of her own will."

The man stopped petting his persian and punched the table beside him. "_What_ did you say?"

* * *

Pearl slammed him phone onto the brick wall behind the school and cursed under his breath. He felt furious. When he had tried to call police because of Diamond's serious suggestion earlier, they wouldn't come. They wouldn't believe his words and thought the kid was playing a prank on them. Even though he didn't believe the mumble jumble stuff that the game told him and the event didn't happen to him yet, his best friend was dead serious, and that was no joke.

"Barry Lux Dai; fourth generation of the great Dai family that were famous for weaponry."

He jumped in surprised when he heard a light voice appear behind him. Swinging around, there in front of him was a stranger. It was a girl. She had lax, bored gray eyes that stared at him like she was staring at his soul. Her appearance was quite odd, a bit similar to a goth but more formal; her black dress going around her body nicely, its skirt coming out, and a white bow was clipped on her short black hair that was neatly put up. Despite her strange outfit, soul-staring eyes, and her sudden appearance that came out of nowhere, what Pearl was shocked about was the thing she was holding in her hand.

He recognized it as a Pokémon in the game called, 'shaymin'.

The girl held it in her arms gently, petting its head like it's some kind of pet cat. Even though her eyes looked dull and boring, she seemed a bit amused.

"That's a nice name, isn't it?" she asked before adding, "Oh, by the way, my name is Marley. It's nice to officially meet you. Well, we kind of met before, but that was long ago."

Pearl stared at her without saying a word.

Marley stared back at him. "This feels very nostalgic, doesn't it?"

* * *

A/N — Dangggg this chapter is short, and this might be the longest wait ever? I dunno, but I updated a week late oops. Well anyways, the next chapter of this mini arc of arc one will be the last chapter they're evolved in! Sorry that this event took three months :/ Well anyways, this one had less blood than before (I think?), so reassure guys, haha (laughs awkwardly). BTW, sorry about the OOC, but then it'll be explained later (way later), even though it doesn't make sense now tbh. Because Platinum is WAAAAAAY OOC for my taste DX

Butttt the next chapter will be called: Unexpected Saviors, and there will be WAY less blood than any in these past chapters. ^-^ Good thing too because I suck at writing action scenes, etc. And since I'm on the topic of the next chapter, it'll be about 9,500-10,000 words (?) because I was in the best writing mood ever! So don't worry about this chapter being shorter than the rest XD (I think it's like 7,000?) Well, that's actually regular amount, but y'know, I wanted to add more :/ Ehhh... it's okay. I think I needed to stop it at there anyways cause more drama to end it with in the next chapter, yays.

Aside from that, this wasn't really full of action much, but I wanted to give y'all a glimpse of everyone situations since I think I got all the characters down.

Anyways, WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING? Silver spouting nonsense? Crystal is breaking down with an almost dead Gold in her arms and also think that Emerald is out to kill her (unknown to her that it's Emerald)? Yellow found a turning point? Red loving the feeling of a gun? Blue and Green are hugging under the bed? Platinum finding alternatives to fight? Who is that mysterious lady named Marley that approached Pearl? Why did Ruby pressure point Sapphire and knock her unconscious when they were almost winning the fight?

Find out in the next chapter: Unexpected Saviors!

P.S. But dang, and we thought school drama was already bad enough XD LOL.


	13. Unexpected Saviors

A/N — Yo, as usual I'm late asf. I had planned to update a month earlier but then a lot of tests were shoved onto me, and I didn't get the chance to go online last week, so. Well, anyways, I'm not going to say much until the bottom, so go ahead and read!

And as usual... TO THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS WHO I LOVE SO MUCH:  
Falneou17 — LOL, I love your reactions to everything :)))) Thank you so much for reviewing and being so patient with my lonnngggg updates!  
QueenLlama — Thank you! You made my day that day! I'm just gonna be frank, literally all my chapters have cliffhanger, and this chapter *spoiler alert* won't really satisfy you LOL.  
Yeet — Hmmm? Is that it?  
EmeraldoftheStars — Thank you so much XD That will be needed later, so yay!  
Just Another Kid — OKAYYYY SO FIRST, THANKS! AND SECOND, LOLOLOLOL. Your review cracked me up and how you summed it up XD Thanks again! Also, I'm gonna be honest, and I will never, never, never, answer all of your questions in this chapter bc I'm leaving suspended, sorrynotsorry! XD Also, I totally understand how you feel! I have midterms next week and I have to study a lot, so I haven't gone on here in awhile.  
darkdemon5 — Your review made me laugh LOL (the le gasp though). Thanks for reviewing :)))))  
A Lights Shadow — LOL, your review though XD First, thanks for reviewing, and second, you'll have to find out in this chapter, or the next! XD Also, it's okay. I stay up till 6 am anyways. (only the weekends and holidays, of course)  
mysteryreader6626 — thank you so much! Also, seriously, all my chapters so far has been confusing so it's okay... I think?  
Shidake — Thank youuuuu! Also, hopefully some(? I think one?) of your questions will be answered. The rest will be unanswered (gotta spoil it) bc of some mystery stuff in the later chapters. Sorry!  
Pale1357 — Find out in the chapter *smirking face*

Once again, thanks for reviewing :) Or following or favoriting! Y'all make my day :) Also, I have a side comment about Ruby, and just saying, I laugh at each one of them. LOL at the reviewer who called him a dick and the other reviewer who wanted to kill him XD Find out what his reason was in the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen — Unexpected Saviors

* * *

A pikachu flashed out of the pokeball, surprising Yellow despite knowing what would happen. The blonde jumped back at the light as a body appeared in front of her. The mouse that she had just met a few days ago was staring at her with a smile. Without question, the pikachu walked up to her and with it's tiny hands, it gestured her to bring out her hand. It took Yellow a few seconds to process it before trusting it and putting her hand out hesitantly. Chuchu placed her head under Yellow's hand, letting the blonde feel its soft, nuzzling fur.

"_It's nice to see you again, Summer_," Chuchu's voice appeared in her mind.

"_Wait, what?!_" Yellow exclaimed back in her thoughts. "_How— Wha— Who's Summer?_"

"_Ah, I mean Yellow_," the pikachu corrected, flinching for a split second. "_You have the ability to read the minds of animals, if I'm correct_." Yellow nodded her head, agreeing that she could communicate with normal animals. "_And also that grants you the power to read the minds of Pokémon_."

Yellow had a mini freak out session in her head. Okay sure she could communicate and do special things to animals she met, but to Pokémon that came out of a digital screen? Well, animals and Pokémon were creatures, but that didn't really count as anything. The reasoning and scientific evidence was very lax that she couldn't come to conclusion.

"_Uh okay...?_" she replied, not wanting to sound stupid. She shook her head, snapping back to the previous situation. "_Chuchu, can you please help my friends?_"

* * *

Her heart sped up faster.

Soul cannot believe what was happening.

When Silver had tried to explain what he meant, he went over to her blood-soaked sock and unraveled it, showing her wound. Unlike the gun wound that was basically a hole in her skin that she expected, there was a small one and it seemed like half-way where you could slightly see her bone instead.

_Maybe it wasn't as harsh as I thought_, she thought, staring at it.

"Kristina took this rare chemical that a doctor gave her when she was on the verge of dying one time. The chemical changed her regeneration cells and turned into something abnormal. The cells had gradually grew in size and changed, and after that, her regeneration process became faster than an average human's. Unfortunately, the chemical she took was made by that doctor only and no one know its secrets besides the doctor, so Kristina is the only human being who has that ability," Silver explained in a monotone voice. "But when Kristina was the first in line for an experiment, the experiment had failed and turned her into two beings, splitting her into two and aging her backwards. The scientists afterwards conducted a research on the babies and found the cells in only one while the other one with barely."

"Just one question," Soul interjected. "Who the heck is Kristina and what the heck are you talking about again? I mean, I know what you're saying. I understand it completely. But it's completely unrealistic and it sounds like a bad nightmare if you ask me."

Silver fell to the floor, feeling his head burst at that moment. He held his head as he felt a massive headache take over his mind. Soul looked at him worried, not hesitating to help him. But when he saw her reach out to him, he immediately slapped her hand away.

Soul's face went into a scowl.

"Look, I know you're a stubborn asshole, but if you're freaken feeling under the weather, you should at least let me help!" she hissed, pissed off at his reaction.

"I don't need your help," he snapped. "It's just that I feel like a rush of memories are in my head. I remember so much things now. There are finally explanations to everything I've been seeing lately. Argh!" He groaned when he felt his head about to explode.

Soul watched him warily, wondering what she should do now. But then she stopped when she heard the bushes twelve feet away rustle and loud muffle voices. When she spotted two more people in black, holding guns, she cringed inside.

Her heart completely dropped.

"We have to go," she announced. "Now."

* * *

He flinched.

His attacks weren't hitting the boy for some reason. All of the gun shots he had fired, all of the knifes he threw, all the punches and attacks he hurled at boy weren't working at all. The boy approached closer, a serious expression on his face that had a hint of ease with the smile from earlier.

"Why won't you just die?!" he shouted, getting irritated.

"Barbaric people like you might win with brute strength, but when you're going up against me, you're going to need to use your head a bit, y'know?" the boy replied nonchalantly, seeming as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The man started to get more aggravated. He ran towards him, rashly trying to end the battle quickly without getting more provoked. But before he could make another attack or stab the boy, he felt his arm move by itself. He looked at it, wondering what happened. The man widened his eyes when he had realized the blue light glowing over it— not only it. It was his whole body. It went against his brain's orders and he felt pain in his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted desperately, trying to get ahold of himself.

He looked at the boy, thinking he was doing some wizardry or something, but he was just standing there. He could see his perfectly arched eyebrows and dead ruby eyes staring at him. It was as if it was watching his every move, predicting what would happen— completely scanning his whole body. But then the expression changed for a second. The boy looked completely confused and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the boy replied innocently, shrugging and keeping his calm posture.

A cracking noise was heard throughout the quiet hallway as a scream was echoed behind it. The man collapsed on the floor loudly as his body made contact and became unconscious. Before he fell to the floor, he could've swore he saw the boy's ruby eyes turn sharp again.

Ruby grinned at the small, short creature that was walking towards him. "Ruru, that was great," he complimented. He placed a hand on his chest and sighed in relief, happy that it's over. "I thought something bad was going to happen when another one came, but good thing you came in."

"Ralts! Ralts!" Ruru responded happily, raising its arm to reach towards him.

Ruby clasped his hands together and his eyes started to beam at the ralts. The sparkling atmosphere surrounded the boy completely as he bent down and stared Ruru in awe. "Aw, you're just so adorable!" he commented.

"Ral!" Ruru stopped looking enthusiastic, and with its small hands, it pointed at the unconscious Sapphire lying on the floor.

Ruby stopped his cheering session and inwardly groaned. "She's going to totally kill me by the time this is over," he mumbled, walking over to her. His face fell serious when he saw the injury she received from the first guy. He wrapped his arms around her gently and lifted her up, carrying her like bridal-style gently.

"Let's go back to my dorm, Ruru. I think that's the safest place," he suggested.

* * *

_SLASH!_

Diamond blocked the next knife hit with his shoe, throwing it randomly at the man. Honestly, he had to admit that it was a pretty stupid move, but then again, his shoe _did_ protect them a bit so he didn't regret, even if it did get slice in half afterwards.

_Where's the bow? Where's the bow?_ Platinum kept wondering, glancing at the bushes a million more times, anxious to run and get it. Candice took archery so she must've have a bow, she just needed to find it. But she couldn't just leave Diamond in the rough right now and plus, she didn't exactly have a way to escape the enemy's grasp. Not to mention the fact that Diamond literally tackled and pushed her down to make her dodge the swing of the knife. Her position was getting harder and harder to move in.

"I just need to find the bow..." Platinum mumbled.

Diamond looked at her, immediately understanding her next action. "Missy, what are you talking about?" he asked, turning to have eye-contact with her despite the killer walking closer and closer to them.

"If I can get a bow and an arrow, I am pretty confident that I can defeat him," Platinum announced confidently.

"Don't," Diamond suggested, surprising her. "I'm not trying to be the boss of you, but I saw how sharp that arrow is from when you blocked him previously."

"Yes, that is the point," Platinum replied.

Diamond shook his head. "You're not getting my point. Look, I get how that guy is a killer or assassin, or whatever, but you're not— _we're_ not. That arrow can hurt him and if you aim correctly, then it could kill him. Do you really want to make a person bleed so bad? Because that'll make you sink to the same level as him. And you're not the same."

Platinum bit her lip, a pang of guilt immediately entering her heart. "I know," she muttered. "And you're right." She looked him in the eye confidently. "I suggest you know karate because I am very useless when it comes to martial arts or any form of fighting besides archery."

Diamond really wanted to sweatdrop at the moment, but he couldn't because the guy had returned. He widened his eyes and pushed Platinum again.

"Look out, Missy!"

* * *

"Do I know you?" Pearl asked cautiously, cocking an eyebrow. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

She kept her stone expression, but her eyes gave a tiny look of concern. "You don't remember me?" she asked, sounding a bit offended. "I know it's been about a decade or longer, but I thought you would at least have the heart to remember me."

"Decade? Were you my father's friend's daughter or something? Because I'm pretty sure I had a lot of play dates with a lot of random people," Pearl replied. "Also, my name is Pearl Lani, not Barry Luck Whatever."

Marley frowned deeply. "They were wrong," she muttered in irritation as she clenched her fist to contain her anger. She looked at Pearl again and spoke louder and calmer, letting her anger disappear, "Pearl, I need you to come with me." She gestured to come closer to her.

"No way! I have to help my friends!" Pearl denied.

"Yes, I know. Your friends are supposed to be Dawn Hikari Mitsuki and Lucas Kouki Li—" Marley paused, realizing her mistake, "I mean... umm... whatever their names are now. Anyways, if you want to help them, come with me."

"You don't even know them and this is stranger danger alert!" Pearl rejected.

"I'm not a stranger!" she snapped angrily, stepping in. She paused again when she realized her anger was coming out. Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself down then spoke again, "... I'm not a stranger. I knew you for about twenty years of your life, and even though I haven't grown at all in that game, I still knew you were out there! Do you know how hard it was to get out of that game to help you?"

Pearl stared at her and let her words soak in. He had a thought. He recognized her. Her main Pokémon, her appearance, and her face. But her name was different. "Alexa..." he muttered, remembering the same game character that had a similar look.

Alexa was an in-game character who guided players to places incorrectly. There was a lot of rumors where as Alexa was a virus and that she went against the computer programming, so she ended up in the dungeon area. In the dungeon area, there were locked up Pokémon who were caught because people couldn't control them and they were too powerful, and players that were banned from the game temporary because of broken rules. Alexa was in jail in the beginning of the game when Pearl first started, so he only her for awhile. Alexa was pretty infamous though because of the rumors of how dangerous she was.

"Don't call me that! My name is Marley," she corrected. "Okay, I'm just going to say this now quickly again. I need you to come with me, and I can help you."

"I'm going to help my friends."

"Please. What you're doing isn't even called helping," she retorted. "If you're not going to come with me, I'm going to use force."

"Try me! I'm the runner on the football team!" Pearl said, pushing his sleeves up. "Don't think you can intimidate me!"

"You might be stronger than me before, but not now," Marley commented. "Go, shaymin."

The small Pokémon hopped off of her arms and onto the ground. Pearl widened his eyes when he watched the creature glow and change form.

* * *

_Stop. Stop. Stop._ That word ran through Crystal's mind repeatedly as she rushed out of the stairways and into an unknown hallway she wasn't familiar with. There were no booths; only empty classrooms that were probably storage rooms, so there were no presence of anyone. She looked left and right. There was a dead end on the left, and on the right, there was a small hallway. Having no choice, she ran to the only option she had left. But then she stopped when she realized it was another dead end after five classrooms.

Just her luck.

Crystal stiffened up when she heard the stairway door open. Screw it. She should just hide in the classroom.

The blue haired girl quickly tried any door she could enter, only to find it all locked. She could hear loud footsteps echo as she rushed to find an opening. That's when she remembered something. Sapphire flashed in her mind. She remembered the time at City Hall whereas the brunette made her own exit by jumping off of the room, or at least that's what Red and Yellow told her. But Sapphire could only pulled it off because she was athletic and practice the jumps before. Sure Crystal was on the soccer team and had mighty strong legs, but she wasn't sure enough that she would land good. They were about five stories up, and she felt like she was going to fall to her death.

Actually, it was most likely be literal instead.

She was actually going to die, or just get a lot of broken bones if she was lucky.

Crystal bit her lip. It was either that or some guy shooting bullets into her. She would totally jump right now if it wasn't for the possibly of death and Gold in her arms. But she didn't have a choice, and her options were limited. Hurrying with one arm, she swung the window open then gulped before looking down. As the footsteps echoed closer, she put her back to the window so that Gold could use her body as a cushion or something. When she spotted the front of someone's shoe, she didn't hesitate and she leaned back, falling out of the window.

"Crystal!" Emerald shouted, watching the scene and running to the window even though he was too late.

* * *

Crystal shut her eyes tightly as she felt the cold air rush against her back. She wrapped her arms around Gold, making sure that he was going to end up on her. Holding him tightly, she remembered a nostalgic feeling. A memory of her and Soul as kids during Christmas flashed in her mind. It was a memory of when they were little and hugging each other happily. _That's right. There's also Soul_, Crystal thought, shooting her eyes wide open. If she got hurt or died, then Soul wouldn't have anyone to rely on in Japan, and Crystal couldn't let that happen.

But it was too late to change her mind. Gravity was already shoving her down.

"La! La!" She heard some kind of weird cry. Looking up, she saw a black shadow fly towards her.

* * *

"Boss, the results did not come out as planned. It turns out that some of the targets are on the verge of dying with excessive bleeding and etcetera, according to the crew. I suggest we should back out of it while we have the chance," the grunt said, looking at his leader with great concern in his eyes.

The blond haired military dressed man gave him a look that straight out told the grunt that he was insipid. "Did I tell you to stop?!" he shouted. "Those kids put me through so much horrors, don't hesitate. Just make sure they're barely alive. I've dealt with them a decade ago, and I'll deal with those brats now!"

"As you wish, sir!"

* * *

Just when the knife was jabbed forward, Diamond successfully protected Platinum from the shot, despite getting a loud ringing in his ear as damage. But he knew they couldn't run anymore, seeing their position. And just when was going to try, he stopped when the knife was pointed at him, his nose touching the tip by barely.

"Enough of running, I'm going to end this," the guy announced, lifting his arm to give the hit more blow.

Diamond shut his eyes and covered Platinum as he waited for the hit.

But... it never came.

He shot his eyes opened, still putting his arm around Platinum for cautious reasons. He widened his eyes in surprise when he saw some sort of a half dog and half something he couldn't recognize appear before him, its fur in Christmas colors. For a second, he thought it was a reindeer, considering the wings and Christmas aura it gave off.

"Good job, Shaymin," a soft voice said.

The reindeer thing smiled then flew away towards the voice. Diamond sat up and helped Platinum up after a few seconds, and witnessed the reindeer thing glow and change shape into a small porcupine with leaves and flowers on its back. The soft voice from earlier turned out to be a girl in a black dress.

"Eh?" Platinum mumbled, wondering whether she was an enemy or not. She might've helped them at that moment with the creature in her arms, but she was also dressed in black like the other guy who was sent to kill her. Also, there was a creature in her arm, that she immediately recognized as a shaymin.

"Missy! Dia!" A blond haired boy popped behind the girl and ran to them, worriedly.

"Pearl!" Diamond shouted back as he reunited with his friend. He saw the bruises and scratches on Pearl's face and body. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine and harmless! What about you guys, huh? I see blood all over!" Pearl scolded.

"Blood..." That's when Platinum remembered something really important. She flinched then ran over to Candice's body. She flipped her friend over to see the wound she got and grimaced at her hands covered in Candice's blood. "Candice! Candice!" She tried to wake up her, hoping that she wasn't dead.

"What are you doing to her?" the shaymin owner asked, popping up next to Platinum. "Don't you have a brain? She passed out from blood lost, and you're making it way worse. Here, move." She gentle shoved Platinum aside and put her finger on the girl's neck.

"She's still alive," she announced, making Platinum heart jump. "We need to get her and you guys to Summer... I mean, that blonde doctor, whatever her name is now."

The three looked at her, completely confused of who she meant.

Blonde doctor?

A face flashed in Platinum's mind as she tried to compare it to someone. She remembered the name Summer from some of the weird dreams she has been getting, and seeing everyone's face in the dreams, she always have to compare it to someone she know in real life because they would look identical but older and mature.

Platinum stiffened up, remembering what Summer looked like. _Does she mean Yellow?_

* * *

"Wha—" Sapphire immediately shot up from her position, and accidently bumped her forward against something in the process.

"OW!"

Or maybe someone, to be exact.

"That hurts!" Sapphire exclaimed, touching the bump.

"Same here," Ruby mumbled. "Anyways, you shouldn't move too much. I don't know how to put bandages on your wound, so..."

When he mentioned the wound, she finally realized the pain surge through her thighs and shoulder. Sapphire winced quietly and fell backwards onto the soft pillow she was laying in, taking deep breath to relieve the pain a bit.

"Where am I? What happened to me? I can't remember; everything is too blurry," Sapphire said.

"... Someone accidently shot you at the cultural festival and you're hurt," Ruby replied casually as if the situation didn't have any gravity on it. "Oh, by the way, you're in my dorm. Try not to soak your blood on the couch much."

Sapphire's cheeks started to heat up when she found out that she was at a guy's place alone with him. She remembered her father telling her about those situations and that she should avoid it.

"I want to leave," Sapphire announced.

"Okay I know this isn't the safest place, considering there's no one around, but I really think that you shouldn't move and everything," Ruby replied. "I would've called the hospital or something, but you didn't get shot in the most vital spots and also because I don't know your emergency contact, what hospital you're assigned to, and etc."

"... Ya go ta a hospital or get treated even if ya don't get shot in the head!" Sapphire deadpanned, finding Ruby really dumb right now. Or, in her case, dumber. "Anyways, I have a small recollection of what happened. I remember a guy there and what happened... but after that, I blanked out. I can't remember why though. Do you know?"

Ruby gave her a fake smile and shook his head. "I have no idea."

Sapphire believed it and sighed, feeling frustrated that she didn't know. "Well, can ya help me move to my dorm then? Papa would kill if I were alone with a boy."

He raised an eyebrow, giving her an 'are you serious' look. "You do know that the girl dorms are like all the way across the building and that I can barely carry you right?"

"I can walk, but I just need something to hold me my arm, something like crutches," Sapphire said. Ruby rolled his eyes, giving an annoyed look to her. Before he could say something to convince her to stop, she scowled and interrupted him, "Don't give me that look. Ya're giving me that look that Green gives to Blue."

"... Sorry," Ruby said half-heartedly. "I'm just wondering whether we'll get attacked or something if we go outside."

Hearing those words, Sapphire widened her eyes when she remembered something important. The prissy boy she always looked down on for the past month they knew each other is actually her amazing bestie and hero online that she knew for years.

She gulped, feeling awkward now. "Umm... Sparkles— I mean Ruby," she began, "You're apart of that group, right?" She tried to confirm.

Ruby slowly nodded, hesitating a bit.

Sapphire continued, "... Then do ya know the others? The ones that go ta this school... I know that some of them knew each other in real life, and I'm relieved that some have someone on their back, but some don't. And even if they weren't alone, not everyone can defend themselves. So... ta get ta the point, I'm asking ya whether ya know some of the others so we can go to their aid."

"No, I don't," Ruby lied, knowing Emerald. "Also, you shouldn't be worrying about them too much."

"I know, I know, they're strong and all—" Sapphire started to blab on until Ruby stopped her.

"They're not strong at all. They're _gamers_," Ruby corrected.

"Let me finish!" Sapphire hissed. "I was just going to say that I know they're strong at heart and mind! Okay, why don't we go look for them?"

"You're literally confusing me with your statements. One time you're saying they're strong, and now you're saying you want to help them?" Ruby mocked.

"Because they're in a worst condition than I am, and I have a feeling—" Sapphire stopped talking when she saw Ruby lift his arm towards the back of her neck. Before she could do something, Ruby pushed the pressure point of her neck again, making her faint.

He sighed afterwards, either in relief or to let out stress.

"Ral! Ral!" Ruru lectured, popping up beside him, telling him it was wrong to do that.

"I can't help it. She's way injured and if she dies, then what would the others expect me to say?" Ruby replied. "And speaking of the others, I wonder if Rald is okay... He said he was going to keep them company, but I feel like something bad is happening. Can you check his feelings, Ruru?"

* * *

Crystal froze, scared stiff. As she was gently placed on the floor by the thing that was holding her shirt, she wrapped her around Gold protectively.

"Crystal, are you okay?" Emerald asked worriedly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked at the thing that caught her earlier. "Good job, Latias!" The red and white Pokémon nodded, replying by grinning happily and nodding its head.

The blue haired girl snapped out her daze and heard Emerald's voice, realizing he was there and the one who saved her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to shake him furiously. "Rald? Wait— Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Did you find someone here?"

Emerald shook his head, reassuring her he was okay. "The question is, are _you_ okay? You looked frightened and scared and you literally just jumped out a window while we're on the five stories!"

"Umm... yeah, I'm okay," she said, shakily. "Oh, but Gold isn't! Emerald, can you please help me and bring him to the hospital?! He got really hurt, and I don't know how, but someone shot him! This is all my fault! Can you do anything to help, please?!"

"La! La!" Latias hovered over the two and placed one of its arms (or at least that's what Crystal concluded) on Gold's injury and closed its eyes. A small bell-like chime rang through the empty hallway as a soft glow appeared on his wound. Slowly, the blood stopped and Crystal widened her eyes when she saw the wound heal itself. But it didn't heal itself all the way, just halfway until it stopped, no longer showing his flesh inside. It looked like he had scraped his skin but a tiny bit deeper.

"Heal Pulse..." Emerald muttered, knowing what happened.

Crystal's tears at the edge of her eyes fell again, feeling relieve. She smiled at the Pokémon. "Thanks Latias," she said gratefully, wiping her tears. "... Thanks, Rald."

Emerald stood there awkwardly, surprised she would go so far as to do this for Gold. Sure they were acquainted for awhile because of the detention thing, but she would always scold at him or just looked annoyed. Right now, she was just crying, elated that he wasn't going to die.

"Crystal," he called, interrupting her happy breakdown. "Umm... I'm sorry that I lied to you earlier about not knowing about the game."

The girl stopped wiping her tears and froze. "... It's," she breathed, "okay. Hiding your identity wasn't much of a big deal, but the only thing I would be upset about is you could've gotten hurt."

"Ruby kind of took care of the guy that was after me," Emerald reassured.

Crystal widened her eyes slightly again. "Wait, Ruby? As in the Ruby who would pick fights with Sapphire all the time? As in the Ruby who insulted my clothes and who's always picky with fashion? _That_ Ruby?"

Emerald slightly sweatdropped. "Umm... yeah, _that_ Ruby," he said less enthusiastically. "Anyways, he's Sparkles."

"Sparkles? Woah, I thought Sparkles was a girl though... well maybe a boy. I actually wasn't sure what gender Sparkles was because of the name, how she or he acted, and the gender profile," Crystal said.

"Yeah, Ruby likes to confuse people online," Emerald responded. "Umm... I'll go call him now so just stay there and umm... go help Gold." And with that, he walked away awkwardly from the two and pulled out his cell phone. He began to dial the number, then turned to look at Crystal's happy expression.

He slightly smiled at her face despite what happened.

* * *

"I report that we do not have unknown locations of targets Lucas, Barry, Dawn, Brendan, May, Yoh, Kristina, and Ethan. There's also the mention that the girl, Alexa, had escaped the game and took out the people sent for Barry, Dawn, and Lucas. The targets that do have location of is Kristina's clone, Rival, Summer, Leaf, Gary, and Fire. Kristina's clone and Rival are both about to be capture though, while Summer ends up finding how Pokémon can help in their situation and Fire stole the gun, having the lead. What should we do next, Sabrina-sama?"

"... You all are fools for losing them. Why didn't the sniper follow Kristina and Ethan?" she snapped, going straight to criticism instead of answering.

The grunt in front of her stayed quiet for a second. "It was Surge-sama's orders that the sniper should not move from his spot no matter what in case he needs to use him," he replied.

Sabrina clicked her tongue, being quickly annoyed. "That idiot. First he takes forever to bring them together because of some mushy job, and now he's ruining chances?" She sighed. "Seriously, and I thought Koga was the one with the weird mind. Anyways, I would say that you should kill the known ones right away, but let's go with Boss's plan. Since Summer has found out that she can use Pokémon for battle, let her. Let her destroy the guy that was assigned with them, then leave them alone after that. As for Rival and the clone, that's Koga's job so I don't have deal with it. You got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

"Don't move," Red said. "We have the upper hand, I think."

"We _do_ have the upper hand," Green confirmed.

"Oh yeah? Well I have the gun pointed at your friends."

"And I have it pointed at you."

Silence filled the air again as the two looked at each other fiercely. But the mood broke when Yellow made a small crumbly noise by standing up in her spot. All the attention turned to her as she awkwardly stood there, hating that she was the center of attention.

The man changed his direction from Blue and Green to Yellow, making Red flinch.

"You pull the trigger, I kill the girl."

"I could say the same to you," Red said, trying to not show him any hesitation. In his mind, he wanted to scold at Yellow for not covering or hiding and for showing herself out in the open like that. The blonde was already in a Pikachu costume, and everything was getting worst.

"Chuchu..." Yellow mumbled, her voice being the only one that could be heard. "Go!"

Just as she said that, a yellow streak was seen, passing her and making the wind pressure blow her ponytail. Before anyone can process anything, a yellow mouse appeared in front of the man all of a sudden and jumped on him. Without anything said, it quickly regenerated electricity in its cheeks before letting it out on him.

"ARGH!" he exclaimed as he felt a stingy feeling go through his veins.

...

"What should we do?" Blue asked quietly, nudging Green.

So far the situation was Red and the other guy having a showdown with guns and Yellow bringing out an electric mouse into the field out of sudden. After the atmosphere turned to their side a bit, Green and Blue stood up from the bed, cautiously preparing to go down again just in case they were going to get shot at again.

"... So it's not a coincidence?" Green mumbled to himself, ignoring Blue. His green eyes turned sharp after being amazed for a split second. He reached for his pocket and took out a small round red and white ball that Blue widened her eyes at. Pressing the button, it changed size and turned larger before opening with a glowing light. A red creature appeared before them, having a sharp look similar to Green.

She kept her eyes widened the whole time. "N-No way..." she said, recognizing the Pokémon. According to her logic and calculations, if her, Silver, Yellow, and Gold got the same Pokémon as their characters online, and the only people who actually have Pokémon are the 'chosen ones' aka the group she hangs out with, that would mean that Leaf, the beloved person online that she always loves to bug is none other than—

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her.

—Green.

As the brunette sent his Pokémon into the battle to take out the other guy, Blue watched him. She had a different view of him, and she felt like she saw him in a new light now. Instead of his green eyes being sharp and his frown representing him as a grumpy no-life kid, she saw it as a front and how he shined when he looked serious.

She should've expected it when Leaf and Green had similar personalities, and how they were fun to tease, but she never expected them to be the same person. Like Sapphire, Leaf was her best friend online and the person she ever told about all of her problems and how her life sucked. Well, she told Silver, but he was kind of in her past, so that didn't really count as much. Leaf always gave wise advice, so she respected him well. Now that she found out it was Green, she didn't know how she was feeling though.

Green's frown turned into a slight smirk when he realized he took down the other guy. He didn't even notice Blue gazing at him for the whole time until he finished and turned to her. He blinked, his smirk now going back to his usual frown. "Why are you looking at me?"

Before she could answer his question, Red fell to the floor, his legs giving out. Yellow rushed to him, worried that he got hurt in the scene or got hurt at all. Green rushed to help his friend up, running past Blue. She partially wanted to stop him to tell him her answer, but then hesitated and stopped. She shook her head. It wasn't the time for it.

Blue followed behind, going to Red. "Are you okay?" she inquired.

Red gave her a sheepish smile as he dropped the gun next to him and glanced at the two unconscious bodies in front of him. "The pressure just got to my legs. That's all," he reassured. "Man... what was that?"

"Two guys were trying to kill us," Green replied nonchalantly as if it nothing big. He turned to Yellow. "But that was a good plan. We probably would've stood there for hours with an intimidating scene if it wasn't for the Pokémon plan."

Yellow blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks," she muttered, smiling softly. She bent down to Chuchu, and the yellow mouse jumped into her arms in return. "It was all Chuchu's idea."

The three looked at her with strange looks. "How?" Red asked for everyone.

Yellow just smiled softly and ran her fingers through her fur. "... She just got my attention somehow," she said, partially telling the truth. She felt that they would think that she was a crazy person if she told them that she could actually read minds of Pokémon and other animals, but then again, everyone was already crazy for possessing an online virtual creature.

Red bought it immediately. "Oh, that's cool. Also, are you apart of my online group, or what? I mean, I know you play Pokérune and all, but who knew you were one of the fourteen! Wait, are you? Or did you just get your pikachu from somewhere else?" he blabbed on, giving her curious and confused looks.

"Uh... yeah, my name is Healer," Yellow answered.

Red brightened at that name. "No way! You're Healer? Remember the things we chatted about at midnight last week?" he asked excitedly.

Yellow giggled at the memory of it. She nodded.

"Wait, Red, who are you again?" Blue asked, forgetting.

"Oh I'm Fire and Green is Leaf," he answered. "You play the game too?" He was really surprised that Blue actually played because she seemed like one of those fashion girls who think Pokémon is lame, or something.

"Yeah," Blue said. She glanced at Green for a second, before faking a smile and quickly changing the subject, "So... I feel scarred. Yellow, can you take me to the nurse office?"

"We're in the damn nurse's office," Green deadpanned.

"Shut up," she snapped. She sighed. "Yellow, can we go to your dorm? I don't feel like being here at school anymore and your place feels so safe."

Yellow nodded, quickly agreeing. The blonde turned to the other two. "Do you want to come too?" she offered.

"No!" Blue shouted, surprising everyone. "I just... don't want to see Green's cranky face right now. Like dang, Green, if you wanna come, crack a smile or something."

Green's eye twitched. "Shut up."

"Oh, so there's the answer~! Let's go, Yellow, I'm getting a headache already..." she grumbled, hooking her arm with the blonde and dragging her out the door.

"W-Wait!" Yellow said, pulling her towards the guys. "Umm... are you okay Green? Aren't you still sick?"

"I'm okay. I think my fever broke when I was in a life-death situation because I feel normal," Green replied.

"Okay, just text me online or something if you're under the weather," Yellow said. The brunette nodded awkwardly. "Umm... I'll see you later then. I have to go take care of Blue. Bye guys!" And with that, Blue successfully retreated away with Yellow, leaving Green and Red.

"So... what should we do with these two?" Red asked.

"... Bring them to the principal," Green replied, looking down at his phone and focusing all his attention on the phone.

"What are you doing?" Red inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Texting Aoi about something," Green answered. "Mm... never mind, there's no cell service in here." He clicked his phone off and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, we only found out Healer's identity, huh? Not the other eleven," Red mumbled. "I wonder who Aoi is."

* * *

"Boss Koga says to retreat," Soul overheard one of the men through the bushes. After that, she heard a few murmurs and footsteps slowly fading in the distance. She sighed in relief, feeling a bit optimistic that luck somehow got on her side.

She turned to Silver. "Thank goodness they're gone," she said, a small smile on her face. "You okay?"

Silver stopped holding his head and looked up to her. He blinked. "What happened?"

"Eh?"

"I can't remember what I was talking about... who... what? I can't recall anything," Silver mumbled. He flinched when he noticed the blood leaking from her leg. "Woah, what happened?" He didn't even realize that he got shot himself.

"Wait, what? You were there when I got it," Soul pointed out. "You were the one who told me about Kristina and everything!"

"Who the heck is Kristina?" Silver asked innocently.

"Why are yo—" Soul stopped in mid-sentence when she heard a projected shout and loud footsteps appear in her direction. Just as she heard the shout, a brunette ran through the bushes and appeared in front of her with another brunette following behind.

"SOUL! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Black asked worriedly and seriously when he saw her wound.

White elbowed his side. "Stop yelling, you're hurting my ears and probably hers!" she reprimanded. The girl bent down to Soul. "We'll take you to the nearest hospital and then you can explain what happened. C'mon, Black, carry her." She gestured him.

As Black lifted her up piggyback style, Soul tugged on his jacket hood to tell him to stop. "Aren't you going to help Silver too?"

"Who?" Black asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The guy right there—" Soul stopped when she turned around and found Silver missing. Just a second, he was there, but now there was only a small blood stain on the floor.

* * *

"Okay, so are you going to tell me what that was about, or was I just imaging it?" Yellow confronted Blue when they had entered her dorm.

Blue shut the door behind her. She sighed. "Wow it must've been that obvious if you noticed," she said, knowing how oblivious the blonde is when it comes to some situations. "I just didn't want to tell them my username."

"Why not?" Yellow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because! Leaf has been with me for years and supported me and I can't face him anymore if he knew how I was like in real life. I want to look presentable in front of him... and now that I know it's Green, I feel like I already ruined my chances," Blue confessed.

Yellow kept thinking that she was acting like a normal teenage girl who always feel that way... about their crush anyways. But she shouldn't judge her; she felt the same way with Red all the time— not that she'll ever admit it.

"It's okay, Blue. Your personality is the same online and offline," the blonde reassured.

"Look Yellow, I'm just tired and stressed out. My brain is already fried by almost getting killed today and finding out that grumpy Green is Leaf. I'm going to just go rest," Blue said, wanting to desperately get away from the embarrassing conversation.

"I feel the same," Yellow agreed. "Do you need me to walk you to your dorm?"

Blue shook her head. "I have my jigglypuff. It's okay," she rest assured.

The brunette said a brief goodbye then proceeded to walk out the door and left the place. Yellow turned around to go to get laptop to check something, but stopped in her tracks when she heard a knock on the door._ Is it Blue? Did she forget something?_ Those thoughts in Yellow's mind formed as she went to the door and opened the door in a welcome manner.

She felt her heart sank to the floor when she saw someone else.

"Gold," Yellow mumbled quietly as she found Crystal in front of her door, carrying her unconscious cousin. She widened her eyes in horror as she saw the shallow hole in his shoulder. She should've known that he would get attacked as well, but she thought he was going to have a better chance than her since he's way more athletic.

"Crys, come inside please and place him on the couch," Yellow ordered calmly, trying to not lose her composure. She really wanted to cry, but she knew it wouldn't help and it would be embarrassing to show her. Crystal nodded and did what she said.

Yellow wanted to throw her many questions at her as to why she was the one who brought him and what happened, but she couldn't. She was too much in a rush to go help him. "Crystal, thanks for bringing him. Do you want tea or something?" the blonde asked to be polite even though she was in a busy state of struggling to carry the first aid kit.

"I'm okay. Sorry, but I have to go. I just got an urgent call from my brother earlier," Crystal apologized, already heading for the door.

"Again, thanks for bringing him here," Yellow called out to her when the door shut.

She opened the first aid kit and took out tight blue gloves. Putting them on, she began to work on Gold naturally despite not knowing how to heal a wound that deep. Her fingers just naturally flowed and she naturally knew everything as if she was already used to it.

_Naturally._

* * *

Ruby froze in his tracks when he saw Pearl carrying a bloody body in his arms with three other people following behind him. He had just returned home from dropping Sapphire off and was going back to his dorm until he saw them. He hid behind the wall, watching them cautiously. All of them besides the girl in black was either hurt or injured, and it seemed like they've been hit by a car or something.

But then realization hit him.

Sapphire got hurt today and was bleeding a lot because of the gunshot.

_Did they get hurt too?_ he wondered. Once they passed the wall without noticing him, he came out of his hiding place and turned to watch the direction they were heading to. It made him curious to find Platinum that dirty and that she was in the boy's dorm area, but then again, a lot of things are screwing with his mind now, so he shouldn't question it. And even though it was odd, he felt like it was casually and normal. His heart was beating fast and he wasn't freaking out. He just calmly tried to find a solution. The only thing that was literally moving was his brain.

He adverted his eyes at the body in Pearl's arms.

_Are they apart of the game too?_ he thought. He whirled around then walked the opposite direction, quickly thinking it wasn't safe to be there. Unknown to him, the girl in black who he didn't recognize glanced at him slightly.

* * *

"What's wrong, Marley?" Pearl asked curiously when he saw her look.

She turned to him with her usual frown. "Nothing's wrong," she replied nonchalantly. "Let's just focused on getting to Pearl's dorm first before we consult the blonde doctor."

"Again, we don't know the blonde doctor," Pearl snapped.

Platinum hesitated to say her thoughts about it being Yellow since it would be embarrassing and stupid if she got it wrong, so she swallowed the words. "Just... please, you can save Candice with or without the doctor, yes? Please do so."

"I could, but it would be so much easier with the blonde doctor," Marley replied.

"Wait why are we going to Pearl's dorm again?" Diamond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Cause I need one of you guys to go online for more information of the situation," Marley answered. "That stupid creator should be testing you and he should be telling you what to do next. I just need to know the next phase. Oh, but don't worry, I can treat her there as well."

* * *

Blue came home. She checked the time. It was almost eight. Remembering what happened from yesterday, she hurriedly threw her stuff on the dining table then rushed to get her laptop (aka the laptop that Gold let her 'borrow'). She was surprised that Silver wasn't here too.

As she turned on the laptop and went to the site, she immediately logged in, a bit worried that she might be late since she still had five minutes. She wanted an explanation for what happened today. Grabbing her headset, she adjusted it and shoved it on her head as the page was loading.

**{ ONE NEW MESSAGE } **A monotone voice rang in her ears when she finally arrived at the game page.

She automatically spawned in some sort of building. It looked similar to a gym building, but it couldn't be because you need to pay real life money to actually go there and she never cared about them, so she never bothered to tamper with that part of the system.

Ignoring it, she went straight to the message first. Maybe it was a message from Leaf, the reply to the question earlier. She dragged her mouse to it and clicked the envelope icon. A box popped up out of nowhere and dropped in front of her jigglypuff in the game. She clicked on it, and the jigglypuff on the screen waddled to it to kicked it open since it couldn't exactly reach for the ribbons with its tiny arms.

The box rolled and opened, and a note fell out of it. Blue clicked on the note to see what it said. The screen zoomed on the letter, and she was able to see what it read. After reading it carefully, she shivered in worry and fear, accidently making the laptop fall off of her lap. Immediately, she took off her headset then ran out the door barefooted, no caring about shoes at all.

* * *

"You are so stupid! Why did you let them go?" Sabrina criticized, giving a pity look at the ninja-dressed man in front of her.

"Because they were nearly dying," he responded calmly, crossing his arms. "We were told to stop."

"No, we were told to stop when they realized that Pokémon can be some use," Sabrina corrected. "They didn't use it, and you failed. Man, you're worst than Petrel and Lieutenant Loser combined!"

"Shut up, Stupid-brina," Lt. Surge snapped, jumping into the conversation. "Man, I can't believe I let them escape."

"I can't either," Sabrina muttered, shooting him a glare. She sighed. "When are we—" She stopped when she heard a small _BING!_ coming from all of their phones. She dug into her pocket and yanked it out, anxiously wanting to check the message since she knew it was from her boss.

After reading the message, Koga spoke up, "It's almost eight. Let's move onto phase two."

* * *

A/N — EW. EW. EW. Okay so this chapter is poop, but it holds everything together (in some ways) and stuff bc I'm really sick of this situation that has been gone over three chapters. tbh, I hate blood, so writing it gives me the creeps. Anyways, I'm going to tell you where everyone is in the end bc this is the ending chapter and I needs to clear it out bc of my confusing writing. Even I get confused tbh DX

Silver is gone and in an unknown location; Blue ran out all of a sudden (I wonder why guys); Platinum, Pearl, Diamond, and Marley is at Pearl's apartment while treating the alive Candice; Yellow is treating Gold; White, Black, and Crystal is in the hospital for Soul; Red and Green are turning the criminal in; Sapphire is unconscious in her dorm; Ruby is in his dorm; and Emerald's location is unknown as well.

As for the school festival, it just goes on while everyone is on the verge of dying and whatnot.

Okay... so maybe, it didn't end, but oh wellz. The cliffhanger continues. But questions are always encouraged :) So I can include and ACTUALLY answer them in the next chapter!

Well, anyways, sorry that it was rushed. Exams are coming up and I'm forced to study, but then I want to write, so I multi-task even though it's stupid. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN, AND THE FOLLOWING AND FAVORITES! :) Also, have a happy thanksgiving (if you live in America and know what that is) and also happy past anniversary that this story has been officially alive for past a year :)


	14. Recovery (Part I)

A/N — *awkwardly pops up* TWO WHOLE MONTHS IS THE LATEST I'VE EVER BEEN. I'm totally dying at how slow my updates are, but my procrastination grew very worst when high school started, so... Well anyways, aside from my very long return, I'm still alive and active. Not active as much, but active, I guess. Aside from my 2889285 years return, I'm just going to warn you that this is literally 1/2 of the whole chapter bc it was way too long and dragged on so there should be another part. Sorry about that everyone! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows for the past two months :) I really appreciate it despite me being inactive, thanks a lot! I LOVE YOU GUYS AS ALWAYS :)

Speaking of reviews, TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS —  
Falneou17 — Thanks. And yeah, I know. It was obviously rushed because I tried to shove that phase one business out of the way because everyone was literally going down hill. But thanks for your comments :) I have many mistakes, and I try to look over them, but then again, I speed read it and I end up accidently skipping them.  
Just Another Kid — HAHA, I always love your reviews! Okay so the part about Silver will be answer next chapter (literally EVERYTHING reveals next chapter) and the same thing about the pair that fell into a volcano. Thanks for reviewing :) and sorry about it being confusing.  
ElectroPhoenix — Aw sorry, but phase two is going to be held off for awhile due to reasons! But you will know how Silver knows in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing :)  
darkdemon5 — haha, thanks :)  
thelasthope2 — Ahahaha, yeah I liked it better when people didn't try to kill them as well. The game mechanics will probably be put up due to reasons, but then it's not as much I guess; it's hard to explain. Well anyways, aside from that, I have not given up on this story YET, I guess. But I did take forever to update so... I'm still going, I guess.  
Reviewee — LOL "dying". Thanks a lot :) Sorry it took so long!

This is just a chapter to show how everyone is after the battle and whatnot. Since this only part one, not everyone will be shone, but I did my best to try to fit all fourteen people in the chapter. I'll start blabbing on so you can read.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen — Recovery (Part I)

* * *

"Hey Green, have you seen Blue?" Yellow asked, walking over to his table. They were after school in detention like usual, decorating the place. Currently, Yellow finished her flower arrangement so she went over to ask Green, who was just wrapping ribbons sloppily around the tables. The two would usually hang with each other so she figured he had a clue.

Green looked up from the ribbons. "Nope," he replied. "To be honest, a lot of people are missing, so you shouldn't be worried or anything."

Yellow looked around. He wasn't wrong. Diamond, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Red, her, and Green were the only ones present. She tried to remember her knowledge of what happened and what they told the teacher; it was Platinum taking care of a sick friend, Crystal was beside Soul the whole time in the hospital, Gold was at home barely living, and Blue and Silver was just unknown. That's the part that she felt worried about.

"I know, but it's just not like her to just skip a day. I mean, after all that happened yesterday, Blue didn't seem scared. The only thing she was upset at was about Le—" Yellow stopped in mid-sentence when she realized she was going to tell Leaf himself that Leaf was the only thing she was freaking out about.

"What's wrong?" Green asked, seeing her slap her hand over her mouth.

Yellow just shook her head. She was never good at lying, so she tried to tell a somewhat misleading truth. "I just think that Blue was scared yesterday, but not as much. Y'know? Well anyways, thanks for the information, Green! I'll be over there, finishing the last flower arrangement." And with that, she sped over to the other side of the room to successfully dodge the question.

_I'm sorry Gold, I couldn't ask him how he was doing..._ she apologized mentally, remembering what happened last night.

* * *

**Flashback to Last Night**

_Yellow wiped her sweat with her sleeve as she continued to work on Gold's body. After finishing the last touch of neatly, professionally stitched stiches, she sighed in relief and placed the objects back into her box. Not having all hospital things, she was upset that she didn't have any numbing or sleep medicine for Gold, and was scared that he felt everything. He was unconscious the whole time, but she still felt that he could feel it. When she put all of her things inside the box, she grabbed the blanket and draped it gently over his body to cover him._

_She sighed in relief then glanced at him. _I hope he's okay_, she thought._

_When she had turn around to walk to the kitchen, a voice was heard. She stopped in her tracks then rushed to Gold's body, looking worried._

_"You're awake," she breathed._

_"Yeah... ow! Ow! I feel like my head is gonna break," Gold said, cringing at his constant appearing headaches. It didn't help that the hole in his shoulder was ripping out his soul either._

_"Are you okay? Just go back to sleep and ignore the pain," Yellow insisted. "You can skip school for the week, and I'll head to your athletic coach for things. Just rest."_

_"Okay," Gold gave in easily. "But can you do me a favor?"_

_"What do you need? Water? Softer pillow?" Yellow asked, very concerned._

_"No, it's not an errand. I just want you to check up on Silv and Crys," Gold said, his voice hoarse. "I'm not sure what happened last night or what, but that game wasn't kidding. Someone legit tried to kill us at the festival, and it was no joke. Yells, we need to investigate the whole situation. Until I recover fully, lay low. Don't go that game or log on anymore. We also need to find out who's who and know the others' identities. If the game guy was right about the attacks, then there's a good of a chance that he's right about everyone in the same school."_

_Yellow nodded slowly, agreeing._

_"Ah... I'm so tired. Goodnight," Gold said before passing out right away on the couch._

* * *

_Yellow's POV_

If Silver isn't here and neither is Blue, then are they recovering or something? I'm so sorry, Gold. I'm so useless in this situation to complete your request... You know what, this isn't the time to be sad, Yellow! You can do the other part! Okay, focus. Think. Gold told me in the morning that Crystal is apart of the group (surprisingly), Red and Green too, and then there's Blue and I, and Silver and Gold. That makes seven. Wait... how much players were there again?

"Yellow!"

"Wha!" I exclaimed. My heart is beating so fast, and I can't tell whether it's 'cause I'm scared stiff or because his face is so close!

Red backed up, seeing my reaction. He smiled sheepishly like he always did and scratched his cheek. "Gee, did I scare you? My bad!"

"I-It's okay," I said quickly. He looked like he felt bad for it afterwards. Now I feel bad for making him feel bad...

"Oh, well anyways, what are you thinking about? You looked really dazed," Red commented.

"U-Um," I began. Is it really okay to tell him? I get that he's a member and he's most likely our ally, but Gold told me to lay low. Wait. Does lay low mean to just keep it secretly? Dang it, why the heck am I asking myself something I don't know the answer to. Got to get this through, Yellow.

I looked up at Red again. "Umm... I was just thinking about yesterday," I replied. I mean, it wasn't _exactly_ lying since I kind of was thinking about Gold and the situation. So, it's not a lie. I think.

"Oh yeah, that was crazy," Red said, looking a tiny bit uncomfortable. "But don't let it get you down! Even though people tried to kill us once, if we stick together, then we'll survive. Also, I practice shooting every three months, so I think that's decent. You can rely on me!"

Wow, I can feel my cheeks heat up at his kindness. "A-Ah, thanks Red," I mumbled. Dang it. His smile is making it harder to look at him without turning red.

"Also, there's the fact that we won't get attacked or targeted in awhile," Red said.

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" I inquired, saying my thoughts out loud.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there last night, huh?" Red responded. "Well remember when the game creator or system called the whole crew together and all? Before all the mess happened, they told us to meet up again at eight on the culture festival day. After Green and I dropped off the guy to the principal, we went online and only three other people were there besides us. I think it was Sparkles, Hacker, and Sapphoro? Actually, I'm not sure. I forgot. Well, anyways, when we five went online and all, the same situation happened again and we transported to that weird place where they took us to the first time they called all fourteen together. They told us that we did well on our battle and that each Pokémon was given to us for that very reason. After that, they told us that many people will try to do that again, but not until awhile later because they're recharging or something. After that, the game told us that we had approximately a month to make some decision."

"What decision?"

"Whether we want to work with the game," Red replied. "It was pretty crazy, but I guess their motive is to get us on their side."

What? That doesn't make sense.

"Why would the game want us on their side though?" I asked out loud.

It didn't make sense. Okay so maybe besides Red, no one I knew was special. Everyone was special in their own way, sure, but why us? I'm not good at anything, Red is perfect, and we're totally different. Same with Gold and Silver. They're special, but they're not dying-living situations special. Well, maybe Silver. He and Blue can survive anything.

"Dunno," Red said, shrugging. "All the info I got was that, and the fact that they want us to be prepared. Apparently we're supposed to train our Pokémon and stuff. But oh man! I can't wait till we get out of here! I wanna bond with Pika and train my own Pokémon so much! Oh, if you didn't know, I named my Pikachu, Pika."

"Red! Shut up and get over here," Green shouted from the other side of the room, interrupting his babbling.

"In a second!" Red shouted back. He turned back to me his usual dreamy smile. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I got your back when the time comes!"

I nodded slowly, unable to find words to reply. AHHH! HAVING RED AS A BACKUP IS A DREAM!

He put his hand on my hat and shifted it forward and backwards like an awkward hair rub with something in the way.

"I'll tell you more later after we get out in an hour," Red said. "See you later Sum— Yellow!"

Quickly, Red sprinted to the other side of the room where Green was before I could even say anything back. Gosh, I don't know what's worst. The possibility of him seeing my face red or that I didn't say anything back, and if I did, it wasn't much... SIGH...

"Yellow!" I stiffened up when I heard my name get called. I turned around slowly, and tried to act normal to get past my thoughts.

"O-Oh hey, Sapphire! I was totally not thinking about Red!" I blurted in her face quickly to reassure her.

Phew. She definitely don't know my thoughts now.

Sapphire stood there, blinking. "Uh... okay?" she inquired, looking slightly confused. I totally covered it up well. Nice, Yellow.

"Anyways, I was going to ask if ya want ta go ta school with me ta pick up some things for Lieutenant Whats-His-Face. He just asked me ta get something for him. So, ya wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure!" I answered without hesitation.

OH SHOOT! I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT ABOUT GOLD AND HIS WISHES!

"You okay there? You look like you saw a ghost all of a sudden," she commented, looking at me.

"Umm... yeah, I'm okay," I reassured.

Huh?

"What happened to your leg?!" I inquired worriedly, bending down to get a look at it.

"Oh that? It's okay! I just err... fell down the stairs last night," Sapphire said with an unsure expression.

"But falling down the stairs can only give you a broken leg in a cast or something, not a bandaged wound..." I muttered.

Bandaged wound.

WAIT.

I remember that a lot of people got injured and everything and Gold is on the verge of dying with his gap in his shoulder. But Sapphire don't look like the gaming type, so it might not be possible. But then again, Blue and Green both don't look like the gaming type with her judgmental criticism and his seriousness, so anything can happen, I guess.

"Don't worry though. It doesn't hurt much since I put this special medicine and whatnot," Sapphire said. "So you wanna go now?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and look up at her. "Umm... yeah, let's go."

I'll do my best to investigate Sapphire and what happened. Maybe she could be a lead or one of the fourteen.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Stop ditching your work and help me," Green grumbled, putting the table cloth on the millionth table. He lost count after eighty-five because he got too lazy to do it anymore.

"Sorry, sorry," Red apologized, smiling sheepishly. "I just wanted to talk to Yellow about something. So you still upset because of what happened in class this morning?"

"On how I got a zero for skipping out on the festival because I was about to get killed by a psychotic maniac? No, I'm over it," Green replied bitterly, sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel better, I got a zero too!" Red said, trying to cheer him up.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Green deadpanned. Red laughed awkwardly, trying to get through the situation.

The brunette sighed. "After this, you wanna come to my dorm to discuss the situation?" Green asked, getting serious.

"Mm... after this? Sorry but no can do! I have to go somewhere with Yellow," Red replied.

"You guys are going on a date?" Green inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Red immediately released the ribbon he was holding in his hand and let it slip. It unraveled slowly before falling onto the floor. Red put out his hands in defense and shook his head rapidly to deny him. "No, no, no. W-We're not dating, exactly. Just discussing," Red corrected, trying to clear it up. "I'm just worried about a fellow gamer because of the things happening lately."

"Is that really it?" Green asked.

"Of course," Red answered. "What else could it be?"

"I don't know whether you harbor feelings, or whatever. It's just that you changed your personality to her completely when you found out she was a girl," Green replied smugly.

"Well, of course I would! How you react if someone you knew for two years just _bam!_ is a girl all of a sudden and you just found out after that long? Aw man, I feel so embarrassed too because during our sophomore year, I saw her going into the girl's restroom in public and stopped her. I thought she was a guy, so I showed her the guy's restroom and made her follow me in there because I thought she was mistaken. And now, I feel really stupid and embarrassed even more. Damn, why did you have to make me remember that, Green?" Red said, now turning the situation to Green's fault.

"That's your fault for being slow," Green simply replied. "I mean, I found out when I tutored her because of her speech and actions, but she told me to keep it a secret so that she can continue living in a dorm with Gold because of her family's income problems."

"Woah, wait. She lives with Gold?" Red asked, surprised.

"Well they _are_ cousins," Green stated.

"I know... but it's just weird, y'know? They're so different that I forgot," Red commented. "Speaking of which, I wonder where Gold is. He better not be skipping school to hang with girls again. He promised the coach he wouldn't do that anymore to get attendance for graduation."

"I think it's also strange that a lot of people are missing," Green mumbled. _Does it have something to do with last night?_ he thought, wondering about it. He opened his mouth to discuss it with Red, but then stopped when he saw other people in the room and cameras constantly moving at the top. He closed it when he decided to leave it for later.

"Hey," Green called, "I feel like I'm forgetting something. There's no more events coming up, right?"

"Events?" Red arched a brow. "Mm... just homecoming... oh, speaking of which, are you going with someone?"

"Of course not," Green answered immediately, giving him a dead look that seemed to say, 'do you know me'. "Why would I?"

"Well I don't know, I thought you got along with Blue," Red said. He was going to continue until Green made a disgusted, pissed off face, which he sweatdropped at.

"Why would you think that?" Green demanded.

"It's just that I never saw you get along with a girl, and Blue and you seem to talk a lot lately. She even worried about your health and everything yesterday and showed you sympathy in your awesome charmander costume," Red explained.

"We don't get along. She argues with me constantly for no reason and annoys me for stupid reasons. And yesterday, she did not show sympathy at all. Instead, she pointed and laughed at me in that _embarrassing_ costume, might I add," Green deadpanned.

"I loved my Pikachu costume," Red announced proudly.

"Of course you do," Green replied, not looking surprised at all that one of the star players of the popular football team would be into that stuff.

* * *

"How did you end up coming?" Sapphire asked, irritated as she crossed her arms and glared at the boy in front of her.

Ruby placed his hands on his hips, not effected. "It's not my decision. Lt. Surge told me to go with you because he saw you limping and everything. You just _had_ to come to school even though you can barely walk. Nice," he complimented sarcastically, glancing at her shoulder quickly. He didn't know about her shoulder's current situation since she was hiding in under her shirt, but he was pretty positive that it was broken or something.

"You could've at least get a wheel chair or crutches," Ruby added.

"Shuddap! There's no way I can do that!" she snapped. "If I do that, then I won't be able ta play in the homecoming game that I've been trainin' forever for! We don't have practice for the rest of week because of the festival's activities, so shut yer yap! Also, where the heck is Yellow?! She's supposed ta be with me!"

"Don't blame me. She was gonna go, but then Lt. Surge was like 'Oh, that girl looks super weak, there's no way she can carry boxes. Hey Garnet, go with that wild chick to help her. You're... err... half of a man, or something.'" Ruby mimicked his voice in an over exaggerated low voice, looking annoyed the whole time. After he finished, he rolled his eyes. "How the heck do you get Garnet from Ruby?"

"Your name is gay," Sapphire bluntly stated randomly.

His eye twitched. "Hey, at least my name fits me!" he shouted. He paused. "Oh wait, that came out wrong."

Sapphire burst into laughter, finding the scene funny that he admitted he was gay.

"What I meant is that rubies are beautiful gems, and I'm so fabulous and awesome like them," Ruby bragged. "Sapphire is pretty too. But it doesn't suit you."

Sapphire stopped laughing and glared. "Pssh, I don't care," she replied, walking away from the conversation. Due to Yellow's words from this morning, she learned that it's better to be the bigger person. In Sapphire's case, she felt that this will make become the bigger one.

Ruby rolled his eyes but then stopped when he found the classroom they were looking for. He took out a key ring that the teacher gave him and started to unlock it. After a few seconds, it opened and he put it back into his pocket. Sapphire immediately slammed the door wide open and ran into the room.

"Do you have to slam the door? I'm pretty sure club activities are going on," he commented.

"It's not like they're gonna stop by some small slam! Just shut up and help," Sapphire replied, already looking.

She desperately wanted to get back as soon as they could. She felt that it was pretty awkward between them because they didn't have anything in common. That happens all the time to people and some get along anyways, but every time she opens her mouth, an argument always start.

"Oh, there it is," Sapphire mumbled to herself when she spotted a box on top of a tall shelf with the label, 'Cleaning Supplies'. The brunette reached up with her arms and went on her tippy toes to reach it since it was too tall for her. She couldn't exactly jump with her thigh injured, and tippy toes was already hurting them. When she managed to touch the box, she yanked it back out and into her grip. But then she feels a sharp pain in her shoulder and the grip loosened. Gravity forced the box down and her eyes mysteriously got heavy.

"Watch out!"

And everything went black.

* * *

_Two people were in a kitchen, standing up while chatting. The man had a large scar on the side of his forehead, showing visibly despite being half hidden by his black hair. He's in his mid twenties like the girl in front of him. The girl had a resemblance to Sapphire but without the fangs and more girly. Her sapphire eyes glare at the man as he continues to run his mouth in front of her._

_"May, for the millionth time, stop relying on instincts. It's great that they're helpful in situations, but taking a random risk can lead you to your death." The man with short black hair drinks his sports drink afterwards, looking calmly at the fuming brunette in front of him._

_"Shut up, Brendan! My instincts are how I survive," she snaps, slamming the kitchen counter._

_"Running in the battlefield without a plan is not the best way to go," the man, Brendan, comments. He places his sports drink on the counter then gives her a serious look. "Stop acting like this a little kid's game and act seriously. You're way too clumsy and you just aim randomly. Those are more of your weak points."_

_"I am not clumsy for your information!" she shouts, giving him the most menacing glare she could muster._

_"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that," he responds. He grabs his drink and exits the kitchen, leaving her there mad._

_Once again, May slams the table to get her anger out. A small crack ran from the corner._

_"Ooh, that's not good. I just bought that new counter top too." A deep voice and a light sigh was heard from behind her. May swiftly turns around and jumps back, surprised that the person was there in the first place. There stood in front of her, a short boy who looked like he was the age of teenager. But despite his looks, he was the same age as the other two even though he looked like he was the age of twelve with his height of four feet._

_"You guys seriously need to stop arguing. This was brand new," he states, pointing at the marble counter. "And marble at that! You know how expensive that was?"_

_"Rider, stop being such a jerk with money," May says. "I know that was cheap."_

_"Yeah, yeah. But still, even though we make good money, you shouldn't waste it. This is the reason why we can't have nice things," the boy states, sighing. "Dang though. Did Brendan and you get into another fight again? You guys really need to stop arguing."_

_"That's only 'cause he's a heartless cold jerk! Like, can you believe he told me how to fight?" May complains._

_"Well to be honest, you have horrible self-control," Rider admits awkwardly._

_May rolls her eyes. "Great. Now I have two Brendans!" she grumbles, walking out of the kitchen._

_When Rider saw her head to the garage, he asks, "Where are you going?"_

_"For a walk!" she shouts back, her mood showing in her voice._

_..._

_"Stupid Brendan... what is up with that guy, getting in my head?" May grumbles to herself, upset about earlier. She puts on her coat as she walks down the sideway and continue to grumble complaints. Her heels clicked loudly on the sidewalk as she march angrily in them._

_"Hey Miss, come with me." May stops walking and turns around when she hears someone speak to her. There in front of her was a thug-like guy who had a shady face and sunglasses on. His appearance was shady too with his sleeveless jacket._

_May arches an eyebrow, giving him a visible awkward look. "Huh? Sorry, but I'm busy," she says, turning around._

_She was about to walk away but then the guy grabbed her arm. She turns around again, feeling annoyed. "That wasn't a question," he corrects._

Just when I needed to get some steam off! Now another annoying guy pops in my life_. _Great, _May thought, giving him a look that told him he was insipid. She shoves her hand in her coat, reaching for her stun gun that she brought for self-defense just in case. But then she stops when she recalled something. She knew it would make a scene, and making a scene is the last thing she wanted. so she went to the second plan. May yanks her arm away from him, breaking his grip then walks across the stoplight fast with her heels, hoping that he wouldn't follow her. Unfortunately, since she was focused on the guy the whole time, she didn't notice that a rushing car was coming straight at her._

_A loud car horn was heard as she finally notices it and its headlights. She tried to use her instincts to dodge it, but she when she tried to run, she tripped in her heels just when the car came._

May, for the millionth time, stop relying on instincts.

_Brendan's face appears in her mind when she was closed her eyes, thinking her instincts failed her for once._

_She closed her eyes, enduring the hit and waited for it._

_"Watch out!"_

_..._

_She snaps her eyes open after a few seconds past. She didn't feel anything. "What happened?" she mumbles to herself as she gets up._

_"Huh? Brendan?" she exclaims when she realizes she was in her arms. Immediately, she blushes and she backs away from him quickly. "What are you doing here?" She glances around, noticing that the crashing car from earlier hit a pole past the light when it tried to get out of the way. She was surprised as to why she's suddenly on the sidewalk all of a sudden._

_Brendan opens his eyes then stands up. "You idiot! That's my line! What the hell are you doing? You're not some little kid! You should've been looking at the damn stoplight and pay attention to it! Also, you shouldn't be out here at night by yourself! You might be some overrated tomboy, but you're still a girl and it's dangerous to go by yourself!"_

_May was taken back, frozen at his expression. She never got yelled at by him before, and never seen him so angry that his red eyes could catch on fire. Her heart stops for a moment. Unconsciously, tears starts to flow out of her eyes and she collapses to the floor._

_"I'm sorry!" she shouts, feeling remorse._

* * *

"Sapph! Are you okay?!"

Sapphire slowly opened her eyes, feeling an embrace. "Huh?" she mumbled as she got up. "What happened? Why are you on the ground?"

Ruby was sitting on the ground, stacks of boxes beside him, knocked over and the contents shattering on the floor. The black haired boy sat up and gave her a glare. "You idiot! What the hell were you doing? Stop being a stubborn kid! You might be a caveman with super strength, but even you can get weak by an injury!" he snapped.

Sapphire widened her eyes and froze, feeling that in between the lines that it was very nostalgic.

"I'm sorry..." she said unconsciously.

Ruby let out a long sigh and got up from his spot. He quickly patted his shirt, hoping that all the dust from the boxes got off of him then gathered the content and put it back into its original box. "You should be. Anyways, you get this," he said, handing her a small box that could probably fit a purse inside. "And I'll take these." He grabbed the large box that Sapphire was reaching for earlier.

"Those are the small bows. He said we might need them," he said. Ruby went to the doorway then turned around when he realized she was just standing there the whole time instead of following. "Can you walk, or do you need help?"

Sapphire froze for a moment, trying to figure why he looked so much like the guy she saw in her vision and why she got that in the first place. But then she snapped out of it when she saw Ruby staring at her. Trying her best to act like herself, she huffed then marched, carrying the small box in her hands.

"I can handle it!" she stated, walking faster in front of Ruby proudly.

"You overpowered caveman..." Ruby muttered, following her.

* * *

"Hey Sapph, I'm sorry that I couldn't go with you. Lt. Surge didn't let me," Yellow apologized, feeling guilty that she left Sapphire alone. Though she partially shipped them (due to Blue's babbling all the time), she felt that the two themselves didn't like each other by the numerous arguments.

"It's okay, Yellow," Sapphire reassured, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm actually happy I went."

"Huh? Really?" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Yep. Something important hit me," Sapphire said.

"Wait, what is it?" Yellow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, it's hard to explain, but all in all, it's like a grown up version of me that wears heels," Sapphire tried to summarize.

In return, she only earned more confusion with Yellow's puzzling face. "Wait, what?"

"It's confusing, but it's okay! Ya don't have to worry about it," Sapphire reassured, grinning.

"Ah... okay?" Yellow said, a worried and confused expression on her face.

"HEY YOU MAGGOTS!" Lt. Surge shouted, his voice booming throughout the room. "YOU'RE DONE FOR THE DAY! GET OUT NOW 'CAUSE THE JANITOR IS HERE TO CLOSE THIS PLACE UP!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and left mid-way, not caring whether they finished the job or not. It was most likely because they were being forced to do something they didn't want to do and didn't care about it.

"Hey, you want to go home with—" Sapphire stopped in mid-sentence when Red walked over to them. She immediately turned to him, asking him what he was doing here, "Wassup, Red?"

"Nothing much," Red replied. "I'm just here to take Yellow somewhere afterschool."

"Oh really?" Sapphire exclaimed, widening her eyes. She grinned and suddenly remembered what Blue told her when she first met her and Yellow. She bent down to Yellow's height and whispered in her ear, "I'm rootin' for y'all!"

Yellow's face turned bright red in embarrassment. Red watched them, skeptical about their conversation and started to wonder what happened. Afterwards, Sapphire patted her on the back and then ran across the room and out the door to hurry up and leave them alone.

"What did she say?" Red asked as the two grabbed their bags and headed out too.

"U-Um! Nothing at all!" Yellow responded, shaking her head furiously side to side to deny it. She quickly tried to change the subject, "So what do you have in mind?"

"Well it's already late at 5:30, so we should go somewhere on the way to the dorms. How about we go to the café Gold brought us to?" Red suggested, "Last time I was there, Silver stepped on my cake."

Yellow lightly laughed at the image of the scene then nodded, agreeing.

* * *

"Y'know, Crys, you don't have to stay with me all the time. I think I'm fine," Soul said, giving her the best smile she could muster.

The twin tailed girl was sitting in a hospital bed, in a gown with a blanket covering her legs. The bed was reclined up halfway so that she could sit comfortably while she talked to Crystal. There was a bag of blood attached to a stand connecting to her so she couldn't move. Under the blanket, her thigh and arm was wrapped around in bandages. Crystal sat beside the bed, holding onto one of her hands.

"No, you're not," Crystal denied. "When you woke up five minutes ago, you looked terrified and you kept muttering somebody named Kristina. I choose not to believe you're okay."

"Well, I guess I'm just upset that I didn't get to finish a conversation with Silver. He was there, Crys. I know I'm not going crazy, but Black-nii kept saying there wasn't anyone there," Soul confessed.

"I believe you," Crystal said without hesitation. "But that isn't important. What's important is how we're going to deal with everything. Not to mention that Emerald is somehow involved and all, and you're almost on the verge of dying of blood lost. Then there's also Gold... Man, why is there everything falling down so much?" Crystal muttered to herself, looking at something with irritation in her eyes.

"Crys, are you okay?" Soul asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. She stood up from her stool and let go of Soul's hand. "I'm going to go get Black to watch you. I think I need to go outside for air for a second."

"Uh, okay," Soul said, deciding not to ask further.

Before Crystal could exit the room, a small blonde appeared at the doorway, blocking her way. Emerald stood there with a small bouquet of flowers and a balloon, looking uncomfortable.

"Rald," she breathed, "You came."

"Of course. Soul might be annoying, but she's still yer sister. And anyone related to ya is a good person," Emerald said, trying to hide his embarrassment and the fact that he came to visit because he was worried about the girl.

Soul puffed her cheeks and glared at him. "Hey you brat, I'm sitting right here!" she shouted.

At that moment, a nurse appeared behind Emerald outside the room. "Um, not to be rude, but please do not shout in the hospital. There are many doctors nearby trying to focus on surgery right now," the nurse said.

Soul smiled sheepishly then apologized. "I'm sorry, my bad," she said. The nurse bowed and warned her again before walking out.

"Umm... speaking of noises, Black is probably out right now since I didn't see him in the hallway. And this is the perfect time for you and Emerald to catch up and get along. I'll leave you alone so you can have some personal time," Crystal said. She looked at Emerald and smiled. "Thanks for thanking care of Soul for me."

Emerald nodded as Crystal walked past him. She shut the door behind him, the door slam echoing.

"You didn't have to visit me, y'know," Soul said. "But I appreciate it."

"You better. These flowers weren't cheap," Emerald said, throwing it on the counter beside her. He left go of the balloon and left it float in the room randomly then sat the stool Crystal previous sat on. He looked at Soul, dead in the eyes. "After you finish healing, you should start lifting weights or something."

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"Well according to Crys, I already know that you're apart of the game and all that, and I also know you got attacked because of it. I just wanted to warn you that it's going to happen again," Emerald said. At the news of hearing it, Soul stiffened up uncomfortably and her heart started to beat faster. Fear washed over her as she shook frantically under the blanket and tears formed at the edge of her eyes. Emerald didn't notice and continued though, "But it's not until a while. I'm just sayin' that I think you should be ready to protect yourself if you don't want something to happen again. I already told Crys about it too."

"U-Um..." Soul choked, trying to hold back her tears. "Speaking of which, did you seem Silver at the school?"

"No why? What does he have to do with any of this?" Emerald asked innocently, wandering what she meant about 'speaking of which'.

Soul sucked in her tears and forced a smile. "It's nothing," she responded, wanting to not worry anyone anymore.

* * *

Crystal laid her back against the bench outside of the hospital. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to relax and get the nature feeling through her lungs. She felt really stuffy right now. The sight of blood made her want to puke and she was surrounded by it lately.

A memory of Gold's wound flashed in her eyes, making her feel uncomfortable again.

_It's all my fault, _she thought to herself_._ _Gold's injury, Soul's condition. All of it_. _If I didn't leave Soul, she wouldn't had gotten that hurt, or I could at least help her. And Gold, he was just dragged into it randomly and I should've been the one who got shot._

"I'm such a screw up," she muttered to herself, sighing deeply.

_BING!_

She snapped out of her depressed state and checked her emergency phone (which she has to use now temporarily since her other phone broke due to Gold throwing it out of a window) when an alert was heard. Checking it, she found out it was from Awesome. She read it:

**To: Capturer01**  
**From: Awesomenessofall_123**

**Yo, Capturer. I'm pretty sure ur worried about what happened yesterday, huh? I'm sorry it's been awhile since I texted u and all, but I'm having a hard time 2 move my arm parts. But don't worry about me, I'll live XD. Anyways, what about u? Did u get jacked up pretty bad?**

Quickly without any moment to waste, she typed back that her answer was 'no'. It took about a minute later for Awesome to reply back.

**To: Capturer01**  
**From: Awesomenessofall_123**

**That's good ;) It's gonna suck if u can't play with a weak arm! Let's play together again when everything is settled down.**

Crystal froze at that message.

Is he serious? The game was literally the root of the problem, and all of the killings and gunshots were most likely coming from them. Well, from someone. All she knew is that it was too weird that the game knew so much and predicted what was going to happen next. She wouldn't really consider the game as an ally, but she would exactly consider it an enemy either. The game is what gave them Pokémon to fight, and they're the ones who warned them. But there was just an icky feeling she couldn't trust about it.

But she also felt that there was something about Awesome that she could follow. Quickly, she started to move again, slightly more relax than before and texted him back.

**To: Awesomenessofall_123**  
**From: Capturer01**

**Are you scared?**

She waited patiently, staring at her phone. When she heard the message alert, she clicked on the notification to begin reading it again.

**To: Capturer01**  
**From: Awesomenessofall_123**

**No, why should I? Sure I got hurt and I feel like I'm dying right now, but it's just a game. Did u 4get or sumthang? We made up that group 2 play together and hang. This is like the biggest level ever: Boss Level. What kind of gamers are we if would back away from the challenge, all scared?**

_He's right_, Crystal thought, realizing something.

According to what Emerald told her earlier, the same thing was going to happen again. Sure she left unscathed, but the people she cared about didn't. It wasn't the time to cry and be frustrated. She should be standing forward to the challenge, not running away from it. If she wanted to protect Soul and Emerald, she needed to take pre-cautions.

**To: Awesomenessofall_123**  
**From: Capturer01**

**Thanks for reminding me.**

_BING!_

**To: Capturer01**  
**From: Awesomenessofall_123**

**Remind you of what? **

She messaged back.

**To: Awesomenessofall_123**  
**From: Capturer01**

**It's nothing :)**

_BING!_

**To: Capturer01**  
**From: Awesomenessofall_123**

**Huh? K, ur weird. Anyways, imma go take a nap. My arm is killing me and it's hard for me to text. But let's talk later! In real life though since I don't have a phone .-. If they were right 'bout going to the same school and all, we should meet one day, right? I wonder if this counts as stranger danger lol.**

Crystal laughed, thinking about his voice saying that on the computer. She texted back:

**To: Awesomenessofall_123**  
**From: Capturer01**

**Alright, get some sleep! :) Also about meeting one day, it DOES count as stranger danger. But I feel like you're not gonna be much of a threat by your personality, so I'll think about it! Nice talking to you again, Awesome! Night XD**

Afterwards, she clicked the phone off and slid it back into her pocket. She got up from the bench and started to stretch out her arms, feeling the need to get a grasp on the fresh air before proceeding back. She smiled, feeling peacefully, relaxed all of a sudden. Going outside of the hospital made her feel better.

_I shouldn't keep Rald and Soul waiting_, she thought, going back to it.

When she went to enter the building again, she happened to notice someone also entering behind her. Being the polite person she is, she held the door open for the person, waiting for her to go through first.

The girl dressed all black muttered a small thank you, glancing at her and having eye contact for a second. When Crystal saw her face, a small building flashed in her mind for a second. She shook her head to get the thought quickly out of her mind, but still questioned what it was.

It took her a moment to realize that the girl was gone already and that she has been frozen on the spot.

After walking in herself, she slapped her cheeks. "I need to focus instead of daydreaming all the time..." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Marley strolled through the hospital with confidence, acting as if she knew the structure of the hospital and belonged there, even if she didn't. It took her about ten minutes to get there because she wouldn't ask for help and only looked at the signs. She opened the door she was looking for and stepped into the room without knocking.

Candice laid there in the bed, unable to get up without feeling immense pain. Platinum sat next to her in a chair, a small bandage on her cheek. The two stopped their conversation when they heard the door open and saw Marley walk in.

"Hiya!" Candice greeted. "Is that a new nurse outfit or something?"

"Candice, she is not a nurse. This is Marley, the girl who helped me save you," Platinum clarified. "She's the one who took care of most of your wounds."

"Ah, really? Then it's nice to meetcha!" Candice said, looking towards her. "I can't exactly sit up or move my arm so forgive me. The only thing I could move is my neck."

"It's okay. Don't hurt yourself," Marley waved off, taking a seat in the stool next Platinum.

"What brings you here?" Platinum asked.

According to her, Marley does things involving Pearl, or for him. She kept seeing the girl have various conversations with him last night and it seem as though he was literally the only person she spoke to. She did talk to Diamond and Platinum as well, but not as much.

"I'm here to check the condition of the patient and also have a discussion with you, Pearl, and Diamond," Marley responded. "Pearl said he should be arriving soon."

"I will join in the discussion when Candice is safe. As for now, if it's so private then I wish not to speak in front of her, and I do not want to abandon her," Platinum stated.

"It's okay, Platinum! I'll be safe here in the bed. You guys can go chat outside and be more friendly with each other!" Candice said. "I'm going to sleep anyways."

"Do you need help?" Platinum inquired, having hesitation about leaving her.

"I said I'm fine! Now get out of my room," Candice said jokingly mad.

"Then I shall. Make sure to call for me if you are in trouble or need any help. I'll be right out the door," Platinum assured.

* * *

He felt something pumping through his veins. Darkness filled his vision and a cry rang in his ears soundly, silence filling the air occasionally. Pain could be felt through his body, but he didn't know what actually hurt. Warmness surrounded his wrist though, the only comfortable place he felt.

_Silver... Please don't leave me!_

The cry got louder as he realized the words and the familiar voice.

He forced his eyes open quickly, trying to reach the voice. Adverting them around to find the person, he stopped when he saw brown hair and blue eyes in his view. A loud gasp was heard before a joyful cry, "Silver! You're awake!"

Blue smiled hopefully, relieved.

Silver tilted his head slowly to her. Her eyes were bright red and she had heavy bags under her eyes. Her neat brown hair that always look so perfect was out of place, many tangles visible. She had scratches all over her arms, and her school uniform was tattered. The girl looked like she was digging in a trash can or something.

"What happened to you?" he asked, worried.

"That's my line!" she shouted back, wiping her tears with the back of her hands. "I was so worried about you! What happened out there? How'd you get shot?"

"It's all blurry," he responded. "But I'm okay."

She sighed in relief. "I guess I shouldn't force you to remember how you got shot after you finally woke up. I'll ask later," she said, trying her best to stay strong for him. "I was so worried that you were in the middle of dying, and I rushed to the hospital as soon as possible!"

"How long have I been in bed?" Silver asked.

"Well I actually just arrived four hours ago around 12 PM, but I'm pretty sure I got the message that you were in the hospital at 8 PM," she replied.

Silver knitted his eyebrows, wondering how 'rushing to the hospital' was about a 16 hours away, but didn't question it. He wasn't really picky about it, but he was happy that she was on his side for the time being. Blue gave him one of her sweet smiles, showing her happiness. He didn't want to ruin it.

"Oh," he mouthed. "Wait... who brought me here?"

At that moment, Blue stiffened up uncomfortably but covered it up quickly so Silver didn't get to see it. "Some classmate of mine who knows you're my bro," she assured. "Anyways, do you need anything like food, or desserts or something? It's the least I can do for you while you're in recovery. Oh wait, can you eat that while in recovery...?"

Silver smiled slightly. "I'm okay. I feel really comfortable, and I want to get some more sleep. You can head home first before it gets dark," he replied.

"Are you sure?" Blue asked worriedly.

"I'm sure," he replied.

* * *

"Hey Gramps," Green greeted the old man in front of him, tossing a bouquet of flowers in his arms. "How were the results?"

"They were positive," the old man replied, smiling at his grandson. "But never mind me, how's school? I know it's harder since I'm not the principal anymore and that you have to get a job to pay for your dorm fees and all from Red—"

"That big mouth," Green interrupted, sighing. "Look Gramps, I'm living fine and my life is pretty good already, okay? Stop worrying before your heart dies 'cause of a heart attack."

The old man laughed lightly and smiled. "I'm not gonna die that easily. The doctor says I'm recovering at a pretty good rate," he assured.

"That's good to hear," Green stated. "Huh?" He changed his expression when he noticed something in the background of the view of his grandfather in a wheel chair. Behind him, there was a girl limping slowly through the garden, looking beaten up. Her hair was in a frenzy mess, her uniform was messed up and dirty, and her bare feet were black and brown, covered in bruises and dirt. The thing that stood out about the mess was her eyes. They look like they were drained out and colorless, as if the girl saw a ghost.

"Grandpa, excuse me for a second. I see a classmate of mine," Green said.

"Oh, a friend besides Red? Go ahead and go then," his grandfather replied, waving bye while holding the flowers with the other hand.

Green bowed politely to leave then walked towards that girl, following her steps. He tucked his hands in his pockets, then hesitantly called out to her, "Pesky Woman, what the heck happened to you?"

Blue stopped in her tracks then turned around to him. "What?" She whirled around and her face expression regained emotion when she saw Green, her eyes also having her special shade of blue. "Oh, Greenie? ... If you think you can blackmail me by taking a picture of my horrible appearance then think again."

Green's eye twitched. "And you wonder why I'm always irritated by you," he mumbled. "Look, I'm not like you. It was a mistake to even call out to you. I only did it because I thought you were in a bad condition and because Yellow was worried that you weren't at school."

"Yellow?" Blue muttered, freezing. "Hey Green, do me a favor," she suddenly added, changing her expression.

"Hah? You're asking me for a favor now?" Green exclaimed, feeling annoyed that she would greet him like that then ask for something.

"Even if you don't do the favor, I'll just use my ways," Blue replied. She put out her hand, which made Green look confused. "This hospital is about an hour away from our dorms by taxi, and I need a ride home. If you don't have much cash on you then give me money for a train."

"What? Are you so stupid that you didn't bring money for a train ride back home?" Green inquired. "Also, where the heck are your shoes?"

"Of course not," Blue responded, defensively. She looked down, embarrassed. "... I was just in a rush to get here that I forgot to bring my wallet... and shoes."

"Wait, how'd you get money for a ride here if you didn't have your wallet in the first place?"

"I ran here," Blue answered.

"... Is this one of those stupid diet things that girls do?" Green asked, which earned him a smack on the arm by Blue.

"My body already looks nice and I already know it! I just couldn't process anything, and I ended up here!" she shouted. She sighed then turned around again. "You know what, I'm in a good mood now that I know the person I'm visiting is okay. So you're lucky, I won't steal from you." She secretly didn't do it because Green was the person she looked up to the most, Leaf.

After she said that, she walked away.

"Wait, how are you gonna get home then?" Green shouted out to her.

Without turning around, Blue shouted back, "I'll rob a stranger."

Green facepalmed then ran after her, deciding he couldn't leave her alone.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Platinum asked after she closed the door.

Marley crossed her arms and stared at her. She frowned. "... You really don't know, do you?"

Platinum blinked. "I have knowledge of many subjects, but I am confused onto which subject you're talking about," she said.

"I'm talking about Dawn." Hearing that name, Platinum flinched. At that moment, Marley made a conflicted look after seeing her face expression. She continued, "You... you heard that name before, haven't you? Haven't you?!" She raised her voice the second time.

"Yes, I have," Platinum replied, not showing any effect from her intimidation, trying to show she wasn't going to back down. "Now that I answered your question, I wish to ask one in return. Just who are you?"

* * *

A/N — IT TOOK ME LITERALLY FOREVER TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER ASDFGHJKL, and in some ways, it's still unfinished TT^TT Well, it's finished, but it has another part to it like the part 2's and 3's, etc. Just 'cause it was getting way too long (almost 10,000) and I had to stop it. But dang, got some major OOC in this chapter *cries* Well tbh, I can't really imagine their reactions well after what happened and all so I just second guessed myself, I guess. Anyways, here's the list to help you on their status and emotions:

Red — Unaffected, currently training  
Blue — Unaffected, but effected when she heard about Silver  
Green — Unaffected (sort of), training  
Yellow — Somewhat affected and not affected, investigating for Gold  
Gold — Unaffected, investigating behind the scenes  
Crystal — Affected, scared but trying her best  
Soul — Affected, scared  
Silver — Somewhat unaffected, considering he lost his memories  
Ruby — Half affected, keeping thoughts to himself  
Sapphire — Not caring, unaffected  
Emerald — Unaffected  
Platinum — Affected because of Candice and the visions about Dawn

Okay, so this is the chart where we're literally at, though it was slowly change and be revealed more in the next chapter (the second part) on where they stand. I purposely missed Diamond and Pearl because I intend to write them in the next chapter (sorry about them not getting screen time) and Ruby and Sapphire.

So I guess next time you'll see Yellow and Red's 'afternoon date' and the explanation for the WHOLE story. Well, not the whole story but about 80% so questions will FINALLY BE ANSWERED! I've seriously been waiting for this forever, even though I'm the one who gets to choose. Soooooo aside from that, this and the next chapter is just the after effect of everything in two chapters (it's slightly long but won't drag on as much).

Let's hope my procrastination decreases though, since high school has been a major douche to me. But then again, I don't really have much of an excuse, considering ALL my winter break, I hibernated like a bear. Anyways, (if y'all still keep up with this story), thanks for reading and everything :)

P.S. AHHHHHH I know this isn't related to the story, but have y'all heard that a new Nintendo 3DS will come out with charizard and blastoise covers for the anniversary? CAN'T WAIT!


	15. Recovery (Part II)

A/N — Dang, when you're gone for months and stop writing for awhile, you feel rusty with writing tbh. Well anyways, I'm back! After surviving the exams and whatnot, I barely made it, and not to mention, I even have another one coming up, sighhhh... at least my homework load is lessening because of it. Long time no see guys! Sorry for the hiatus! I've been writing but not as much due to school work. High school is such a drag tbh. Anyways, summarizing from what happened last chapter since it's been awhile:

_Last time on My Online Life_... Sapphire had weird visions of someone, Ruby is worried about her, people think Soul is going crazy bc she said Silver was there but when they found her he wasn't, Red and Yellow is about to meet up to discuss something, Gold cheers Crystal up after passing her depression stage, Blue finds Silver in the hospital then meets Green, Emerald visits Soul and tells her what happened, and Marley confronts Platinum about the Dawn stuff.

But yeah, I think that's pretty much it. I want to go straight to the reviews bc the ending author note is all over the place and I want to try to keep author notes short (even though I can never manage it), so TO THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS LIKE USUAL —  
Ragequest — LOL, I'm so sorry that I literally left after you said that... but thanks!  
Shidake — Again, I'm so sorry! I somewhat abandoned this fic for awhile due to reasons... thanks though :)  
Just Another Kid — YES. I'll admit that I made her character like that even though it was somewhat OOC. I think it's 'cause I was trying to force the ships since there isn't any motions and also remind the readers that Yellow likes him. *tries to awkwardly do specialshipping* LOL, you get reminded at The Keyblade Pirates? Is it haunting you or something lmao. Also, yes I am trying to mellow things down A WHOLE LOT bc of other reasons. I mean, honestly, this chapter isn't mellowed down much with things still going on but serious events will come and it'll get less mellow lol. It's complicated, but I'm complicated. LOL at the thunder XD School just likes to get into everything, huh? Also, ship moments will come... not this chapter much but the next? I have some ship moments but less, y'know? It'll come. Just wait. Anyways, thanks for always worrying about my stress problems lol :) and for giving me the longest reviews!

Thank you for those who reviewed and still read this confusing story :) Just saying guys, it's gonna get somewhat confusing even more with the drama and mysteries but everything will be unraveled and revealed at the end! I already planned the next ten chapters for this story! I think it's going to be about 30 chapters though? I dunno bc usually nothing goes on schedule. But anyways, go ahead and read!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen — Recovery (Part II)

* * *

_Yellow's POV_

"So..." I started, trying to break the awkward silence that was formed when we sat down for about five minutes after ordering.

"So..." Red mimicked, looking equally awkward. "How did you and Blue meet? You guys seem like an interesting duo with your personalities, so I'm pretty intrigued."

Thank you for making small talk Red. I seriously wanted to go in a corner and cry if I mess up this meeting.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I replied. "Blue and I met due to—" I stopped when I remembered that Blue didn't want to spill her identity as Leaf to Red and Green. We officially met because she tracked me down and we had an offline meeting, but I couldn't say that to him. I gave him a nervous smile unconsciously and tried to lie, "I-I actually don't remember when we met! It was a long time ago actually. Haha... So um, speaking of different personalities, how did you and Green meet?"

"Green and I? We met on the football team because we had a sort of a competitive rivalry against each other. Later on, we talked it out sort of and we found out we had the same interest in things. Like for example, Pokérune," Red responded. "I love Pokémon very much." I could literally see flowers and rainbows appear around his happy atmosphere since he brightened it up by a hundred times when he brought the subject.

AWWW! He looks like a little kid talking about his new action figure excitedly.

"Y-Yeah," I agreed.

"Well since we're talking about the subjects of our meetings, I wonder how we met, huh? I mean, I remember we had a few periods together in the last school years, but we really never talked until the detention if I think about it," Red said.

I nodded in agreement.

He's right. We seriously never talk and when we do, it's always about something related to school back then. Gosh, I remember those weird days where Blue would take pictures of him and sell them out to people without his consent. Actually, I think she still does it.

"I'm happy that we got in detention though and that the food fight happened," I admitted. I got to be closer to him and a lot of people by two hundred percent.

"Yeah, me too, even if we were forced to do wedding stuff," Red agreed. "So anyways, I have something to ask you about." He gave me a serious look. "Do you have an older relative or sibling named Summer?"

Summer? Well to be honest I don't have much relatives besides Gold and his mom and my uncle since my parents are gone overseas, so I guess I don't. "Nope," I answered. "Why?"

"It's just that this girl who looks somewhat similar to you keeps appearing in my dreams. Except she's older and she wears a doctor coat," Red said. WHAT. WHAT. Red's dreaming about some random girl? "I've never met her but she keeps appearing in my dreams."

Okay Yellow, keep it calm. "O-Oh, really? Well, I don't know," I replied.

He's talking about the 'girl of his dreams', chill out.

"I see," Red said, looking dejected. Dang it, now I feel bad even though I knew I didn't do anything wrong.

Luckily, he brightened up a few seconds later. "Well, moving from that awkward subject, how long have you been playing Pokérune? I'm pretty sure our group was made last year but when we met, you weren't at champion level or anything."

"Yeah, I played for almost three years since the first year I entered high school," I answered.

"I did too," Red said. "But during those times, I never thought the game was funny or anything. I wonder what could've happen..."

"You mean about the events at the Cultural Festival?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was pretty freaky. I mean, I knew nothing worst was going to happen because when I saw that guy's eyes, it seemed obvious that he was going to actually _kill_ us, but at best, hurt us," Red said.

What? What does he mean?

"How'd you know that?" I questioned. From my view, aside from freaking out inside, I was sure that man was going to harm us. His face seemed determined about it.

"I don't know actually," Red replied, scratching his cheek, "I just have a feeling about it, y'know?"

Red, you are awesome and all, but no. No, I don't know.

"Eh... I guess?" I replied that instead since I felt dumb not knowing.

"Well anyways, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you're shaken up by the events, but it'll get better, I promise! As fellow allies, we should stick together and Green and I will back you up," Red reassured again, giving me a thumbs up.

Gosh, I can feel my cheeks heat up at his dreamy smile.

"U-Um yeah," I said, nodding.

"Great!" Red exclaimed, grinning. "Well, I have to go because I need to start on my calculus homework." He grabbed his bag and stood up from his seat. "Nice talking to you, Yellow!"

And with that, he ran out of the café without anymore words said.

I looked at the table and realized that our cakes arrived when we were deep into the conversation. Both of them sat there, untouched on the table.

... And he forgot his cake.

I sighed. What should I do? I mean, I want to give it to him since he paid for it and it's his but he already ran out in a rush and I probably won't catch up to him since he's way more athletic than I am. I also can't just give it to him tomorrow because the cakes in this café spoils when it's more than a day... But then again, I can't eat it since he paid for it and it'll be rude. ARGH! WHY IS LIFE SO HARD?

"Yellow, are you okay?"

I stopped freaking out and turned to the waitress, who I now realized was my friend Jasmine.

"Yeah, Jasmine. I'm alright, thanks," I reassured. "I'm just overly confused about a lot of things. Anyways, I got to go take care of my sick cousin, so can you wrap the two cakes in the to-go boxes for me please? Oh, also can you get Gold's special to-go as well for me?"

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Did you stress yourself about what happened so much to the point you forgot to shower or something?" Green asked, no humor in his voice.

Blue rolled her eyes dramatically. "I already told you that I came here in a rush, okay? Turns out the hospital is farther than I thought on foot!"

"Of course it is. It's literally in a nearby city by the border," Green deadpanned. "But that's not a good reason. Look, though I think you're dumb, stupid, annoying, irritating, noisy, pesky, meddling—"

"Okay! Get to the point!" Blue snapped, punching his shoulder.

"My point is, even though your personality has a lot of cons and problems, I know that you're smart. You can't become student president if you weren't. So why'd you come like that if you're smart?" Green questioned. "Don't get me wrong by the way. I'm only helping you because I promised I would help my grandfather with the school problems. And since you're the student president to deal with people's problems, who'll deal with yours?"

Blue let out a long sigh. "I'm stressed. It's normal," she stated. "Also, I'm fine. I'll get over it."

"Is it about last night?" Green asked.

"I don't know. Is it?" she answered rhetorically.

"If you're scared about it happening again, then you don't have to worry about it. It's most likely something from that game Red plays and an aftereffect. You probably don't know about it though since you think those things are lame," Green stated.

_I do know about it, actually..._ she thought, still pretending to hide the fact she plays RPG game.

"... I know it is," she stated, carefully not to let him know she's Aoi. "Silver plays it." But she sold out Silver in a way.

"Silver...?" Green repeated.

She nodded in return.

"Why—" Green was cut off when an old man yelled out to him.

"GREEN!"

Both brunette turned towards the sound, only to see an old man in a wheelchair waving at them. "Hey kids!" He rolled himself over in the chair and they both stared at him for the time being. "Sorry to cut your chat and all, but I just wanted to introduce myself and say goodbye to my grandson because I have to get back to my room."

"... Huh? Isn't this the—" Blue stopped talking when Green placed his hand on her mouth and gave her a menacing look that literally said, 'shut up'.

"Gramps, I'll walk you to your room, just give me one more minute to say something to my... uh friend," Green said.

"Okay, I'll be over there," his grandpa replied, rolling away to the spot he had pointed at earlier.

Blue ripped Green's hand off of her mouth and glared her eyes. "What the heck was that for?" she snapped.

"Look you idiot. You were about to say 'You're the principal, huh?' and all, weren't you?" Green said, his voice going in an over exaggerated high pitch when he mimicked her.

"First, I don't sound like that. Second, yeah, I was. Why is that a problem? Also, why is he hospitalized? I never heard anything news about it," Blue questioned. "If you think you can avoid my question, then you're wrong. Now tell me."

Green sighed, knowing he couldn't dodge her. "Look, I did that because I don't want him to know you recognize him. He got hospitalized due to some found condition in his body that are unknown to doctors. And since he's hospitalized, he wants to do it secretly so he doesn't worry anyone. You might be the student president but even you've never met him before."

"Of course since that stupid assistant of his never lets me," Blue stated. "Anyways, if you're so worried about his condition to the point where you don't want no one to know, you should take care of him better. Now I gotta go. Yellow just called me earlier in the hospital and I'm meeting up with her."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Re—" Green stopped when he realized he was going to tell the insane shipper fangirl that her 'OTP', as she called it, was together. Knowing her, she would most likely scream in his ear, and he really didn't want that to happen.

"Re? Re what?" Blue said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nevermind. Anyways, here," Green pulled out his wallet and handed her enough money for a train, "You can pay me back tomorrow."

"You know you're never going to get this back right?" Blue said, grinning mischievously.

Green rolled his eyes. "I work for a reason. I'm getting it back," he stated.

"'Course," Blue muttered, standing up from her seat. "Wait, before you go, I have one more thing to say."

"What is it?"

"Umm..." Blue tried to find words to not make her intentions too obvious. "I want to ask you a favor. Can you please—"

* * *

"Hey Prissy Boy," Sapphire called as she nudged Ruby in his side.

The two were walking from the school to the dorms, and the dorms happened to be in the same way. Since everyone else left somewhere else, they were the only ones left and the silence was pretty awkward, not that they noticed.

"Ow!" Ruby exclaimed, flinching. He started to rub his side. "I heard you. You didn't have to whack me with your elbow!"

"Well excuse me for trying to get yer attention!" Sapphire snapped. "Anyways, what I wanted ta ask whether your name is Brendan or somethin'!"

"I'm so hurt," Ruby said, pretending to be hurt by placing his hand on his heart. It ended when his eye twitched and he switched to an irritated look. "Look, I get you call me nicknames and all, but I was so sure that you would at least know my first name. We know each other for awhile now, Sapph."

Now, it was Sapphire's turn to twitch her eye. "I know it's Ruby!" she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just askin' whether ya did somethin' ta change yer name or whatever!"

"I'm a high school student that can't even stand dirt and is obsessed with other things. I don't have time to be a criminal," Ruby deadpanned. "Why are you asking that anyways?"

"'Cause ya acted like someone I saw in a thingy and whatnot! But I guess I was mistaken since that guy is way older," Sapphire replied.

"You're a strange one, you know that?" Ruby stated.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Ya're the weird one," she retorted. "It was just a dream and I was askin'! No problem!"

"Uh huh," Ruby replied absentmindedly. "Oh, we arrived at your dorm. Hand me the keys so I can open it for you."

Sapphire slapped his hand when he put it out for her. "I don't need yer help. I'm perfectly fine by mah self!" she stated.

"Last time you said that, a box fell on you and you were out could for about a minute," Ruby replied.

A small blush appeared on Sapphire's face, completely embarrassed. "That was an accident!" she snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ruby said, obviously not believing her. "I'm just saying. You literally got injured badly and could be dying at this moment. You might be a barbarian, a jerk, and a horrible coordinator when it comes to clothes, but I'm somewhat concern for you."

Sapphire's eye twitched again.

She couldn't tell whether this guy was really worried by his voice and the fact that he literally spouted insults throughout his sentence. And she didn't know how, but somehow clothes came into this conversation.

"I don't need it. This injury could be walked off in about a few days," she said, waving it off.

"It's that attitude that's going to make you end up dead one day, you know that?" Ruby stated.

"I'm not that weak," Sapphire argued.

"I already told you to let me help," Ruby said. "I'm perfectly fine from the other day."

Right when he said that, something snapped in Sapphire. A memory of yesterday's incident flashed in her mind and she remembered the whole scene before she suddenly got knocked out. Ruby was there and the other guy who had shot her.

She snapped out of her thoughts then yanked Ruby's collar forward. "Hey! What happened yesterday? What did ya do?" she demanded, remembering he was there.

"You took him down, what are you saying?" Ruby said, trying to yank off her grip but failing. "That guy who attacked us was just some random serial killer or something and I took him to the authorities after you knocked him unconscious. But then you fainted because you lost a lot of blood."

Sapphire looked in his eyes with a suspicious look before placing him down and releasing her hold. She couldn't tell whether he was lying or not because his answer was immediate and it was perfectly reasonable. But then again, in her head, she assumed that Ruby didn't know that guy was apart of the people the game told them.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "If you ever see anyone like that, tell me and I'll come and save you," she reassured in a princely manner.

"Wow Sapph, you're so manly," Ruby said dryly.

Sapphire didn't catch his sarcasm though and only accepted it as a compliment. "I know right," she said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Ruby rolled his eyes at how she didn't pick it up even though it was quite obvious. "Anyways, try not to fall," he said as he waved bye and left her.

The girl stared at his back weirdly, having a skeptical feeling in her heart. Everytime she saw his face or his back or him in general, she would always get a nostalgic feeling that she couldn't put her finger on. She figured it was probably because of the weird dreams she's been getting about the older Ruby but that was it.

Sapphire shook her head then slapped her cheeks.

She shouldn't get too distracted in her thoughts right now. She had to think of other problems to deal with the current one at hand.

* * *

When Ruby left her and finally arrived at his dorm, he received a call from Emerald.

Picking it up, he greeted the boy, "Hey." While he was on the phone, he took out his keys and inserted them into the door.

"Yo!" Emerald said from the other line. "How's Sapph?"

"Headstrong and stubborn," Ruby answered as he open the door and shut it behind him.

"So same as always, huh?" Emerald said.

"Yeah, pretty much. She doesn't seem to have a clue about my identity or yours from last night, nor does she have much of her memories. She restored pieces but she still doesn't know about the enemy or the real objective, or so I think," Ruby informed.

"Dude, I still can't believe she's Sapphoro," Emerald stated.

"Yeah, me either. But then again, it's literally in her name," Ruby said. "I'm actually surprised that I didn't notice it before."

"So what should we do about her? Should we tell her?" Emerald asked.

They knew each other for awhile so the blond boy trusts Sapphire and since they're buddies online, he believes that they should work together and help each other. Ruby and him were doing alliances but that could shatter at any moment.

"I don't think we should let her know. Then she'll get involved too much and overwork herself," Ruby commented.

"Well, you call the shots in this one so I don't have anything to say," Emerald said, indifferent. "Anyways, I'll be at your place later to discuss other stuff and talk about last night."

"You're working on a strategy for the situation or something?" Ruby asked.

"Of course," Emerald answered immediately. "I just need to know what right pieces to use and who they are."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed.

* * *

_Gold's POV_

Mm... where am I? OW! Why does my shoulder hurt so much? Oh yeah, because of what happened last night.

I sat up on the couch and rubbed my eyes. I feel so tired and exhausted. I look at my shoulder again. It had bandages and everything. Yellow probably treated me yesterday I think. My memory feels hazy about it after I fainted in front of Crys.

The front door opened and I turned my head to see who it is. Yellow entered and when she saw me, she ran over to me, looking worried.

"Gold, you're awake! How are your injuries? What happened?" she asked as she placed down a box of something on the kitchen counter.

"It hurts less than before. I seriously thought I was going to die," I replied honestly. "As for what happened, all I remember is that there was some guy with a gun when I was with Crys. Afterwards, I blacked out and that's all I remember."

"Wait, so they attacked you with a gun too?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah... wait, what do you mean 'too'? No way, did you and Blue get attacked like me?"

Yellow nodded. I look at her. She didn't have a scratch on her.

"Did you overpower the opponent or something?" I questioned.

I'm not trying to diss Yellow or anything, but I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than her. I saw her cry the other day because she leveled up and her Pokémon friend evolved.

She gave me a look that said was I was insane. "Of course not. Well, it's hard to explain. Red and Green was with us when it happened and somehow, the enemy was knocked out and it was really crazy. Oh yeah, speaking of crazy, Red and Green are Fire and Leaf and they have Pokémon too. Also, Chuchu came out and helped me and umm... yeah... and then this and then that happened," Yellow explained horribly, jumping over the place.

"Woah, woah, slow down. Red and Green are apart of the alliance?" I asked, going back to that part.

Yellow nodded.

WAIT. I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING.

"Green. Green the killer machine, Green the guy who dares to punch old ladies, Green who makes kids cry by his face, Green the serious guy who cares a lot about school, Green who finds a lot of things stupid. _That_ Green plays the game?" I clarified.

I love the guy (even though he's a stick in the mud sometimes), but seriously? Well, I guess people have their secret things.

"Apparently, yes," she replied. "I think you're overreacting a bit."

I put my hand on my head. "This is just too much to process."

"Well I know you just woke up so I'm not going to bother you much about it. I brought some cake for you from the café since I stopped there," Yellow said, getting the cardboard box. She placed it on the table next to me. "You're probably starving since you haven't ate all last night or today."

"Thanks," I said.

"I don't know why, but something took over me when I saw you injured so I didn't take you to the hospital. Sorry about that Gold," Yellow apologized, rising off of the floor.

"It's okay. Your medicine always works better anyways," I replied. "Plus, there's no way we'll be able to pay for the hospital bills."

I don't know how, but whenever I get hurt in the past, Yellow would treat me and in the next few days, the injury would disappear without a scar or anything. And those are the super serious ones. Whenever it was just a scrape or scratch, it would disappear in about half a day.

"So do you need anything—" Yellow stopped talking when she noticed something.

I turn in her direction to see what she was looking at, only to find Ataro next to me. He jumped on the couch next to me and started to hug my other arm that isn't hurt.

"Didn't I put you in a cage?" I asked, remembering what happened last time. "Sorry buddy, but Silver forced me to."

"Yeah I remember you told me about it so I went to release him on the way back," Yellow answered. She grabbed a pokeball from her bag and tossed it. Her pikachu, Chuchu came out and landed next to her. "They must be hungry as well since they haven't had anything to eat either. I should prepare something."

She grabbed the apron off of the wall and put it on then turned to me. "Besides cake as an appetizer, what do you want to eat?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon," I replied, having a strange crave for breakfast.

"Okay you got it," she responded, nodding. She was about to go to the kitchen until her phone made a sound. She stopped then looked at the message before turning to me. "Sorry Gold but you have to wait for a second. Blue wants to talk to me about something."

"It's okay. I'm not really that hungry since I just woke up and I have the cake," I replied.

I kind of didn't feel like doing anything after waking up bedridden.

"I'll be right back," Yellow said, taking off the apron and hanging it back. She took her keys then ran out the door.

I sighed and laid back on the couch on the pillow. I remembered texting Capturer before when I half asleep but it didn't hurt as much back then. Man, I'm bored. Why couldn't Silv or Crys be here? I feel like messing with someone.

I reached out my arm to the table and grabbed the phone.

I need to ask Capturer about something and contact Silv about what happened.

* * *

_Soul's POV_

Emerald left after Crys came back and Black-nii was gone the whole time. I wonder where he was? Oh wells, that wasn't important. What's important is that encounter last night. I can't get it out my mind. What the heck was Silver spouting? Where the heck is he? Was he apart of what happened? No, that couldn't be possible. He got shot as well.

The image of his silver eyes staring at his blood flashed in my mind again. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

Aw man, I feel sick now.

I shook my head. But that doesn't matter. I need to get to the bottom of this and why it's happening.

Kristina was the name he talked about and how she was some super being 'cause some random doctor gave her a magical potion and yeah. This sounds like superman but a different story since superman became superman in a different way.

Dang, my head is getting dizzy now that I'm thinking about all of this!

"Soul, are you okay?" Crys asked as she looked up from her book. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at her. She gave me one of those looks that literally said 'you look insane'.

I put my hands down away from my head. "Perfect," I replied. "I don't even feel pain anymore."

"Oh really? That's good," Crys said, closing her book. She gave me a warm smile. Good, seems like she's less paler than before after getting some air.

"Did something good happen?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Crys replied. "I was just texting Awesome earlier and I feel better."

"Awesome? Oh yeah, speaking of the game members, the game _did_ say that the others go to our school. Who do you think he is?" I asked curiously to bring up a non-killing conversation. The atmosphere was getting really gloomy and I needed to get my mind off of things.

"I don't know who but it's probably a good person. I already told you that Sparkles is Ruby and Hacker is Rald though," Crys said.

Oh yeah... that little liar! I remember when we asked him last time, he was like 'I never heard of it' or something! I knew that kid was a gamer!

"Speaking of the game, did Rald tell about what's going to happen next?" I asked, bringing it up. I know it wasn't the best time to but it was better to let her know early. I don't remember whether he told me he told her or not though.

Crys looked uncomfortable and nodded. "Yeah... I can't believe that something worse might happen..." she trailed off. She looked up at me confidently. "But don't worry, Soul. I protect you this time so you don't have to be scared or get injured."

"That's my line," I said. "But thanks."

I'm happy to see that she wasn't in a bad situation like me.

"This is some sort of sick prank someone's probably trying to pull on us. Don't worry about it," Crys reassured.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Umm... hey Crys, can I tell you something without you freaking out or something?"

"Well things are already insane so why not give it your best shot? Shoot," Crys replied.

"Okay so you know how I said I was with Silver yesterday," I began. She nodded, motioning me to continue. "So yesterday he was there and I already told you he got injured and stuff, skipping ahead, long story short, Silver said something about some crazy lady name Kristina and something about me getting supernatural stuff. So yeah. Would you believe what he says?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Crys responded, looking partially concern and confused.

"You know what, nevermind," I said, waving it off. "I think it's just a dream or something. Anyways, I want to sleep. You should head out to the dorm too since it's getting dark. Black-nii will be with me soon, probably."

Crys got up from her seat, still looking worried. "Are you sure? I can skip school and stay for the night," she said.

"Nah, don't. You already messed up your perfect attendance to be at my side and the doctors said I'm doing fine. You should also go back before someone realizes something's happening or other crazy stuff," I reassured. "Now go so I can sleep."

"... Okay, but if anything's wrong, just call my phone and I'll be at your side," Crystal said. "Call the emergency phone. Gold threw my other one out."

I nodded and smiled to reassure her nothing's wrong, and partially because it was hilarious that Gold actually did that. "Uh huh. Okay, bye," I responded as I watched her leave the room.

Once she finally left and the door shut behind her, I laid back down in my bed and sighed.

There's no way I can tell her. She's already worried about what happened to me and the events that's happening to the game right now. Not to mention, Silver's words are still on my mind! ARGH! What does he mean by 80% of the healing cells?!

Wait that's it! Healing cells!

Without hesitation, I ripped open the bandages tied around my arm quickly.

And then I felt my heart sunk again. It's getting harder to breathe.

H-How is this possible... I mean, I know I wasn't feeling hurt or anything but... how can a gun shot wound turn into a scrape all of a sudden?

Something's definitely wrong.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Crystal was walking to the exit of the hospital when she had blacked out. The world somehow turned grey in her eyes and time stopped. People froze and motions were stopped and she started to have a throbbing headache. Her eyes flashed to another scene.

There were people. Some were dressed in police uniform and fighting other people in front of a temple. A woman stood there with a grocery bag during the scene. Then there was another scene where the same people were standing in a small room, putting their hands together in a pile.

"What do you mean you don't know who put me in here?!"

A loud voice snapped her back to reality and the settings returned to her eyes. She was back at the hospital and everyone was moving again.

"Hey Miss! How long are you going to stay there?"

Crystal turned when she heard a high pitched voice. There was a short kid behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologize as she moved out the way.

The kid ran past her and she watched him go, dazing into her thoughts. When she watched him, she happened to spot a familiar red shade in her view, only to lead her eyes to Silver. He was using a wheel chair to move and was talking to the receptionist. Immediately, she ran to him.

* * *

"What are you mean you don't know who put me in here?!" Silver snapped, slamming the desk irritably.

The nurse he was talking to flinched slightly as she backed up and tried to act professionally. "Um sir, the truth is, you were admitted in the hospital and your treatment was paid for but we weren't certain of who brought you. A young man in a dress coat and hat came but he dropped you off and left immediately afterwards."

When Silver was going to retaliate back, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Crystal.

"Silver! You're in the hospital?!" she asked, slightly surprised. She didn't think something actually happened to him, but she remember Soul's words and what she told her about Silver. That was one of the reasons why she ran to him in the first place.

"... Yeah," he answered hesitantly, wondering whether he should her. He couldn't exactly lie on the spot since he was clearly injured in a wheel chair.

"Umm..." she began, feeling uncomfortable about being nosy, "Can we have a talk over there for a second? I want to ask you something."

Silver silently nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe we got lost," Pearl stated as he let out a long sigh and entered the hospital.

"Well it's kind of impossible to avoid it. After all, people get off from work and school at times like this so it's always crowded," Diamond reasoned, sucking on a lollipop.

"Yeah but still. It was pretty annoying," Pearl said, rolling his eyes. He perked up a second later. "Well, anyways, let's go visit Candice! Missy probably needs us and we should return the favor by being by her side during hard times like this. We need to repay her for sticking up for us against that rude guy at the café!"

Diamond nodded, looking enthusiastic. "We could perform our new comedy skit to cheer her up!"

Pearl grinned and patted his back. "That's a great idea, Dia! Let's practice before we perform!"

* * *

"I already told you. My name is Marley," Marley answered, not giving her the specific answer she intended for.

"Is that your real name?" Platinum asked.

"Yes," Marley answered, slightly sounding irritated.

Platinum stared into her eyes, her cobalt ones piercing through her soul. "... You... You seem to know a lot," she began, "I'm not sure why, but you know about this 'Dawn' girl I have dreams of, what actually happened in the past, the game, and the attacks. I'm not saying you predict the future or anything, but I feel as though you know more than I know. There's also the fact that you're identical to Alexa. Tell me why, please. I know there's a missing factor to all of this that I don't know, and I want to know it to prevent anyone close to me getting hurt."

"It's a long story," Marley stated, giving in.

"I have time," Platinum replied.

Marley sat down on the nearby bench outside of the room and Platinum sat next to her, attentively listening.

"Okay so here's what I remember from the past..." Marley began, "It all happened in one night. I was walking with my master..."

* * *

Twenty Years Back — Marley's POV

_I was walking down the streets at night, coming from a grocery store. There were only a few streetlights on, flickering and the streets were dead silent, no presences nearby. Next to me was the man I served, Lord Barry. I became his servant due to my family's devotion to his and continued the bloodline tradition of serving him._

_"What should we have for dinner, Lord Barry?" I asked, carrying a bag of groceries. "Our choices are in between curry or eggs."_

_Lord Barry sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. "Marley, I told you to stop calling me 'Lord Barry'," he said._

_"But it is informal for a servant to address his or her master like that," I replied._

_"Yeah, but I'm not really the rich type so it's okay," he responded, patting my head. He rubbed my hair messily. "It's okay, Marley."_

_I nodded, feeling warm by his touch. "Uh huh," I mumbled._

_"Leaf, stay behind me."_

_I heard a deep, manly voice. Turning to the direction, I saw the temple. Many people were at the temple at night, surprising me because it wasn't exactly a usual sight. Those people were praying either. Outside, in the front, they seem to be in a middle of a brawl or something. At one side, there was a red haired boy who was wearing all black. He was holding something and trying to hide it in his clothes. There was a policeman after him, one with messy black hair. Next to the policeman was a girl in her mid-twenties probably and she was wearing a lab coat and holding groceries like she had just came from somewhere like Lord Barry and I. A little blond boy was at her side, hiding behind her legs. On the other side, there was another policeman trying to apprehend some girl who wore a bandanna. Lastly, straight in the middle, there was a girl with medium long brown hair standing behind a guy whose hair was like a porcupine. A doctor figure with long blonde hair stood in between them and a black haired man was yelling at them. That was the guy whose voice I heard. Across from them was none other than Lucas, Lord Barry's best friend. A priestesses was next to him, grabbing on his arm as she looked at the other girl and boy worriedly._

_"Ethan? Lucas? Brendan?" Lord Barry mumbled, immediately recognizing all the policemen since he worked with them. He turned to me. "Look like there's trouble. Marley, hide somewhere."_

_"I can take them on," I insisted._

_In my opinion, it looked like a robbery, some girl from the grocery store getting in the fight with her child, and another criminal who's literally fighting._

_"No," Lord Barry denied. "They might not look dangerous but criminals are criminals and you shouldn't underestimate them! Marley, do as I said and hide, now!"_

_I reluctantly nodded and went behind a nearby bench as I watched Lord Barry run to them._

* * *

_Present — Normal POV_

"... I don't get it. What does that have to do with anything?" Platinum demanded bluntly, crossing her arms. She was rather impatient when she wanted answers.

"That was the first meeting," Marley clarified. "The reason why I told you that is because you wanted to know who they were. I only know their statuses and that was to explain. The brunette girl and the spiky haired boy were somewhat criminals. She was a girl who lived in the streets and hung out in alleys and robbed for a living and he was the one who helped her and was near her, immediately blamed as an accomplice. The policeman fighting them was Lucas—"

Platinum cut her off. "Who is Dawn? And who was Lucas to her?"

"Dawn... that girl... She was also an acquaintance of Lord Barry," Marley stated. "That girl was always blamed for a lot of things because she came from a family of priestesses yet she didn't have any spiritual power in her at all. Her and Lucas were also close but that's because he kept approaching her about it."

"Tell me," Platinum began, pausing for a second, "why I get dreams of her and the other people you mentioned."

"Because your memories are suddenly flooding in," Marley explained, giving her a serious look.

"What memories? You're not making sense," Platinum stated. The girl was literally jumping from place to place and saying what she wanted.

"Okay look, this is harder to explain more than almost anything. Long story short and summarizing everything, something happened and those criminals, doctor, priestess, and the policemen I mentioned in the story ended up working together in some case. They then started to get closer and lived together and also ended up being vigilantes."

"That still doesn't explain anything."

"Will you let me finish?!" Marley snapped. "One day, an organization of criminals found out about them and wanted to test their limits on something. Since all of the people who were assembled excelled at fighting or something special, they thought they would have a special standing and could lead to something more. The organization of criminals were doing researches and experiments on bringing these weird creatures to life by mixing DNA of other animals and decided to use those people for subjects to control them. But instead, those people ended up breaking the lab and sent some of the creatures free. Of course, the organization was angry but their offer still stood. When they wanted to show the organization a lesson, they went to break into the HQ and something happened."

"What happened next?" Platinum inquired after seeing her stop.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Platinum asked.

"I was put into that game and used as an experiment before they infiltrated it," Marley stated. "Something caused you to become younger and I don't know how but also lose your memory and I want to find out what. That's why I want to work together with you to actually find the answer. You want answers to your visions and everything, right?

Marley might've sounded insane like she said but she just felt that Marley knew what's actually happening and could be the answer to her problems and questions. Plus, she didn't really have a choice and though the story sounded unbelievable, a lot of things has happen to her that made it make sense.

Platinum stayed silent. She suddenly felt a cold shiver go up her back just remembering what happened yesterday. She hugged her arms.

"I know you're not the same as Dawn but you have the will to help your friends, or at least I think so," Marley added, staring into her eyes. "Do you want to help me or not?"

Platinum remembered what happened to Diamond and then Candice's unconscious body flashed in her mind again. She gulped then decided something. She wanted to protect her friends in the first place and if she could do something then it would be okay. She shouldn't sit in fear forever and let it consume her. And if someone close to her got hurt again because of her, she could never forgive herself.

"I'm in."

"Good, Dawn— I mean Platinum," Marley immediately corrected herself. "Now that we're revealing everything, I just wanted to say that you resembled the physical features of Dawn very much. Except for one big factor though. The Dawn I knew was a very peppy person even though she was resented by her family."

"Oh," Platinum mouthed. "Does that mean you're still searching for Barry then?"

"I already found him. It's your friend, Pearl," Marley responded. "I was quite shocked when he didn't remember me but I guess it's okay. No one has their memories."

Platinum widened her eyes.

"Pardon?" she inquired. "He's the great Barry you've been talking about? Did you talk to him about everything then?"

Marley shook her head. "He might realize there's danger but he doesn't realize the whole situation clearly yet. You somewhat have, but he tends to be dense. I decided not to tell him until the time is needed so he isn't so frantic and eager to jump into action."

"Wait a minute. If you recognized physical features then tell me who is Lucas," Platinum demanded.

"Huh? Don't you already know? It's that black haired boy you were with earlier," Marley answered, referring to Diamond.

"I knew it," Platinum muttered to herself. She looked up at Marley again. "Are you going to find the fourteen members? You know their features."

"That's my plan," Marley stated, nodding. "This conversation stays between me and you. You aren't allowed to tell Lucas, or Diamond, or whatever, and of course you aren't allowed to tell Barry. Got it?"

"HEY MISSY, MARLEY!"

They stopped their conversation and turned their heads to the side when they heard a loud, energetic voice. They saw Pearl running to them while raising his arms in the air, waving cheerfully with a confident smile on his face. Diamond followed behind, slower but with the same smile.

"Hello," Platinum greeted.

She glanced at Diamond bandaged arm, remembering what happened to it but tried to shake it off.

"Don't shout in the hospital," Marley advised.

"Oops," Pearl said, realizing his mistake. He quickly shrugged it off afterwards.

"Are you here to visit Candice?" Platinum asked.

"Yeah!" Diamond answered, nodding.

"We don't really know Candice well but if she's an important person to you, then she's a friend of ours!" Pearl stated.

Platinum smiled slightly. "I'm certain she would be delighted to see you, but she is sleeping right now," she informed.

"Aw man!" Pearl whined, his shoulders dropping.

Diamond continued to suck on his lollipop, showing the same sullen expression. "It's okay. We can't help it. We'll just perform our comedy act for her tomorrow."

"Yeah! And we'll make our act even better by having more time to practice! C'mon, let's go!" Pearl insisted, dragging Diamond the opposite direction. He turned around to the girls once he remembered they were there. "We need an audience! You guys should come with us!"

Platinum nodded. "I want to watch your act. I haven't seen it in awhile since afterschool activities stopped," she said. "I need to go get my stuff from Candice's room first."

"It seems somewhat interesting and I have nothing to do so I'll go as well," Marley stated.

"'Kay! We'll be waiting at the bench outside!" Pearl informed as he sped up with Diamond.

"Bye Missy, Marley!" Diamond said as he was dragged away.

After they were gone and out of earshot, Platinum's smile dropped and she looked at Marley.

"Nice job at acting normal," Marley complimented dryly.

"I basically acted all my life. Of course I am very believable," she stated, not even taking the thank you to account. She turned around and walked to Candice's room. Without turning around, she added, "We'll resume this conversation tomorrow. Just like I said before, I won't tell them."

"Okay, as long as you understand," Marley said, going the other way Diamond and Pearl went.

* * *

"Umm... Silver," Crystal began awkwardly, "By any chance, were you with Soul yesterday?"

"Well we worked together in the booth and that's all I remember," Silver responded. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? Do you know something?"

"U-Uh," Crystal stuttered, finding it somewhat awkward mentioning it. "I'm just asking because Soul apparently said she saw you yesterday last night and that's all but wasn't sure if she was going crazy or not, nor the fact it was a dream. But since you said you didn't, I guess you didn't."

"I see," Silver mumbled, looking deep into thought.

"Sorry for bothering you," Crystal apologized. "Well, I'll see you later at school or something." And with that, she walked away from him.

When she was walking away, she started to wonder things. She knew that Soul wasn't lying by her troubles and the look in her eye and started to feel suspicious about Silver being in the hospital. Soul said he was gravely injured and he had a wound in his arm. When she saw him, he did have a wound and the fact he was in a wheelchair. But Silver seemed like he didn't know what she was talking about.

_Maybe he's hiding it?_ Crystal wondered.

She didn't hate the redhead but if he's involved in this, she couldn't let it go. Going back to Soul's room, she decided to discuss it with her.

* * *

Silver stood in the lobby, watching Crystal walk away. He didn't remember how he got this injury, nor knew anything about what happened after going on break. And if Soul knew about it, she would be the quickest way for the solution.

He decided to go to the car killer to ask her about it later.

* * *

"What happened to you, Blue?" Yellow asked worriedly, seeing her look when she entered her dorm.

"I didn't have time to clean myself because I wanted to talk to you urgently," Blue replied.

"It's not about how dirty you are, it's about how you got scratches and how your feet is bleeding under that dirt," Yellow stated, putting her bag on the floor. She opened it and grabbed her trusty first aid kit that she always bring with her. "I'll treat it with medicine, but you need to go take a shower first."

"Wait Yellow, I'll do it later. I want to talk about something," Blue denied.

"Blue," Yellow said in a deeper, serious voice. "I'm serious. I really want you to get treated first, and I can't treat you unless you clean yourself. I, really, really, don't want anyone to get hurt anymore and I'm really worried for you."

"I will. Don't worry too much. They're just small scratches," Blue reassured. "I ran to the hospital last night and I ended up like this."

"Hospital?" Yellow questioned.

"Silver's in the hospital," Blue informed, looking gloomier. "I don't know who put him in there or what, but he's staying there. He doesn't know, and the doctor doesn't know either. I'm just worried about it Yellow."

Yellow stopped her scolding and dropped her attitude about it. Blue looked like she was in a mix of emotions right now. Her blue eyes looked half dead and on the verge of tears and it looked like she was going to throw up or something.

"Do you think the person who brought him there is a big part or something?" Yellow asked.

"I don't know. I might be overreacting and it could be a teacher or whatever but I'm just really worried, even if it's the small details," Blue stated, using her hair to move her bangs out of her face. "I mean, I'm not that traumatized about what happened to me but when it comes to you and Silver and people who are important to me, I might go crazy."

"I get what you mean," Yellow agreed. "Something happened to Gold too and I got really scared."

"Something happened to Gold? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's doing fine now and there isn't much of a problem anymore," Yellow replied.

"This game situation is going crazy," Blue stated. "I don't know why, but they want to do something to us. All only fourteen of us. They went after Red, Green, you, and I who were playing the game and then went after Silver and Gold as well. I don't know the others but that's already almost half of the players and there's no way it could be random."

"Yeah," Yellow agreed.

"This isn't the last of it though," Blue stated, changing the mood. "I'm going to get back at them."

"At the game?"

"Yep," Blue replied, nodding. "I can't have the same thing happening to Silver again, and you and Gold too."

"Blue, I feel the same way, but they have guns and dangerous weapons," Yellow reasoned.

"Well, we have Pokémon," Blue retorted, pulling out a pokeball that had her jigglypuff inside. "Same thing with your Chuchu. Didn't you use it earlier too?"

"Yeah," Yellow replied.

"Then there's just that. As long as we have these guys, we're somewhat safe or we at least have something to fight with. There's no way I can use a gun," Blue stated.

"Mm..." Yellow mumbled, feeling uneasy about this. She really didn't like getting into fights and felt really uncomfortable with it.

"I have a battle plan about this," Blue announced seriously, her tone changing. "And I need your help, Yell."

Of course, Yellow had a lot of doubts and hesitation in agreeing in Blue's plan, but Blue was her best friend. She seemed totally serious and really worried and when she takes action for something besides shipping, she always had a good motive. Plus, there were times where Blue would be there for her, so she knew she had to pay her back.

"What is it?" Yellow inquired.

"It starts with first knowing the people in play," Blue began.

"You mean finding out who the others are in our group?"

"Exactly."

* * *

SUMMARIZING EVERYTHING AND WHO'S WORKING WITH WHO: Marley &amp; Platinum, Blue &amp; Yellow (Gold &amp; Silver is somewhat with them), Ruby &amp; Emerald. Crystal is investigating (ish) Silver while Silver is going to investigate Soul. Red and Green are probably the most easy on this but don't worry, the guys will come to play later. Diamond and Pearl are in the green, and are clueless, but Dia as usual has thoughts that will be revealed later. Sapphire just wants to get them back and doesn't care about the haters, and yeah.

ALSO SUMMARIZING WHAT MARLEY SAID BC I'M A VERY CONFUSING PERSON: What happened is that there were people who were older (their previous selves) who were on opposite sides (criminal vs police officers) and that they all met at a temple at night one day. Those people were the ones involved with the organization they're facing right now and somehow, they were working together. In one of the working together involvement, when they went to go attack an organization, they somehow got their memories erase and de-aged (got younger) and Marley overhears the news about it when she was trapped inside a game (it will also be explained later). And that's all she knows.

Platinum probably has many doubts of it, but uses that story as an explanation for now because Marley seems like she knows.

Recovery/Injury Statuses (Just in case y'all forgot) —  
Red, Green, Pearl, Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Emerald, Ruby — no injuries at all; safe  
Sapphire — Still a gun shot but healing horribly because of how she forces herself  
Silver — In hospital, healing, and it's still a deep gun shot  
Soul &amp; Gold — Heals into a scrape already  
Platinum — Doesn't really show it since she got cut slightly so she's okay  
Diamond — Is injured but doesn't show it like Sapphire

Last note before I go but literally everything comes to play and whatnot and now the investigation of identities happen! I felt like you guys been somewhat waiting for the moment since chapter one (or so I think bc someone was excited when Sapphire was about to find out Ruby's Sparkles at one point and said "Finally") and I've been dragging it on. It will mellow down a lot but the trust gets thinner and thinner so it has a mix of highschool drama XD Got to get some chapters without too much blood. They're literally killing me. But hooray for the end of the first arc of the arc! Got like two more two go.


	16. Coincidences Don't Always Happen

Skipping to the reviews first before we begin...

TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!  
ananonoddish — LOL, really? Thanks for the nice compliments, haha! YES! Everyone does need to sit down and talk lol! Also, thanks again for that! I don't really get their personalities right in my opinion, but I try. Thanks again for reviewing! You made my day :)  
Just Another Kid — Seriously, dude, I always love your long reviews, LOL. Yeah, it was slowly recovering and based on info, but I'm happy you found it humorous :) Car Killer is just something I brought back from a few chapters back haha. And yes, I like doing three person POV most of the time bc I'm not that good in capturing characters, but people tend to like the thoughts more, so I try to do first person, but I can never really grasp their thoughts. BTS Red is actually bad (i'll admit it), but that's probably bc I'm trying to do a difference specialshipping approach in BTS. Anyways, thanks for the sweet comments! As for the questions you have about their past selves, it will eventually be answer (the spoiler is probably the next chapter if I ever get to it). LOL, the shippings will come too later, just wait XD I'll add like tons! LOL, Behind the Scenes is seriously about easy going ships tbh. Anyways, thanks for reviewing like always, and I won't :)  
J.530 — Aw thanks!  
demigod39cluesfan — The concept will be as confusing as the last chapter, let me warn you lol.

To everyone who reviewed, thanks for reviewing :) They always make my day and I appreciate your comments whether it's criticism! XD I don't want to blab on too much, so go ahead and read the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen — Coincidences Don't Always Happen

* * *

Platinum still couldn't exactly process what happened yesterday. Well, she could, but not fully. Though it was shocking to hear Marley's story, she knew she needed to do something about it since she was involved with the mess. On the bright side, Marley was also on her side, so at least she wasn't all alone in it.

As she rubbed her eyes and began to brush her teeth in her silk pink pajamas, she stared straight in her clean, large mirror which was decorated in a fancy design of white carvings.

Her cobalt eyes stared at her face in thought.

Yesterday, it was confirmed that she was definitely Dawn. The visions she had were also of Dawn. She somewhat guessed it, but knowing it fully made her feel better about the situation. But she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Dawn. If she was Dawn, why is she Platinum? Why did Dawn lose her memories? Why was she younger than Dawn even though she's supposed to be Dawn?

She wanted to believe Marley's story because the girl seemed like she was telling the truth, but things didn't make sense. There were also some crazy suggestions in her mind where she put reincarnation as a factor but the settings she saw in the visions seemed pretty modern.

Platinum rinsed her mouth and splashed her face with water. After drying it, she looked up at the mirror again and then remembered what Marley told her. After finding out about the Diamond and Pearl being Barry and Lucas, she needed to act normal like nothing happened. She slapped her cheeks.

_Could I really do it?_

"Missy, is there something wrong with your cheeks?"

Platinum quickly put her hands down and turned to the butler with a straight face. "I am fine, Sebastian. Thank you."

"I see. I apologize for barging in without knocking but the door was left open and I wanted to inform you that school will start soon," her butler said.

"I am almost done getting ready," Platinum responded. "Thank you."

* * *

"FOOTBALL PRACTICE IS GOING TO START! HURRY UP AND LINE UP! KICKS FIRST THING!" Lt. Surge shouted, blowing his equally loud whistle.

The football players did as he said and got into a formation in front of him. The coach went over, grabbed a nearby cart full of footballs, and started to toss them for the football players.

At the back of line, Red yawned inside his helmet. "I am so tired..." he announced.

"Are you okay?" Diamond asked worriedly.

"Don't be worried. He's only tired because he was staying up last night for football tickets downtown," Green stated.

"What?! Football tickets downtown?! You mean the one where Bruno and the others are playing at?!" Gold exclaimed, remembering something about a famous team from a far away region coming. "Dude, I always wanted to go, but then I didn't get to order a ticket due to problems and I missed it! Take me, man!"

"Haha..." Red let out a nervous laugh. "I only have four tickets—"

"Still!" Gold insisted.

"I wanna go too!" Sapphire pleaded, giving her best puppy face.

"No! Take us instead!" Pearl said, referring to him and Diamond.

"Yeah but funny story—" Once again, Red didn't get to finish because Green intervened.

"He lost two of the four tickets."

"WHAT?!" the four underclassmen exclaimed.

"I'm obviously going," Green stated, crossing his arms.

"Sorry guys," Red apologized.

"How'd ya lose it? Didn't ya just get it last night?" Sapphire asked.

"Okay so long story short, I entered a contest for a Pokémon knowledge competition, and of course, I won easily. Then the mailman came an hour later at night oddly and I got the tickets right away. But then when I went to school with them to give to Green, there was a hole in my pocket and the two fell out probably," Red summarized. "It was very tragic."

"Your responsibility sense is the thing that's tragic," Green stated. "But then I guess I can't whine about it. I'm still going no matter what."

As the other underclassmen sighed and groaned about how they weren't going, Red awkwardly chuckled.

"Oh, I'm next!" Pearl exclaimed, realizing that the line was getting shorter.

Lt. Surge blew the whistle after the person before kicked and they continued practice.

* * *

"Yellow, you're such a worrywart," Blue stated, sipping on her Frappuccino.

"I can't help it!" Yellow responded.

The two were outside together in the morning to get some fresh air before school starts because Blue wanted to talk to her, and Yellow just wanted to relax and get stuff out. They sat under a tree near the school gates on a small hill near the football field.

"Gold is still hurt, and I don't want him to go back to school so quickly and just skip, but he kept insisting," Yellow stated, sighing in worry.

"Yellow, you're overreacting," Blue said, "His wound is like a scratch now."

"He's still hurt though whether it is, or isn't a scratch," Yellow retorted. "How's Silver by the way? I know I asked yesterday last night but I couldn't help but wonder. Sorry for being nosy."

"No, it's fine," Blue reassured, waving it off. "Silv's actually doing pretty good, but he's still hospitalized. I'm planning to go visit him after school later."

Yellow nodded. "I think that's good," she commented.

"Maybe I should just make him go to your place," Blue suggested. "I mean, the same thing happened to Gold, but he's doing pretty good."

"But that's the weird part. Even though he was shot by a gun like he said, when I found him, he had a pretty deep wound, but it's not as deep as a gun shot," Yellow informed. "I wonder if something else happened, but I don't want to doubt his words since he was there and I wasn't. But then again, I guess I shouldn't worry about it too much since he's okay. I hope Silver gets in best condition as well."

Blue nodded, agreeing. "Yep. He has an upcoming homecoming game," she stated.

"And then there's the play we're supposed to do," Yellow reminded.

"Oh yeah, weren't they going to do that yesterday or something?" Blue asked, thinking that she remembered something about how they wanted the play to be on the next day after the festival.

"Actually no. It turns out the girl in charge set it next week due to rehearsals and other stuff. I heard she's also doing the casting today," Yellow replied.

"Oh, is that why we're supposed to gather in the auditorium during the second half of homeroom?" Blue asked.

"Yeah," Yellow answered, nodding.

Blue let out a long groan then laid on her back against the grass. She put her arms behind her head, and stared at the clouds then reached her arm out to the sky. "Y'know, sometimes I wish I was a cloud. I wouldn't have to do anything risky or dangerous like going to school."

Yellow giggled at her reaction and dazed expression.

Blue stopped her arm dramatically onto the floor again. "Well, I guess I should be happy. Maybe I can get White to give you and Red the lead roles or something. That'll be so awesome to watch!"

"More like awkward..." Yellow trailed off quietly. "Speaking of Red, he doesn't really seem affected by the thing."

"Oh yeah huh," Blue mumbled. "Well he didn't get hurt or anything so I can't blame him."

"Yeah," Yellow agreed.

As she stared at the clouds, Blue continued the conversation, "So who do you think is one of the fourteen? We already got six, including you and I."

"Mm... I don't know. Can't you just hack the system or something again like you did to track me?" Yellow inquired.

"That was once, and after that, when I tried to find out who Capturer was, they put up a wall," Blue replied. "Plus, it's dangerous to go back on there for awhile."

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry, I didn't think about that," Yellow said.

Blue shoved herself up with her legs and sat up again, holding her weight back with her arms. "I guess we could check the computer club or something. There's bound to be RPG geeks there."

Yellow sweatdropped. "Blue! That's so mean! We're not in the computer club, yet we play it!" she reasoned. "Green, Red, Silver, and Gold are in football and are popular, yet they play it too!"

"Yeah, but still. Think of the possibilities," Blue tried to persuade, "Sometimes we would go during lunch break and see them play some game! What are the chances that they're actually playing one of the best RPG game? We should go check it out just in case. It's the only lead we have."

"It's not really a tactical lead though..." Yellow mumbled, sighing. "But I guess it's better than nothing. I'll follow you, Blue."

"Thanks, Yells," Blue responded, smiling. "I'm actually—"

She stopped when a football was flying in Yellow's way, but the blonde couldn't see it because her back was faced to it.

"WATCH OUT!" Blue quickly tackled her out of the way and the two fell to the floor, rolling a few feet away. Seconds later, Blue opened her eyes and sat up again, only to see someone there blocking the sun from her view.

"Gold will never become the quarterback, seriously," a familiar voice muttered.

"Green!" Yellow exclaimed, seeing him.

The boy had the football in his hand. He caught it seconds before it hit them.

"Good morning," he greeted mannerly.

"Hi," Yellow greeted back sweetly.

"Hey," Blue said softly, staring at him.

Green adverted his eyes at Blue for a good three seconds before turning around and walking away back to the field.

"What was that?" Yellow inquired. She was watching the two make silent eye contact during the time.

"It's not really much," Blue reassured, giving her trusty smile again. She laid back down again and watched the clouds drift once more. "Anyways, we'll investigate during lunch time. For now, let's enjoy the scenery! I have to go to the after school detention thing later and then discuss the play details as well after they announce it. I swear, school stuff is literally killing me. They're slave drivers."

"Wait, I thought you didn't know about the play stuff," Yellow said, remembering their earlier conversation.

"Well I knew about it. I just thought it was next week or something, but I guess not," Blue replied.

"Oh," Yellow mouthed.

"Y'know, Yellow, I can finally understand why you can sleep on the ground all the time," Blue stated. "I feel so drowsy, but I hate sleeping on the ground."

She giggled lightly when she saw Blue's relaxed state. "We have like thirty minutes till the students rush in. You can take a nap, and I'll wake you up."

"Okay, thanks," Blue mumbled, turning on her side. "We should really bring Crystal here too. She needs to chill."

"Wow, you sound like Gold," Yellow commented.

"Don't insult me," Blue joked, yawning as she stretched her arms. "I'll take your offer up on that."

* * *

Silver knew Blue would've freak out if she knew he left the hospital. Though he could actually walk now without the wheel chair, he was sort of limping. But despite his condition, he felt hasty. He wanted to hurry up and find the members after hearing Blue's plan over the phone last night.

He wasn't going to do anything insane though. He was just going to get his laptop out of his dorm to use it to find some clues about the characters. Plus, he needed to ask Soul because it seemed like she knew something.

"Silver?"

His perfect escape plan was soon broken quickly when someone already discovered him.

Turning around quickly, he recognize the person as Diamond. He was pretty horrible at remembering names but he remembered that guy's name due to always having food in his hands.

"What?" he answered.

"Oh, sorry," Diamond apologized upon seeing his irritation. "I just thought you weren't going to be here because you skipped practice."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Well yeah, but I forgot something and the coach was going to let me run and get it since we have a fifteen minute break right now. Anyways, are you okay?" Diamond asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah," Silver answered quickly.

The boy shouldn't be able to see his pain since he was staying still and not moving. Plus, he shouldn't had seen him limping earlier because he didn't really show any signs of it.

Diamond looked him straight in the eye, his innocent ones bore into his. Silver actually felt like he was reading his mind, or looking into his soul or something.

"Mm... I guess I was wrong," Diamond said, believing him. "I just get this vibe that you're not okay and that you're hiding something." Silver slightly flinched when he spot on guessed it. "But it's not my business and I don't really know you personally. Sorry." And with that, Diamond turned to the side then went over to his dorm five doors down to get the thing he intended to get in the first place.

_What a weird kid..._ Silver thought, staring in the space he was standing in before going into his dorm himself.

* * *

"Can ya stop following me already?!" Sapphire snapped, glaring at Ruby.

The boy responded with an eye roll. "Look, I don't intend to follow you. I'm heading to lunch," he clarified.

Unfortunately for him, today Emerald had a science fair. Since the boy exceeded at inventing and making objects, they took him from the Prodigy Program and entered him in the competition. He had to leave class early, but he told Ruby he would be at their usual table at lunch when he came back. That's the reason why Ruby and Sapphire were actually walking alone together.

"You've been bugging me all morning too!" Sapphire accused.

"Because my seat happened to be next to you unfortunately," Ruby argued, crossing his arms. "Yay. We're finally here."

When they arrived to the cafeteria, the two split up in opposite directions and went to go meet their friends.

* * *

"Hey Sapph, you're eating lunch with us today?" Red questioned, raising an eyebrow as he watched the brunette slid her tray on the table.

Usually Sapphire would sit at separate table from them because of the surrounding fangirls and screaming around the table. Over the months, there has been less fangirls due to an oath they made about personal space and now, the fangirls still surround them, just not all crowded in their space anymore. They were at the other surrounding tables taking pictures.

"Green told me I hafta because we need to discuss the plans," Sapphire replied, taking a seat.

There was that, and because Yellow and Blue, who she usually sits with, were gone. They told her that they would be in the computer lab and invited her, but the computer lab doesn't allow food in there and the girl was starving.

"Well, the more people, the bigger the party," Gold said, patting her back playfully. "Welcome back, Sapph!"

"Uh huh," Sapphire responded.

"Let's review what we talked about last time," Green said, cutting right to the chase. He pulled out a notepad with markings of their positions.

* * *

"Hello, boys~!" Blue greeted kindly, waving at the computer club members who just stared at her oddly.

There was about ten of them, and they were literally all males. All of them left their computers and went to greet the guest that showed up at their door AKA Yellow and Blue. Yellow found it very awkward that they all caught their attention already, but Blue just had that effect.

"What are you doing here, Student Prez?" one of them asked.

"I was just wondering if any of you play an RPG game," Blue replied sweetly, giving them puppy eyes that they couldn't lie to.

"Well yeah, but which one?" another one spoke up.

"Pokérune," she answered.

Once she said that, they all snorted and began to laugh, making Yellow and Blue give questioned and confused looks.

"Play that lame game? Us? As if! Those creatures are so fake looking, the system is horrible, and the setting is so cliché that their knock offs are better," one of them commented.

Blue immediately stomped over to the one who said that and grabbed his shirt collar. She yanked him up from the floor and shoved him onto the nearby wall. "The only thing that's fake looking is your face," she said in a nice tone, keeping her calm. She let go of him and he slid down to the ground, shocked. She turned to the others with her nice smile.

"It's official. The computer club is disbanding by my command," she announced.

"W-What you can't do that!"

"Yes I can. I'm the student president," she retorted, flipping her hair. "I even have blackmail on you guys and how you hacked the school's system to change your low grades you got due to gaming too much. If you want to test me, then go ahead. I dare you."

* * *

"Did you really have to pick a fight with them?" Yellow inquired, sighing. She didn't know why, but she sort of expected it.

The two were now in homeroom after the unfortunate event that happened in the computer lab. Since everyone went to the cafeteria and the teacher left, they were the only ones in the classroom.

"They were picking a fight with me!" Blue defended, crossing her arms. "I tried so much to be nice! I seriously can't believe they said all of those thing!"

"You called their faces fake," Yellow retorted.

"They called Pokémon fake!" Blue responded. She took out her pokeball and set it on the table, revealing her jigglypuff inside. "Poor Jigglypuff. You had to hear those insults." She rubbed her hands on the pokeball for comfort, though it looked odd.

Yellow sighed. "What's our next action?" she asked, quickly changing the subject to prevent Blue from ranting even more.

"Mmm..." Blue started to think, her forehead creasing. "Let's... ask them."

"Ask who?"

"Ask the players," Blue answered, surprising her. "I prefer sneaking around and doing it secretly, but it's faster if we do it that way I guess. We can just text them since we have their emails then invite them to meet us somewhere to see their faces. But instead, we hide somewhere else and just see who gathers. Technically, we're still sneaking around, but it's okay."

"But they might not show up," Yellow replied.

"Yeah... I'd say that plan should be our last resort. We could always do it the old fashion way just now and ask who plays Pokérune to the clubs or something," Blue said. "But then that would make us look suspicious and weird. We can't do anything to draw attention, nor ruin our reputation." She sighed. "Dang it. I seriously thought they would be the ones who were obsessed with that game."

"Mm... maybe we_ should_ ask the football players," Yellow suggested.

"Why?" Blue raised an eyebrow.

"Well Gold, Silver, Red, and Green all play Pokérune and they're on the team. Do you think that'll lead to more?" Yellow reasoned.

"Hm.. maybe your boyfriend is so powerful that he forces the whole team to play it," Blue stated.

"Red's not my boyfriend!" Yellow retorted, blushing madly at the mentioning.

"I didn't say Red, did I~?" Blue teased, giving her a playful smirk.

"B-Blue!" Yellow said in a whiny voice, embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding! Don't worry," Blue said. "Anyways, you're right. Football team was Plan R, but I guess we can skip ahead. Let's do it after school."

Yellow nodded, agreeing.

* * *

"HAH! HIYA!" Crystal grunted, punching her opponent in the stomach before flipping the victim over. After she did so, she tensed up and let out a cry, "ARGH!"

"Woah, so manly. I might fall for you," a teasing voice said from behind her when she helped her underclassmen up.

Crystal turned around panting as she continuously wiped her face with her white robe sleeve. Upon seeing who the voice belonged to, she let out a cautious look.

Gold stood there, grinning at the sight of her. "Wait, I already have," he said, handing her a towel. "Here, Yellow packed me an extra one anyways and you're literally glowing."

"Shut it," she snapped, snatching the towel away from him. Once she remembered what happened the other day and realized she was being extremely rude at his offer, she turned the other way and quickly muttered a 'thanks'.

Gold somewhat heard the small mumble, but wasn't really sure what it was. "What was that?" he asked, putting his ear closer to her.

"Nothing," she quickly dismissed. She used the towel Gold gave her and wiped her face. "So what are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my favorite girl?"

"Get out."

"Okay, okay, geez," Gold said, snickering at her heartless reaction. "The truth is, Yellow told me that you were the one who brought me to my dorm the other day when someone hit me at the festival. But don't worry! It was special effect from another club but it hurt enough to knock me out that day. Sorry I didn't get to bring you around the festival longer."

Crystal took a deep breath. She knew Gold was lying about the injury to make her feel better and calmer, so that she doesn't freak out that someone in front of her got shot. So to be grateful to him, she went along with it.

"It's okay. Just make sure to take better care of yourself," she said.

"So we cool?"

"We're cool," she said. "But this doesn't count for throwing my phone out of the window for no reason."

"Alright, alright. How about we go shopping this Saturday for a new one?" Gold suggested. "I know how you girls love shopping."

She rolled her eyes at how he acted like he knew every girl's behavior. "I'm not into shopping, but if it'll get me a new phone then sure," she said.

"I'll see you at Central Plaza at ten then?" Gold asked.

Crystal nodded. "Now get out. I need to continue practice," she ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later, Super Serious Gal," Gold said, leaving before she could change her mind.

Crystal watched him leave and dried her forehead with the towel he gave her.

"Woah, Crys-senpai. Usually when Gold-senpai drops by, you always hiss at him to get out and reject him all the time," her kouhai, Bugsy said, appearing next to her.

"I know, but I'm listening to someone's words to be nicer," she replied. _And anyways, how could I not? That sniper gun was supposed to hit me, but in the end, he took it for me. It's the least I can do for him_, she thought, recalling back to the other night.

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. "Let's start practice again! We already had a five minute break!"

"YES MA'AM!"

* * *

"This is all yer fault!" Sapphire accused. She wanted to point an accusing finger also but her hands were occupied with buckets of water.

"As if! You were the one who talked back to the substitute!" Ruby stated.

"At least I didn't insult her outfit!" Sapphire retorted.

The two of them were standing outside of classroom due to a punishment given by the substitute, Ms. Whitney. They were both holding buckets of water because the substitute believed that their arms will go numb from holding it all day and they'll learn a lesson.

"She was wearing black and black!" Ruby informed. "Black and black does not go together! It's like mixing white and white!"

"What are ya talkin' about?!" Sapphire snapped, having no idea what he was trying to reason.

"You wouldn't understand," Ruby said, believing that she had no sense of fashion at all.

"Yer just crazy!" Sapphire insulted, glaring at him.

"Hey you two!" Their sub, Ms. Whitney opened the sliding door and called out to them. "According to the list, you guys are supposed to be heading over to the auditorium for the prodigy thing for now. But when you come back, you're going to continue the punishment!"

"Yipee!" Sapphire tossed the buckets then ran down the hallway, feeling excited to see her friends.

Ruby placed his down gently then faceplamed at how she just flung it and made a puddle.

Ms. Whitney's eye twitched. "Tell that girl she's going to get a write up."

* * *

"Hey Black, how's your sister?" White asked, greeting the boy after awhile.

"She's doing fine. The doctor says she's making a speedy recovery actually," Black answered, smiling. "It's been awhile huh, Prez?"

"Not really," White disagreed. "But I guess it felt long without my trusty assistant here."

"So, what'd I miss?" Black asked.

"A lot actually. But on the bright side, as usual, I was able to handle it! The whole day, I will need you to make sure everyone has piece of paper from this box," White ordered, handing him a small cardboard box. "The play me and the drama director decided on was a modern Cinderella story. Since this is supposed to be a fun event, everyone will equally get random parts."

"So I just hand this out?" Black summarized.

"Yep. Go by the door and let everyone who walks in grab one," White ordered.

'Black nodded. "Okay, gotcha."

* * *

_Pricilla; the prince's mother._

Platinum didn't understand what the piece of paper she was given on the way in meant, but she found it weird.

She raised her head and looked around for seats to sit in, only to spot someone familiar in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Platinum asked.

"You can get into place with a backdoor," Marley replied. "Wanna grab a seat? I saw some isolated ones in the back."

She hesitantly nodded, and the two went over to where she had pointed at.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Sapphire shouted when she saw her buddies gathered around like last time.

"Yo, Sapph," Gold greeted.

"I guess everyone is here then," Red said.

"Well Silver isn't here," Green pointed out.

"I think he's absent today," Gold informed.

"Silver? I saw him earlier," Diamond said, remembering this morning. "He was at his dorm when I found him. He seemed like he was busy, so I didn't really question him."

"He might busy, but that's not really a good reason to skip school," Pearl commented.

"Everyone has their own reasons. It's okay," Red dismissed, waving it off. "Gold can just tell him the game plan next time."

Gold nodded. "Leave it to me!" he assured.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sapphire interjected. She pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and showed it to them. "What does this say? Some guy just handed it to me on the way in."

"Cinderella," Pearl read.

"It's parts for the play," Diamond informed.

Gold snickered. "But I guess you got Cinderella, Sapph."

"What the heck is a 'Cinderella'?" Sapphire asked, secretly wondering if she pronounced the word right.

Red scratched his cheek. "If I'm right, Cinderella is a princess from a fairy tale. Her mother died and she was left alone with her wealthy father. Her father remarries to another woman who has two daughter afterwards, but then he dies because of natural causes. After that, her stepmother inherits all of his riches and treats Cinderella, her step daughter, like a slave and make her do chores, and serve her and her daughters. One day, the King announces that the prince will have a ball for marriage and all women in the kingdom must attend. Cinderella tries to attend as well, but her stepmother makes her stay home because she doesn't want her at the ball and gives her more chores. Cinderella then starts to cry, and suddenly, a magical old lady appears in front of her, claiming to be her godmother. She gives Cinderella a new dress and lets her go to the ball in a pumpkin carriage, and tells her that the magic will disappear at midnight so she will need to return till then. Cinderella goes to the ball and meets the prince, and the two dance and fall in love at first sight. But when it almost strikes midnight, Cinderella runs away. He chases after her, and in the end, he ended up with her glass slipper that she dropped on the way of running out. After that, he declares that he will look for the person who fits the shoe throughout the kingdom, and then finds Cinderella after some trouble. The two got married, and Cinderella's life turned for the better," Red explained.

"That sounds magical," Sapphire commented, looking a tad interested.

"Guess you're a princess now, huh, Sapph?" Gold said. "I'm the prince's best friend."

"I heard Cinderella is really popular in America," Pearl informed.

"It is," Diamond agreed.

"Okay so moving on," Green said, snapping back into topic. "I finally made up the whole game plan."

* * *

"Crys!" Once Blue saw the blue haired girl all alone, she rushed over to her with Yellow following behind.

Crystal looked up, snapping out of her previous thoughts. "Hi," she greeted.

"Aw! Is poor little Krissy all alone without her twin?" Blue asked in a baby voice, faking a pout.

"Blue, you make me feel awkward all the time," Crystal stated dryly, giving her dead fish eyes.

"I'm just kidding, of course~!" Blue clarified, taking a seat next to her.

Yellow joined them, and asked her, "So what part are you playing?"

"Cinderella's best friend," Crystal answered.

"Yellow and I got the stepsisters," Blue announced. "It's kind of funny how we got the similar parts, but that's just fate."

"Anyways, I'm surprised that they're doing Cinderella. I'm sure Soul would be excited about it," Yellow stated.

"More than excited actually," Crystal corrected, imagining her reaction. "Unfortunately, she can't join."

"It's okay. She can just do it next year," Blue reassured. "On the other hand, us seniors are too old and we'll be gone! I better get all my ships together before everything ends."

"Again, you're insane," Crystal stated.

"It doesn't matter," Blue said, waving it off. "Anyways—" She stopped in mid-sentence with a gasp when she spotted someone. Quickly, she rose out of her seat, surprising the two girls that were sitting beside her. She grabbed Yellow's and Crystal's wrists. "Guys! I see the football players gathering up! Let's go see them!"

"Huh?!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Now?!" Yellow asked, confused as she was dragged out of her seat.

"Yeah! Crys's boyfriend is there, and I just said I needed to get ships done!" Blue reasoned. "Let's go see them!"

"I don't wanna!" Crystal said, yanking her grip away.

Blue flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Oh, that's funny. You think you can get away from me~!"

* * *

"—And that's the final part. We're done," Green finally finished, closing his sketchbook. "Any questions?"

Gold let out a long sigh. "Finally! I was about to fall asleep, seriously," he commented, laying back in the theatre chairs.

"Guess we got none," Pearl said, looking around at the others.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" A loud shout was heard next to them, and all of the football players turned to the direction of the shout to see who it was.

They found Crystal running towards their direction, looking frantic. Meanwhile, Blue was speeding behind her, and Yellow was behind both of them, slower than the two and was holding Blue's shoes. At the moment where Crystal passed their section, Blue tackled her down in front of them. The two then tried to wrestle each other and get the other one off of them, especially Crystal.

"Blue! You can't do this!" Yellow said, finally arriving at the scene out of breath.

"Yellow?" Sapphire inquired, not recognizing the blonde at first.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sapph," Yellow greeted once she caught her breath.

Green shook his head disapprovingly at the scene and facepalmed. "This goes against so much school regulations."

"Why don't you break it up then?" Diamond asked. The boy imagined Green doing that since he saw him do it once to some seniors.

"Dia, my friend, this is a special lesson you should learn from your dear seniors. Do not ever engage in a girl cat fight, or you'll be the one who gets hurt or clawed in the eyes," Gold advised seriously.

"Shut up, Gold!" Crystal said, hearing what he said. She got her shoe and threw it in his direction, hitting him straight in the forehead.

"Ow!" Gold exclaimed as he rubbed the spot.

Crystal immediately faltered, realizing what she did. She wanted to be nicer and more gentle with him ever since he saved her, but she unconsciously did that since it was a normal routine.

"Um—" She opened her mouth to apologize but stopped when she saw Yellow run over to him.

"Gold, are you okay?" she asked worriedly as if he was on the verge of dying.

"Yeah, but I seriously don't know what I did wrong!" Gold said, giving Crystal a look. "Look how vicious girls are, my dear Diamond."

"You literally made an enemy of all the girls in the world," Blue stated, shaking her head. She sighed then brightened up with a nice smile. "Anyways, we came to visit you guys and ask you guys questions!"

"Leave," Green immediately said, standing in front of them.

Blue shoved him out of the way and proceeded to act all cutesy. Everyone sweatdropped at how she ignored the fact that she pushed Green.

"Have you guys ever played that game, Pokérune?" Blue asked upfront.

Green widened her eyes then slapped his face when she directly asked it when it was kind of supposed to be a secret.

Gold, who was in alliance with her and Yellow, somewhat figured their plan and gave her a look of amusement at her direct approach.

"Why?" Diamond asked before anyone could answer, feeling slightly suspicious.

"Because! I just found it and I absolutely think it's such a cool game so I was totally wondering whether you guys would play it because the football team is," Blue paused, making it dramatic, "full of the most fun guys!" _Weirdoes and self-centered hunks_, she actually thought.

Half of the football team blushed at her comment, looking prideful and flattered. The other part that knew about her lies only looked suspicious at her like Green was.

"I play it," Sapphire said, raising her hand and answering her question.

_I knew it_, Yellow thought, remembering the time from before where she suspected her.

"Really?" Blue asked, gaining her attention.

Sapphire nodded. "I've played it since I entered high school," she said. "Oh, but Blue, umm... wait. Can we talk over there for a sec?" She pointed at the corner of the room.

"Yeah, sure," Blue replied in a sweet tone.

"Since Sapph is leaving, I'm gonna take a bathroom break," Gold announced. "They're going to take forever filling up the auditorium."

* * *

"Damn it! Why isn't it working?!" Silver slammed the table, stressed about how many error and firewalls he was getting when he tried hacking into the system.

He stopped working when he heard a phone call. He picked it up, and answered, "Hello."

"Yo!" a voice from the other side greeted.

"Gold?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I checked up on what you told me to."

"On Soul?"

"Yeah. I saw Super Serious Gal and I asked her about it. Turns out she goes to the same hospital you're at," Gold informed. "Speaking of which, Dia said he saw you earlier. So tell me, why did you escape the hospital, Silv?"

"... I didn't escape it," Silver said. "I just left."

He heard a chuckle from the other side. "That's what I meant."

"That's not the concern here," Silver replied. "I just needed to get my materials for something. I tried hacking the main system, but it's not working."

"Well you better get to work on finding out because Blue is not doing the best job," Gold said.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"She's going around asking people whether they play the game or not," Gold informed.

Silver slapped his head at her actions. "Are you sure it's her? She's usually secretive and sneaky about situations like this," Silver said.

"Well I mean she's somewhat secretive, lying to everyone about how she was wondering about the game and was a beginner," Gold pointed out, shrugging. "I guess you can kind of call it lying and sneaky."

Silver sighed. "You know what, it's okay. I'll... just do something. Thanks for telling me."

"Don't worry! I will too!" Gold said.

"Don't do something stupid and irrational," Silver snapped.

"Hey! That's rude!"

"Okay, bye," Silver said, hanging up before Gold continues the conversation.

He clicked his phone off then turned off his computer before shutting the laptop screen down.

Silver laid back in his seat. _Time to find her room number._

* * *

"Is that all you had to say to me?" Platinum asked, patiently waiting for Marley.

The girl just explained simple details about the other past she was talking about, but that was all. It didn't seem relevant to Platinum, but she accepted it.

"Have you heard about how they're not going to strike for awhile?" Marley inquired.

She nodded. "Yes. I was talking with Healer the other night and she informed me of it," she answered.

"Then yes, that's all I have to say," Marley replied.

"Okay then," Platinum said, turning straight at the stage.

"..." Marley stared at her. "Wait. I have one more thing I have to say."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need to stay at your house."

"Pardon?"

* * *

"Sapphire. Can I ask you something seriously?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, sure. But I need to tell ya something really important," Sapphire interjected. "Don't play the game."

"Huh?"

"Okay, I know I sound insane but the other day, this weird guy popped out of nowhere and started to shoot at me and everything! And the night before, the game system told me he was going to come. If I'm right, then they'll go after ya!" Sapphire warned, shaking her shoulders frantically. "Don't play the game!"

"... Okay?" Blue replied, ripping the girl's monster grip off.

"Really?!" Sapphire exclaimed, looking happy.

"Yeah, sure," Blue responded, making the girl sigh in relief.

"That's awesome. Sorry Blue," Sapphire apologized. "Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh..." Blue stopped for about two seconds, trying to think of an excuse. The reason why she went with Sapphire here in the first place was because she wanted to question her to find out if she was one of the fourteen. But given her answer and reaction, there's a highly chance.

"I just wanted to ask what your part for the play was," Blue answered. "I didn't ask in front of the guys just in case you wanted to keep it a secret."

"Oh, I got someone named Cid... err... lla? Cidalla? No, that's not right," Sapphire muttered, forgetting what the paper said. "Oh! I got it! Here!" She remembered she had it in her pocket and dug through it. After getting it out, she handed the crumbled piece of paper to Blue.

Blue unraveled it and read it. After a split second later, she brightened up five hundred more times. "Oh, my gosh! You're Cinderella?!" she exclaimed. She started to happy jump and squeal, confusing Sapphire. "This. Is. Great. I just need to find out who the prince is! Ah, I'm so happy~!"

Sapphire wrinkled her nose, looking at her strangely. "Do ya want ta trade? I'm not interested in stuff like theatre," she offered.

"No way!" Blue answered her in a deep voice, completely serious. She grasped Sapphire's hands as if it was the most important thing in the world. "Don't ever trade it with anyone, you got that? You must stay as Cinderella."

"Uh... okay?" Sapphire replied, giving her an odd look. "Are ya okay, Blue? Ya seem more insane than usual."

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly sane!" Blue reassured her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Where were ya yesterday? Lieutenant what's-his-face seemed upset," Sapphire told her.

"I was just checking on some details on these cute new shoes I found," Blue lied perfectly. "They were the most adorable pair of heels I have ever seen!"

"Oh," Sapphire mouthed, deciding to stop the conversation before it gets further into shoes.

"Anyways, thanks for coming to talk with me! I need to do something, so excuse me," Blue said politely, leaving her with a wave.

Sapphire returned the wave and furrowed her eyebrows. _I can never get that girl._

* * *

"I'm so happy I got free time today!" Emerald said, stretching his arms out before lying them on the armrests. "I've been so stressed out."

"Did you get to hack the system last night?" Ruby asked, staring at his phone while texting.

"Couldn't," Emerald replied. "_Yet_. I've never seen a system I couldn't hack. It's just going to take longer. Well, on the bright side, I got some info out of it."

"What do you mean?" Ruby inquired, putting his phone down and turning to him.

"I managed to get some information about the players before the game wiped out my computer," Emerald replied. "I was going to get more, but then a weird virus hit my computer once I got past the firewall. Anyways, the information about the rest of the group are three things."

"Which are?" Ruby said, motioning him to continue.

"We already know two of them. One; they go to this school. Two; they are around our age, of course. And the last one, three; they are in the Prodigy Program."

"They're prodigies?" Ruby responded, slightly shocked.

"Surprisingly yes," Emerald answered. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. You and I are in the program, and so are Soul and Crystal."

"Yeah, I guess," Ruby said. "There's also Sapphire."

"Five out of fourteen, huh?" Emerald muttered to himself. "I guess it doesn't matter anyways. The information doesn't really narrow down much people, but it's the people in this auditorium. We just have to find who is who."

"Yeah..." Ruby agreed.

"Hey guys!" Blue greeted, popping out of nowhere beside Ruby.

The boy defensively jumped towards Emerald and let a small shriek while Emerald stared at her with a crazy look, placing his hand on his heart because of how surprised he was.

"Blue!" they both said in unison, recognizing the girl.

"That's me~!" Blue replied in a singing tone, giving them a small wave. "Hey!"

"What do you want?" Emerald immediately asked, feeling a bad vibe.

"Oh, nothing much! I just want to ask what parts you got for the play!" Blue replied.

"Rald got the person who holds the shoe for the prince and I got Godmother unfortunately," Ruby answered, uncomfortable that he was playing a female part. He tried to argue with Black and White about the part, but they told him it wouldn't be fair if he would to change and that everyone got an equal chance of getting whatever part.

"Wow, that's a cool part. Trade with me!" Blue said, snatching the paper out of his hand and putting another one in.

Ruby opened the crumbled piece of paper and read it, wondering what part it was. _Prince._

"You don't mind getting this part, right? Considering you get to be the star of the show and show off to Mr. Wallace," Blue persuaded, using his weakness.

"O-Of course, but are you sure?" Ruby asked, wondering how lucky she was to get this part.

"Yeah!" Blue replied. "Well, I'll be going off!" And with that, she zoomed out of there before he could change his mind.

"That was weird," Emerald commented.

"I wonder if she's going to blackmail me or make me owe her something now," Ruby mumbled, watching her run away.

* * *

"We should leave as well," Crystal suggested, motioning the other way. "While Gold and Blue are gone."

"Um yeah," Yellow agreed, feeling like they were disturbing the football player's conversation.

"Wait!" Red called out, making them stop. He scratched the back of his head and smiled at them in a friendly way. "Uh... What did you guys get for the play?"

"Yellow got a stepsister role and I'm the best friend," Crystal answered briefly.

"Since when is there a best friend in Cinderella?" Pearl commented.

"My thoughts exactly," Crystal agreed. "But I'm not the one who got to choose it, so I can't really complain."

"What about you guys?" Yellow asked, extremely curious whether Red was prince or not. As much as she hated how the possibility of them having a kiss scene, she thought a prince charming fit his image very much.

"Oh, I got—" Red was interrupted when Blue shouted behind him.

"HEY!"

When he turned around in surprise of her sudden yelling, she quietly slipped a piece of paper in his jacket pocket.

"What was that for, Blue?!" Red inquired, still shaken up.

"I just wanted to scare you guys. And of course, Green," she replied. She stared at the aforementioned boy and narrowed her eyes. "But he's never scared. Darn it, I failed." She clicked her tongue before going into her happy-go-lucky personality with a large smile.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"We were just telling each other's parts," Diamond answered since no one else did.

"Ooh~! What are your parts?" Blue asked, clasping her hands in fake excitement.

Red began to dig in jacket pocket for the piece of paper for proof. "I got the prince— Huh?" he said, seeing what was on it.

"What happened?" Green asked.

"I thought it said prince. What the heck?" he replied, showing him the piece of paper. "Did I read it wrong?"

Green glanced at Blue who was smirking and trying to look innocent, immediately accusing her.

"What part is it?" Sapphire asked, appearing next to them.

"Godmother," Green read.

Red's face turned red in embarrassment. "Aw man..." he muttered. He turned to Blue with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Blue, what part did you get?"

"Stepsister," Blue answered, making him drop his hope of trading with her. She snickered, finding the situation kind of funny. "Hey Green, what part did you get? The mom?"

"I'm the narrator," Green replied, not embarrassed at all.

Blue's face fell. She was kind of hoping for a female part since there's a lot in the play.

"I'm the stepmother," Pearl said in disgust, extremely dissatisfied with his card. "I should complain to the director about this."

"Nah, you should keep it. You'd make an awesome stepmother," Diamond commented, jokingly. "I'm the prince's father, so I'm actually cool with it. I should make a running joke with this."

* * *

He didn't think it would be so easy, but he managed to find her room thanks to looking at the hospital database on patients. Looking around, the nurses were busy helping other injured patients to come and bust him for leaving his own room. Without hesitation, he opened the door, only to find the girl he expected to find on her phone.

Soul looked up from her brand new phone and widened her eyes in surprise when she saw Silver.

"Y-You're here," she managed to say, finding it extremely hard to say something else.

"Look Car Killer," Silver began, shutting the door, "I need answers, and you're the only one who has them."

"T-That's my line!" Soul shouted, putting her phone down. "You were right, okay! I ended up healing faster than usual and everything! Who the heck is Kristina though? What were you talking about?"

"What?" Silver said, confused. He walked closer to her bed. "Look, I'm—"

"Wait, are you apart of the game? You are, aren't you?" Soul suspected all of a sudden.

"What are you—"

_DING!_

Both of their phones rang at the same time. Someone sent a message in their group chat outside of the game.

Soul and Silver checked their phones simultaneously. Silver clicked his tongue when he saw what Gold put.

"What an idiot..." he muttered.

"... It's not a coincidence that we got the same message," Soul began, catching his attention. She waved her phone to show it on her phone. "... Is it?"

* * *

"I was right..." Blue mumbled, looking up from her phone after reading the message. Her mouth curved into a smirk. She was smart to put her phone on vibrate and tell Yellow too, just in case something like this would happen.

At least four or more alerts went on in the football player's area when the message came, so she knew it had to be among them.

* * *

"I knew he was an idiot..." Emerald muttered after reading the text Awesome sent him.

"Well, I wonder how this'll play out," Ruby said next to him, looking at his phone also.

* * *

"What is it?" Marley asked, seeing the expression on Platinum's face after checking a text message. Unlike her usual poker face, she seemed troubled, or surprised when she checked her phone. It made her really curious what happened.

"It's the chat with all the allies you talked about," Platinum replied. She showed her phone to the girl, and it read;

**Awesomenessofall_123: guyz let's meet up in person.**

"Awesome wants to meet up."

* * *

A/N — It felt rushed, but then again, no one is fully exposed to everyone even though this story reached over 100,000 words (woo hoo btw). I can't wait to write the next chapter though, mostly because it has play stuff, and more investigating stuff XD Took awhile, but they're finally serious about things! LOL, well anyways, err... I don't really have much to say, but thank you for those who support this story by reviewing, favoriting, or following :) I really appreciate it! The stuff below (which is the rest I have to say left) is just play details in case anyone needs a chart!

Parts In The Play For People Who Are Curious —  
Cinderella — Sapphire  
Prince — Ruby  
Prince Mom — Platina  
Prince Father — Diamond  
Stepsisters — Yellow and Blue  
Prince Bestie — Gold  
Shoe Holder — Emerald  
Godmother — Red (Poor Red)  
Narrator — Green  
Stepmother — Pearl  
Cinderella's Bestie — Crystal

For Soul and Silver, because they were in the hospital and whatnot, they didn't get a part unfortunately. But don't worry, I got something up my sleeve for them :) Aside from that, as for regular updates, this story probably won't get updated until the middle of July (if I get to it), but I'll try my best to keep up the schedule even though I'm at vacation or something. HAPPY SUMMER GUYS!

P.S. In case any of y'all are wondering, Marley is not an OC, but the girl with the shaymin in the Platinum chapter  
P.S.S. I actually finished this chapter along with Behind The Scenes &amp; The Keyblade Pirates next chapter all yesterday! WOO HOO! Hopefully I can get some updates done in July or later June.


	17. In School Problems

A/N — Finally updated this story! My updates on this story is pretty slow, considering all my vacation junk, but I'm back in business! Planning to hopefully update this another time before summer ends! Anywho's this story is finally progressing into the identity arc. Gots to do another arc with phase two and the play. Already made a story map for this, but I've made five others and I have never followed them before, so lets hope I'll keep this one! The plot seriously changes a lot for me on this story. Aside from that, let's answer the reviews!

**Toby Poor Red —** " to you too as always!  
**Just Another Kid —** LOL, this story is so hard to make it funny again with the crime and drama coming up! Also, I could see Blue being the perfect Godmother as usual, but I already planned a stunt in this story (which you'll find out after you read it) so in the end, I didn't. Also, LOL I think I know what fanfic you're talking about XD Was it the one where Blue randomly kissed Green for the heck of it? And also, yes. Gold is the trigger to everything. Well, not everything, but most things. The investigation stuff has to wait though bc I got some drama in this chapter (well not as dramatic, but dramatic I guess). Investigation will be next chapter! Sorry about that! Blue's level is dangerous. Be careful. Also, thank you so much as usual XD I did enjoy my vacation, and now I'm planning to spam some updates! You're so sweet :)  
**furiouspotatoes —** thank you!

Thank yews for the reviews guys XD Much appreciated! Now, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen — In School Problems

* * *

Silver stood there, not knowing what to say. He knew it would be bad to expose himself, but he also knew that he was most likely going to expose himself when he confronted her. Though he wasn't completely sure about Soul being one of the fourteen, it was now confirmed that she was.

He took a subtle deep breath and walked closer to Soul's bed.

Soul watched cautiously, staring at his every move.

"I came here to ask something," he said, changing the subject.

"No, wait, I need to ask something first!" Soul interjected, completely ignoring the text message thing. "Okay, you can't hide it! I know you're one of the fourteen! That's not important now! Well, it's important, but not now... Tell me more of Kristina! Is something wrong with me?!"

She reached over to her bed and grabbed onto his shirt, yanking him back and forth frantically; partially doing it so he couldn't run away.

Silver roughly ripped her grip off of him, getting ahold of her wrist to stop her. "I don't know! I came to you because I need answers. What the heck happened the other night? I know you were with me. I can't remember!"

"What are you talking about you can't remember?!" Soul screamed. "Also, where did you disappear to the other day?! Huh? Why the heck are you questioning me? I'm supposed to be questioning you! You were acting so weird, and..." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Tell me what's actually happening to me. I need to know."

"I'm the one who needs to know," Silver said, tossing her wrist down and walking backwards away from her to have a distance.

"Did you really forget?" Soul inquired.

"If I didn't, then there would be no reason to be actually talking to you," Silver stated.

Soul scoffed. "I can't believe you," she said. "I'm sitting here, living in fear, while you're just demanding answers unreasonably for me even though you're the one who knows everything! How selfish could you get?!"

"Me? How am I selfish? Okay, it's not my fault I don't remember! And if anything, you have nothing to fear!" Silver argued. "Okay sure you got hurt once by the attack they gave off, and you're probably stiff scared, but instead of sitting down, why don't you do something before they do? Isn't that the smartest decision?!"

Though he didn't really remember what went down the other night, he concluded that she got attacked because of her injured state and the fact that she's in a hospital now. Seeing that she was checked in at the same as him, it was a complete guess.

"Oh, excuse me if I'm scared of dying!" Soul snapped. "Get out of here! I don't need a lecture from you! I don't care if you're one of the fourteen! You might be an ally to everyone else, but right now, you're the worst!"

"I'm not leaving till I get answers," Silver said.

"NURSE!" Soul quickly yelled.

He covered her mouth. The brunette continued to talk behind his hand, but there was no avail besides muffled sounds.

_Screw it,_ Silver thought. He reached over to his side and tossed out a pokéball. A large blue crocodile-like thing came out silently, its head barely hitting the ceiling. Soul widened her eyes as she watched the thing appeared in front of her bed. It could literally eat her in one gulp.

While Silver was distracted with the Pokémon for a split second, she ripped his hand off.

"Y-You! You're that dumb feraligatr person, weren't you?!" Soul asked, immediately recognizing him.

"Yeah... why— Oh wait, are you that annoying marill who keeps spamming me?" Sliver inquired. She nodded, and he slapped his forehead in return. Out of all of the people he wanted to meet, she was the least. "Great. You get my phone taken up in class, and you made a dent in my rental car."

He sighed. "Anyways, that's not the point. Look, I'm going to be frank with this so listen. I don't really have anything against you (besides a grudge), and it's obvious we're not the best of friends. But in a way, we're in the same predicament with getting attacked by some random people. I need to know what happened last night. I don't have any memories, and I want to figure this out."

Soul stared at him before giving in and sighing. "Fine, I'll tell you," she said, feeling that it couldn't get worse.

"Good. I didn't have to threaten you with him then," Silver said, returning the feraligatr into his ball.

Soul watched the scene quietly back and forth then bluntly stated, "You don't have much friends, do you?"

"Just hurry up and tell me."

* * *

"I apologize for the delay everyone," White said, standing on stage and earning attention from everyone. "Since I'm a student, who's obviously younger than all of you, I don't have much power, but I still want to do my very best with these plans. And before I start explaining everything, your student president would like to have a word with all of you."

She turned to Blue, who was next to her and stepped away from the microphone. Blue grabbed the microphone and adjusted the stand before starting. "Ahem." She cleared her throat. "Okay guys, let's do our best and give it our all for the play. I know most of you are very crappy and talentless and yet, you got into the program, but try your best. I'm talking to you, Computer Club. Hehe, anyways, if you don't try your all, you will be earning detention time with Lt. Surge's yelling. This is not only supposed to be a fun event, but a hard working one that you have to put effort into because we're going into a competition against other schools in the district. Don't make them look down on us," Blue finished, handing back the microphone to White.

White awkwardly laughed, hearing Blue's words to everyone. "Apparently, Mr. Wallace wanted to showcase off everyone... But still, just have fun with this. This is supposed to be over in a week and you skip your classes. Let's get through this," she encouraged. "We'll start with the line-up of the main characters. If you have a green card, please come up to me backstage. Everyone else should just sit down until they are told to. That's all I have to say, thanks for your time."

And with that, the curtains opened again and the lights came back on. Everyone began chattering already.

White stood on the stage, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Black asked, handing her a water bottle.

"I'm pretty sure I could make this in a week, but I'm worried about the characters," White replied. "Whatever. I'll just get through this. I can get through my normal work, so taking care of this play will be a piece of cake. Let's have fun with it."

"Well as long as you're not doing paperwork, I'm cool with anything," Black said, shrugging.

"I still need to handle more work later," White mumbled. "But it's okay. I like this kind of stuff."

The girl turned around and looked at the gathered cast. The major roles were just the godmother, stepmother, prince, and Cinderella herself. Only Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Red came up to the stage.

"Okay, we will start rehearsals on Monday at twelve during classes to two. There will be an announcement that calls you guys out. For now, here." She got the scripts from Black and handed them out. "For now, memorize your scenes. I'll give you guys the weekend to practice and when you present it to me, I can tell you what you need help on. Any questions?"

"Yeah, we're going to lose the competition because if you haven't noticed, I'm playing a girl!" Pearl complained, adding, "An old lady no less! If you were serious about the competition, wouldn't it be smarter to just, I don't know, actually audition?"

"I actually have complaints about being the fairy godmother too," Red piped up.

"Believe me, I wanted to. But then I had strict instruction from Mr. Wallace to not let anyone change roles if asked. Complain to him if you want to do something," White informed.

"I seriously can't catch a break..." Pearl muttered.

"Anyways, if you have anymore things you're confused about, please ask me, and I will try my best to help," White assured.

"Uh... I have a question!" Sapphire said, shooting her hand up.

"What is it?"

Keeping her eyes glued to the book, she pointed at a word. "Uh... How do you say this word?"

"Stepmother."

"And this word?"

"Ballroom."

"And this word?"

"Elegance."

"What about this sentence?"

"I have done all of the chores like you asked to do, so please let me go to the ball."

"Okay, how about the whole page?"

"What is wrong with you?" Ruby cut them off, giving a look to Sapphire. Pearl and Red sweatdropped behind her while Black raised an eyebrow, questioning whether she was serious that she couldn't read the script at all.

"Pounding someone is easier than reading! Plus, there's a lot of big words!" Sapphire said.

"Again, this is the worst crew possible," Pearl commented, trying to make her see the reasoning.

"Hey, what part are you?" Red asked Ruby.

"Prince," he replied.

"No way!" Sapphire exclaimed.

Everyone turned to her. "What?" Ruby asked.

"Screw it! I'm not doin' it anymore!" Sapphire announced, ripping the index card into two.

"And she was Cinderella," Pearl introduced, waving his hand to her.

"Wait, what? You're Cinderella?! No way!" Ruby exclaimed, giving her an unbelievable look. "... This is even better! You have to do it now, Sapph! I'm the costume designer, and I really, really want to test out a ballroom dress on you! There's no way you're getting out of it now!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sapphire growled. "I'm not doing it! And you guys can't convince me otherwise! I already have detention with Lt. Surge, so it doesn't matter anymore!"

"This school is seriously going to be the death of me..." White muttered. "Okay, you guys go back. I'll sort everything out with Wallace and we will try to work something."

"Sorry about the trouble," Red said, laughing awkwardly to fill the air.

"I'll help," Black offered, patting her back.

* * *

_BING!_

**To: Aoineko**  
**From: Awesomenessofall_123**

**Yo, so the plan worked more subtly. Were they any alerts on the football team besides Red and Green?**

Blue glanced at Gold who was now sitting with his football buddies, laughing. Yellow, her, and Crystal returned to their seat on the other side of the room after Crystal got annoyed and they finished what they needed to do in the first place.

She glanced at Crystal, who was talking to Yellow.

* * *

_BING!_

**To: Awesomenessofall_123**  
**From: Aoineko**

**there were a few alerts, but I couldn't exactly know how much bc it came da same time. I think its about 2-4? oooohhh, also, sapph plays; I know that for sure. as for the others outside of the football players, I think crys is sus bc she checked her phone after u texted. im not sure though, but check it out! X3**

"Who are you texting?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow at Gold.

He smirked, seeing the results he got from Blue then put down his ipod. "I'm just excited for my date with super serious gal tomorrow."

"Huh? Crystal actually gave in?!" Red exclaimed, looking surprised like the others.

"I'm disappointed," Green said, rolling his eyes.

Though he wasn't that involved with the girl since they were different grades, he thought she was a pretty decent person who can actually control Gold and her grades. But seeing that she already fell for Gold's charms because she accepted a date, it showed he was wrong. He thought that any person who goes out with Gold were idiots. He knew that deep, deep inside, the charcoal haired boy was good as a character, but when it came to girls, he distrustful.

_At least he never cheated before_, Green thought.

"Y'know, I never get why you always move from girl to girl in like a day or week," Diamond commented, munching on his usual snack.

"Me? Well the reason why I do it is to see whether I feel comfortable with the girl, I guess. It depends on her personality and her looks too," Gold said.

"What is the longest relationship you've ever been in?" Red asked, curious.

"Two weeks."

"Wait, why'd you break up?" Pearl inquired.

"Okay, so it was totally not my fault. The first week went pretty smooth and all, but later, she started to ask for more. She kept getting clingy and she texted me like every five seconds, thinking I was cheating on her, or something. It was either that, or asking for something random," Gold replied. "I couldn't handle it."

Sapphire nodded in agreement. "Well, that's pretty reasonable."

"Yeah, but I'm going to make this date so good that Crys would ask for another one," Gold declared. "Saturday is a good day."

"Hope so," Red said. "That's the day we're going to the game."

"The game was tomorrow?" Pearl inquired, in which Red nodded in reply. "Oh, then it was totally okay that we missed it. Dia and I have tickets to this comedy show downtown."

"They're comedians all the way from America," Diamond informed.

"I still wanna go..." Sapphire grumbled. "But I guess I can't whine either since I have plans to do something tomorrow too."

* * *

"Hey, how was it up there?" Emerald asked, looking up from his ipod.

"Sapph is the princess," Ruby replied, thinking that single weird sentence would summarize it all.

Emerald stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Dude, why did it have to be like this? Why the flirting couple? Why couldn't it had been a guy?"

"You are the worse friend ever," Ruby stated, taking a seat next to him. "I'm not really sure whether it's going to be true or not because when everyone else was whining to White about their roles, she said she was going to fix them. Anyways, did you get the other message from Awesome?"

"Yeah." Emerald got his ipod and switched to the group chat before flashing it to Ruby.

**Awesomenessofall_123: i'll be waiting at central square fountain near da school at 6PM if u want 2 meet.**

Under his message was a reply from Quartz101.

**Quartz101: okay.**

"What should we do now?" Emerald asked.

"The best plan to find out the members is go there coincidentally and hide or something. We just need to find out who is in the game to get them as allies against the attacks," Ruby replied, looking deep into thought. "But who are we missing? We already have Sapph, us, Crys, and Soul. Who else could it be? Maybe we don't know."

"... I have a hypothesis," Emerald muttered.

"What is it?"

"This could be a coincidence, but you don't think the people in detention are the people in the game, right?" Emerald asked. "Like I know it sounds crazy and unbelievable, but if you think about it, that's what we have in common with them. It's just a theory or thought."

"I mean that's good... but wouldn't it be weird? We got into a detention because of a food fight, so there possibly can't be any way to control flying food..." Ruby reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm probably just overthinking it."

* * *

"Hey, you're the student prez, right?" A random guy asked, going up to Blue.

"Yes, I am," Blue answered.

Yellow didn't know why, but she felt like she has seen the guy before, but couldn't put her hand on why he was so familiar when she first saw him. Thankfully for her, Crystal had answered her wondering thoughts when she exclaimed, "Black?"

"Crys?" the guy, Black said, finally noticing her there.

_Oh, so that's why he looked familiar_, Yellow finally remembered. She saw him once at the café she worked at when everyone came. He was discussing with Red and Gold about his legendary card that could only be found in America.

"You know him?" Blue asked.

"Yeah... He's my brother," Crystal replied calmly. Blue and Yellow gave her surprised looks.

"I didn't know you had a brother! I thought you just had a twin!"

"Well, yeah. He lives in America, so of course you wouldn't know," Crystal reasoned. "Anyways, what do you need Blue for?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask her if she could help out with Prez and the details of the play," Black answered.

"Prez? Prez, who?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Prez is... uhh... what's her name again? Oh, her name is White!" Black said, finally remembering. It was just unfamiliar to him, so it took him awhile to remember it. "Yeah, so Prez— White, I mean, needs your help. I just wanted to ask you before she stresses out on stuff."

"Oh, okay, I'll be right there," Blue accepted. "But first... Are you her boyfriend?!"

"Eh?"

Crystal facepalmed while Yellow gave her a 'really?' look.

"Black, just go. Blue will catch up later," Crystal said, saving her brother from all the crazy ship stuff Blue will throw on him.

"Uh... okay." Black quickly left like his sister told him to.

"You're no fun," Blue pouted.

* * *

After Soul told him the story about how he went insane like some maniac from looking at his blood, he couldn't believe it. There was also the other factor as to why he would spout some nonsense that he doesn't know about himself. Soul said she didn't really believe it either until it happened to her, and showed him her leg which was miraculously healed.

"... Are you going out of the hospital then?" Silver asked, looking hesitant in the situation now.

Soul nodded. "I'll be released. Honestly, I wasn't too sure about how I would get out scotch-free, but now that I've told you and you know everything, I need a favor from you."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"They won't know the condition of my injury, considering I have a bandage tied around it. I can't be released out of the hospital with an unharmed leg only after a few days. It'll look too weird, and it'll cause confusion and more worried people involved, namely Crys. Again, I wasn't sure on what to do, but now that you've come to me, I got a plan. I need you to hack into the computers of this hospital and say that my condition is still serious instead of healed. The doctors haven't really checked on me since they can't see under the bandages, but if they see it, they'll question me."

"So what you want me to do is hack into the hospital program and put that a doctor checked on you, saying the condition was serious but manageable at home so that you could be released without suspicion or without their consent?"

"Basically." Soul nodded again. "... Look, I know I can't completely trust you, considering anyone could be an enemy out there and I have to be cautious whether you are or aren't one of the fourteen. But I have no one but Crys at my side, and I need help so I can solve this trouble myself. Please help me. I know you can. I've seen you hack into the school's system before during lunch break once."

Silver stared at her. "No one besides me knows about this, right?"

Soul nodded. "And you can't tell anyone either. I already know you're in a league with the other players by the reaction you had when Awesome sent you that message."

Silver rolled his eyes. He actually didn't mind helping her, but he didn't want to either. Though she told him the story and actually helped him regain a more understanding of the situation the other night, there was still something wrong and the things she told him sounded insane. Another girl called Kristina and healing elements? It didn't make any sense. And then there was the other factor as to why he should help her. Sure. she helped him, but did he have to help her? Silver hesitated, but took precaution.

He pulled out his laptop and started to type on his computer instead of replying to Soul.

Right now, he just had to put the pieces together to know more about situation and Soul was somewhat of a benefactor. At the moment, he should take the actions he believe are the best, and that's preventing others from knowing the situation with her. The more people know, the more that'll be revealed, both to comrades and enemies. He couldn't risk it.

"There." He pressed one last key then shut his laptop screen before sliding it smoothly back in his bag.

He got up and walked towards the door. "This conversation between you and me never happened, got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Soul muttered.

"Don't thank me. Just hurry up and scram out of here with a wheelchair before they actually find out what happened."

And then he shut the door behind him and left her.

* * *

"Hey, Aaron! Check the sound equipment one more time before we close up!" One of the guys ordered, pointing at the large machine behind the stage.

"You needed me, White?" Blue asked as she entered backstage with Yellow following behind. Blue decided to bring her along since Crystal had something she needed to do, and it was kind of like one of those girl things where they ask other girls to go to the bathroom with them, or something similar.

White was sitting there on the stage stairs with a mess of papers in front of her.

"Yes. I need to equally sort out roles and ask permission from Mr. Wallace, but I don't know where his office is," White told her. "I mean, I could do it by myself with no problems, but I just don't know where the classroom is since I don't go here. Do you know where?"

In the background, Aaron was pushing the sound controls on the machine and slowly using it, unknown to the others. "Hey, Lucian! Get the microphone and put it up!

"Got it!" the other member said, going over to the microphone.

"I'm pretty sure his classroom is near the gym," Blue replied.

Yellow stared at the guys who were cleaning up. "Is it okay that we're here?" she inquired, thinking they might be in the way.

"Yeah, it's fine. The stage isn't that small," White waved off. "Anyways, I need to talk to him. Do you know when it'll be a good time?"

"Uh... How about after gym?! We'll drop it off for you!" Blue offered generously; _too generously_.

"Really? That'll be great! Thanks," White said, handing her papers. "Oh wait. I need to go to the back to get another paper. It has recorded roles. Hold on, I'll be back in a second!" And with that, she ran off to the inner rooms in the back.

"That was nice of you, Blue," Yellow remarked.

"Well, it was all for you." Blue gave her the stack that White handed her seconds ago. "After all, you'll be the one who does it."

"Wait, what?"

"Mr. Wallace's room is right next to the gym, so along the way, you get to go see your crush~!" Blue explained in an excited voice.

"W-What?!" Yellow stuttered, finally seeing her ploy. "Stop with the crush thing!"

"But it's just so obvious that you have the biggest crush on Red, Yells!" Blue said.

"_But it's just so obvious that you have the biggest crush on Red, Yells_!" The same sentence was repeated on the speakers that were hanging above the theatre. Everyone stopped their conversations when they heard it and wondered who said it. And on the stage, behind no closed curtains were Yellow and Blue, frozen. The guy who was holding the microphone next to Blue also froze. That was when Blue realized her voice was projected due to the guy carrying it near her.

Yellow was hard and stiff since everyone was staring at her. She managed to find Red in the crowd, his mouth agape and his eyes widened.

"Oops... I forgot to turn it off," the guy with the microphone said awkwardly. "Sorry." He playfully hit Yellow on the shoulder, causing her to lose her balance slightly since she was frozen stiff. She accidentally dropped her hat in the process, and everyone continued to watch her and her ponytail flowing behind.

"What?! He's a girl?!"

"Ignore that! She said she liked Red!"

More comments were exchanged while Yellow stood there. At that moment, Yellow immediately dropped all the papers Blue had handed her and rushed out of the stage, going through the backdoor. You could hear her crying and sobbing echoing from the outside.

"Wait, Yellow!" Blue called after her, putting her hand out to her. She slapped her forehead, feeling an immense guilt in her chest. So, she tried to share part of it with the microphone guy. "You!" She grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him against the back wall. Her raging aura flowed out of her body, looking ready to kill the guy for forgetting to turn off the stupid microphone and revealing she was a girl in front of everyone.

"Hey! Lady, stop it!" The guy from earlier, Aaron, came over and tried to yank her away from him.

Same with three other people.

* * *

"What's with that look?" Marley asked, looking back at Platinum's face after the accidental confession.

Platinum stared at the stage with widened eyes before turning back to Marley. Once she noticed she was showing the shocked expression, she quickly tried to return to her stoic form, recovering. "Nothing," she waved off, "I'm just... surprised that Yellow likes him."

Marley raised an eyebrow. "You know that girl?"

Platinum nodded. "Yes. She and I, along with the others, met in detention when a food fight broke out."

"You were involved in a food fight?" Marley asked, now being the one who looks surprised of her actions.

"They just dragged me into it," Platinum defended. She changed her expression to a curious one when Marley looked lost in thought. "Is something the matter?"

Marley quickly snapped out of those thoughts when Platinum spoke to her. "It's just... that blonde girl looks a lot like the doctor I was referring to. But she couldn't be... Her hair is different and the look in her eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"The blonde doctor I spoke of before, her name was Summer. Summer had a really strong spirit and she would do anything to save a life, even if the person was a bad one. However, just when I thought that Yellow girl resemblances her, I made a mistake. Err... 'Yellow's' eyes seem as if they were wavering and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She has no resemblances to Summer at all. Though Summer was also a crybaby, she did show spirit."

Platinum glanced back at her. "I can't say I'm correct, or for sure, but does it really have to have a resemblance? Dawn... I don't know about her much, but I'm sure we don't act the same, even if we _are_ the 'same person'."

"You guys are only slightly different. You guys have the will to protect something they want to protect even if means risking yourselves. The reason why you're not completely like her is because of how you were raised. Even twins, who have the same face, turn out differently in different conditions. You were raised as a heiress of some rich company, right? Well Dawn was the total opposite. She was raised at a temple and she lived off of offerings from the people who visited since she didn't have a job or any money and she had to maintain the temple."

Platinum gave her an incredulous look. "She ate off of the ground?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Marley replied.

Okay, now, Platinum was totally grossed out and more curious about she resemble Dawn.

"Hey, girls!" The blue haired girl jumped in her spot when a voice appeared behind her. She turned around, only to see Diamond and Pearl standing there with grins on their faces.

Diamond noticed her expression and quickly apologized, "Oh, sorry. Did I scare or surprise you?"

Platinum kept her stoic face up. "Of course not."

"But you just jumped in your seat and stiffened up," Pearl pointed out.

"I did not."

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't. Now stop being such a pest," Platinum snapped, her voice still calm.

Pearl rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head in a carefree manner. "Whatever," he waved it off. "Anyways, Dia, here, wants to bring you guys to a comedy show downtown since we have two extra tickets."

"We're not the closest friends and all since we barely knew each other for a month, but I thought it'd be fun to hang out," Diamond told her. "I scored more tickets on the radio earlier."

Once they said comedy show, Platinum interest was piped. She has never before gone to one, and it seemed interesting and fun to do. However, Marley was a different story. She seemed like she disliked it by her face showing an appalled expression. But despite her uninterested side, she felt that something could happen to him during the weekend or something, and that this would be a good opportunity to get closer to them.

With an unsure face, Marley accepted the offer reluctantly.

"I will love to," Platinum replied without hesitation, trying her best to not show any interest and keeping her cool.

Diamond grinned at her. "Great! We'll meet at the school gate tomorrow morning at 10 AM!" The two later retreated over to their hangout group afterwards.

"Hey Dawn— Platinum," Marley quickly corrected herself, "Do you want special training?"

Platinum blinked, not knowing what she meant. "Pardon. Come again?"

"Well, you seem pretty spineless for a person, considering you never really fought, so I can't blame you. If someone attacks you again, then it would be best to defend yourself," Marley advised. "Though Dawn was a priestess and all, she had zero spiritual power. That is why she depended on not her spiritual power to fight, but instead, went for archery. You tried it last time, right?"

Platinum nodded. "I wanted to, and I felt confident about it, but I couldn't find the bow or get the chance to." She bit her lip, feeling low about it.

"That's why we need to get you your own weapon," Marley said. "Tomorrow before the comedy show with them, let's go out around 6 AM to go buy some and practice at the archery hall. I saw one on the way to school."

* * *

Yellow sat in the corridors, huddled in a corner near the art room. Her face was bright red and her eyes were finally dried. Though she cried a river on the way there, she managed to go to the restroom to wash her face. Her eyes were slightly red, but it was harder to see that she was crying. Not that it mattered anyways, since the whole prodigy program saw her crying, and not only that, found out she was a girl and that she had an enormous crush on Red. Honestly, she wanted to roll down a ditch or something, but that would only make matters worse by worrying Blue.

Technically, it was and wasn't the brunette's fault. Though Blue was the one who exposed her, she didn't mean to do it on purpose, nor did she have any bad intentions against it. She was upset at Blue, but she knew she couldn't be for much longer.

Just when she thought her face was getting better, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly tensed up, feeling a chill go up her spine nervously. Turning to the turning mark to enter the corridor she was in, she watched to see who it was, silently hoping it would be Blue to lighten up her embarrassment. The brunette must've felt at least a tiny bit of guilt.

But her hopes and her heart dropped when she saw who was standing there. It was not Blue, but Red. He walked closer to her with an unsure expression, clutching onto the hat she had dropped earlier. Once he was finally standing in front of her, he stopped.

Yellow didn't know whether she should hide her face by huddling into her knees or not since it would be rude to him.

Red bent down to her and comfortably sat with his legs holding his weight. He did his normally cheek scratch like usual, looking awkward.

"Umm... I'm sorry. I didn't know you umm... felt that way," he spoke.

Yellow sat there, waiting for what he was going to say. She wouldn't had been surprised if he laughed at her. Well, actually she would've. Red didn't seem like that insincere, and she knew it. It was one of the reasons why she had a crush on him in the first place. But still, this situation was so embarrassing.

"... Or is it true?"

_Huh?_

Yellow stared with furrowed eyebrows, wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"It's just, I heard Blue was famous for randomly shipping, so... I don't know if it was true whether you uh... like me or not since I didn't really hear it come from your mouth," Red told her, looking for an answer.

_Could this be it? Would it all be better if she told Red it was a lie and it would just die down later?_ she thought, a light shining in her way. But as soon as she got those thoughts, she felt a pain in her chest, obviously feeling like it was not the right thing to do.

"B-Blue wasn't lying. I-I, u-umm... do you like you," she confessed, burrowing half of her face into her legs. She didn't want to watch his reaction, but then again, she did.

"I feel really happy that you feel that way about me—" he began. He started to think about the dream he had last night. A blonde woman wearing a lab coat popped up in his mind. _"_— But I can't go out with you because I have another girl in my mind right now, and it would be extremely rude to you. I'm sorry," Red finished, bowing his head in apology to her. "Thank you for liking me though."

Suddenly, Yellow felt a weight come off of her chest, feeling relieved to get it over with. She raised her head, staring his bowed one. "It's fine," she replied, her voice no longer having stuttering or nervousness. "I knew it would happen this way, and... it would be best this way. Thank you for accepting my confession."

She slid up in her seat, and folded herself out of her legs, finally standing up. Red raised his head and stood up as well.

He placed the straw hat that was in his hand on her head. "You forgot this." He patted the top of it.

Yellow adjusted it. "Thank you," she told him.

He kept this hand on top of her hat. With his eyes locked with hers, he asked, "Do you regret confessing?" Then he quickly took his hand off, realizing it might give her the wrong idea.

Yellow shook her head, feeling the courage to speak louder. "If I did, I would've lied about my feelings. I actually feel better now that I've got this over with, so thanks for coming to me and letting me confess." And with that, she bowed and started to walk away.

As she walked away, holding onto her straw hat tightly, she said, "I don't regret anything."

Red's eyes widened when the world turned gray around him and he froze in his spot, Yellow oblivious since she couldn't see behind herself.

* * *

_"No, take me instead! Please, I beg of you! Replace her with me! My body has a better built and I'm older!" Fire screams behind the jail cell bars, trying to reach his hand through them. He was badly injured, bleeding everywhere. Even so, he was extremely desperate and full of energy to stop what was happening._

_"Don't worry... After this blonde chick, you'll be next," the guy on the other side tells him, a sinister smile growing on his face._

_Summer turns her head and glances at him as another guy escort her to the machine. Before she enters the peculiar tube, she turns around fully and smiles at him. Tears came out of her eyes, but she still kept the smile. She opens her mouth and says four words—_

_"I don't regret anything."_

* * *

Red started to huff frantically, his heart racing quickly after he had snapped out of it. He stared back at the spot where Yellow was at, only to find her gone already. Laying his back against the wall, he slid down to the ground.

"Not another one about her..." he mumbled to himself, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Platinum looked in the mirror steadily before walking out of her room to meet Marley for the hangout. Once Marley saw her, she raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was wearing that. The heiress was wearing a silk, soft pink dress that seemed super formal. It was plain, but it had genuine diamonds around the waist that made it stick out. She also wore diamond and pearl rings on each of her hands and wore a necklace made from real good around her neck.

"What is the problem?" Platinum asked, not seeing the issue.

"Aren't you overdressed?" Marley pointed out.

Platinum looked down at her outfit, then at Marley's. The girl wore black shorts and a plain white blouse with some flats, which she got from Platinum since the girl offered to share her clothes. Though she was wearing a skirt and all, it didn't seem too formal, or casual.

"Don't tell me this is your first time going out with friends or something."

Platinum didn't want to admit, but this was actually her first outgoing with friends. Usually, she'd meet up with a marriage client or her parents, or some random other rich relative so dressing formal everyday was normal for her.

"Just help me," she demanded, going back to her room to get dressed.

Marley let out a sigh. "Don't bother getting ready too long. You still have to go to the place I talked about yesterday, so we can't really have you overdressed in fashion show clothes."

* * *

Yellow's eyes did not look good anymore.

After she came back to her dorm since school ended, Blue was there, waiting for her arrival. The brunette got on her knees and begged the girl to forgive her, and in the end, Yellow did since she knew Blue didn't have bad intentions and it wasn't entirely her fault. She was the one who wanted to tag along to go see White anyways. Yellow told her what happened, and Blue tried to comfort her. But since the brunette wasn't used comforting her friends, it was hard for her. So, she proposed an idea. She told Yellow she had found tickets to some sports game and asked if she wanted to come for fun. After that, they could go visit the park nearby and have a picnic there or something. Yellow agreed, saying it would be a good idea, so here they are now.

"What team are you routing for?" Blue asked as her and Yellow walked down the aisle.

"Home, of course," Yellow replied. "Anyways, where are our seats?"

"Uhh..." Blue looked down at the tickets. "It should be the third lane. So, over here actually!" Since she was looking down at the tickets, she didn't notice Yellow stopping in front of her, and accidentally slammed her arm onto the blonde's back. "Hey! Why did you—" She trailed off when she noticed two familiar figures in the seat next to theirs.

There, next to them, was the grumpy Green and awkward Red. Well, more awkward than before anyways.

* * *

"Soul? Are you sure you're okay?" Crystal asked worriedly on the phone while she was waiting for Gold.

Through the whole way there, she was on the phone with her twin sister the whole time, who, appreciated it but wanted her to stop. Soul just got released from the hospital the other day, and though she seemed fine, she still only had one leg to use (or so Crystal thinks), making things harder.

"Yeah, Crys! I said it like a million times," Soul replied on the other side. "Anyways, you better not be on the phone with me when you're with Gold!"

"I want to, but I know it'll be rude, so I won't," Crystal said, sounding dejected.

"Make sure to impress him! Show him your beauty, sis!"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "It's just to buy my emergency phone. Oh! There he is. Okay, I got to go. Call me if there's any trou—" Before she could finish her sentence, Soul hung up on her. Crystal grumbled something as she clicked out of her phone.

"Yo!" Gold greeted, walking to her with a waving hand. "You look cute today."

"Thanks," Crystal said, distastefully, acting as if he insulted her. It was hard for her to be nice to a slacker like him.

Gold didn't seem to notice though since he looked happy-go-lucky the whole time. "So you want to head out now? Let's start our date!"

"It's not a date. It's when you buy my phone," Crystal corrected.

"Whatever you say, SSG!" Gold said, giving her a cheesy grin. "I haven't ate yet, and I know a good café, so let's eat there!" He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her along. Crystal stared at the back of his head, wondering whether she was right to agree to this meeting.

* * *

A/N — *dodges things thrown by specialshipping fans* Guys, I love specialshipping soooo much! One of the reasons why I made Red like Yellow in Behind The Scenes! But then in this one, I realize I have to put reality (though most of this story is super impossible and totally not reality)! Sorry Yellow, I love you, but don't worry! Things will slowly work out later... or so I hope. *awkward laughs* Anywho's I realized I wanted to put some drama junk inside before I proceed the story because I had an idea, so I ended up delaying the meeting slightly. It will be in the next chapter though XD I already wrote like half of it! Gots to get my ship together soon.

On another note, I am super sorry for being two months late for this story! I was planning to update it sooner, but then I got caught up with this anime, and things did not go as plan... *awkward laugh again* Anyways, here are the replies to reviews! Thanks for reviewing by the way!


	18. The Anonymous Warning

A/N — Yo, so I'm back with another update, and tbh it didn't come out as well as what I had in mind, but oh wellz. Anyways, I don't really have much to say, but reply to the reviews!

**TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!**  
**King Kagura —** LOL that's actually the funny part! I've been really focused on specialshipping so much to make it super complicated XD And aw thank you :) This is somewhat a spoiler, but not really, but Silver is actually a key character as to the plot, but everyone else is so I can't really say much. And yeah, when I first wrote Soul, I had that idea in my head as a clone, but in the end, I'll make her happy so it's fine. As to answer your guesses about their characters; Red/cop; Green/nope; Blue/thief; Yellow/jackpot; Gold/cop; Crystal/you're warm; Soul/yeah, that was pretty obvious; Ruby/close; Sapphire/yep; Emerald/nah; Platinum/yep; Diamond/yep; Pearl/yep! Good guesses! I tend to mix and jumble everything up in this story since there are two type of characters involved (past &amp; present) so I apologize for that! Thank you for the compliments though :) Your review made my day &amp; it was interesting to see your guesses.  
**Shidake —** Sorry dude, but tbh I'm dying inside as well. Specialshipping is my forever #1 OTP.  
**J. 530 —** Thank you!  
**Twinfeather —** Sorry! XD  
**DNN. TDN. US —** THANK YOU SO MUCH :))))  
**Just Another Kid —** LOL, I always tend to mellow things down, so this was less of a chapter (in my opinion)! And yeah, I tend to write soulsilvershipping in the worst ways possible LOL at the tensions in both stories XD I'm still dying at ur nickname for Green LOL. Though tbh, Gold was slightly lying since Crystal just wanted to buy a phone. Also LOL YEAH! I made it supeeeeer awkward than usual for Yellow DX And yeah, Red is rejecting Yellow bc he keeps thinking of Summer, who is actually Yellow's past self. Complicated, but simple if you look at it XD SPECIALSHIPPING WILL COME BACK SO ITS OKAY DUDE! Just one way or another... anyways, Blue's been everywhere so I feel bad for adding guilty emotions on her. As for the flashback comment, thank you so much! XD I hope Red finds out soon and finds his true love (or so when the author finally writes it lol)! Also, for the sinnoh trio + marley, I feel like I should write more of it, but for now, they're off to the side TT^TT poor guys. Also, thank you so much again for the compliments and always reviewing! I'll try to not give up my stories! I really want to see this one through even though I took FOREVER for everyone to gather together.

Thanks for the review guys XD Sorry about making you crying! Here's a new chapter :)

* * *

Chapter Eighteen — The Anonymous Warning

* * *

Soul hung up the phone after speaking with Crystal. Since no one was here, she stood up from her wheelchair without any trouble and walked around the kitchen normally. She kept the bandaging around her thigh, of course, since it was hard for her to tie them around, and if Crystal happen to walk in, it would take her forever to put them back on.

Grabbing an apple from the kitchen, she let out a sigh, wondering whether it was a good idea to lie to her sister. Then she started to wonder whether she should go to the meet up Awesome suggested they'd do.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Blue thought she was a horrible friend.

Okay, that totally sounded conceited, but it was true. At first, she wanted to help her OTP, and also her friend work it out with her crush so she did all of that meddling, but in the end, it turned against her. And when she brought the blonde out to a sports game (though they weren't that interested), they run into the crush that rejected her yesterday. It was a horrible set up, and fate was not on her side right now. Thinking about the things that she put Yellow through, she couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

She nudged Green, hard, in his side, capturing his attention in seconds. With his usual irritated look, he grunted, "What now?"

Blue leaned in towards him and tried to whisper in his ear throughout all of the shouting. "Switch places with Red, so I can talk to him."

"What?" Green gave her a look, showing that he didn't hear her. Blue did the same action, but instead of whispering, she yelled in his ear. Green pushed her face away with his hand and rubbed his ear, annoyed by her actions. "Pesky Woman..." he grumbled. "There's no way I'll do that!" He said it out normally since Red couldn't hear him through all of the shouting surrounding them.

"Why not?" she asked in a whiny voice. "Let me mend my mistake! I feel guilty!"

"You should!" he snapped at her. "Meddling is what got them there in the first place. Meddling isn't going to make them get out of it. Understand?"

Blue gave him an unbelievable look. "I'm not meddling! I'm just gonna talk about it! Aren't you upset at the outcome?"

"Not really," Green said, indifferent. Whether his best friend and the girl he tutored hooks up, it didn't really affect him. Well, besides cutting the time that he gets to hang out with Red. But it didn't really matter since he was alone most of the time, enjoying his own pleasures.

Blue nudged him again, even harder. He started to twitch his eye again. "What now?!"

"I need to go to the restroom. Come with me now," she demanded, acting sickly sweet.

"If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a guy," Green stated flatly, getting irritated that she would even demand that; or "ask" it, in her case. "Go ask Yellow!"

"I can't! Just come with me!" Blue said, grabbing onto his arm and pulling it towards her.

Red turned his attention from the game to Green, finally noticing the situation. "Huh? Green, you're going somewhere?"

"No!" "Yes!" the two brunets answered at the same time, having the opposite moods. Red raised an eyebrow, confused of whether he was going, or not.

"Oh, just c'mon!" Blue said, tugging onto his arm and dragging him.

"But I'll miss the game!" Green snapped. "Can't this wait till after?!"

"No! Love waits for no one! And so do I!" Blue responded.

"Do I look like I care—"

"—_Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for half time with the cheerleaders!_" the announcer announced, speaking loudly through the speakers of the stadium.

"Nice timing dude!" Blue shouted into the sky, directing it to him. "Now, c'mon! You won't miss the game!"

Green groaned and sighed. "If this will shut you up for the rest of the game..." he grumbled, standing up on his own and walking out, passing Yellow on the way with Blue. Yellow quickly realized she was alone with Red (even though they were two seats away), and used the chance to go wander for popcorn or something.

* * *

"What is it? Hurry up before the game starts again," Green told her, looking irritated more than usual.

Green didn't really look forward to a lot of things, but he was really looking forward to this football game, considering he was the one who was badgering Red about getting the tickets in the first place. One of the national teams were playing, and he didn't want to miss it.

Blue gave him a serious face. "I need to talk to Red."

Green's eye twitched. "My name is Green. I'm going back." When he turned around to go back to the stadium, Blue jumped in his way, blocking him.

"Wait! You're not listening to everything I'm saying! I need a favor."

He let out a sigh. "Again?"

"Oh, don't act like I always ask you for them! I just need your help on what to do, okay? The guilt is eating me up! I can steal like there's no tomorrow with no trace of conscience, but when it comes to friends, it's a different story! How can I help Yellow out as a good friend? I tried to bring her here to forget about Red, but in the end, we run into him!" Blue explained.

"And you're asking me for friendship advice, why?"

"Because! I know you're emotionless and cruel, but you have a brain in there," Blue answered, knocking her fist against her forehead to gesture his brain. "Just... please tell me what I should do. I'm literally throwing my pride out here."

"As if you were. You dragged me out by demanding me," Green said, narrowing his eyes. "And if you really wanted to help them, then stop meddling! It's what started the whole Yellow mess in the first place."

"You are such a rotten person! I hope you rot in a sewer or something in your last moments," Blue insulted, feeling offended. She literally told him a few seconds ago that she felt super guilty with everything, and he just rubbed salt on the wound by reminding her and immediately pointing all the blame on her.

"See? Throwing your pride, _not._" Green pointed out. He let out another sigh. "Anyways, you're leaving them alone right now. Is that what a good friend is?"

"I know, but they're two seats away..." Blue mumbled before going into a frenzy, thrashing her arms around. "Argh! Why is life so complicated? Okay, my OTP ship was literally sunk by its own cannon balls, and they're sinking! It's so hard for me, the captain, to patch everything up! And even though the ship is split in half by two, I'm trying to make it right! You totally don't understand my problems!"

"Of course I don't! Why are you acting like they're a real actually ferry or something?!" Green hissed, thinking of her insane metaphors. "If you have something to worry about, it should be about the meeting that's going to happen later!"

Blue stopped her rage attack and froze at his words, completely calm. She shrugged her shoulder coolly. "Oh that? It's no biggie."

Once again, his famous eye twitch happened again. "'No biggie'? It's a huge deal. What happens if something dangerous attacks us? Also, what about the other members? Are they on the same side as that insane game? You should be worried about these things instead of your crazy ship obsession with Yellow and Red!"

"Of course I'm worried about it, but I'm not worried about the meeting! One way or another, I needed to track down both allies and enemies, so it was bound to happen sometime. I know more than half of the members already, and I highly doubt they're going to kill me. Well... not fully doubt, but mostly. And, if the people attack, you're going to still keep that favor I asked you to, right?" Blue's serene eyes turned serious when Green looked at them.

He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his ginger spiky hair. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he told her. "I'm going back to the game." Without waiting for her, he already began walking away.

* * *

Though Platinum had complete confidence earlier at that night, she had little now.

There she was, holding a wooden bow and arrow in her hands, staring at them with an unsure look. It was her first time touching something like this, or so that's how it felt to her, and she didn't really feel Dawn's spirit coursing in her. Could she really do this?

"Are you okay?" Marley's words snapped her out her thoughts.

She looked up with a questioning look. "Am I holding this right?" She held it up, pulling the bow beside her in the shooting position.

Marley raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck she was doing. "You're holding it upside down." She upright the bow for her and positioned her body in the stance she thought was best. "There. I think that's the position Dawn always uses. Try it."

Platinum uncertainly walked up to the line twenty feet away from the target and took her aim. She stopped her breathing as she let go of her arrow and it flew through the air. The arrow quickly sliced through the wind and actually landed on the board with the target. Unfortunately, it wasn't even close to the point, but outside of the largest circle, barely hitting the board by the corner.

"..." Platinum stared at her shot, failure washing over her for the first time.

"Guess you don't have all of Dawn's qualities," Marley commented. Platinum turned to her and shot her a look. "Oops, sorry. Did I say that out loud? ... I'll go get more. Use the three on the table beside you while I'm gone." Platinum nodded and followed her instruction as she began shooting another one.

...

_She sure is into this_, Marley thought as she bought arrows from the clerk in the front with Platinum's money. After the clerk gave her the change, she used the rest of it to actually buy them for her. For now, they were renting. If anything, Platinum should get her own since she might need it later.

When she got all the things she needed, she proceeded over to Platinum who already ran out of arrows in the five minutes she was gone. The target she shot at had all missed, not even close to hitting the center.

_Is she really going to be okay?_

As she passed through the tiny crowd, she accidentally bumped into a man in black.

"My bad," she said, picking up the stuff she dropped in the accident.

He ignored her and proceeded to talk on his phone. "For now, Sabrina-sama ordered us not to apprehend her since Boss Giovanni doesn't want to kill them and wait patiently. The next attack should be in a week per Lt. Surge-sama's orders and due to preparations..."

Marley froze on the ground and dropped the arrow in her hand when she heard what the person said. Quickly, she gathered the stuff after sorting out her inner thoughts and rushed over to Platinum, tossing the basket of arrows on the table beside her.

"Finally, you're here. I need more," Platinum said, going over to the arrow.

"Hey," Marley called.

Platinum let go of her shooting stance and turned to the girl, relaxing. "What is the matter?"

"I'm not going to the comedy show anymore. Go with err... Diamond and Pearl. I remembered I have things to do."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Crystal gave suspicious looks at the café they were standing in front of. When Gold had dragged her off, she expected him to drag her off to the phone store since that was the reason why they were meeting up in the first place. Instead, he brought her to a small café, which seemed very familiar.

"Well it's the morning, and I haven't ate yet," Gold stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, I know. But why aren't we at the phone store? I know what model my old phone was, so it wouldn't take too long," Crystal told him.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" Gold said in a pouty voice, holding the door for her.

Crystal didn't follow his gesture and crossed her arms instead, staying in her spot. "What are you planning?"

"Look, I just want to go in, eat, and get to know you more! We never talk," Gold responded; a mischievous smirk dragging on his face.

Crystal let out a sigh. Being nice to this idiot without getting mad was difficult. _Well, at least he's not committing a crime or something..._ she thought as she walked through the open door with Gold following behind her. When she entered the café, she realized why it seemed so familiar. It was the café where Soul and her went to after school before everything happened.

"Yo, so are you coming?" Gold asked, bringing her out of her thoughts about the place.

"Yeah," she replied, following behind him and the maid that led them to their table. When they sat down, the maid waited there to take their orders. Crystal just ordered water since she wasn't in the mood for anything in the morning, and Gold wanted the usual dish he gets at the café when it's breakfast time. After taking their orders, the maid left them.

"So," Gold began, resting his chin on his hands that was supported by his elbows on the table, "What do you like to do when you're at home?"

Crystal's face turned into a scowl. "Why?"

"Just asking. I thought we should get to know each other more. We're basically good friends already," Gold replied.

"Uh huh..." Crystal mumbled absentmindedly, still suspicious of whether he'll try anything. "I do my homework and work. Same with the chores since Soul isn't really good at doing them."

"... What about hobbies?"

"Hobbies? I spend time at the orphanage volunteering," Crystal stated.

Gold knew he wouldn't crack her so easily. He started to doubt whether Crystal was guilty or apart of the game when Blue told him. Though he wanted to be skeptical about it, he somehow felt Blue wasn't wrong. There was also the fact where Silver told him what happened with Soul and him, so it wouldn't be surprising if she played.

"At an orphanage? I work at one."

Crystal raised an eyebrow, wondering whether he's saying this to impress her. "Really? Which one?"

"Uh... Elm's something...?" Gold replied, unsure. "I just started working a week ago, so I don't know much."

"If you mean Elm's Orphanage, then I work there too," Crystal said.

"The one with the dancing teacher, right?" Gold asked.

Crystal nodded her head. "I volunteer there sometimes when I have time. Emerald actually used to be there, but he started school and moved into dorms."

"Oh, so that's why you know him," Gold said, thinking about the past experiences he saw with him and Crystal. The blue haired girl nodded in reply. "Anyways, are you sure you don't do anything else in your free time? Like anything personal?"

Crystal glared at him, getting the wrong idea. "Stop asking stalker questions."

"That's not what I meant—"

"— Here's your order!" the waitress interjected, putting the things that Crystal and Gold ordered on the table quickly before going off.

Crystal raised an eyebrow when she saw what Gold ordered. It was the perfect breakfast. He had three plates full of food. One plate contained chocolate chip pancakes topped with blueberries and strawberries, another had the usual eggs, hash brown, bacon, and sausage links, and the last plate had a perfect strawberry shortcake saved for later. Including the luxurious breakfast was fresh orange juice poured in a cup.

Before he dug in, Crystal spoke up, "Are you rich or something?"

Gold looked up from his breakfast, freezing the motion of his knife and fork. "Wait, what?" He let out a laugh, wondering how she got the idea. "This café isn't that expensive, and since Yellow works here, I get a discount, so it's not really a big deal. You want something besides water? I'll pay since I'm the one who invited you out and dragged you here. Plus, I feel bad for eating in front of you."

"I'm good. I don't like to eat in the mornings much," Crystal waved off. "I already had some eggs at home."

"You sure you don't want some of my pancakes?" Gold cut a piece and waved it in her face with his fork. "It's chocolate chip~!"

"I'm good," she repeated, not looking tempted at all. After all, she was used to keeping up a good, healthy diet for her club activities. She was used to being tempted by wonderful, tasty things, so this was no big deal for her.

"Try some!" Gold ignored her statement and shoved the fork into her mouth without warning. Because of its suddenness, Crystal nearly chocked on the pancake piece. She hurriedly sipped her water to wash it down. After she finished wiping her mouth, Gold asked whether she liked the taste.

"I couldn't taste it. I was kind of chocking on it with my life on the line," Crystal answered, giving him a look.

"Want to try some more?" Gold put his fork out to her once again.

"I said I'm fine," Crystal reminded, covering her mouth slightly incase another attack would happen.

Gold laughed at her attempts to protect herself and ate the slice he prepared for her himself. "It's so yummy! It literally melts in your mouth! Hey SSG, you can have my cake while I finish this." Gold slid the slice of cake to her with his wrist.

Crystal pushed it back to him. "I don't really want to eat anything. You can have it."

Gold swallowed another piece. "Aw, but I have so much to eat and everything! You should have it! It'll be nice once in awhile, y'know? Just don't eat it everyday, or you'll turn out fat," Gold advised, sliding it back.

Her eye twitched at his rudeness. _Is this how he talked to all the girls? What do they see in him? _She let out a sigh and took the cake since she knew he wouldn't give up on her not eating. Once she took a bite of the delicious cake, she started to wonder again whether Gold was rich since he was the one paying for the cake that should've cost more than a T.V. set or something. The fluffiness swallowed her whole, and since she hasn't had cake in awhile, it tasted really good.

"How is it?" Gold asked, extremely curious.

Crystal quickly swallowed before she answered him. "It's delicious." She cut another piece and shoved it in her mouth, trying to not show a heavenly expression. Gold watched her eat with a chuckle, obviously spotting the clumsy smile she was trying to suppress. The girl adverted her eyes from the cake to him and noticed right away. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're adorable when you eat." Her frowning expression returned to her face. "You know I'm complimenting you, right?"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Yeah huh, okay."

* * *

"Hey Missy!" Diamond called cheerfully as he ran over to her with his hand up in a wave. Platinum turned to the voice who called her and smiled when she caught the sight of Diamond and Pearl running to her; Diamond slower than Pearl, of course.

"Yo!" Pearl greeted, giving a small wave once he reached her. He looked around then cocked an eyebrow. "Marley isn't here?"

"She was going to attend, but she changed her mind and told me to go by myself all of a sudden," Platinum explained.

"Aw, the ticket is gonna go waste," Diamond said, frowning.

Pearl shrugged his shoulders. "Well it was gonna go to waste before anyways. We should head over to the audience quickly. It should take at least half an hour going downtown."

"... Pardon, are we walking?" Platinum asked.

Pearl looked at her strangely, thinking she was crazy. "That'll take forever. Of course not!"

Platinum looked around and blinked. "But I do not see any vehicle around." When Diamond and Pearl first came, they came running from the side, which is definitely not the direction of the parking lot. She assumed they walked here since it was only ten minutes away from dorms. She didn't know the exact timing though since she didn't live in one herself.

"We're taking the bus," Diamond informed.

Platinum cocked her head to the side, not comprehending why. "Do you want me to call my butler to drop us off?" she offered, getting her pink cell phone out of her purse.

"No, it's fine," Pearl denied. "There'll be a lot of traffic downtown and it'll be hard to get through. We shouldn't bother your people with it. We'll just take the bus. The station is five minutes down that street."

"If you insist. I shall go on the bus then," Platinum gave in. She pulled her wallet out of her purse and began taking out money from it, earning surprising looks from both Diamond and Pearl. She held the bills out in her hand in front of them. "Will this be enough money for the bus?"

"That's enough money to buy the bus," Pearl informed, shocked that she actually kept that much in her tiny purse.

"Wow Missy," Diamond remarked, impressed that she had that much money. "Even with the part time jobs I've ever worked in, I'd never have that much."

"That's because you only work for two hours and she's rich," Pearl stated. As he watched Platinum put her money away, he stole a glance at his watch. "Guys! Let's hurry up! We're going to miss the bus and we'll be late! There's only eight minutes till it departs and we still have to buy a bus pass at the station."

"I am ready," Platinum announced.

Diamond grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Hey," Yellow greeted as she slipped into her seat next to Blue. After hiding in the restrooms from Red, she finally came out.

She turned to the brunette, wondering why she responded with a low tone, only to find Blue in one of her pouty, upset moments. Usually, she would make this scrunched up, pissed off face and keeps her arms crossed like a pouty baby when she's really upset. Wondering what could've caused it, she asked why.

Blue only responded with a, "He's a jerk." That one sentence didn't help Yellow at all. Luckily, Blue came out of her moment and relaxed her arms. "Yellow, do you really care about this game?"

"... I'm actually not into sports because of the violence involved, but it's just a game so I wouldn't say I dislike it," Yellow said, feeling neutral.

"Then is it okay if we leave?" Blue asked.

Yellow furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing what the brunette meant. In the end, she just agreed because it seemed like Blue didn't want to be here, and even though they were two seats away, the tension is very high and awkward between her and Red; or on her side, at least.

* * *

"There are way too many puzzles," Ruby stated, groaning. He shoved himself away from the desk and laid back in his recliner, resting his head. He spun it around and looked at Emerald who was on the computer typing. "I give up. I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Stop whinin'!" Emerald snapped, his eyes still on the screen. "We need to find more information based off of the game."

"I know! But it's not working! There's none except how to play the game and cheats!" Ruby retorted, rolling his eyes. "I mean, I have some info about the Rocket Company, the creators of the game, but there isn't really relevant stuff! Just random stuff about how they made the game and that it's like thirty years old!"

Emerald stopped typing on the computer and spun his chair around to Ruby. He crossed his legs and placed a hand on his chin as he started to think and put the puzzle pieces together. "I mean if the game _is_ really behind this, what are their motives? It's weird. They're suddenly going after us with no reason at all. Or, any reason I can't think of."

"It would be best to go to the source, but if they have those gun guys, then it'll be bad," Ruby stated.

"Well, yeah," Emerald agreed, shrugging.

Ruby sighed and laid back on his chair again, making it slightly rock for a few seconds. "Hey Rald, are you sure we should be meeting up with them?"

"Huh?" Emerald said, snapping out his thoughts and looking up at Ruby.

Ruby leaned forward. "I'm just saying. Wouldn't it be a bad move if we just go meet the others? I mean, I know we need to know who's involved and everything, but isn't showing ourselves overkilling it?"

"You can't say it's that dangerous though," Emerald responded. "Not only us, but they're the other people who got attacked, including Crystal and Soul. It's unlikely, but if you're in the same predicament, you might team up with complete strangers to get passed it. Or, at least that's what I think. If the other people are willing to help stop this mess, then I'm willing to put my share in work as well."

* * *

After many hours of waiting, the moment finally came. Sapphire prepared for this ever since she got the text message. She wore the most flexible clothes she could find, aka her P.E. shorts and t-shirt. Wearing a helmet on her head and being armed with a hockey stick, she ran out of her apartment, ready to fight if it was needed.

* * *

"Oh! I lost track of time..." Crystal mumbled to herself, finally noticing the time when she got her phone. The meeting time was five minutes away, and she hasn't noticed all day since she didn't think hanging with Gold would take so long. She looked around, only to also remember that Gold was in the restroom.

This was hard. Despite his gross interior that she mostly disliked, she didn't want to just leave him by himself. She didn't want to say it, but today has actually been pretty decent than she thought it'd be. Gold has actually been a gentlemen to her (besides the ice cream attack) and they hung around Central Square and got her a new phone. She couldn't just ditch him like that, even_ if_ she was in a hurry. It didn't really matter anyways since the fountain was right outside of the store. The only thing that concerned her was Soul being alone with the others, but she knew she could trust Emerald.

_BING!_

A text message snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see Gold's ipod light up, the screen showing the text message already. Crystal wasn't the type to snoop, nor was she the person to pry into people's private things, but she happened to spot her name when she turned to look the phone, and couldn't help it. It involved her anyways, so it's not like it's a crime.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM BLUE.**

It took her a few seconds to actually find the message since she wasn't used to a messenger other than the ones she uses for the game.

**To: Gold**  
**From: Blue**

**hey! where are you? it's almost time 2 meet up! did u managed to find anything about crys that involves the game?**

At that moment, she froze. _The game? The reason why he asked me out in the first place was to spy on me?_ Thoughts ran through her head as she tried to remember the weird questions he gave her. _"What are your hobbies?" "What do you do on your free time? Like something personal?"_ The moment she realized he was doing it, she heated up, clutching his ipod in her hand and cracking the screen a bit by squeezing it.

Behind her, Gold appeared, coming out of the restroom. "Hey Crys, sorry I took so lo—" He stopped when she turned around, her emotions showing.

Crystal threw his cracked ipod back at his face. "And to think, I thought you were a decent person! Now I find out you're trying to figure me out! Well, Gold, your little spy game is over." And with that, she marched out of the store.

Gold looked confused. They were having such a good time before, and now all of sudden, she's angry at him? His question was soon answered when he saw the text Blue sent him opened.

"Wait, Crys!" he called out, running after her as she stomped out.

* * *

"B-Blue... Yellow?!" Sapphire exclaimed, her mouth agape as she couldn't believe her eyes.

It didn't help that Red and Green were there too. The only people gathered at this time were Ruby, Emerald, Blue, Yellow, Red, Green, Soul, and Silver. Though she was mostly surprised of the third years, she was still surprised with Soul too. But the thing that shocked her the most was probably Emerald's appearance.

Blue swung the metal pole around her back in a casual manner. "Sorry Sapphire, but I played it before."

"I don't think these are necessary," Yellow told her, gesturing towards the baseball bat. Blue told her to have some weapon for self-defense, but seeing that no one else brought one, she felt embarrassed. Sapphire's hockey stick made her feel better though.

"I'm actually surprised too," Red said, speaking up and joining the conversation. "I didn't know you play, Sapph!"

"I started in middle school," she told him. "But hold up. You lied to me, Prissy Boy!" She immediately went to turn on Ruby, who seemed confused as to what she was talking about. "You said that you didn't know anymore members when I tried to mention it, but you knew Rald! You were lying!"

Ruby pushed the accusing finger out of his face. "I met Emerald awhile ago."

"No he didn't," Emerald denied, earning a look from Ruby. "Sorry man, I don't lie, and you totally deserve this."

Sapphire tossed her hockey stick aside and yanked his collar closer to her, giving him a look that demanded a good answer as he struggled to be released.

"Well... this is weird," Diamond muttered, entering the area with Pearl. All eyes turned on them, capturing their attention. Diamond leaned over to Pearl and whispered, "Why is the detention crew here?" Though it was a whisper, it was a loud whisper and everyone could hear.

"How should I know?!" Pearl replied, flickering his eyes back in forth of Diamond and the others. He deflated, sinking his shoulders. "And I was such in a good mood from the comedy show too!" He looked at Green, and his thoughts literally ran all over his face, wondering why a serious person like him would play in the first place. Green noticed it and gave him a glare to make him look away.

"I don't know whether I should be shocked or not anymore," Silver said, acting cool about the situation.

"Why the detention crew though..." Soul quietly muttered to herself, catching Silver's attention. They made a quick second eye contact before she turned away swiftly to avoid more awkwardness and tension.

"I was right!" Emerald announced as he nudged Ruby. Unfortunately, the other boy couldn't see because he was focused on living with Sapphire almost chocking him.

"If it's the detention group then Crys, Gold, and Missy would be left. But there's no way—"

"What is it?" Pearl jumped behind him, his heart beating faster than usual as the calm voice rung through his ears. Platinum stood there, crossing her arms with a bow and a cup full of arrows hanging around her shoulder. The blond haired boy placed a hand on his chest to relax himself.

"You gave me a heart attack!" he told her. Platinum blinked, ignoring most of the shocked stares she was getting from the others. Pearl went over to Diamond and muttered, "Hey, did you know that Missy played?"

Diamond finished the churro he got from the stand nearby. "I sort of guessed it and found out when she got attacked last time."

"Now it's just Crys and Gold left," Blue muttered to Yellow. "I wonder where they are. He hasn't texted me back yet."

As if it was on cue, the two came out of some electronic store. It was obvious that Crystal was walking away angry and Gold was desperately trying to chase her. The two could be heard from their spot, and without knowing, they were walking towards the fountain.

"Wait! W-What?! You got it all wrong, Crys!" Gold tried to explain.

Before he could, Crystal cut him off. "Save it! I thought you were a good person for taking the bullet for me when they attacked, but your big plan to lure me over here! That's why you actually took me out, isn't it?!" Now, she went out of control, her emotions visibly showing. "And to think I thought you were a decent person for once!"

"You're not listening to me!" Gold said, grabbing her arms and shaking her body.

Crystal quickly shook him off, shoving him away and grabbing onto herself defensively. She swiftly went in front of Soul protectively, and with a more determined look before, she stared at them with confidence, showing no signs of fear.

"Soul and I don't want to be a part of this killing crew, so leave us out of this!" she declared. She would've added Emerald with her and Soul, but being blind with rage, she didn't even notice anyone but Soul and Gold. "For all I know, you could be in a league with the game!"

"Woah, hold up! Why do you think _we're_ the one who started all of this?!" Blue protested, jumping into the conversation. Crystal and Gold didn't even noticed they were in front of the fountain where they were supposed to meet up, nor anyone else's appearance until Blue jumped into their conversation.

She narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I'm not the best of friends with Gold, nor do I respect his somewhat perverted side, but that doesn't mean you can just accuse him like that! Not just him, but all of us! You might've not been there when I was attacked, but I was! I might've gotten uninjured, but that doesn't make me the culprit! Okay, we're all victims in this case, so before you can just point fingers at us like that, you should actually start listening and we should work together! Some jacked up maniac is out to kill us, and when I say 'us', I mean _all_ of us! Don't act like you're the only pity case over here, because you're not!"

"Blue..." Yellow mumbled, latching onto her arm to stop her rage attack.

Crystal scoffed, looking skeptical of their words. "Okay, tell me how I'm supposed to believe you. I barely know you for a whole month! It's kind of hard to trust someone you don't know well! Same thing with all of this 'ordeal'!"

Blue continued to narrow her eyes at her and give her a glare. "You know, you didn't even get hurt at all! I don't get why you're whining about trust right now!"

"Blue!" Yellow said, trying to stop her.

"No, Yellow, she has to hear it!" Blue replied to the blonde, shoving her arm back to release Yellow's grip. Accidentally, she shoved it too hard, and Yellow fell back since she was still latched to it. The blonde was knocked onto the floor, landing on her back.

"Yellow!" Red said, rushing over to her side. Though things were awkward between them, he still saw her a good friend and wanted to help her.

Blue didn't notice the slip up she gave Yellow and continued to talk against Crystal. "Okay, if anyone has vengeances right now, it should me and Silv! I know I didn't get injured at all, but my baby brother did! And to still say that you think _we're_ the ones who are trying to harm you is going passed the line! Gold even took a damn bullet for you! How dare you accuse us like that?! I've been working my butt off of this just to understand this, and right now, you're breaking it apart before I could!"

"Blue, stop!" Red told her after helping Yellow up. Like Yellow, he grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Red, what did I say?! Don't stop me!" Blue ripped his grip off of her arm and pushed him away from her, making him hit the fountain's stones. Since he didn't have the full balance, he was knocked back and he tripped, falling into the fountain itself.

_SPLASH!_

Silence went throughout the area, everyone freezing at what happened. Blue though, still kept the scowl on her face; keeping her attention on Crystal, who was intent in protecting her sister. Though, she did noticed Red and glanced an apologetic look at him.

"Hey! Why don't you just stop this already?!" Green scolded her, finally blowing up after seeing his friend get dumped into the fountain like that.

"Oh, you want to say something too, huh, Leaf?! What, you don't trust me at all?!" Blue blew up in his face, her voice expressing her anger.

"Why don't you just stop this?!" Green repeated, raising his voice at her. "I could careless about trust! But to actually do that to your 'friends' is something I'll go against! Crystal might've said something stupid because she doesn't trust any of us, but you said and did something dumber! Can you blame the girl? Her sister was shot in the leg the other day! I don't know what happened to Gold, but her sister was in the same case as him! I get why you're defensive, but to take it out on others is not what you should do!"

"Don't scold at her!" Silver shouted, breaking in between them, doing a protective stance in front of Blue.

"Oh really? You're going to take her side even if she's wrong?!" Green said, giving him a disappointed look.

"Guys, stop!" Pearl shouted, trying to in between them like Silver, but having no avail. "We're not supposed to be fightin' like this! Weren't we allies online?!"

"We are!" Blue screamed, replying to her. "That's why I want us to go through this together and figure out what that game organization has for us, but noooo! Little Ms. Accuser has to keep her trust to herself!" She darted her eyes to Crystal who was still in front of her sister, protectively.

"She was hurt too because of Soul! You can't blame her for not trusting any of us!" Green defended. Though he wasn't completely on Crystal's side, he totally wasn't on Blue's side. Right now, the girl was making an enemy of everyone today and criticizing Crystal's feelings.

"She's not hurt! She can walk perfectly! Her wound isn't there like Gold's and mines!" Silver retorted, giving the brunette hiding behind Crystal a death stare. Soul went back behind her, feeling nervous and hesitant about speaking up.

"Yeah right! Rald's Latias came in and healed Gold's wound!" Crystal informed, thinking about the previous events.

"So that's why it didn't seem as deep as I thought it'd be..." Yellow mumbled, remembering the contents of his wound when she was treating it.

"GUYS!" Diamond brought everyone's attention to himself after he had raised his voice higher than everyone else's. They looked surprised that the kind, usual smiling boy actually raised his voice, sounding like he was angry or upset. Pearl himself was also surprised.

He quieted down his voice when he finally grasped their eyes. "Look, I know it's hard to trust people when you barely know them and after you've been almost killed. But this isn't what we should be doing! We should be actually working together to solve this like what Blue said. Sure, the things she said were harsh, but you have to realize that for everyone, she tried to help. I can't say anything much about anything really... but I just know that we should work together and actually do something. Okay, important people and yourselves were hurt the first time. That isn't going to change anything. The past is the past! Why can't you guys just stop fighting and move on? There's a psycho out there, trying to kill us. If we keep contradicting each other, then we're all going to get hurt."

_BING!_

All their electronic devices went off, alerting them and stopping the conversation. _Seriously?_ Emerald inwardly thought. While everyone was backstabbing each other in their faces, someone had the guts to text out of nowhere. Just when Diamond was finally stopping all of the fights, too.

Platinum pulled up her chat and clicked the 'new message' icon. When she tapped on it, it was from their group chat. She looked up at everyone else suspiciously, wondering when someone actually sent this. But when she opened the message, her suspicions of them dropped drastically and rose for another reason.

**Anonymous12: Your detention teacher, Lt. Surge is in charge of your attacks. The game is ran by his boss. The game is trying to get you on their side so that they could use you. Don't trust them, even if they tell you the attacks someone's going to send. Their words might be true, but they're obviously sending the people.**

Platinum looked up again to see who sent this, only to find everyone with the same shocked expression as her. There was no way someone could join their group chat without another person adding them. But judging by everyone's faces, it seemed impossible for anyone to add that person.

_Was someone hijacking their group chat?_

"Is it the game people again?" Crystal muttered, skeptical of the text.

Just when they thought it was weird due to the anonymous text, another one came in.

_BING!_

**Anonymous12: You will get attacked in one week. The wedding is a trap. Prepare or you'll end up dead. I will be informing you if there's anything more in a different method. Delete this chat now. There should be no evidence of your planning. **

**_Anonymous12 left the chat._**

* * *

WOO some progress! Going way deeper into the plot! I've been WAITING to write this chapter! Sorry if it was OOC, but I was reading this story, and everyone turned into a mob against each other so that's why I thought it'd be interesting to start it out like that. There was that, and I was watching SHIELD: agents of marvel (omg, great first season guys) and they were fighting &amp; there was a lot of backstabbing, so that's another reason why this chapter ended up like that. As for the anonymous texter, I'm pretty sure I put a huge hint in there as to who it was, but if you guys didn't really catch it, then it'll show later. For now, I don't really have much to say, but that updates will be slower, or probs one week slower than usual. School is coming up in exactly one week, and I need time to settle in. Sorry for the inconvenience! I've already written 1/3 of the next chapter so don't worry!

Their surprised reactions failed horribly since they somewhat knew each other and were blinded by anger (most of them) oops.


	19. Trust Is Needed

A/N — EW TWO MONTHS! Honestly, I had trouble writing this chapter bc I didn't know what to write, but after two months, I've finally decided to post this! It seemed extremely short when I first read it (like all my other chapters I've been posting recently), but of course, I will try to lengthen it even more as the story progresses. I have something in mind, so maybe that'll work. Anyway, onto the story, here's the new chapter and sorry for the wait!

But first, to my reviewers :)

Guest — lol same, but I'd probably think of my laptop damaging!  
KingKagura — Everyone is trying lol in their own ways I guess. As for Ruby and Emerald, I can't say they do, but I'll say they get the gist. I suck at equally splitting up parts in this story based off of being biased, but I'll try to write some future scenes to show where they stand at! Also, as for your other guesses, you're on point! As for Dia... hmmm... I don't know X3 Thanks for reviewing though and sorry for the wait! School has been ripping me apart.  
Just Another Kid — Yeah, tbh it was hard for me to write it XD I hate it when people fight, but I needed more drama in this story just 'cause. Green will forever be a Jerkwad, but you know, he's trying. As for the fight and characters, as the writer, I am not biased against anyone since everyone has their own conflicts in their own ways. Also, LOL. Behind the Scenes is literally the story I use to help mellow down a lot of things XD Compared to my other stories, it has less conflict! But thanks for the compliment :))) and I'm happy that you got invested XD As for everyone's build up trust issues, I dunno how long I'll play it out, but hopefully, things will end better! They have to work together whether they like it or not anyway. Thanks for all your thoughts XD It was interesting to read how you thought of the whole chapter XD

* * *

Chapter Nineteen — Trust Is Needed

* * *

_Green's POV_

Okay, this is officially the dumbest situation I have ever been in; and I've been in a lot. We were all sitting in a circle, confessing our feelings and usernames as if we were in a troubled teenagers with problems. Well, we _did_ have a problem, but this isn't because of us, but because of something else. And confessing our 'feelings' was just a waste of time, too. But Diamond kept insisting we do this so that we could understand each other more clearly and work together to solve the problem. Though it sounded decent, how we were doing this was stupid. I wasn't really involved in a fight either. I was even preventing Pesky Woman from blowing off, but noooo, I need 'therapy' at Gold's cramped dorm with thirteen other people.

"Green, it's your turn," Red said, nudging me in the side.

I pushed his elbow away from me and stood up in a robot fashion as if it was forced, which it totally was. "I'm Green, and my username is LeafGreen. I don't care about my feelings. Can we get on with this?" And thus, I sat down.

Hey, I told my feelings, didn't I?

"We're already past halfway done, anyways," Pesky Woman said, rolling her eyes.

This is so annoying.

"I-I'm Yellow!" Yellow introduced, standing next to me. I couldn't zone out on her since she looked like she was going to puke any second, and I'm the one closest to her besides that pesky woman. "I'm Healer, and umm... my feelings about this is confused, I guess? I'm not terrified, but I wouldn't say I'm relieved either. All I know is, we have to stop this problem before anybody gets hurt. And umm... yeah. By the way, I don't fight; I'm a pacifist, so..." She awkwardly took her seat afterwards.

"You guys already know me as Blue," Pesky Woman said in confidence, looking less peppier than usual. "I didn't want to admit this... but I'm," she groaned in between, "Aoineko. I really didn't want to reveal my username or the fact that I play for many reasons. But this is an inevitable thing, so I guess I'll just do it. My feelings about this? I want to crush whoever is behind the scenes of this stupid thing." And with that, she sat down and finished the introductions.

I knew she was a player in the game because of how she acted even though she denied it. Being Aoineko was something I didn't suspect though. Well, maybe. They both had that annoying personality, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The fact she knew too much about the game and only acted like Yellow and Silver played it should've hit me.

"I don't get why we're really introducing ourselves since we've known each other for a month, but whatever," Sapphire said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm Sapphire Birch. I play the game as Sapphoro! I don't really know what's going on, but I want to kill Ruby. I'm done." With that, she sat down again.

Ruby, who was next to her, sweatdropped. He stood up next. "You already know me, so I'm not going to introduce myself. My username is Sparkles though. As for my feelings, I really don't want to do this, but apparently I'm forced. Also, I'm innocent and Sapphire is just going after me on her own accord."

"What'd ya say?!" Sapphire growled, standing up again.

"Well, you can't blame me! It's not my fault you forgot what happened that night!" Ruby retorted.

"I thought Sparkles was a girl; a reliable girl I looked up ta! But no! She's not! She's a lamer 'he'!" Sapphire insulted.

"Dude, I thought Sparkles was a girl too," Gold spoke up, jumping into the situation. "I have so many questions for you and your username, dude."

"That's because it's hard to tell my gender if I were to use a feminine name! It's all about underestimating!" Ruby explained. "Anyways, I really don't want to do this, so we can just move along! I don't even like half of you in this room!"

"I'm hurt!" Blue said, placing a hand on her heart. "Your personality is the third most worst one out of all of us!"

"Well, you can't blame me! Look at what you guys actually wear for casual clothes," Ruby pointed out, gesturing around the room.

"Just sit down and finish the introductions before more arguments happen," I growled, shutting everyone up. They actually listened, and everyone who was standing up earlier sat down. Next to Sapphire, Soul stood up next. She was the second to last one.

"Hey, so I'm Soul as you already know, and I play as Kotone," she introduced awkwardly. She coughed and cleared her throat. "Look, we've only known each other for a month like what Sapphire said, and we're not exactly the best group altogether. Honestly, I'm scared of what's going to happen next and the probability of losing my life next week. Something weird is going on, and I really want answers and to help out. So I ask of you all, let's get along and get through this together."

She politely bowed before sitting down in her seat, looking at the floor to hide her embarrassment.

Finally, the last one stood up. "Yo, so you guys know me as Gold. I'm Awesome, of course. You guys have the lamest usernames by the way. Anyways, I don't know what's going on like most of you guys, but I'll help with the situation the best I can. Me and Ataro, of course!"

He dug in his pocket and enlarged a pokeball before tossing it out into the air. An aipom jumped out, frantically running around the place already. It jumped onto his arm as if it was a parrot, and started to hang on his shoulders.

"Oh... so that's the purple monkey you saw," Soul muttered to Crystal, nudging her.

Crystal only facepalmed in reply, and groaned. "Why didn't I realize it sooner...?"

I didn't know what she meant, but I quickly ignored it and continued, "Okay, so let's get down to business. We're going to obviously get attacked, and in a way, I don't want any casualties even if you most of you guys annoy me to death. The question we should be asking ourselves is, should we trust this person? What should we do? If we do trust anonymous, then what should we do about Lt. Surge?"

"... I don't think we can trust someone who just hacked our group," Emerald stated, frowning. "I mean, it's okay if the person is helping us and everything, but what happens if we believe it and be extra paranoid and focus our attention on something other than the culprit? That'll be bad. But then again, there's also the factor where the person could be actually helping us and we'll miss a warning."

"Ouch, my head hurts just thinking about," Pearl muttered, holding his forehead.

"I feel like we should trust anonymous," Red suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. He had that furrowed eyebrow expression, the one that means he's extremely concentrated. "I know it's weird to trust someone that we don't know, let alone trust each other, but didn't you find it kind of weird that it was the detention crew? The same one that Lt. Surge picked out. There's also the fact that those other girls were involved, but we're the only ones with punishment."

"What other girls?" Emerald asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The annoying fangirls that threatened Yellow because they thought she was too close to Gold," Blue answered in a bored tone, rolling her eyes.

"Aren't they cousins?" Crystal pointed out, giving a puzzled look.

"They didn't know," Sapphire replied, waving it off. "But yeah, back to the point, I agree with Red. If anything, we should be on our guard and work together."

"Should we delete our accounts?" Diamond suddenly brought up, look hesitant. At that, everyone else in the room seemed reluctant about the idea. They had unsure faces, and some gave him a shocked look. He immediately noticed it though since he asked, "What?"

"I just won the championships! I've finally accomplished my dream, and deleting my account is..." Red trailed off.

"Yeah, I finally got to the level that grants me the access to the Battle Frontier fight stage," Emerald added.

The others started to throw a fit about it as well, and even though they were irritating and annoying, I had to agree with them. I just became a gym leader two weeks ago, and I kind of wanted to stay as one. But if something that's trying to cut my neck comes crashing in, then it's different.

"I don't think we should," I spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "I know it seems best, but if we don't have the game, we don't have contact with the freak mastermind. If anything, we'll just attacked blindly. I think it's best if we just find out what's happening on our own."

"He has a point," Silver grumbled, barely audible. It was obvious that guy hated me because I call Blue a pesky woman, so if agreed with me (and from the previous argument earlier) then it's a different case.

"Umm... yeah, I think so too," Soul said quietly, obviously avoiding eye contact with everyone by staring at the floor. "So you guys got a plan? I'm just asking before we turn on each other."

"Fighting with fire seems best," Pearl suggested. "That's what this is for, isn't it?"

Yellow wrinkled her nose uncomfortably and sunk in her seat, obviously showing distaste for the idea. I've tutored the girl before in self defense. She cried when I hit a tree with the football on accident, so of course she would be against it.

"You can't just run into a place loaded with attackers without a plan," Platinum chided.

Immediately, the plan was shot down.

"I mean, what could we do?" Diamond wondered. "We're just kids in high school. I don't know any form of combat unless you count shoving people (he's probably talking about football) as one."

"If it's combat, I take karate," Crystal announced.

"I know how to use a gun," Red informed, earning looks from everyone. He waved his hands in defense to reassure them it wasn't in a bad way. "I-I just go to the shooting range sometimes, so I somewhat know how to defend myself."

"If it's self-defense, then I'm pretty sure you could use it," Gold said.

Red shrugged his shoulders then looked over to me. "Green, you know how to use a katana, right?"

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Katana?"

"Oh yeah, Green also takes kendo and akido," Yellow informed. I tried to teach her in akido, so of course she would know.

"Really? That's so cool!" Sapphire complimented. "I'm not into karate or akido, uhhh... but I'll try mah best."

Emerald adverted his eyes to the resting hockey stick and helmet Sapphire brought. "You could literally kill someone with that stick." Sapphire was too oblivious as to what he meant and exchanged an innocent look.

I knew it seemed dangerous (considering we were meeting strangers online) to meet them, but I didn't think I needed a line of defense or something like how Yellow brought some baseball bat and Sapphire with the hockey stick.

"Yeah... I don't do combat. I'm a pacifist," Ruby brought up. "I'd like to be less involved in this as possible."

"I'm pretty sure everyone here doesn't want to put in commitment in this death battle," Sapphire snapped. "Suck it up."

Just when Ruby was about to open his mouth to retort, Soul interjected quickly, capturing everyone's attention, "Guys, I know this is bad and it's serious, but do you think we can continue this later? This is too much to handle, and I need time to sink it all in."

"I agree." Platinum stood up from her seat. "I have violin lessons at this time, and I need to do something urgent."

Red ran his hand through his black hair and replied, "Well, this was somewhat unexpected and it's a Saturday, so I think it'll be best to just call it done here." He turned to me with hopeful eyes. "I think we should talk about this later at school or something. What do you think, Green?"

As much as I want to continue this meeting to actually counter a plan, it was obvious that everyone wasn't in the condition to work together, especially since we literally had an argument before coming here. It would be best to let them settle down for awhile before continuing.

"Yeah," I responded.

Red turned to everyone else. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah, I'm with Soul on this one," Emerald agreed. Everyone else did as well, and we weren't able to actually plan anything together.

In the end, Yellow offered everyone drinks to lower the strong atmosphere and fighting tension, but everyone denied and went out on their way.

* * *

"Wait, Crys!" Blue ran out of the dorm, following Crystal who was going down the stairs with Soul. The twins turned around with a quizzical look, only to find her out of breath huffing already. "Can I umm... talk to you?" She flickered her eyes to Soul then back at Crystal. "... alone."

Soul softly smiled at what was happening. Without letting Crystal give an answer, she said, "I'm going to catch a ride with Black. He should be in White's dorm. Don't worry about me." Before Crystal could say something, Soul ran off.

Crystal turned around to Blue again once she saw her sister already almost out of sight. She opened her mouth to say something to Blue, but was cut off by the brunette.

"Look, I'm sorry." Her apology surprised her. "I shouldn't had said that to you, and I was literally trying to force it on you. I... I've been in the craziest situations this month, besides the wedding details with everyone. Earlier today, I was just pissed off at what Green said, and I went to far as to accuse you and got mad. I'm really sorry, Crys. After revealing our problems to each other and thinking about the situation more clearly, I've calmed down, realizing it wasn't right to start a fight in the middle of the chaos situation. I hope you can accept my apology. We really need to stick together, even if you don't fully trust me, which I can't really blame you for. Trust is what gets you in trouble."

Crystal let out a deep breath. "No, I was in the wrong. I was accusing everyone left and right because I was being too paranoid and was scared about Soul's safety instead of everyone's. My twin sister means everything to me, so I overreacted and even yelled at Gold even though he was the one who took a bullet for me. I shouldn't had said that to you either because you were in a similar situation with Silver getting hurt. I'm sorry for accusing you when you were hurting inside. It's just hard to trust when there's so many who can backstab you in the back. It's going to be hard, but it doesn't mean I can't try. After talking it out, I think it's best. I really don't know whether to believe what Anonymous says, but it's a better warning than we'll ever get."

"So, are we good?" Blue inquired, putting her fist out.

Crystal smiled back and bumped hers with Blue's. "We're good... Let's keep our usual acquaintance relationship."

"Huh? Acquaintance?" Blue cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, that's our usual relationship. We only talk after school, and that's barely. We've known each other for only a month, and you do the worst things to me. I consider you as an acquaintance."

"I am so hurt, Crys! I thought we were friends!" Blue exclaimed.

"You tackled me on the ground yesterday in front of everyone," Crystal pointed out.

"Oh, don't tell me you're upset because it was in front of _Gold_!" Blue started, smirking at the girl.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Blue, stop it!" she said, shoving her shoulder playfully.

The brunette burst into giggles, keeping her smirk. If anything, she was happy that the tense air between the two weakened and they continued to act like how they were before all the game drama jumped into their lives. She hoped they could continue it.

* * *

Platinum handed her butler her bag and immediately went straight to her room. Once she was alone, she flopped onto her bed, trying to release the stress brought down onto her from the last three hours. It didn't last long when she heard a voice appear beside her and jumped in her bed, away from the voice. When she looked over, she found Marley there, and found it strange that she didn't notice the girl in the first place.

"Hey." Marley sat on her bed, which Platinum didn't mind.

"I need to tell you something," Platinum immediately told her.

"If it's about the 'Anonymous' that appeared, I just want you to know that it's me," Marley interjected, explaining.

Platinum widened her eyes slightly. "You are Anonymous? Why did you text us that? How do you know?"

"I didn't want to say it earlier, but I overheard a conversation someone had, and they mentioned Lt. Surge. I don't know for sure, but I need you to avoid him as much as possible," Marley advised. "I also need you to tell the others and convince them. I'm pretty sure you met with them today, correct?"

Platinum nodded her head before changing to a quickly worried expression. "I understand, but I have a question. If everyone... if they're all involved with the situation in the past— with Dawn... then can I tell them what you know? Wouldn't it be best if you were to reveal yourself?"

"You know that's not the best," Marley stated, denying it. "Laying low is best for me right now. I want you to tell them to trust Anonymous, but I also want you not to reveal me or the past I've told you."

"But we're supposed to be teammates, so—"

Marley quickly cut her off, "It doesn't matter. Just don't reveal me, or worse stuff will happen. Keep your focus on Lt. Surge and your archery practice if you know what's good for you."

Platinum started to become hesitate with the decision. She didn't like how Marley was bossing her around, but she knew that the girl had the right moves and was only helping out in the situation. Maybe for now, she'll just go along see how it'll go. After all, she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Okay, I won't."

* * *

_Monday Morning_

Blue let out a deep breath as she entered the classroom, sliding the door open. She walked over to her usual seat, next to Yellow. The blonde seemed to be in her own world, furrowing her eyebrows as she stared into space. Blue snapped her out of it by calling her name and waving a hand in her face.

"Blue!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Hey~!" Blue greeted with a wink. Her face quickly turned to a sincere expression. "Look, Yellow, I want to—"

Yellow cut her off. "—I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to apologize to me, right? I heard you doing it to Crys last night outside of our dorm. It's fine. I wasn't hurt at all, and I don't mind it."

Blue let out a sigh, relieved. "It feels like something left my chest."

"More importantly, are you okay?" Yellow asked.

The brunette blinked, not getting a clue of what she meant at all. "What do you mean? I'm not hurt."

"It's just umm... I know you said you were stressed out by Crys and all, but I'm worried. You're not your usual self, and you seem more depress lately. As a person who's been your friend for about three years, I want to help if there's anything wrong."

Blue laid her head on the desk with a lopsided smile. "To be honest, Yells, there's a lot of things wrong that's happening right now."

"Well, yeah, I can't disagree with that," Yellow said sheepishly.

"But seriously, I'm fine," Blue reassured, giving her a small smile and sitting up. "I just need to get my priorities straight, and sooner or later, I'll get the answers I need. For now, I just can't lose myself or let anything worse happen."

Yellow smiled back. "That's the spirit."

"I still have some in me!" Blue straightened up. "But first, I still need to apologize to Red for shoving him into a fountain on accident. Even if I was mad, it was wrong to do that."

Yellow raised an eyebrow. "What about Green?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, him too. Well, I'm not really apologizing to him since I didn't do anything wrong, but I guess I should say he was right." Blue paused for a second, thinking it through. "Or maybe not. He'll have that smug face just 'cause he was right about one thing. He's still a jerk."

She sweatdropped and gave Blue an uneasy face. "I still don't get why you're detestable against Green."

"I wouldn't say 'detestable'. I just don't like his personality much, even if he _is_ one of the people that are easy to tease," Blue corrected. "When he's angry, it's very funny though."

Yellow let out a nervous chuckle, wondering Green's reaction if he were to hear that. "He's still Leaf, the person you look up the most," she pointed out.

Blue groaned. "Don't remind me!" She slammed her forehead onto the desk, making Yellow sweatdrop again.

"Besides the argument, you guys seem to be on better terms though. I can't explain it, but it's less hostile," Yellow remarked, thinking back to the other meetings.

"You think so?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow. "After yesterday, I'm pretty sure he hates me. He might not look like it, but he really seems like he actually cares about Red."

"They _are_ friends, so it shouldn't be surprisingly," Yellow responded. "You shouldn't be too surprised. Green might be really aggressive at times, but he's pretty nice when it comes to other things. Same when it comes to his friends. He isn't that bad of a person."

Blue shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I don't really hang with Green, but I'll try to apologize to him as well."

"Good," Yellow remarked.

"Hey Yellow! The principal wants to see you!" The two turned their attention to one of their classmates. The girl went up to Yellow and handed her a pass to go their during lunch or something. Yellow's face looked unsure when she was handed the slip.

Blue noticed it and patted her back supportively. She knew that the girl was obviously called to the principal office because of her gender that she lied about to stay in the dorm with Gold and save money. When she was walking past the hallways, she could hear students chattering about the mess that happened on Friday. Considering Yellow hated attention and everyone was talking about her, she felt really bad.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blue asked.

Yellow looked up and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I'm probably going to need to get another job." She let out a sigh. "But it's fine."

"If there's anything I can—"

"Hey Blue, I need you right now!" White interrupted, popping up out of nowhere and scaring the two girls. Without saying anything else, she grabbed Blue's wrist and dragged her out of the classroom from Yellow.

* * *

Blue was brought into a room along with Sapphire, Ruby, Pearl, and Red again. Seeing that the same main characters from the play were here, it was obvious that White was going to tell them that she wasn't going to change the roles. Blue's thoughts were answered correctly when White really did announce it in front of them, which led to arguments.

"Dude, I'm playing a girl," Pearl spat, slapping his forehead and groaning. "This is going to be so lame."

Red let out a chuckle and comforted the boy by patting his back. "It's okay. Same for me, dude."

"Save that for the homecoming ball," Black stated, snickering at the thought of Pearl in a dress. He wasn't too familiar with the boy, but he has chats from time to time with Red, who likes to talk about his friends and the football team.

"Well, this is actually pretty good for me. I'm fine either way." Ruby shrugged his shoulders as he held the script in his hand, not really caring. If Sapphire did it, he got to see the tomboy in a dress, but if she didn't do it, it would somewhat benefit the play, considering the lead herself couldn't really read the lines, and she has the most. The only downside was that they were a couple and they had to share a kiss scene, but getting a peck on the cheek wasn't going to make the world plunge into darkness, so it wasn't the worst thing. Plus, he had way more to handle with the other death thing going on.

"Sorry, but I'm not the one who decide things; just the one who reinforces it," White clarified, giving a sheepish look. "Anyway," She pointed at the scripts, "You guys will need to report here everyday at 1 PM during homeroom. Not much will be done during the play preparation week, and with the homecoming junk coming in, I heard they're not going to go over major subjects and things, so you won't have to worry about skipping class. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hand except Blue and Ruby.

"If it's complaints then dismiss them."

They put their hands down.

White clasped her hand together. "Okay, I know you guys are older than me, but I need you to listen to me so that I could lead our high school as winners at the drama competition. I need you to report to the auditorium at 1 PM today so that we could start practice with the little time we have left. I also need to talk with the rest of the crew too, so sucks for me."

"Wait, why'd you bring me here if I'm not one of the main characters?" Blue inquired. She had an equal role with Yellow as the stepsister, so it was odd for White to invite her, and not Yellow.

"I need you to help me with the schedule," White responded. She turned to the others. "Let's make this a success! You all are dismissed right now."

* * *

Pearl groaned once again, unhappy about the arrangements made. Red would to complain too, but even though he was a female character, he was pretty sure he didn't have to wear a fluffy dress. If his memories served him correctly, the godmother just wore rags or something. He wasn't sure.

"It'll be over in a week, so don't worry about it," Red said optimistically.

"I guess it's good we got to at least skip class." Pearl sighed, trying to see the bright side. Red wanted to point out that it was somewhat in the middle of prodigy practice, but decided not to since the blond actually liked practice because it took his mind off of academics. It wasn't a lose-lose situation so Red didn't find it too bad.

The black haired boy glanced over to Sapphire, who was strangely quiet for once. Sapphire was focused on her script, obviously bothered by the words since she kept fumbling at her words and scrunching her eyebrows, showing signs of difficulty.

"Are you okay?" Red asked, genuinely worried.

Sapphire looked up, breaking her focus. "Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch ya."

"You seem really into this," Pearl remarked. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why is that?"

"Because! I don't want ta be embarrassed in front of the whole district just 'cause I can't even read the lines! It's already embarrassin' enough when I'm chose to read during class!" Sapphire explained, letting out a stressed sigh. "This is all 'cause I worked as a field researcher and skipped all of grade school and junior high. I should've at least gone to one of 'em..."

"It's not that bad," Pearl told her, shrugging. "I mean, you're pretty knowledgeable in things besides reading."

"Speaking of knowledge, why don't you ask Missy for help?" Red suggested.

"Missy?" Pearl gave him a questioning look.

"Uh... I don't know if I should ask her. She seems bothered by me sometimes," Sapphire told him, thinking back to the times she was paired up with her after school.

There was this one time where they had to do flower arrangement. Sapphire just stuffed them all in vase because she didn't care, and she felt like Platinum was giving her a judgmental look for her action. It could've been just her thinking that, but she still felt awkward with Platinum since the girl would respond in curt answers as if she didn't want to talk at all.

"Does it matter? Green's bothered by everyone, yet he helps me in math," Pearl reasoned.

"Well that's 'cause ya told 'im that yer gonna fail and ruin the football plan he made by not being able to compete in the games," Sapphire pointed out.

"Yeah, Green doesn't care about a lot of things, but he cares about football," Red stated.

"I don't think Missy cares if I fail," Sapphire said, sighing. "Speaking of her, the only people I see her actually talk to is Dia and you, huh?"

"Dia likes her, and I just hang around them," Pearl replied. "But I guess you can say so."

"Wait, what? Dia likes her?!" Red exclaimed, completely surprised. "Huh. What a good kid."

"That's cute," Sapphire commented, thinking of them together. Diamond seems to be one of the people who thinks she's not stuck up. Well, Sapphire didn't really think she was stuck up, but just harder to talk to since it seemed weird last time.

"Oh, don't tell him I told you!" Pearl quickly said, remembering that Diamond seemed like he wanted it to be a secret.

"Remind me to never tell my secrets to you," Red joked.

* * *

This is the most awkward situation Soul has ever been in in her whole life, and she thought the meeting last weekend was already awkward enough. Well, the meeting somewhat produced this situation to be awkward in the first place, but hey, she knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

Homeroom was very stuffy for her.

With a silent Crystal at her side, and Gold and Silver sitting across them at the table, it was just plain tense. Crystal was ignoring everyone, constantly writing the notes the teacher had on the board, looking up and down from her paper. Meanwhile, Gold was trying to act like he was doing the same, but she saw him steal some glances at Crystal from time to time. And Silver... Well, she avoided eye contact with him the whole time, so she didn't really know what he was doing besides sitting there quietly. He had that rebel aura around him by not following the lesson. She couldn't really judge though since she was in the same boat because she kept worrying about the relationships between them.

"Soul," Crystal called, snapping her out her thoughts.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Gold and Silver look up, but ignored it. "Yeah?"

"During lunch, I won't be able to eat with you because I'm going to have karate practice," Crystal informed. "I mean, you can come with if you don't mind eating on the dojo mats again."

Soul opened her mouth to reply, but a different voice came out.

"During lunch?" And that's when Gold butted in the conversation.

Soul adverted her eyes to him, extremely cautious and curious as to why he entered the conversation like that. She was pretty sure that Crystal apologized to Blue about how she acted, but with Gold, it was a different story. She heard from Crystal that he used her to get in with her, and there was no way Crystal would apologize to him.

She looked over to Crystal to see her sister's reaction, only to find the girl making eye contact for a split second before looking back down at her notes and ignoring him.

_Ooh, the silent treatment. That's got to hurt._

Gold frowned at her reaction to him, but continued; this time looking over to Soul. "You guys probably won't like this, but Green told us to tell you guys to meet in the Computer Lab during lunch."

At that, Crystal stopped her notes and snapped her head up at him. "What? Why?"

Without looking up from writing, Silver answered, "Isn't it obvious?"

A sinking feeling appeared in Soul's heart again as she felt the tenseness wash over her. Silver was stating the truth. It was obvious that they were meeting up for another discussion about the game. Though she didn't hate it and was now more comfortable since Blue finally stopped glaring the whole time, she didn't want to meet them. Sure they were a blast in detention and all, and they had really good times, but the meeting kind of changed the atmosphere she loved the most, and the conversations wouldn't be fun anymore. Plus, talking about death kept making her constantly scared, so it was a topic she prefer to avoid.

"Okay," Crystal replied for her since she stayed silent. The blue haired girl went back to writing her notes again.

Silver did the same, and Gold quickly followed after glancing at Crystal one last time.

Soul let out a sigh. She could never catch a break anywhere.

* * *

Emerald walked in the computer lab with Ruby, completely ignoring the atmosphere given off in the room. He looked around the classroom, only to find them seated at an empty table in the middle of the room, barely fitting their own lunch trays on the table they shared. The computers took up a lot of space.

He spoke up when he noticed something, "Hey, so are we the last ones?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Gold replied, using on a chair backwards. "So how's life?"

Before Emerald could reply, he was interrupted when Green elbowed Gold on his side and rolled his eyes. "Get serious." He flashed his green eyes to Emerald. "What should we do?"

"It'll be weird, considering we're meeting up with Lt. Surge after this and a few more hours of homeroom..." Red added. "There's also the fact that everyone is different."

"I am the same," Platinum defended, folding her arms.

"Yeah, you guys are breathing down my neck," Gold said, shrugging his shoulders and leaning more forward to rest his body.

"No kidding," Pearl muttered. He turned over to nudge Diamond to agree with him, only to find the boy missing from his side. He looked around for the boy, but no avail. "Hey guys, where's Dia?"

"Diamond accused himself to the restroom quietly a minute ago," Platinum informed.

"That was really quiet, even for him," Silver commented, finding something suspicious. They would notice whether the front door open, considering it had this small bell that hit the door when you enter, so it would be reasonable if Diamond were to—

Suddenly the computer closet slammed opened and something covered in a white dusty cloth shouted, "POKE-AYYY!"

Everyone had an immediate reaction. Well, almost everyone.

Yellow had grabbed onto Sapphire on instinct, jumping away from the shout frantically; Gold jumped in his seat; Sliver tensed up; Blue accidentally punched Pearl in the face in the madness; Pearl was down on the ground; Crystal hugged Gold; Soul and Red fell out of their chairs; Ruby didn't make any noise, but tensed his shoulders like Silver; Emerald wasn't amused; and Green kind of already knew that was going to happen, so he didn't really react to it.

The ghost-like thing (or so they assumed) took off its coat and revealed itself to be Diamond with a huge smile on his face. Everyone relaxed, and Crystal pushed Gold off of her, acting like she wasn't scared at all.

Platinum smiled back at him. "I think your prank has worked, Dia."

"What the heck was that for?!" Pearl questioned, shoving himself back up and grabbing the collar of his best friend.

Diamond grinned cheekily. "I thought it was funny! We should totally put it in our comedy act!" That comment earned him a smack on the head from Pearl.

"W-What are you doing?" Crystal questioned him.

Diamond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I thought it'd be boring with all this talk about death, so..." Pearl let out an exasperated sigh as Platinum stifled a giggle, which Pearl pointed out and she denied over again.

Soul laughed at the scene, somewhat finding it amusing, and so did Yellow. Eventually, everyone either gave strange looks at the trio or was laughing and smiling at them and how well they mixed together in a little comedy act. Pearl finally noticed the laughter moments later after scolding Diamond, and turned to them with a questioned look.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

"You!" Gold answered, pointing at the boy.

"Huh? What do ya mean?!" Pearl inquired, looking totally lost.

Gold snickered. "You young ones are the weirdest, huh?"

"Says the guy who named his character 'Awesome'," Silver mumbled, earning laughter from the others.

Gold turned to him, completely offended. "Oh yeah! At least it's better than DarkHood and Hacker! What kind of lame names are those? Especially Sparkles!"

"Hey!" Ruby and Emerald barked. Silver only rolled his eyes, thinking Gold was just upset that his comment that he said that.

"For the record, it was to confuse people! It's called strategy, stranger danger you block head," Ruby argued, folding his arms.

"And Hacker is such a cool name! Unlike 'Awesomeness of all'! Like seriously, who names their characters that?" Emerald defended, glaring at the boy. Sapphire snickered, laughing at Emerald's comment while Soul tried to hold her laughter in.

"He has a point," Crystal agreed, shrugging.

"Okay, let's be honest, most of the names in this group suck," Pearl tried to make everyone come into an agreement.

"I resent that," Platinum disagreed, narrowing her eyes.

Beside her, Red let out a burst of laughter, finding the reactions kind of funny. "You guys are a riot!"

Yellow smiled at the less tenseness of the scene. It made her feel slightly more relieved and bearable to be around them. She glanced over to Blue, who was also smiling at the scene, finding it amusing. The brunette stopped her laughter though and returned a glance back at Yellow when she noticed eyes on her.

"Something on your mind, Yells?" Blue inquired.

"I want to keep this nice atmosphere," Yellow replied. "But I'm not sure what we should do."

"Yeah... Now that you mention it, what _should_ we do next?"

Everyone stopped their laughter and calmed down, now snapping back into the situation. For a minute, they forgot about assassination attacks.

"Oh yeah, we still need to figure out whether Lt. Surge is guilty..." Red stated, his face scrunching again. "I'm not a big fan of the guy, but I don't know about him being a killer."

The air turned quiet again as everyone started to think about it. Seeing everyone's face expressions of deep thought, Platinum opened her mouth and spoke, "I think Lt. Surge is the enemy." The group looked at her, wondering why she suddenly just said that. Seeing the looks, she continued, "Anonymous is someone who we can trust, so if Anonymous says Lt. Surge is the enemy, then Lt. Surge is the enemy."

"How do you know that specifically though?" Emerald inquired.

Platinum thought back to the conversation she had with Marley Saturday night when she told them about their meeting. She really wanted to tell them so that they could actually believe her, but Marley told her not to reveal it and just get everyone on board with listening to her.

Keeping the promise she made with Marley, she only replied with a, "I just know."

* * *

A/N — I dunno what's up with switching back and forth between tense and mellow, but I got things in my mind for the next chapter, so maybe things will turn out better! Ehehehehe *awkward chuckling* Everyone's learning to be a better person in their own way, so let's leave it for now... As for the next update, I dunno when I can, but I'll try! I for sure know that I will update before November ends, considering I have a thanksgiving break at the end of the month for a whole week, but hopefully, I won't drag out my update to that long XD

Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites XD ILY!


End file.
